Gemeinsam sind wir noch stärker
by Moonlight mm123
Summary: Mit Hilfe eines siebenjährigen Kindes kann der Geist Cole wieder ein normaler Mensch werden. Doch damit dieses Vorhaben gelingen kann, müssen sich die Ninja haarsträubenden Aufgaben stellen. Nebenbei erforscht Zane das Konzept der Schadenfreude und Jay und Nya gelangen zu einer wichtigen Erkenntnis.
1. Die uralte Schriftrolle

**A/N: Diese Geschichte spielt wenige Monate nach dem Ende der sechsten Staffel ( _Luftpiraten - Skybound)_ und enthält dementsprechende Spoiler. Da sie bereits im Frühjahr 2016 - lange vor dem Erscheinen von _Tag der Erinnerung_ \- begonnen wurde, gibt es gravierende Abweichungen von diesem TV-Special. Sie befindet sich jedoch im Einklang mit den ersten sechs Staffeln der Serie und ist nicht als AU-Geschichte zu werten.**

 **Einige Namen und Begriffe wurden direkt aus dem englischen Original übernommen bzw. übersetzt (z.B. _Anacondrai_ , _Bounty_ , _Overlord_ , _Teekanne von Tyrahn_ , _Tigerwitwe_ ) und stimmen daher nicht mit den in der offiziellen deutschen Übersetzung verwendeten Begriffen überein. **

**Ursprünglich wurde diese Geschichte für einen kleinen Jungen geschrieben, der ein großer Cole-Fan ist. Während die ersten Kapitel noch sehr kindgerecht sind, werden Sprache und Inhalt später zunehmend komplexer und die Kapitel länger - also eher erwachsenenfreundlich. :-P Dennoch bleibt die Geschichte durchgehend jugendfrei.**

 **Disclaimer: 'Ninjago - Masters of Spinjitzu' is owned by The LEGO Group - not by me.**  
 **Alle Rechte an der Serie 'Ninjago - Meister des Spinjitzu' gehören der LEGO Group.**

* * *

Cole war traurig. Alle anderen Ninja planschten vergnügt im Badesee. Sogar Kai war dabei, obwohl er nicht schwimmen konnte. Er saß im flachen Wasser und spritzte jeden nass, der in seine Nähe kam. Alle lachten und scherzten, nur Cole nicht. Er musste in sicherer Entfernung vom See sitzen, denn er war ein Geist. Bei Berührung mit Wasser würde er sich einfach auflösen.

Die Ninja hatten sich diesen wunderschönen, heißen Sommertag freigenommen und waren mit der Bounty zu einem wenig bekannten See im ländlichen Hinterland Ninjagos geflogen. Sie wollten ihre Freizeit weitab vom Trubel der Großstadt und vor allem der vielen Fans, die sie auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgten, verbringen. Nun hatten alle ihren Spaß, nur der schwarze Ninja saß einsam und verlassen am Strand und langweilte sich.

Cole benutzte seine Erdkräfte, um eine Sandburg zu bauen, aber es machte ihm keinen Spaß, weil er allein war.

'Es ist ungerecht, dass ich ein Geist geworden bin', dachte Cole schwermütig.

Da kam Lloyds Mutter Misako zu ihm. Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: "Na, Cole, bist du traurig?"

Der Erdninja seufzte und antwortete: "Ich möchte so gerne mit den Anderen ins Wasser, ohne mich gleich aufzulösen."

"Vielleicht gibt es Hoffnung für dich", sagte Misako. "Sieh dir mal diese alte Schriftrolle an. Ich habe sie in der Domu-Bibliothek gefunden."

Cole betrachtete die Schriftrolle interessiert, aber er konnte die uralten Zeichen leider nicht entziffern. Misako bemerkte es und las vor:

"Hast nicht durch eig'ne Schuld versäumt die rechte Zeit,

sondern warst zum Opfer für Andere bereit,

kann beendet werden Sensei Yangs böser Fluch,

liest die sieben rechten Worte aus diesem Buch

ein siebenjähriges Kind, im Herzen so rein,

und sieben Ninja stehen füreinander ein.

Doch versagt auch nur einer - wirst ewig Geist du sein!"

Cole sah Misako fragend an. Er verstand nicht, was die Verse bedeuteten. Misako lächelte freundlich und erklärte: "Du bist nicht rechtzeitig aus Sensei Yangs Tempel herausgekommen, weil du die Airjitzu-Schriftrolle gerettet hast."

"Ja", unterbrach der schwarze Ninja, "und dazu musste ich erst das Seil aufknoten, mit dem wir uns aneinander gebunden hatten."

"Du hast also nicht getrödelt", stellte Misako fest, "sondern du hast dich für die Gruppe geopfert. Ohne deine mutige Tat hätte niemand von euch Airjitzu gelernt. Darum gibt es für dich eine Möglichkeit, wieder ein normaler Mensch zu werden."

Cole setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf und blickte Misako fragend an. Er war so aufgeregt, dass sein Geisterkörper durchlässig wurde und seine Hand durch den Turm seiner Sandburg fuhr, ohne ihn zu berühren. Immer, wenn er von starken Gefühlen gepackt wurde, verlor er seine Festigkeit.

Lloyds Mutter fuhr fort: "Der Fluch kann aufgehoben werden, wenn ein gutes siebenjähriges Kind sieben Zauberworte aus der Schriftrolle vorliest und außerdem sieben Ninja zusammenhalten. Wenn aber einer einen Fehler macht, dann bleibst du für immer ein Geist."

Coles Freude verschwand schlagartig. Er seufzte: "Das können wir gleich wieder vergessen. Wo sollen wir denn ein siebenjähriges Kind hernehmen? Und wir sind auch nur sechs Ninja, mit mir zusammen."

Doch Misako war nicht so leicht zu beirren: "Nur Mut, Cole! Ein Ninja gibt niemals auf! Vielleicht ist deine Erlösung schon näher, als du glaubst."


	2. Ein Helfer stellt sich vor

Als alle Ninja, Sensei Wu und Misako Stunden später beim Abendessen saßen, flog plötzlich Zanes Falke zum Fenster herein. Er landete auf Zanes Schulter und schlug aufgeregt mit den Flügeln.

Der Sensei runzelte die Stirn, da er irgendeinen albernen Schabernack seiner Schüler erwartete, doch Misako sagte: "Das ist kein Streich, Wu. Ich hatte Zane gebeten, den Falken auszusenden. Offenbar hat er aufregende Neuigkeiten für uns."

"Sie werden auch nach dem Essen noch aufregend sein", erwiderte Sensei Wu. "Zane, stelle deinen gefiederten Freund auf 'warten'. Ein wahrer Spinjitzu-Meister wendet seine Aufmerksamkeit stets nur einer Sache zu."

Die Ninja seufzten enttäuscht auf, doch sie gehorchten. Meistens hatte ihr weiser Lehrer nämlich Recht. Sie platzten aber fast vor Neugierde. Als schließlich auch Jay, der immer viel sprach, mit seinem Pudding fertig war, nickte der Sensei Zane zu.

Während der Nindroid seinen mechanischen Vogel einschaltete, drückte Nya einen Knopf an der Wand. Sofort schoben sich Rollläden vor die Fenster der Bounty. Bald war nur noch das hellblaue Licht aus den Augen des Falken zu sehen.

"Misako bat mich, den Falken nach einem siebenjährigen Kind suchen zu lassen", erklärte Zane.

"Es geht um Coles Erlösung", ergänzte Misako und berichtete von den Versen aus der alten Schriftrolle.

"Und was hat der Falke jetzt für Neuigkeiten?", rief Kai ungeduldig aus. Zane drückte einen Knopf auf dem Vogel, worauf aus dessen Augen ein holografisches Bild in den Raum projiziert wurde.

"Ist das Lloyd als Schulanfänger?", fragte Jay amüsiert. Der grüne Ninja warf ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.

"Nein, Jay, das ist kein Bild von Lloyd. Das ist ein Junge, der Cole helfen möchte, den Geisterfluch zu brechen", antwortete Lloyds Mutter.

Cole war ganz aufgeregt: "Wirklich? Ist er sieben Jahre alt? Kann er lesen? Wie heißt er?"

"Er hat auch eine Sprachnachricht geschickt", ließ sich Zane wieder vernehmen und drückte einen anderen Knopf am Falken.

Daraufhin begann das Bild des kleinen Jungen mit heller Stimme zu sprechen: "Hallo Ninja. Ich heiße Max und ich bin sieben Jahre alt. Ich möchte Cole gerne dabei helfen, wieder ein normaler Mensch zu werden. Könnt ihr mich abholen? Ich wohne in Ninjago City."

Cole brach in laute Jubelrufe aus, in die bald alle anderen Ninja einstimmten. Auch Sensei Wu und Misako freuten sich und blickten lächelnd auf ihre Schützlinge.

"Danke, kleiner Max", flüsterte Misako dem Bild zu.


	3. Wer ist der siebte Ninja?

'Hallo Max!

Wir freuen uns, dass Du Cole helfen möchtest. Er wird Dich morgen um 14 Uhr im Park von Ninjago City abholen. Treffpunkt ist die Statue von Zane.

Deine Ninja Lloyd, Nya, Jay, Kai, Cole, Zane mit Sensei Wu und Misako'

Nachdem der Falke mit der Nachricht an Max losgeschickt war, berieten die Ninja, was als Nächstes zu tun sei.

"Jetzt haben wir zwar schneller als gedacht ein siebenjähriges Kind gefunden, aber uns fehlt noch immer der siebte Ninja", fasste Cole die Lage zusammen.

"Hm. Ob Ronin als siebter Ninja in Frage käme? Er hat uns beim Abenteuer mit Morro sehr geholfen", sagte Lloyd.

Er dachte daran, dass Ronin all sein Geld geopfert hatte, um ihm das Leben zu retten. Doch Nya widersprach: "Ronin hat uns aber auch das Schwert der Prophezeiung gestohlen und den Geistern gebracht. Außerdem ist er kein Ninja."

In Wirklichkeit hatte Nya noch weitaus andere Bedenken gegen Ronin. Sie erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran, wie er die Ninja in der gelöschten Zeitlinie ins Gefängnis gebracht hatte, um die Belohnung zu kassieren, die auf sie ausgesetzt war. Nach all dem, was sie in Stiix zusammen durchgemacht hatten! Gewiss hatte er sie später im Kampf gegen die Luftpiraten unterstützt, doch daran erinnerte sich Ronin ja nicht, und niemand konnte sagen, ob in seinem Herzen nicht doch wieder die Geldgier überhand gewann. Nya fand es sicherer, Ronin nicht mehr zu vertrauen.

Jay, der sich wie sie an die Geschehnisse der gelöschten Zeitlinie erinnerte und darum sofort verstand, warum Nya sich in Wirklichkeit gegen Ronin aussprach, lenkte das Gespräch schnell auf die nächstbeste Person, die ihm gerade einfiel: "Dann schon eher Karlof mit den Metallfäusten. Ihr wisst schon: 'Karlof nicht machen Ärger. Karlof machen Nudeln.'"

Alle brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, da Jay Karlofs metallonischen Akzent perfekt nachahmte.

Nachdem der letzte Lacher verklungen war, ergriff Zane das Wort: "Karlof war uns zweifellos eine große Hilfe im Kampf gegen Meister Chen. Doch auch er ist kein Ninja, wenngleich er jedoch ein Elementarmeister ist."

"Dann fällt mir nur noch Dareth ein, der sich 'brauner Ninja' nennt", schlug Cole vor.

Doch von dieser Idee war niemand begeistert, denn Dareth hatte als selbsternannter Manager der Ninja bewirkt, dass sie sich praktisch nirgends mehr sehen lassen konnten, ohne von kreischenden Fans verfolgt zu werden.

Endlich meldete sich auch Kai zu Wort, der bisher geschwiegen hatte: "Dareth ist nur ein Möchtegern. Aber wir kennen noch einen echten Ninja. Kommt wirklich keiner von euch darauf?"

Alle Anderen blickten den Meister des Feuers fragend an. Zane sah allerdings so aus, als ob er etwas sagen wolle, doch Kai kam ihm zuvor: "Skylor!"

"Ach ja!", rief Jay aus. "Deine Freundin vom Wettkampf der Elemente."

Kai warf dem blauen Ninja einen wütenden Blick zu, bevor er fortfuhr: "Skylor hat uns gegen Chen geholfen, obwohl sie seine Tochter ist. Und sie ist ein waschechter Ninja, wenn sie auch ihre Elementarkraft verloren hat. Bestimmt ist sie gerne bereit, Cole zu helfen. Sie mag uns nämlich alle, sogar dich, Jay, obwohl du eine ziemliche Nervensäge bist."

Jay murmelte so leise, dass nur Nya neben ihm es hören konnte: "Aber Kai mag sie eben besonders gern."

Über die Sprechanlage an der Wand kam Sensei Wus Stimme: "Die Pause ist vorbei, meine lieben Schüler. Kommt bitte alle aufs Deck zum Training."


	4. Ankunft auf der Bounty

Cole war ein wenig aufgeregt, als er am nächsten Nachmittag durch den Park von Ninjago City lief. Er fragte sich, was für ein Junge dieser Max wohl sei und ob er es schaffen würde, die sieben Zauberworte fehlerfrei vorzulesen.

Um nicht von aufdringlichen Fans aufgehalten zu werden, hatte der schwarze Ninja sich unsichtbar gemacht. Gewisse Vorteile brachte das Geisterdasein mit sich, das ließ sich nicht leugnen.

Zanes Statue stand einsam und verlassen da. Nur ein paar Tauben saßen auf ihrem Kopf und ihren Schultern.

'Ich bin also nicht zu spät', dachte der Meister der Erde erleichtert.

Er blickte den Weg entlang, der zur Grundschule führte. Eine kleine Gestalt mit blondem Haar näherte sich der Statue des Titanninja mit schnellen Schritten.

Cole schaute sich rasch um, ob jemand in der Nähe sei, doch außer dem blonden Jungen war niemand zu sehen. Der Erdninja trat hinter die Statue und machte sich umgehend wieder sichtbar, denn er wollte Max nicht erschrecken, indem er plötzlich vor ihm aus der Luft erschien. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der kleine Junge Max war, denn er sah aus wie das Bild, das der Falke gezeigt hatte.

Als Max bei der Statue angekommen war, erkannte er den Geisterninja sofort.

"Hallo Cole", begrüßte er den Meister der Erde freundlich und ganz natürlich.

"Hallo Max", erwiderte Cole lächelnd.

Es beeindruckte ihn, dass Max sich ihm gegenüber ganz normal verhielt und weder in Ohnmacht fiel noch in hysterisches Kreischen ausbrach wie all die Fan-Mädchen, die dieser Tage das Leben der Ninja in den Medien verfolgten. Dabei fiel ihm ein, dass gerade jetzt vielleicht schon ein Schwarm von ihnen im Park unterwegs sein und bei seinem Anblick den Verstand verlieren könnte. Er musste so schnell wie möglich mit Max auf die Bounty gelangen.

"Nimm schnell meine Hand. Wir springen mit Airjitzu auf ein Gebäudedach, wo uns niemand sieht."

Gesagt, getan. Max wurde ganz schwindlig vor Glück, mit einem echten Ninja zusammen in einer Airjitzu-Blase zu stehen! Coles Hand fühlte sich fest und warm an, aber dennoch auch irgendwie merkwürdig. Nun ja, er war schließlich ein Geist, da musste er ja anders sein als ein normaler Mensch. Aber immerhin war er freundlich. Max mochte Cole sofort und fand ihn kein bisschen unheimlich.

Auf dem Dach erzeugte Cole seinen Elementardrachen. Obwohl Max wie alle Bewohner Ninjagos über die speziellen Transportmittel der Ninja Bescheid wusste, wurde ihm doch ein wenig mulmig, als er nun dem Erddrachen so nah gegenüberstand. Cole lachte aufmunternd, als er das bemerkte. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er selbst zuerst eine Heidenangst vor Drachen aller Art gehabt hatte. Max wurde ihm immer sympathischer.

"Keine Sorge, er beißt nicht. Du kannst wirklich prima auf ihm sitzen. Warte, ich zeig's dir."

Er vergewisserte sich, dass sein Körper nicht durchlässig war, dann hob er Max mit einem Schwung auf den Rücken des Elementardrachen. Er selbst nahm hinter dem Jungen Platz. Alsbald schwang sich das geflügelte Energiewesen in die Lüfte. Zuerst wurde Max schwindlig und er schloss die Augen, doch nach einigen Augenblicken fühlte er sich sicherer. Cole hinter ihm hielt ihn gut fest und sprach ihm beruhigende Worte zu, so dass der Junge seine Angst schließlich komplett überwand und den Ritt durch die Luft in vollen Zügen genoss.

Viel zu schnell erreichten sie das Hauptquartier der Ninja, das fliegende Segelschiff Bounty, das hoch oben über Ninjago im Himmel schwebte. An Bord wurden sie von den Anderen herzlich begrüßt.

"Du musst Max sein", sagte eine schwarzhaarige junge Frau zu dem blonden Jungen. "Ich heiße Nya. Komm mit, ich zeige dir das Flugschiff von vorne bis hinten. Da kommt ja auch Kai mit Skylor."

Der Feuerninja näherte sich der Gruppe um Max. Neben ihm befand sich eine junge Frau mit roten Haaren und einem gelb-orangen Gi.

"Hallo Skylor", begrüßte Nya die Rothaarige. "Schön, dich wiederzusehen. Ich möchte dir unseren jungen Gast vorstellen. Das ist Max."

Skylor und Max verbeugten sich voreinander.

Nya fuhr fort: "Ich wollte Max gerade das Schiff zeigen. Möchtest du mitkommen?"

"Sehr gerne", antwortete Skylor lächelnd.

"Ich komme auch mit", sagte Cole und nickte Max zu.

"Jay und ich bereiten inzwischen das Abendessen zu, während Kai und Lloyd ein wenig aufräumen", sagte Zane und schob die Genannten in Richtung Küche.


	5. Lagebesprechung

Max gefiel es bisher sehr gut auf der Bounty. Die Ninja waren alle nett zu ihm, und auch Misako und Sensei Wu, der auf den Jungen zuerst einen etwas beängstigenden Eindruck gemacht hatte, lächelten ihn freundlich an. Dadurch schwand seine anfängliche Schüchternheit und er fühlte sich mit jeder Minute wohler. Nach dem Abendessen spielte er mit Jay und Zane im Wohnzimmer ein kurzes Videospiel, während die Anderen die Küche aufräumten oder Misako zur Hand gingen.

Dann - gerade als es Max gelungen war, Jays Rekord im Videospiel zu brechen - bat Misako alle Anwesenden ins Esszimmer der Bounty. Dort setzten sie sich um den langen, niedrigen Tisch herum und Max wurde wieder etwas mulmig zumute, weil plötzlich alle so ernst und feierlich dreinschauten. Cole, der Erdninja, setzte sich neben den blonden Jungen und legte ihm freundschaftlich einen Arm um die Schultern. Max konnte die Wärme spüren, die von Coles Arm ausging, aber wie schon vorher in der Airjitzu-Blase fühlte sich die Berührung seltsam an.

Misako und Sensei Wu nahmen am Kopfende der langen Tafel Platz, und zwar so, dass Cole ums Eck neben Misako saß. Die grauhaarige Archäologin rückte ihre Brille zurecht, räusperte sich und sprach: "Ich habe euch hier versammelt, um euch die Einzelheiten für eure Mission bekanntzugeben. Wie ihr bereits wisst, wollen wir Cole von seinem Geisterdasein erlösen. Dazu muss Max sieben magische Worte aus einer Schriftrolle vorlesen und ihr sieben Ninja müsst ihm irgendwie dabei helfen."

"Kann man dieses 'Irgendwie' ein wenig näher erläutern?", fragte Jay vom anderen Ende des Tisches und legte die Stirn in Falten.

"Nun", begann Misako zögernd, "darüber konnte ich leider nichts Genaues finden. Im Gedicht heißt es nur 'sieben Ninja stehen füreinander ein', und in all den Interpretationen und Kommentaren, die ich finden konnte" - sie zeigte mit der Hand auf einen Haufen Bücher und Schriftrollen vor sich auf dem Tisch - "gab es auch nur Vermutungen und Annahmen, aber keine klaren Anweisungen."

"Na prächtig", stöhnte der blaue Ninja und verdrehte die Augen. "Wir sollen also mal wieder aufs Geratewohl losstürzen, ohne zu wissen, was wir eigentlich tun sollen. Und wie bitteschön sollen wir unsere Mission fehlerlos abschließen, wenn wir noch nicht mal wissen, was zu tun ist?"

"Das werden wir schon alles noch herausfinden. Wichtig ist nur, dass wir alle zu Max halten", ergriff der rote Ninja Kai das Wort und nickte dabei dem kleinen Jungen, der ihm schräg gegenüber saß, aufmunternd zu.

Lloyds Mutter fuhr fort: "Klarheit besteht über Ort und Zeit des Vorhabens. Ihr müsst euch noch vor Sonnenaufgang, bevor die Sterne verschwinden, auf dem Feld von Sensei Yin einfinden. Dort muss Max dann die Zauberworte aus der Schriftrolle vorlesen. Er darf dabei keinen Fehler machen und muss noch vor Sonnenuntergang damit fertig werden."

"Wie viele Zauberworte sind es noch mal?", fragte Lloyd ungläubig und blickte in die Runde. Auf allen Gesichtern malte sich Verwunderung. Es würde doch keinen ganzen Tag dauern, ein paar Zauberworte vorzulesen! Oder sollte Max den Spruch vorher stundenlang üben?

"Es sind sieben Zauberworte in der altehrwürdigen Sprache unserer Vorfahren", berichtete Misako. "Max darf sie nicht vorher üben, sondern muss sie gleich beim ersten Mal richtig lesen. Deshalb darf ich sie jetzt auch noch nicht verraten."

"Aber warum sollen wir schon vor Sonnenaufgang dort sein und wie ist es möglich, dass Max bis Sonnenuntergang mit dem Lesen noch nicht fertig sein könnte?", fragte Cole. Zu Max gewandt setzte er hinzu: "Ich weiß ja nicht, wie schnell oder langsam du liest, aber mehr als zwölf Stunden für sieben Worte - das wirst du sicher hinbekommen, oder?"

Max nickte zustimmend.

Dann fiel Cole noch etwas ein: "Die Schriftrolle, die Misako mir gezeigt hat, war in dem alten Alphabet unserer Vorfahren geschrieben, das noch nicht mal ich lesen kann. Wie soll Max dann bitteschön die magischen Worte entziffern können, geschweige denn fehlerfrei lesen?"

"Oh, das ist kein Problem. Nur das Gedicht war in den altertümlichen Zeichen geschrieben, weil sie schöner aussehen. Der restliche Text der Schriftrolle ist in modernen Buchstaben verfasst, einschließlich der Zauberformel - obwohl diese in der uralten Sprache unserer Vorväter gehalten ist", antwortete die Archäologin.

"Der Zauberspruch ist also in der alten Sprache, aber in moderner Schrift, so dass Max ihn lesen, aber nicht verstehen kann?", fragte Nya nach.

"Genauso ist es", bestätigte Misako.

Nun räusperte sich Sensei Wu und ergriff das Wort: "Bedenkt, dass euer Weg niemals geradlinig verläuft. Was einfach scheint, erweist sich als schwierig, und was ihr für schwierig haltet, erweist sich als einfach. Wahrscheinlich müsst ihr noch einige Hindernisse überwinden oder Rätsel lösen, bevor Max überhaupt mit dem Lesen anfangen darf."


	6. Schadenfreude

"Höchstwahrscheinlich erhaltet ihr nähere Anweisungen, wenn ihr erst auf dem Feld von Sensei Yin angekommen seid", ergänzte Misako.

"Hoffentlich hat dieser Sensei Yin nicht auch so einen schrägen Humor wie sein Kollege Sensei Yang", sagte Kai und schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken an die Spuknacht im verfluchten Tempel. Ganz besonders unangenehm in Erinnerung war ihm dabei das viele Wasser, das plötzlich aus einem Bild an der Wand geflossen war und den Raum geflutet hatte.

Zur Überraschung aller Anwesenden begann der Nindroid Zane plötzlich zu kichern. Er wechselte einen Blick mit Nya, die auf der anderen Seite der Tafel saß und ebenfalls lachen musste. Alle anderen Ninja sahen sich verständnislos an, auch Max blickte fragend in die Runde.

"Yin ist doch kein Männername, Kai!", rief Nya schließlich aus. "Sensei Yin ist eine Frau!"

"Oh, natürlich, wie dumm von mir!", erwiderte Kai verärgert. "Von euch Anderen hat es aber auch keiner gewusst. Lach nur über mich, Schwesterchen. Aber du, Zane! Wieso hast du gekichert?"

"Jay hat meine Humorfunktion um ein Unterprogramm erweitert. Es heißt 'Schadenfreude'. Wenn es aktiviert ist, scheine ich jedes Mal lachen zu müssen, wenn jemandem in meiner Umgebung ein kleines Missgeschick passiert, er sich blamiert, sich eine kleine Verletzung zuzieht, in unwesentlichen Dingen ungerecht behandelt wird oder anderweitig geringfügig leiden muss. Ich finde dieses Konzept reichlich unlogisch, aber Jay bestand darauf, dass ich es heute ausprobiere."

Während dieser Ausführungen des weißen Ninja hatte der Meister des Blitzes bereits angefangen zu lachen. Nun lag er mit dem Oberkörper auf der Tischplatte und hatte schon Lachtränen in den Augen. Zane auf 'Schadenfreude' zu programmieren war seiner Ansicht nach ebenso lustig wie ihm eine Piratenstimme zu verpassen. Vor lauter Freude über seinen gelungenen Streich bemerkte er nicht, dass Sensei Wu ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn und zusammengekniffenen Augen anblickte. Erst als Nya ihn in die Rippen knuffte, schaute er auf und verstummte sogleich beim Anblick seines Meisters.

"Wenn ihr euch auf dem Feld von Sensei Yin genauso benehmt wie Jay gerade, ist es gut möglich, dass Max es nicht schafft, sieben Worte vor Sonnenuntergang zu lesen. Jay, du wirst heute keine Videospiele mehr machen, sondern mir beim Sortieren meiner Teetütchen helfen."

Der blaue Ninja machte ein schockiertes Gesicht: "Aber Sensei, ich wollte doch Max zu einer Revanche ..."

Noch bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte, brach Zane erneut in schadenfrohes Kichern aus.

"Das ist nicht witzig, Zane!", zischte Jay wütend, doch alle anderen Ninja stimmten in das Gelächter des Nindroiden ein. Selbst Nya konnte sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, obwohl ihr Freund ihr leid tat. Videospielverbot war so ziemlich die schlimmste Strafe für Jay.

Dabei wollte Sensei Wu den blauen Ninja keineswegs bestrafen. Er fand nur vielmehr, dass Jay heute bereits genug Zeit vor der Spielkonsole verbracht hatte und ihm eine meditative Übung wie das Sortieren von Teetütchen gut täte.

Obwohl er noch immer kicherte, setzte der Meister des Eises eine mitleidvolle Miene auf und sagte zu Jay gewandt: "Es ... hihihi ... tut mir leid, Jay. Hihihi ... aber die Situation ... hihihi ... ist eindeutig ... hihihi. Du musst ... hihihi ... geringfügig leiden ... hihihi ... und da springt ... hihihi ... das Schadenfreude-Unterprogramm an ... hihihi."

"Deaktiviere sofort deinen Humorschalter, Zane", rief der Sensei gebieterisch, "und ihr Anderen hört ebenfalls auf zu lachen. Euer Bruder Jay hat genug gelitten. Was soll denn unser junger Gast von uns denken?"

"Er wird noch Angst bekommen, wenn du weiterhin so finster dreinblickst, Wu", wandte Misako ein und zu Max gewandt fuhr sie sanft fort: "Keine Sorge. Sensei Wu ist streng, aber gerecht. Und wenn die Situation es erlaubt, dann beteiligt er sich durchaus an Späßen. Aber jetzt wollen wir endlich mit unserer Besprechung fertig werden."


	7. Ist Sensei Yin ein Geist?

"Richtig, Mutter", meldete sich Lloyd zu Wort, nun wieder ganz ernst. "Wo genau befindet sich das Feld von Sensei Yin und wann müssen wir aufbrechen, um noch vor Sonnenaufgang dort zu sein?"

"Ja, das möchte ich auch gerne wissen", ließ sich Skylor vom anderen Ende des Tisches vernehmen, "denn ich kann mein Nudelrestaurant nicht länger als zwei Tage alleine lassen."

"Das Feld befindet sich tief im Binnenland, jenseits des Sandmeeres, etwa zwei Flugstunden von hier."

"Dann werdet ihr übermorgen früh mit dem 'Zauber' auf Sensei Yins Feld beginnen", bestimmte der Sensei. "Morgen Vormittag werden die Ninja trainieren und Zane wird alle verfügbaren Karten des Geländes einscannen. Am Nachmittag fliegen wir mit der Bounty zum Ort des Geschehens und die Ninja erkunden das Terrain bei vollem Tageslicht. Dann geht ihr sehr früh ins Bett und steht übermorgen eine gute Stunde vor Sonnenaufgang auf, damit ihr noch vor Ende der Dämmerung auf dem Feld von Sensei Yin sein könnt."

"Eine Frage noch, Misako", ließ sich Nya vernehmen. "Ist Sensei Yin eigentlich ein - Geist?"

Die Ninja wechselten bestürzte Blicke. Von Geistern hatten sie eigentlich genug.

"Ich frage deswegen", fuhr Nya fort, "weil doch die Schriftrollen, in denen Sensei Yin erwähnt wird, so alt sind. Wenn man - sagen wir mal - vor etwa zweihundert Jahren etwas über sie schreiben konnte, muss sie über zweihundert Jahre alt sein. So alt wird normalerweise kein Mensch."

Über Misakos Gesicht glitt ein Lächeln. Ihr gefiel, wie scharfsinnig Nya schlussfolgerte. Dann trübte sich ihre Miene etwas und sie antwortete: "Unglücklicherweise kann ich auch dazu nichts mit Bestimmtheit sagen. Sicher ist, dass Sensei Yin eine Spinjitzu-Meisterin zur Zeit Sensei Yangs war. Demnach dürfte sie heute eigentlich nicht mehr am Leben sein, aber wie ihr wisst, gibt es immer Ausnahmen, die die Regel bestätigen."

"Zum Beispiel Kapitän Soto und seine Piratenmannschaft, die dank Vater und der Megawaffe noch heute herumlaufen", warf Lloyd ein.

"Sensei Yin könnte durch irgendeinen Zauber noch am Leben sein oder sie ist tatsächlich ein Geist, genau wie Sensei Yang. Oder aber sie ist überhaupt nicht mehr da", fasste Misako die Möglichkeiten zusammen.

"Na toll", brummte Jay, der wegen des Videospielverbots noch immer schlecht gelaunt war. "Wenn sie gar nicht mehr da ist, woher sollen wir dann wissen, was genau wir tun sollen?"

"Wenn sie nicht mehr da ist, kann sie Max auch nicht davon abhalten, die sieben Zauberworte rechtzeitig vorzulesen", entgegnete Kai. "Wir wissen ja noch nicht mal, ob sie auf unserer Seite ist."

"Das werden wir morgen auf dem Feld hoffentlich herausfinden. Selbst wenn Sensei Yin gar nicht mehr da sein sollte, auch nicht als Geist, ist es möglich, dass es irgendeine steinerne Inschrift mit weiteren Informationen gibt, die uns weiterhelfen", schloss Misako. "Wu, fällt dir noch ein Punkt ein, über den wir reden müssten?"

Der Sensei ging im Geiste die sieben Zeilen des Gedichts noch einmal durch und fragte schließlich: "Was ist damit gemeint, dass das siebenjährige Kind im Herzen rein sein soll?"

"Oh, das ist wahrscheinlich nur so eine Floskel, vielleicht hat es auch einfach nur gut in den Reim gepasst. Es heißt wahrscheinlich nichts weiter, als dass das Kind nicht gerade der schlimmste Gauner sein sollte, aber welches siebenjährige Kind ist das schon?"

Wu entgegnete nichts, obwohl er nicht überzeugt war.

Zu Max gewandt fuhr Misako fort: "Sei unbesorgt, Max, du bist sicher 'im Herzen rein' und erfüllst somit die Bedingung aus dem Gedicht."

"Damit ist die Lagebesprechung beendet", sagte Sensei Wu. "Nya, richte Skylor ein Bett in deinem Zimmer her. Cole, du tust das Gleiche für Max in eurem Schlafsaal. Jay, du gehst mit mir mit. Alle Anderen haben Freizeit, aber geht nicht zu spät ins Bett. Ich werde euch morgen eine Stunde früher als sonst wecken, damit ihr euch schon mal auf übermorgen einstellen könnt."

Nach diesen Worten erhob sich der alte Spinjitzu-Meister und verließ den Raum, gefolgt von Jay, der missmutig Kopf und Schultern hängen ließ.


	8. Der jüngste Spinjitzu-Novize

**A/N: Dieses Kapitel ist unter Mitwirkung des besagten kleinen Jungen, für den die Geschichte ursprünglich geschrieben wurde, und seines großen Bruders entstanden. Es ist vermutlich nicht sooo entscheidend für die Haupthandlung, aber hoffentlich dennoch ein wenig unterhaltsam.  
**

 **Da die Sieben eine bedeutsame Zahl für diese Geschichte ist, gibt es jedes siebte Kapitel einen Disclaimer:**

 **'Ninjago - Masters of Spinjitzu' is owned by The LEGO Group - not by me.**  
 **Alle Rechte an der Serie 'Ninjago - Meister des Spinjitzu' gehören der LEGO Group.**

* * *

Der nächste Tag war warm und sonnig. Wie angekündigt hatte der Sensei die Ninja früher als sonst geweckt und zum Training aufs Deck geschickt; auch Skylor war dabei. Max hatte ausschlafen dürfen und anschließend ausgiebig mit Misako gefrühstückt. Schließlich war er vom weißbärtigen Spinjitzu-Meister in einen schwarzen, schmucklosen Gi für Kinder seiner Größe eingekleidet worden. Als der blonde Junge in diesem Aufzug an Deck erschien, unterbrachen die Ninja ihr Training und scharten sich um ihn.

"Seht her, er ist schwarz, genau wie ich", rief Cole erfreut aus.

"Ein Spinjitzu-Novize trägt bis zu seiner Abschlussprüfung immer einen schwarzen Gi", warf Zane ein. "Erinnert ihr euch noch? Wir waren anfangs auch schwarz gekleidet."

"Bis auf Kai", kicherte Jay. "Der trug einen Pyjama!"

"Gar nicht wahr, ich habe meine Arbeitskleidung aus der Schmiede getragen, als ich den Trainingsparcours durchlaufen habe", warf der rote Ninja ein.

"Aber bei der Abschlussprüfung warst du im Pyjama", beharrte der Meister des Blitzes.

"Ninja!", rief der Sensei streng.

Sofort stellten sich alle sieben in zwei Reihen hintereinander auf und verbeugten sich vor dem alten Meister. Ihre Hände hatten sie dabei vor ihrer Brust ineinandergesteckt. Wu gab jedem eine Aufgabe, dann wandte er sich mit freundlicher Miene seinem jüngsten Schüler zu: "Nun, Max, möchtest du die Grundlagen des Spinjitzu erlernen?"

Max nickte eifrig. Sein Herz klopfte vor Aufregung. Mit den Ninja Spinjitzu lernen - welches Kind in Ninjago träumte nicht davon! Der weise Lehrer schmunzelte und fuhr fort: "Dann verbeuge dich so vor mir, wie du es eben bei den Ninja gesehen hast, und antworte mit 'ja, Sensei!'"

Max gehorchte.

"Die wichtigste Grundlage jeder Kampfsportart ist der Respekt", begann Sensei Wu. "Respekt zwischen Sensei und Schüler, Respekt zwischen den Schülern untereinander und schließlich Respekt zwischen dir und deinem Gegner. Durch die Verbeugung bringst du diesen Respekt zum Ausdruck. Wir nennen diese Art der Verbeugung 'Rei'. Einen Rei macht man zu Beginn und Ende des Trainings, wenn man einen Befehl erhalten hat und vor und nach jedem Kampf." Er strich sich über seinen langen weißen Bart, bevor er fortfuhr: "Wie bei jeder Sportart ist richtiges Aufwärmen wichtig, damit dein Körper bereit für die Anforderungen ist. Laufe zunächst zehn Runden um das Dojo herum."

"Ja, Sensei!", rief Max vergnügt, steckte seine Hände vor der Brust ineinander und verbeugte sich kurz, bevor er losstürmte.

Auf das Laufen folgten Liegestütze auf der Faust sowie Dehn- und Streckübungen für Arme, Beine, Hals, Bauch und Rücken, bis Max das Gefühl hatte, jeden einzelnen Muskel in seinem Körper warm und locker gemacht zu haben. Allmählich wurde er etwas ungeduldig, denn er brannte darauf, endlich mit Spinjitzu zu beginnen. Die Übungen, die der Sensei ihn bisher hatte machen lassen, kannte er alle schon aus dem Schulsport. Er traute sich aber nicht, sich bei dem alten Meister zu beschweren, sondern machte tapfer weiter.

Irgendwann schließlich war Sensei Wu endlich auch der Ansicht, dass Max nun gut genug aufgewärmt sei, und ging zum nächsten Trainingsabschnitt über.

"Das größte Ziel beim Kampfsport ist es, Verletzungen zu vermeiden - nicht etwa dem Gegner Schaden zuzufügen! Da du deinen Körper nun gut in Schwung gebracht hast, bist du gegen Verletzungen, die durch plötzliche, übermäßige Belastung auftreten, gut geschützt. Jetzt gilt es zu lernen, wie man richtig hinfällt."

Max glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Was konnte man denn beim Hinfallen schon groß falsch machen? Der Sensei schmunzelte, als er das ratlose Gesicht des kleinen Novizen bemerkte.

"Du bist sicher schon oft hingefallen und hast dir wehgetan, nicht wahr?"

Max nickte bestätigend.

"Nun, hier wirst du lernen, wie du fallen musst, um dir _nicht_ weh zu tun. Sicher kannst du einen Purzelbaum machen."

"Natürlich!", rief Max aus und machte gleich drei Purzelbäume hintereinander zum Beweis.

"Ausgezeichnet!", rief der weise Spinjitzu-Meister aus. "Du hast dabei ganz automatisch deinen Kopf eingezogen und deinen Körper so kugelförmig wie möglich gemacht, um besser zu rollen. Beim richtigen Hinfallen machst du im Prinzip das Gleiche: Du schützt die Körperstellen, die anfällig für Verletzungen sind, und rollst über den Boden, bis du wieder Halt findest. Lande beim Fallen auf den Muskeln, schütze Bauch, Kopf und Knochen."

Der Sensei machte eine kleine Pause, strich sich über den Bart und sah zu den Ninja hinüber.

"Nya!", rief er der Wassermeisterin zu. "Zeige Max bitte die Fallschule."

Die Angesprochene eilte sogleich herbei und führte dem blonden Novizen vor, wie man aus einem Sturz in einen Purzelbaum übergehen konnte. Dabei gab es allerdings einige Dinge zu beachten. Zum Beispiel musste man den Kopf schräg legen, so dass er eine Schulter berührte, und die Arme so halten, dass die Ellenbogen möglichst nicht spitz herausstachen. Nya nannte diese Figur aber nicht 'Purzelbaum', sondern 'Rolle'. Es gab vier verschiedene Sorten davon: nach vorne, nach hinten, nach rechts und nach links.

Max übte recht fleißig, was Nya ihm vormachte, aber natürlich waren seine Rollen noch lange nicht so elegant wie die des Wasserninja. Doch Sensei Wu war offensichtlich zufrieden, denn er nickte dem Jungen mehrmals wohlwollend zu. Schließlich entließ er Nya zu ihren eigenen Übungen und nahm Max' Training wieder selbst in die Hand.

"Die Fallschule kann man nicht an einem Tag lernen, sondern muss sie wochen- und monatelang regelmäßig üben, bis man sie im Schlaf beherrscht. Du wirst heute immer wieder zwischendurch Rollen proben. Jetzt aber wird es Zeit für die ersten Spinjitzu-Übungen."

Max strahlte vor Freude! Jetzt endlich würde der Sensei ihm beibringen, wie er in einem Tornado über das Deck fegen konnte! Er sah sich im Geiste schon an den Ninja vorbeiwirbeln und malte sich aus, wie Cole ihm bewundernd nachschauen würde.

"Eine wichtige Grundlage für Spinjitzu ist die richtige Balance - die körperliche ebenso wie die seelische", ertönte Sensei Wus Stimme und riss Max aus seinen Tagträumen. "Die folgenden Tierfiguren helfen dir dabei, dein Gleichgewicht zu finden und zu halten. Als Erstes kommt der stämmige Elefant."

Der alte Meister nahm eine Haltung an, die an einen Sumo-Ringer erinnerte. Max beeilte sich, es ihm gleich zu tun.

"Es genügt nicht, nur die Bewegungen nachzuahmen", fuhr der Sensei fort. "Du musst auch mit Geist und Seele dabei sein. Fühle wie der Elefant. Sei der Elefant."

Max stellte sich vor, wie es wohl wäre, ein Elefant zu sein und Stoßzähne und einen Rüssel zu besitzen.

"So ist es richtig", lobte Sensei Wu. "Versetze dich ganz und gar in das Tier hinein. Nur wenn Körper, Geist und Seele im Einklang sind, kannst du Spinjitzu beherrschen."

Auf den Elefanten folgten der schleichende Tiger, der schnappende Kranich, der stechende Skorpion, der zwickende Krebs, das kletternde Eichhörnchen und ein ganzer Zoo an weiteren Tierfiguren, die der greise Lehrer mit überraschend schnellen und geschmeidigen Bewegungen mit seinem Körper darstellte. Der kleine Novize ahmte alle Figuren nach, so gut er konnte. Nach einer Weile - sie waren mittlerweile beim watenden Storch angelangt - konnte Max jedoch seine Enttäuschung darüber, dass bisher keine der Figuren auch nur annähernd an einen Tornado erinnert hatte, nicht länger verheimlichen.

"Was hat all das mit Spinjitzu zu tun?", rief er unwillig aus. "Wann lerne ich, wie die Ninja herumzuwirbeln?"

"Nur Geduld", erwiderte sein erfahrener Lehrer schmunzelnd. "Spinjitzu lernt man nicht an einem Tag. Wie gesagt helfen dir die Tierfiguren, dein Gleichgewicht zu kontrollieren. Dies ist eine unerlässliche Voraussetzung dafür, dass du später deinen Spinjitzu-Trichter aufrechterhalten kannst. In einem Tornado 'herumwirbeln' kannst du erst, wenn du die nötigen Bewegungsabläufe verinnerlicht hast. Dazu musst du den Parcours fehlerfrei absolvieren."

Der Meister winkte Max zu einer Stelle des Dojo, an der einige Holzpflöcke in scheinbarer Unordnung mal schräg, mal gerade auf dem Boden lagen.

"Balanciere über diese Pflöcke."

"Ja, Sensei", antwortete der Novize mit einer Verbeugung und machte sich sodann an die gestellte Aufgabe.

Nachdem Max einige Male mühelos über diesen Abschnitt des Parcours balanciert war, drückte der Sensei einen Knopf und die Holzpflöcke begannen sich zu bewegen! Der Junge blickte seinen Lehrer erschrocken an, doch dieser nickte ihm ermutigend zu: "Spinjitzu ist die Kunst, sein Gleichgewicht selbst dann zu behalten, wenn alles in Bewegung ist. Nur zu, Max! Ein wahrer Ninja gibt niemals auf - auch dann nicht, wenn eine Aufgabe zu schwierig erscheint."

Der Spinjitzu-Novize betrachtete die sich hin und her schlängelnden Holzpflöcke, dann sprang er mit einem entschlossenen Schritt auf den ersten hinauf. Intuitiv hatte er den Rhythmus der Bewegungen erfasst und lief fast genauso leichtfüßig über die Balken wie zuvor.

Sensei Wu zog beeindruckt die Augenbrauen nach oben und strich sich über den Bart. Sein jüngster Schüler zeigte eindeutig Talent. Er ließ ihn noch einige weitere Übungen auf den Holzpflöcken absolvieren und zeigte ihm schließlich ein paar grundlegende Schlag- und Tritttechniken, die der Junge begeistert nachahmte. Zwischendurch ließ der Meister ihn immer wieder auch einfache Meditationsübungen machen, die den Novizen allerdings weniger begeisterten.

Nachdem Wu sich ein umfassendes Bild von Max' Fertigkeiten gemacht hatte, rief er seinen Neffen Lloyd zu sich: "Unser kleiner Novize ist begabt. Du kannst mit ihm die ersten Bewegungen für die Karusselle einstudieren, und wenn er soweit ist, darf er sie direkt am Karussell ausprobieren. Das ist gleichzeitig eine gute Übung für dein Sensei-Training."

"Ja, Sensei", antwortete Lloyd mit einem Rei.

Der alte Spinjitzu-Meister zog plötzlich eine bauchige, türkise Teekanne und eine Tasse in der gleichen Farbe hinter seinem Rücken hervor. Während er sich einschenkte, wandte er sich dem jungen Novizen zu: "Lloyd wird dich jetzt weiter trainieren. Er kennt sich sehr gut aus und ist ein guter Lehrer."

Sodann lief Sensei Wu genüsslich seinen Tee schlürfend über das Dojo, um die Fortschritte seiner anderen Schüler zu begutachten.


	9. Die Ninja beim Training

Obwohl die Sonne mittlerweile warm vom wolkenlosen Sommerhimmel herabschien und Max die ganze Zeit in Bewegung war, wurde ihm nicht besonders heiß. Das lag zum einen an der kühlen Luft in dieser Höhe, zum anderen an seinem neuen Gi. Der schwarze Stoff nahm zwar die Wärmestrahlung der Sonne sehr gut auf, doch war er so beschaffen, dass er die überschüssige Wärme schnell wieder ableitete. Ansonsten hätte Max die Handschuhe, die zur Ninja-Ausrüstung gehörten, ganz schnell wieder ausgezogen. Auch gegen Kälte schützte der Stoff gut, doch das konnte man an diesem heißen Tag nicht ausprobieren.

Nach anfänglicher Enttäuschung darüber, dass er wohl heute noch nicht per Spinjitzu über die Bounty wirbeln würde, war Max mittlerweile wieder guter Dinge. Er trainierte jetzt unter Lloyds Aufsicht an einem sogenannten 'Karussell'. Tatsächlich erinnerte das Trainingsgerät sehr stark an das Jahrmarktvergnügen für kleine Kinder, mit dem entscheidenden Unterschied, dass sich nicht irgendwelche Fahrzeuge oder Tierfiguren um die Mittelsäule drehten, sondern Menschenattrappen aus Holz, die Holzschwerter und -lanzen in den Händen trugen. Max lief gegen die Fahrtrichtung des Karussells und musste den Holzattrappen mit geschickten Bewegungen ausweichen. Lloyd ließ das Karussell langsam laufen, und so hatte Max durchaus die Muße, hin und wieder zu den Ninja hinüberzublicken, die in der Nähe seines Karussells Waffenübungen absolvierten.

"Wisst ihr, wie viele Teesorten der Sensei in seinem Schrank hat?", ließ Jay seine Stimme ertönen.

Als Antwort erhielt er ein vierfaches, leicht genervt klingendes 'Nein'. Bevor er jedoch die Wissenslücke seiner Kameraden füllen konnte, kam ihm der Meister des Eises zuvor: "451."

Der blaue Ninja wandte erstaunt und auch leicht verärgert den Kopf in Zanes Richtung: "Hast du sie gezählt?"

"Ich habe sie gescannt. Der Sensei hielt es für vorteilhaft, dass ich ein Verzeichnis seines privaten Teevorrates anlege. PIXAL verwaltet es."

Jay war vorläufig der Wind aus den Segeln genommen. Er hatte vorgehabt, seinen Teamkameraden ganz ausführlich von seiner gestrigen Tortur des Teetütchen-Sortierens zu erzählen, wobei er die ausgefallenen Sorten in den schillerndsten Farben zu beschreiben gedachte, um die Anderen zu beeindrucken. Dabei konnte es natürlich leicht passieren, dass er in seinem Eifer die eine oder andere Sorte einfach mal schnell hinzudichtete - ein verzeihlicher kleiner Fehltritt, den der dramatische Effekt mehr als wettmachen würde. Wenn aber der weiße Ninja ein Verzeichnis aller Teesorten des Sensei gespeichert hatte, dann würde er - Nindroid der er war - jede Übertreibung oder Hinzudichtung sofort bemerken und korrigieren, und die ganze Wirkung wäre dahin.

Der Meister des Blitzes schwang sein Nunchaku über dem Kopf und warf seinem Bruder in Weiß verstohlen einen finsteren Blick zu. Das war jetzt schon das zweite Mal seit gestern Abend, dass er sich über Zane ärgern musste. Und es wurde nicht besser, als Kai nun seinerseits genüsslich von dem Spaß erzählte, den die anderen Ninja beim Videospielen gehabt hatten. Der Meister des Feuers grinste schadenfroh in Jays Richtung und ignorierte geflissentlich, dass seine Schwester Nya ihm durch Zeichen zu verstehen gab, er solle den blauen Ninja nicht weiter reizen.

Dafür beobachtete Zane Kais Verhalten ganz genau und schien plötzlich überaus interessiert daran zu sein.

"Moment mal, Kai. Leidet Jay gerade geringfügig?", fragte der Nindroid.

Kai nickte prustend.

"Dann werde ich umgehend meinen Humor im Schadenfreudemodus aktivieren. Es wird Jay sicher freuen, dass ich seine neueste Erfindung ausgiebig nutze."

Kai und Cole blickten sich gegenseitig an und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, in das nach kurzer Zeit auch Skylor einstimmte. Zane hatte mittlerweile den Humorschalter umgelegt und ließ nun wieder das schadenfrohe Kichern ertönen, welches Jay langsam aber sicher zu hassen begann.

Der blaue Ninja wollte seinem Ärger gerade durch lautes Schreien Luft machen, als er einen sanften Druck auf seiner Schulter spürte. Verwundert drehte er sich um und erblickte seine Freundin Nya. Sie sah ihn freundlich, aber ernst an und schüttelte den Kopf. Jay seufzte innerlich und wandte sich wieder seinen Nunchaku-Übungen zu. Aber er war weit davon entfernt, sich zu beruhigen. Er brannte darauf, es Zane heimzuzahlen.


	10. Pause

**A/N: Wegen Pfingsten erscheint das zehnte Kapitel bereits heute, morgen das elfte und das zwölfte dann wieder regulär am Mittwoch.  
**

* * *

Sensei Wu hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass Jay erneut zum Gespött seiner Kameraden geworden war, denn er war unter Deck geeilt, um Nachschub an Tee zu besorgen. Als er, gefolgt von Misako, wieder auf dem Dojo erschien, trainierten seine Schützlinge alle sehr diszipliniert. Der alte Meister lächelte, als er sein Tablett mit der Teekanne und den Tassen auf einem kleinen Tisch am Rande des Trainingsplatzes abstellte. Misako stellte ein weiteres Tablett daneben, auf dem sich zwei große Krüge mit kalten Getränken sowie eine Schale mit Obst und ein Teller mit Salzgebäck befanden.

"Sieh nur, wie gut Lloyd den jungen Max trainiert. Er wird einmal ein ausgezeichneter Sensei sein", sagte Wu und deutete auf die beiden Erwähnten, die jetzt am zweiten Karussell trainierten. Der grüne Ninja zeigte dem Novizen, wie er den Stangen und Klingen, die hier die Hindernisse bildeten, ausweichen musste.

"Wie schade, dass Garmadon das nicht sehen kann", seufzte Lloyds Mutter.

"Wir vermissen ihn alle", erwiderte Wu. "Aber das ist der Preis, den wir zahlen müssen. Mein Bruder hat sich für Ninjago geopfert, und wenn wir heute diesen schönen Tag so unbeschwert genießen können, dann ist das sein Verdienst - und Nyas, die uns vom Urbösen befreit hat. Wir sollten nicht um ihn trauern, sondern stolz sein, ihn gekannt zu haben."

"Garmadon hat aber auch viel Leid und Unheil über Ninjago gebracht, als er noch unter dem Bann des Schlangenmeisters und des Overlords stand. Das hat ihn nach seiner Wandlung zum Guten schwer belastet. Vielleicht war er deswegen so schnell ... ", Misako brach ab und suchte nach den richtigen Worten, "... so schnell bereit, sich in die Verfluchte Welt verbannen zu lassen. Er sah in diesem Opfer eine Chance, seine früheren Vergehen zu sühnen. Ach, ich wünschte nur, wir hätten noch mehr Zeit miteinander gehabt."

"Man muss akzeptieren, was man nicht ändern kann", sagte der weise Spinjitzu-Meister.

Dann schlug er einen goldenen Gong, worauf alle Ninja samt Max mit dem Training aufhörten und sich in zwei Reihen vor ihm aufstellten. Der Junge im schwarzen Novizen-Gi beobachtete, wie die Ninja ihre Hände vor der Brust ineinanderschoben, und tat es ihnen gleich. Der achtfache Rei der Schüler wurde von Misako und Sensei Wu auf die gleiche Weise erwidert. Danach lockerte sich die Formation und alle stürmten auf das kleine Tischchen mit den Erfrischungen zu. Es war jetzt wirklich heiß geworden, weshalb Zane aus seinen Händen ein paar Eiswürfel in jeden Becher fallen ließ - was Max in maßloses Erstaunen versetzte.

Nachdem sie sich gelabt hatten, hielt Nya ihre Hände unter ihr Kinn und spritzte sich mit Hilfe ihrer Elementarkraft ein wenig Wasser ins Gesicht.

"Wer möchte auch eine kleine Abkühlung?", rief sie fröhlich in die Runde.

Sofort drängten sich ihre Kameraden um sie, während Max interessiert zusah. Wie zuvor bei Zane mit dem Eis verwunderte ihn der Anblick des Wassers, das ganz unvermittelt aus Nyas Handflächen schoss, aufs Höchste - obwohl er natürlich über die Elementarkräfte der Ninja Bescheid wusste.

Während er noch überlegte, ob er sich von Nya den Kopf abspritzen lassen sollte, spürte er plötzlich einen Hauch von Kälte an seiner linken Schulter. Als er aufblickte, erkannte er Cole, der rückwärts ging, als wiche er vor Nya zurück. Da sein Körper sich im Durchlässigkeitsmodus befand, war seine Hand dabei durch Max' Schulter geglitten und hatte das kurze Gefühl von Kälte hervorgerufen.

"Sie sollte mich wirklich warnen, bevor sie das tut", sagte Cole mit gequälter Stimme. "Sonst können wir uns am Ende die ganze Mühe mit Sensei Yins Feld morgen sparen."

Da wurde Max erst richtig bewusst, dass das willkommene kühle Nass aus Nyas Händen für Cole eine lebensbedrohliche Gefahr darstellte. Wie furchtbar musste es sein, ständig auf der Hut davor sein zu müssen, dass man nicht nass wurde! Kein Planschen im Schwimmbad, kein Springen in Pfützen, ja, und eben auch keine Abkühlung an einem heißen Tag.

Froh darüber, dass er kein Geist war, ging Max auf Nya zu und bat sie um eine kleine Dusche.

"Warum hat Misako uns überhaupt einen Krug mit Wasser gebracht?", fragte er den Wasserninja. "Wir könnten doch einfach dein Wasser trinken!"

Nya lachte kurz auf, bevor sie antwortete: "Das Wasser, das ich erzeuge, ist reines Elementarwasser ohne jegliche Mineralien."

"Ist es giftig?", fragte der blonde Junge erschrocken.

"Nein, nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Aber auf Dauer könnte es unseren Elektrolythaushalt durcheinanderbringen", antwortete die schwarzhaarige junge Frau.

Max sah sie mit großen Augen an. Er hatte kein Wort verstanden. Nya seufzte und erklärte: "Unser Körper braucht bestimmte Mineralstoffe wie z.B. Kalium und Natrium, um richtig zu funktionieren. Die sind aber in meinem Elementarwasser nicht enthalten. Darum ist Mineralwasser auf die Dauer ein besseres Getränk. Wenn man aber mit der Nahrung genügend Mineralien aufnimmt, dann schadet reines Elementarwasser allerdings auch nicht. Aber weißt du, mir ist es auf jeden Fall lieber, wenn wir mein Wasser nur im Notfall trinken."

* * *

 **A/N: Es ist ein sogenannter Headcanon von mir, dass Nyas Elementarwasser reines H2O ohne jegliche Zusatzstoffe - also praktisch destilliertes Wasser - ist. Mir wurde noch beigebracht, dass das Trinken von destilliertem Wasser schädlich sei. In anderen Kulturen ist hingegen die Meinung verbreitet, destilliertes Wasser sei sogar überaus gesund. Neuere Studien sind wohl zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass destilliertes Wasser weder sonderlich gesundheitsfördernd noch besonders schädlich ist - sofern man genug Mineralien über die Nahrung aufnimmt, was aber in der Regel gegeben ist. Vielen Dank an ShinyShiny9 für den Anstoß zu dieser Recherche.**

 **Das _Urböse_ heißt im Original _Preeminent_ und ist weiblich. _Der Große Schlangenmeister_ heißt im Original _The Great Devourer._  
**


	11. Meditation

**A/N: Dieses Kapitel beschäftigt sich mit einem philosophischen Thema, das für jüngere Kinder möglicherweise noch etwas schwierig ist. Dies ist ein Grund dafür, warum diese Geschichte als K+ eingestuft wurde und nicht als K.**

 **Vielen Dank an Little Bear und Firebearer für die Rückmeldung zur Rohfassung dieses Kapitels.**

* * *

Nachdem der Sensei eine Weile mit Jay, aus dessen rotbraunem Haar das Wasser nur so auf den blauen Gi tropfte, gesprochen hatte, suchte er Cole auf und bat ihn, ihm in seinen Raum zu folgen. Der Erdninja war froh darüber, denn so musste er nicht länger mitansehen, wie die Anderen sich an Nyas Wasser erfreuten, während er ausgeschlossen blieb.

Im Zimmer des Sensei war es kühl und dunkel. Seine Einrichtung war spartanisch und traditionell gehalten. Außer einem großen Schrank gab es nur ein niedriges Tischchen, auf dem eine dicke, weiße Wachskerze, umgeben von Räucherstäbchen, stand. Der Sensei zündete die Kerze an, dann bedeutete er Cole, sich im Meditationssitz auf dem Boden niederzulassen, und nahm ihm gegenüber Platz.

Nach einer Weile des Schweigens begann der Meister: "Wenn Misakos Annahmen zutreffen und eure Mission morgen erfolgreich ist, wirst du bald kein Geist mehr sein, Cole. Du wirst dann endlich kein Wasser mehr meiden müssen und brauchst dich nicht ausgeschlossen zu fühlen, wenn deine Ninja-Geschwister schwimmen gehen."

Der Erdninja machte ein freudiges Gesicht. Der Sensei fuhr fort: "Aber das ist nur die eine Seite. Bedenke, dass du auch viele Eigenschaften aufgeben wirst, an die du dich in den letzten Monaten gewöhnt hast. Du wirst nicht mehr durch Wände gehen, nicht mehr schweben oder dich unsichtbar machen können. Du wirst auch nicht mehr in der Lage sein, von etwas Besitz zu ergreifen."

Der alte Spinjitzu-Meister machte eine Pause und strich sich mit den Händen über die beiden Enden seines enorm langen Schnurrbarts. Cole wartete schweigend, bis sein Sensei wieder das Wort ergriff: "Ich möchte, dass du deinen Verstand durch Meditation frei von allen Ablenkungen machst und dann in dein tiefstes Innerstes lauschst, ob du dein Geisterdasein wirklich ein für alle Mal beenden willst. Bist du erst wieder ein sterblicher Mensch, gibt es kein Zurück."

"Natürlich, Sensei!", rief der schwarze Ninja aus. "Natürlich möchte ich wieder ein ganz normaler Mensch sein! Sicher, sich unsichtbar machen ist ganz praktisch, aber ..."

"Triff deine Entscheidung nicht voreilig, Cole, sondern überlege sie dir reiflich. Als du ein Geist wurdest, hattest du keine Wahl, sondern musstest dein Schicksal akzeptieren. Jetzt aber kannst du wählen, was du sein möchtest. Und bedenke, als Mensch bist du wieder anfällig für alles, was einen Sterblichen plagt. Du wirst krank werden, dich verletzen, altern und schließlich irgendwann sterben."

"Aber als Geist werde ich mich auflösen, wenn ich mit Wasser in Berührung komme. Und da die Verfluchte Welt nicht mehr existiert, kann mir niemand sagen, was dann mit mir passiert. Denk an Garmadon, Morro und all die Geister, die wir in Stiix besiegten. Sie sind für immer fort."

"Alle jene wurden in die Verfluchte Welt verbannt. Du hingegen fielst dem Zauber von Sensei Yang zum Opfer. Eigentlich müsstest du bis in alle Ewigkeit als sein Schüler herumspuken. Aber du konntest dem Tempel entfliehen, bevor er dich in Ketten legen und der Schar seiner unglückseligen Zöglinge einverleiben konnte."

Cole schauderte bei dem Gedanken. Der Sensei seufzte auf, bevor er fortfuhr: "Wir wissen nicht, was mit nicht-verfluchten Geistern passiert, wenn sie die Welt der Sterblichen verlassen. Möglicherweise gelangen sie in die Unterwelt und können - wenn überhaupt - nur als Schatten in unserer Welt existieren. Oder aber sie verwandeln sich in Skelette und können als solche zwischen der Unterwelt und der Welt der Sterblichen hin- und herwandern. Oder ihre Seelen gelangen zum selben Ort wie die von dahingeschiedenen Menschen."

"Oder aber sie lösen sich in nichts auf und sind überhaupt nirgendwo mehr", warf Cole ein.

"Ja, auch diese Möglichkeit besteht. Doch kann gerade dieser Zustand erstrebenswert sein. Wir wissen es nicht. Womöglich ist es alles Andere als angenehm, ewig zu existieren. Hast du eine Vorstellung von Unendlichkeit? Weißt du, wie es ist, alle deine Freunde und Familienmitglieder zu überdauern? Vielleicht sehnst du dich eines Tages danach, einfach nicht mehr zu sein."

Der Meister hielt inne als er bemerkte, dass seine Worte den Horizont seines jungen Schülers überstiegen. Darum kehrte er zum eigentlichen Thema des Gesprächs zurück: "Bedenke bei deiner Entscheidung aber nicht nur die Nachteile, sondern auch die Vorteile des Geisterdaseins. Vielleicht ist es dir bestimmt, deinem Team als Geist mit deinen besonderen Fähigkeiten zu dienen. Ohne deine Geisterkräfte wären die Ninja auf dem Heulenden Berg umgekommen und niemals in das Wolkenkönigreich gelangt. Und wer weiß, welches Potenzial noch in dir schlummert. Vielleicht war Unsichtbarkeit nur die erste von vielen wertvollen Fähigkeiten, die du dir nach und nach erschließen kannst, wenn du ein Geist bleibst."

Bei der Erwähnung des Wolkenkönigreiches lächelte Cole plötzlich. Er erinnerte sich an die Bibliothek der Mönche, die das Schicksal der Menschen Ninjagos aufschrieben.

"Nein, Sensei, ich bin mir sicher, dass es mir niemals bestimmt war, ein Geist zu werden. Fenwick, der Meister des Schreibens, hat höchstpersönlich gesagt, dass mein Geisterdasein nicht vom Schicksal vorgesehen, sondern das Ergebnis von Morros Einmischung war."

"Morro hat sein Schicksal geändert und dadurch das eure. Wer weiß, was jetzt in deiner Schicksalsrolle steht. Ergründe deinen wahren Willen, Cole, bevor du eine Entscheidung triffst."

"Aber Sensei, wir haben doch schon alles besprochen. Wir haben Skylor als siebten Ninja ins Team geholt und einen völlig fremden kleinen Jungen noch dazu. Was würden Skylor und Max denn sagen, wenn ich die Mission plötzlich abbrechen wollte?"

Der weise alte Mann seufzte: "Ich wünschte, ihr hättet nicht so voreilig gehandelt. Misako hätte den Falken nicht ausschicken sollen, ohne sich vorher mit mir zu besprechen. Hätte sie mich informiert, hätte ich dich gleich zur Meditation gebeten. So aber hat Max vor mir erfahren, dass du wieder ein Mensch werden kannst."

Cole blickte seinen Lehrer überrascht an. Darüber hatte er gar nicht nachgedacht. Aber ja, der Sensei hatte Recht. Er hätte zunächst mit ihm über die Sache sprechen müssen. Jetzt war es nicht mehr zu ändern. Der Erdninja begriff, dass Sensei Wu wirklich nur das Beste für ihn und das Team wollte.

"In Ordnung, Sensei", gab Cole schließlich nach. "Ich werde meditieren und mir die Sache noch mal ganz objektiv überlegen. Aber wie immer ich mich entscheiden werde - ich möchte gerne meinen Vater darüber informieren, bevor wir auf Sensei Yins Feld ankommen. Leider ist er derzeit nicht in Ninjago, sondern mit seiner Musikgruppe auf Tournee durch Metallonien."

Der Spinjitzu-Meister in der weiß-goldenen Robe nickte verständnisvoll und sagte: "Nya wird dir nach deiner Meditation bei der transkontinentalen Kommunikation helfen. Jetzt zünde ich dir ein paar Räucherstäbchen an, dann lasse ich dich allein und sorge dafür, dass du nicht gestört wirst. Melde dich bei mir, wenn du fertig bist."

* * *

 **A/N: Der _Heulende Berg_ heißt im Original _Wailing Alps_.**


	12. Vom Nutzen der Schadenfreude

Oben an Deck genossen die Ninja den Rest ihrer Pause. Sie hatten ihre Obi gelockert oder sogar ganz geöffnet und ihre Uwagi aufgeknöpft und fächelten sich Luft zu.

"Was wollte der Sensei von dir, Jay?", fragte Nya ihren Freund, der gerade versuchte, das überschüssige Wasser aus seinem Haar zu pressen, ohne sich dabei den Gi völlig nass zu machen.

"Stell dir vor!", schnaubte der blaue Ninja entrüstet. "Er hat doch glatt behauptet, dass diese blöde Teetüten-Sortieraktion gestern Abend nicht als Strafe, sondern als Hilfe für mich gedacht war! Hah! Als Hilfe! Sie sollte mir helfen, mein inneres Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. Als ob ich es verloren hätte!"

Nya schmunzelte: "Gib's zu, Jay, nicht das Teetütchen-Sortieren war das Schlimme, sondern die Tatsache, dass du keine Videospiele mehr machen durftest. Nimm's dem Sensei nicht krumm, er kann einfach nicht begreifen, wie viel dir Videospiele bedeuten."

Der Meister des Blitzes brummte etwas Unverständliches und wandte sich wieder seinem Haar zu. Die Wassermeisterin betrachtete ihn eine Weile und dachte nach. Sie konnte nicht genau sagen, warum, aber sie spürte, dass der Sensei nicht ganz Unrecht hatte. Irgendetwas war bei Jay nicht im Gleichgewicht. Aber was? Er war in letzter Zeit ungewöhnlich reizbar, ja manchmal geradezu aggressiv ...

Ihre Überlegungen wurden jedoch jäh vom Klang des goldenen Gongs unterbrochen. Nach hastigem Gi-Zuknöpfen und Obi-Binden bildeten sich wieder zwei Reihen von sich verbeugenden Schülern vor dem Sensei, der den Rei erwiderte. Nya, die in der hinteren Reihe stand, bemerkte, dass Cole fehlte. Sensei Wu richtete das Wort an seine Schüler: "Nya, Zane! Kommt bitte in den Kontrollraum auf der Brücke. Ihr Anderen trainiert weiter. Zeigt Max ein paar grundlegende Angriffs- und Paradetechniken."

* * *

Im Kontrollraum der Brücke war es dank der von Nya eingebauten Klimaanlage angenehm kühl. Das war weniger als Luxus für die Ninja gedacht, sondern vielmehr eine Maßnahme zum Schutz der vielen elektronischen Geräte in diesem Raum. Die Meisterin des Wassers stellte sich auf einen Wink des Sensei vor den Hauptcomputer und Zane gesellte sich zu ihr.

"Misako wird Zane alle verfügbaren Informationen zur Topografie von Sensei Yins Feld zum Einlesen in seine Datenbank geben. Cole ist gerade beim Meditieren. Wenn er damit fertig ist, möchte er gerne seinen Vater in Metallonien kontaktieren. Bitte bereite alles für diese Kommunikation vor, Nya. Es ist gut möglich, dass Cole das Gespräch erst führen wird, wenn wir unterwegs sind."

"Dann muss ich erst die Signalverstärker kalibrieren", antwortete Nya. "Aber grundsätzlich sollte es möglich sein. Die Bildqualität könnte allerdings zu wünschen übrig lassen."

"Hauptsache, Cole kann mit seinem Vater sprechen", erwiderte der alte Spinjitzu-Meister.

"Es tut mir leid, Zane", ließ sich nun auch Misako von der anderen Seite der Computerkonsole vernehmen, "aber ich brauche noch eine kleine Weile, um alle meine Papiere zu ordnen."

"Sensei, darf ich diese Zeit nutzen, um dir ein paar Fragen zu stellen?", wandte sich Zane an seinen Meister.

"Natürlich, mein Schüler. Gehen wir hinüber zum Steuerrad, um die Damen nicht bei der Arbeit zu stören."

Der weise Meister erwartete alle möglichen Fragen zur bevorstehenden Mission. Doch zu seinem großen Erstaunen schnitt der Eisninja ein ganz anderes Thema an: "Sensei, was ist der Zweck der Schadenfreude?"

Einen Augenblick war Wu sprachlos, dann musste er schmunzeln. So eine Frage konnte auch nur ein Nindroid stellen.

"So wie das Lachen an sich kann auch schadenfrohes Gelächter dem Zusammenhalt der Gruppe dienen. Gemeinsam über jemanden lachen stärkt die Bande zwischen den Lachenden."

"Es ergibt doch keinen Sinn, über das Leid eines Freundes zu lachen. Mir erscheint es geradezu unmoralisch. Ich wurde programmiert, die zu beschützen, die sich nicht selbst helfen können. Das steht im Widerspruch zu der Funktionsweise des Unterprogramms, mit dem Jay meine Humorfunktion kürzlich erweitert hat. Wie erwähnt veranlasst mich das Schadenfreude-Unterprogramm zum Lachen, wenn jemandem in meiner Gegenwart ein geringfügiges Leid widerfährt. Aber eigentlich müsste ich doch einem Geschädigten helfen. Auch PIXAL kann keine Logik in dieser Verhaltensweise erkennen."

"Wenn jemandem ein großes Leid widerfährt, wäre schadenfrohes Lachen sicherlich unangebracht. Aber wie du bereits sagtest, Zane, springt dein Schadenfreudeprogramm nur bei geringfügigem Leiden deiner Mitmenschen an. Für Kai war es sicher nicht angenehm, eine kleine Bildungslücke zugeben zu müssen, aber sein Selbstwertgefühl war auch ohne Hilfe von Anderen und trotz eures Gelächters bald wiederhergestellt. Ja, vielleicht gerade deswegen. Lachen unter engen Freunden nimmt der Situation den Ernst und womöglich auch die Peinlichkeit. Der Verspottete mag zwar kurzzeitig verstimmt sein, aber meist hilft es ihm, den erlittenen Schaden zu relativieren, so dass er bald selbst mitlacht. In einer ausgewogenen Gruppe kommt jeder einmal dran. So kann sich jeder mal als Teil der Lacher fühlen."

"Über einen Freund zu lachen, der nur einen geringfügigen Schaden erleidet, ist also eigentlich gut für ihn und für die Gruppe? Selbst wenn es ihn zunächst verstimmt?", fragte Zane erstaunt.

Der Sensei zögerte kurz, antwortete dann aber: "Vereinfacht kann man das wohl so sagen."

"So, ich bin jetzt soweit, Zane", rief Misako vom anderen Ende des Raumes herüber.

Während Zane Misakos Karten einscannte, analysierte er gleichzeitig die Informationen von Sensei Wu zum Thema Schadenfreude. PIXAL glich sie mit seinen bisherigen Erfahrungen und Erlebnissen ab. Dabei unterhielt sie sich mit dem Nindroiden, aber da sie sich in Zanes Kopf befand, konnte keine der anderen Personen im Raum diese Unterhaltung hören.

'In deiner Datenbank sind mehrere tausend Erlebnisse gespeichert, bei denen eines deiner Geschwister über den Schaden eines Anderen gelacht hat', fasste PIXAL zusammen. 'Im Schnitt kommt es fünf- bis sechsmal täglich vor.'

'Und dennoch sind wir ein sehr gut funktionierendes Team, bei dem alle Mitglieder zusammenhalten', erwiderte Zane.

'Es ist also gut möglich, dass Schadenfreude tatsächlich dem Zusammenhalt der Gruppe dient. Es müssten jedoch ganz gezielte Experimente durchgeführt werden, um diese Theorie zu stützen', sagte PIXAL.

'Ich bin bereit, diese Theorie als Arbeitshypothese zu akzeptieren. Schadenfreude tut der Gruppe gut, sogar dem, über den gelacht wird. Das war sicher auch der Grund dafür, warum Jay so erpicht darauf war, dieses Unterprogramm zu installieren. PIXAL, bitte gib mir künftig sofort Bescheid, wenn du bemerkst, dass eines meiner Ninja-Geschwister einen geringfügigen Schaden erleidet, damit ich es umgehend ausführen kann. Dies gilt besonders für Jay, dem ich mich auf diese Weise erkenntlich zeigen will. Ihm war soviel daran gelegen, dass ich sein Programm nutze. Offenbar legt er großen Wert darauf, dass seine Freunde schadenfroh über ihn lachen.'

'Verstanden, Zane. Ich werde deine Sensoren entsprechend kalibrieren und dir ein Alarmsignal senden.'

* * *

 **A/N: Nachdem das Wort _Gi_ (japanisch für Kampfsportanzug, Kurzform für _Keikogi_ ) in der Originalserie benutzt wurde, habe ich mir erlaubt, auch die Wörter _Obi_ (Gürtel) und _Uwagi_ (Jacke, Oberteil eines Gi) zu verwenden. Japanische Wörter erhalten im Deutschen nicht unbedingt ein 'S' im Plural und im Genitiv. In Anlehnung an den Originalton der Serie habe ich mich konsequent für die Form ohne 'S' entschieden.  
**


	13. Der Weg der stillen Faust

Auf dem Dojo waren nunmehr nur noch vier Ninja und Max verblieben. Während Jay mit eher mäßigem Erfolg an einer Methode arbeitete, direkt von Spinjitzu in Airjitzu überzugehen, ohne anhalten zu müssen, zeigte Lloyd dem kleinen Novizen den 'Weg der stillen Faust'. Bei dieser Selbstverteidigungstechnik machte man sich den Schwung des Angreifers zunutze, indem man ihn gegen ihn selbst einsetzte. Lloyd hatte diese Kunst von seinem Vater Garmadon gelernt, als dieser noch als Sensei in seinem Kloster unterrichtete.

"Das Gleichgewicht ist der Schlüssel", erklärte Lloyd. "Du kämpfst praktisch, ohne zu kämpfen."

"Wie soll das gehen?", fragte Max verblüfft.

"Ich werde es dir zeigen", antwortete der grüne Ninja. "Los, greif mich an. Na komm schon, stürme mit aller Gewalt auf mich los."

Max zögerte zunächst, doch dann nahm er Anlauf und rannte auf seinen Trainer zu. Lloyd blieb ganz ruhig stehen, doch in dem Moment, in dem Max den Zusammenstoß mit ihm erwartete, drehte er seinen Körper ein kleines Stück zur Seite. Der junge Angreifer lief einfach weiter und musste ziemlich scharf bremsen, um nicht gegen eines der Karusselle zu stoßen.

"Wenn du deinen Körper so gut in der Balance hast, genügen dir Sekundenbruchteile, um auszuweichen. Der Vorteil bei dieser Methode ist, dass du deine Kräfte sparst, während dein Gegner sich verausgabt", setzte der blonde Ninja seine Lektion fort.

Max setzte zu einem neuen Angriff an. Jetzt nahm er sich vor, Lloyd einen gut gezielten Fußtritt zu verpassen. Doch dieser wich auch diesmal mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung aus und berührte obendrein wie zufällig Max' ausgestrecktes Bein mit der Handkante. Als ob der grüne Ninja einen Schalter umgelegt hätte, drehte sich der Novize plötzlich um 180 Grad und kam ins Schleudern. Vergebens versuchte er, durch heftiges Rudern der Arme sein Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Stattdessen stolperte er noch ein paar Schritte nach vorne und stieß dann unsanft mit Jay zusammen, der gerade in einem blauen Tornado heranwirbelte. Beide fielen zu Boden.

"Tut mir leid, Max", entschuldigte sich der Meister des Blitzes, als er dem blonden Jungen auf die Füße half. "Ich hätte besser aufpassen sollen."

"Als Wiedergutmachung kannst du ja jetzt Max' Trainingspartner sein", schlug Lloyd vor.

Der blaue Ninja lachte kurz auf, nickte dem Novizen aber freundlich zu und stellte sich in einigem Abstand vor ihm auf. Nach dem obligatorischen Rei, den Max auf Lloyds Wink hin erwiderte, ging Jay in eine Angriffsposition über.

"Wir machen das jetzt Schritt für Schritt", sagte der grüne Ninja, und zu Jay gewandt fuhr er fort: "Renn ganz langsam auf ihn zu, Jay, wie in Zeitlupe."

"Langsam rennen? Das schließt sich gegenseitig aus", murmelte der Meister des Blitzes, doch er wusste, was Lloyd meinte. Wie in Zeitlupe griff er den Novizen an. Der blonde Ninja zeigte Max dabei ganz genau, wie er seinen Körper halten musste, um Jays Ansturm im richtigen Moment auszuweichen.

Nach etwa einem Dutzend Versuchen gelang es dem Jungen im schwarzen Gi tatsächlich, dem blauen Ninja auszuweichen, so dass dieser ins Leere schlug und selbst fast aus dem Gleichgewicht geriet. Natürlich war Jays Angriff noch immer sehr langsam gewesen, und Max' Bewegungen waren noch lange nicht so geschmeidig wie die von Lloyd, aber dennoch waren seine Fortschritte bemerkenswert.

Jay und Lloyd wechselten einen Blick, der ihre Bewunderung für den jungen Novizen ausdrückte, und der grüne Ninja rief voller Anerkennung aus: "Alle Achtung, Max! Das war schon richtig gut! Jetzt zeige ich dir noch ein oder zwei sogenannte 'Hebel'. Damit kannst du sogar Gegner aufs Kreuz legen, die doppelt so schwer sind wie du."

Einige Dutzend Runden später war Max schon recht gut in der Lage, den wesentlich größeren Jay aus eigener Kraft abzuwehren. Der blaue Ninja war sogar ein- oder zweimal auf dem Boden gelandet, als der blonde Junge einen Hebel anwendete. Dabei verletzte der Meister des Blitzes sich jedoch nicht, da er im Fallen in eine Rolle überging.

Kai und Skylor waren unterdessen in einen hitzigen Schwertkampf mit ihren Katana-Klingen verwickelt. Skylors Kampfkünste waren ein wenig eingerostet, da sie aufgrund der Übernahme von Chens Nudelrestaurant kaum noch Zeit zum Trainieren fand. Dennoch war sie ein würdiger Gegner für Kai, der mehr als einmal von ihr hart bedrängt wurde.

"Komm schon, Kai, kämpfe mit ganzer Kraft! Du brauchst mich nicht zu schonen", rief Skylor ihrem Trainingspartner zu, als dieser wieder einmal von ihr zurückgedrängt worden war und sich nur noch durch einen eleganten Rückwärtssalto der endgültigen Niederlage entzogen hatte.

"Das wäre unfair, Skylor, denn immerhin trainiere ich täglich und du nur ab und zu", erwiderte der Feuerninja, der nicht zugeben wollte, wie sehr die junge Frau im bernsteinfarbenen Gi ihn forderte. Sollte sie ruhig denken, dass er sie absichtlich gewinnen ließe.

Doch Skylor gab sich mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden. "Mag sein, dass ich heute kaum noch zum Training komme, aber dafür habe ich schon als kleines Mädchen meine Kampfsport-Ausbildung begonnen. Du hingegen bist erst seit wenigen Jahren ein Ninja." Sie wich Kais Schlägen mit einer erstaunlichen Leichtigkeit aus und ging dann selbst wieder zum Angriff über, wobei sie fortfuhr: "Und du weißt ja - was Kaikun nicht lernt, lernt Kai nimmermehr."

"So, das reicht jetzt erstmal", sagte Lloyd zu Max und Jay.

"Genau", bestätigte der blaue Ninja und rappelte sich ächzend vom Boden auf. Max hatte ihn mehrfach auf die Schiffsplanken geworfen, doch auch der kleine Novize war ein paarmal über Jays Schulter geflogen.

"Sieh dir Kai und Skylor an, Max", fuhr Lloyd fort. "Schau, wie elegant sie kämpfen. Beachte die Beinarbeit."

Max folgte Lloyds Blick und betrachtete aufmerksam, wie der rote und der bernsteinfarbene Ninja die Klingen kreuzten und dabei fast wie in einem Tanz über das Dojo wirbelten.

* * *

 **A/N: '-kun' ist in Ninjago, was bei uns die Nachsilbe '-chen' ist. 'Kaikun' heißt also wörtlich 'Kaichen', also 'kleiner Kai'. Das Sprichwort, das Skylor benutzt, entspricht dem deutschen 'Was Hänschen nicht lernt, lernt Hans nimmermehr'. Sie will damit sagen, dass Kai schon zu alt war, als er mit seiner Spinjitzu-Ausbildung begann, und deshalb nie so gut sein wird wie sie, egal, wie viel er trainiert.**

 **Es wurde zwar nie explizit in der Serie gesagt, aber mein Headcanon ist, dass Skylor bereits in jungen Jahren Kampfsportunterricht von ihrem Vater Chen erhielt. Spinjitzu hat sie später auch ganz schnell gelernt.**


	14. Die Bounty wird gestartet

Als der goldene Gong von Sensei Wu das Training für diesen Vormittag beendete, war es selbst in dieser Höhe ziemlich heiß. Die Ninja lockerten ihre Obi und legten ihre Uwagi ab, bevor sie sich zum Verschnaufen in den Schatten setzten. Zane und Nya erschienen wieder an Deck und die Meisterin des Wassers erfrischte die verschwitzten Kämpfer abermals mit einer kleinen Dusche aus ihren Handflächen. Cole war noch immer nicht zurück.

* * *

Zum Mittagessen versammelten sich alle um den großen Tisch im Esszimmer. Misako hatte eine Reihe von schmackhaften Salaten bereitgestellt; dazu gab es Brot und Reis. Cole war als letzter zum Essen erschienen. Er wirkte ungewöhnlich ernst und schweigsam, als er neben Max Platz nahm. Dem jungen Novizen kam es so vor, als sei die Haut seines Geisterfreundes noch eine Spur blasser als sonst. Als der Erdninja den Blick des kleinen Jungen bemerkte, lächelte er ihm aufmunternd zu.

"Nun, Cole", begann Sensei Wu, "hast du deine Entscheidung getroffen?"

Der Meister der Erde sah seinen Lehrer fest und entschlossen an: "Ja, Sensei. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass ich wirklich wieder ein richtiger Mensch sein möchte. Aber ..." Er brach ab und atmete tief durch, bevor er fortfuhr: "Du hattest Recht damit, dass es keine leichte Entscheidung war. Mir ist erst nach der Meditation so richtig bewusst geworden, was es bedeutet, meine Geistereigenschaften aufzugeben."

Der ehrwürdige Sensei nickte zustimmend und sagte: "Man kann nicht nehmen, ohne zu geben. Das ist dir nun klar geworden, Cole."

Der schwarze Ninja seufzte und murmelte so leise, dass niemand außer Max es hören konnte: "Wenn ich doch wenigstens das Unsichtbarmachen beibehalten könnte ..."

* * *

Nach dem Essen vergrub sich Misako wieder in ihre alten Bücher und Schriftrollen, um vielleicht doch noch Hinweise auf die Natur von Sensei Yin oder die Aufgabe der Ninja zu erhalten. Der alte Spinjitzu-Meister zog sich zum Meditieren in sein Quartier zurück. Zum Trainieren war es jetzt sowieso zu heiß. Die Ninja, die seit dem frühen Morgen auf den Beinen waren, wollten sich ebenfalls ein wenig ausruhen.

Max hingegen war kein bisschen müde, sondern voller Unternehmungslust. Darum nahm er Nyas Angebot, sie in den Kontrollraum der Bounty zu begleiten, begeistert an, zumal er bei der Schiffsführung am Vortag nur einen kurzen Blick hatte hineinwerfen können. Cole gesellte sich dazu und ebenso Jay, der jede freie Minute mit Nya verbrachte.

Der Kontrollraum auf der Brücke war voller elektronischer Geräte. An den beiden langen Seitenwänden liefen Armaturen mit einer Vielzahl von Knöpfen, Schaltern und blinkenden Displays entlang. Darüber befand sich eine großzügige Monitorleiste mit Anzeigen, die an elektronische Schaltpläne erinnerten.

Zum Heck hin gelegen befand sich mitten im Raum oberhalb einer stattlichen Konsolenleiste der größte Bildschirm, den Max je gesehen hatte. Er war fast doppelt so hoch wie ein ausgewachsener Ninja und genauso breit wie hoch! Genau genommen waren es zwei Monitore, die mit den Rückseiten aneinanderstießen. Umgeben waren sie auf beiden Seiten von je fünf weiteren Monitoren in der Größe von Computer- bis Fernsehbildschirmen, von denen bunte Kabel zu einer Leiste unterhalb der Decke liefen.

Nya lächelte, als sie die vor Staunen geweiteten Augen des Jungen sah.

"Das ist unser Hauptmonitor", erklärte sie. "Er zeigt momentan eine Karte von Ninjago an. Da unser Computer direkt mit dem Rechenzentrum der Polizei verbunden ist, wird uns sofort auf der Karte angezeigt, wenn irgendwo Aktivitäten von Bösewichten auftreten. Im Moment ist alles ruhig, wie du siehst. Aber wenn uns die Polizei ein Verbrechen meldet, dann leuchtet hier auf dem großen Bildschirm ein roter Punkt an der entsprechenden Stelle auf."

"Was meinst du, Nya, könnte Max dir nicht dabei helfen, die Koordinaten für Sensei Yins Feld einzugeben?", fragte Cole und fuhr zu Max gewandt fort: "Du kannst ja schon lesen und schreiben, da wirst du doch sicher auch Zahlen in einen Computer eingeben können."

Max war ganz überwältigt und konnte nicht gleich antworten.

"Was ... was genau soll ich denn machen?", fragte er schließlich etwas verlegen.

"Komm hier rüber, zur Steuerkonsole", rief Nya und winkte den Novizen zum Bugende der Backbordarmatur, nahe der Steuerung. "Du siehst das Tastenfeld mit den Ziffern darauf, nicht wahr?"

Max nickte.

"Du drückst einfach immer auf die Zahl, die ich dir nenne."

Dann begann sie, eine ganze Reihe von Ziffern zu nennen - langsam und deutlich, damit Max nicht durcheinander käme. Der blonde Junge drückte die entsprechenden Tasten, worauf die eingegebenen Ziffern auf einem Display neben dem Tastenfeld erschienen. Cole las sie zur Bestätigung laut vor. Um nicht als Einziger untätig zu erscheinen, ergriff Jay den Zettel, von dem Nya die Koordinaten ablas, und hielt ihn seiner Freundin vors Gesicht.

"Jay, was soll denn das!", rief diese verärgert aus. "Du hältst das Blatt ja verkehrt herum!"

"Oh, Entschuldigung!", sagte der blaue Ninja und drehte das Papier um.

"Ich weiß eine viel wichtigere Aufgabe für dich, Jay", wandte sich die Meisterin des Wassers nun mit einem Lächeln an ihren Freund. "Du könntest deine Eltern anrufen und ihnen sagen, dass wir in einer halben Stunde über ihren Schrottplatz fliegen. Vielleicht möchten sie uns ja zuwinken. Für einen Besuch haben wir allerdings keine Zeit."

"Vielleicht auf dem Rückweg", schlug der Meister des Blitzes vor, bevor er sich zum Telefonieren hinter den Hauptcomputer zurückzog.

Nachdem die letzte Ziffer eingegeben war, betätigte Nya ein paar Knöpfe und Hebel auf einer Konsole neben dem Steuerrad.

"So, Max", wandte sie sich schließlich an den Novizen, indem sie ihn zum Hauptcomputer zurückführte. "Jetzt darfst du auf diesen großen grünen Knopf drücken."

"Was passiert dann?", fragte Max neugierig.

Die junge Frau lächelte geheimnisvoll und antwortete: "Das wirst du gleich sehen."

Der Junge zögerte und blickte Cole fragend an. Erst als dieser ihm aufmunternd zunickte, streckte er seine Hand aus und drückte mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, seinen Handteller auf den grünen Knopf genau in der Mitte der Konsolenleiste des Hauptcomputers.

Sogleich war ein Ächzen und Quietschen zu vernehmen, und das Rauschen und Summen der Triebwerke wurde merklich lauter. Die Bounty bewegte sich! Mit dem grünen Knopf hatte Max das Schiff in Bewegung gesetzt! Er verlor fast das Gleichgewicht, als plötzlich der Boden unter seinen Füßen zu beben begann. Doch sofort spürte er den sanften Druck von zwei Geisterhänden auf seinen Schultern. Cole ließ nicht zu, dass sein kleiner Freund zu Boden fiel.

"Wir haben uns schon so an das fliegende Schiff gewöhnt, dass es uns gar nicht mehr auffällt, wenn der Boden wackelt", sagte der Erdninja lächelnd.

Nya stand mittlerweile am Steuerrad am Bugende der Brücke und war damit beschäftigt, den gewaltigen Flugsegler in die gewünschte Richtung zu drehen.

"Komm mal her zu mir", rief sie dem noch immer staunenden Novizen über die Schulter zu. Als er neben ihr stand, fuhr sie fort: "Hier auf dem Kompass in der Mitte des Steuers kannst du die Himmelsrichtung ablesen, in die wir fliegen. Möchtest du auch mal die Bounty steuern?"

"Ja, gerne!", rief Max freudestrahlend aus und ergriff das Steuerrad mit beiden Händen. Es erforderte mehr Kraft, als er gedacht hatte, das Rad festzuhalten, weshalb Nya ihn dabei unterstützte.

Nachdem sie die endgültige Flughöhe erreicht hatten, schaltete Nya auf Autopilot. Zu Cole gewandt, der sich mittlerweile zu ihnen gesellt hatte, fragte sie: "Der Sensei hat gesagt, du wolltest deinen Vater in Metallonien anrufen. Ich habe alles dafür vorbereitet. Möchtest du das jetzt gleich erledigen?"

Der schwarze Ninja sah auf eine der Uhrzeitanzeigen auf der Armaturenleiste und schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein. In Metallonien ist jetzt noch sehr früher Morgen. Mein Vater schläft sicher noch. Ich kann frühestens in einer Stunde anrufen."

Während dieser Unterhaltung war Jay nach beendetem Telefonat vom anderen Ende des Raumes zur Steuerkonsole zurückgekehrt.

"Dann lasst uns an Deck gehen und nach dem Schrottplatz Ausschau halten", schlug er vor.

Den anderen Ninja war in den letzten Wochen und Monaten aufgefallen, dass Jay mit einem Mal sehr an seinen Eltern zu hängen schien. Auch zeigte er sich plötzlich geradezu stolz darauf, auf einem Schrottplatz aufgewachsen zu sein, nachdem ihm diese Tatsache bisher stets peinlich gewesen war, und er brannte förmlich darauf, den Wohnort seiner Eltern vorzuführen. Außer Nya konnte sich niemand einen Reim auf sein verändertes Verhalten machen.

Als sie sich auf den Weg zurück an Deck machten, bewegten sich die drei Ninja mit der allergrößten Selbstverständlichkeit über die Schiffsplanken, als ob es für sie keinen Unterschied machte, ob die Bounty stillstand oder flog. Max hingegen musste sich erst an die Bewegungen des Flugseglers gewöhnen. Dankbar nahm er Coles Hand, die der Geist ihm freundschaftlich entgegenstreckte.

* * *

 **A/N: Da ich keiner offiziellen Quelle entnehmen konnte, wo Metallonien eigentlich genau liegt, habe ich einfach festgelegt, dass es sich auf einem eigenen Kontinent westlich von Ninjago befindet (hinter der Dunklen Insel?). Der Abstand beträgt sechs Zeitzonen - etwa die gleiche Distanz wie zwischen Südostasien und Osteuropa.**


	15. Besuch vom Schrottplatz

**A/N: Wieder sieben Kapitel rum, darum ein Disclaimer:**

 **'Ninjago - Masters of Spinjitzu' is owned by The LEGO Group - not by me.**  
 **Alle Rechte an der Serie 'Ninjago - Meister des Spinjitzu' gehören der LEGO Group.**

* * *

Auf dem Deck trafen Cole, Nya, Jay und Max auf die vier restlichen Ninja, die auf der Steuerbordseite unter der Stiege zur Brücke im Schatten saßen und in ein Kartenspiel vertieft waren.

"Von dort haben wir eine gute Aussicht", rief Jay und zeigte auf eine Stelle der Reling, die nicht weit von den Kartenspielern entfernt war.

Die Aussicht war in der Tat überwältigend. Max stand zwischen Cole und Jay, streckte die Nase in den Fahrtwind und sah voller Staunen auf die unter ihnen liegende Landschaft. Die Bounty flog jetzt über das Sandmeer, eine Sandwüste mit zerklüfteten Felsformationen, die in früheren Zeiten ein Meer gewesen war. Aus dieser Höhe sahen die an für sich gewaltigen Felsbrocken klein wie Kieselsteine aus.

Nach einiger Zeit stieß Jay plötzlich einen freudigen Schrei aus: "Da! Habt ihr das Aufblitzen gesehen? Das ist der Schrottplatz!"

Max kniff die Augen zusammen und folgte der ausgestreckten Hand des blauen Ninja mit dem Blick. Tatsächlich! Er konnte erkennen, dass das Sonnenlicht von etwas, das noch weit entfernt am Horizont lag, gleißend zurückgeworfen wurde wie von einem gigantischen Spiegel.

Beim Näherkommen erkannte der Junge im schwarzen Gi, dass es sich um einen riesigen Metallhaufen handelte, der hauptsächlich aus alten Autokarosserien zu bestehen schien. Hier und da konnte man sogar Teile von Hubschraubern und Kleinflugzeugen ausmachen. Um diesen Haufen herum türmte sich ein wahres Gebirge aus Autoreifen aller Formen und Größen auf, die stellenweise sogar über die Begrenzungsmauer hinaus in die Wüste überquollen.

Andere Stellen des kreisförmig angelegten Platzes waren säuberlich von Schrott freigehalten. Dort standen einige große Maschinen zur Schrottverarbeitung, eine Förderbandanlage und etwas, das aussah wie ein Kran mit einem gewaltigen Magneten. Unweit des Eingangstores befand sich ein gelber Camper.

"Wir sind gleich genau über dem Wohnwagen", rief Jay aufgeregt. "Aber wo sind meine Eltern? Sie wollten vor dem Eingang stehen und winken!"

"Vielleicht hast du ihnen aus Versehen eine falsche Uhrzeit genannt?", vermutete Nya.

"Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht!", versicherte der Meister des Blitzes.

"Wahrscheinlich wollten sie nicht minutenlang in der glühenden Hitze draußen stehen und warten. Wirst sehen, sie kommen bestimmt jeden Moment zur Tür heraus", ließ sich Cole vernehmen.

Noch bevor der blaue Ninja etwas darauf erwidern konnte, ertönte plötzlich hinter ihnen ein lautes 'Kuckuck!'. Sofort sprangen die Kartenspieler auf und nahmen automatisch eine Verteidigungshaltung ein, während die Ninja an der Reling blitzschnell herumfuhren und instinktiv nach ihren Waffen fassten. Max war gehörig zusammengefahren und spürte sein Herz bis zum Halse klopfen. Schutzsuchend griff er nach Coles Hand, doch der Geisterninja war vor Schreck wieder durchlässig geworden.

Im nächsten Moment löste sich die Spannung jedoch bereits und alle Ninja fingen an zu lachen. Max verstand zunächst nicht, warum, und blickte verständnislos auf zwei Gestalten, die plötzlich auf der Bounty aufgetaucht waren. Sie trugen Fliegerhelme und -brillen und hatten Jet-Packs auf den Rücken geschnallt.

"Na, wie ist unsere Überraschung gelungen, Sohnemann?", fragte eine der beiden Gestalten und nahm dabei Helm und Brille ab. Zum Vorschein kam der Kopf eines älteren Mannes mit weißem Haar und einem spitzen kleinen Kinnbart in der gleichen Farbe. Er trug ein blaues Hemd und eine grüne Latzhose, die mit Ölflecken übersät war. Im nächsten Moment stürzte Jay nach vorne und warf sich dem Mann in die Arme, wobei er freudestrahlend ausrief: "Papa! Mama! Wie schön, dass ihr gekommen seid!"

"Mein kleiner Jay!", ließ sich nun auch die zweite Gestalt vernehmen, die ebenfalls Helm und Fliegerbrille abgelegt hatte. Darunter trug sie eine kleine rote Lesebrille. Ihr braunes Haar zeigte an manchen Stellen schon deutliche Spuren von Grau und war zu einem Knoten aufgesteckt. Sie trug ein fliederfarbenes Hemd und eine schwarze Hose, von deren Gürtel ein Ring mit großen, schweren Schlüsseln baumelte. Jays Mutter streckte ihre Arme aus und umarmte ihren Sohn herzlich.

"Es war gar nicht so einfach, uns an Bord zu schleichen", fuhr Jays Vater fort. "Wir wussten ja, dass ihr den Wohnwagen beobachten würdet. Darum mussten wir uns zwischen den Autoreifen verstecken und durften erst starten, als ihr über uns hinweggeflogen wart."

"Nur gut, dass der Sensei das gerade nicht mitbekommen hat", sagte Lloyd. "Der hätte uns zu Recht eine gewaltige Standpauke gehalten, dass wir besser aufpassen sollen. Sonst könnte sich ja jeder Bösewicht einfach auf unser Schiff schleichen."

"Kommt mir das nur so vor, oder habt ihr euch vermehrt?", fragte Jays Mutter mit einem Blick auf Skylor und Max.

"Darf ich vorstellen?", begann Jay fast ein wenig feierlich. "Die Dame in Bernstein ist Skylor, die Besitzerin von Chens Nudelhaus, und unser junger Novize hier" - bei diesen Worten fasste er den Jungen an der Schulter und schob ihn ein wenig nach vorne - "heißt Max. Skylor, Max, das hier sind meine Eltern, Ed und Edna Walker, von Beruf Erfinder."

Nachdem sich alle vier genannten Personen kurz verneigt hatten, fuhr der Meister des Blitzes zu seinen Eltern gewandt fort: "Wollt ihr ein Weilchen bleiben und vielleicht eine Limonade mit uns trinken?"

"Ach nein, mein Sohn, wir müssen gleich wieder los. Sonst wird die Entfernung zum Schrottplatz zu groß für unsere Jet-Packs", antwortete Ed. "Toi, toi, toi für deine Rückverwandlung, Cole."

"Danke", erwiderte der Erdninja mit einer leichten Verbeugung.

"Wirklich lieb, dass du uns zum Bleiben einlädst, Jay", ließ sich nun auch Edna vernehmen. "Aber dein Vater hat Recht. Wenn wir nicht gleich starten, liegt der Schrottplatz außer Reichweite der Jet-Packs. Wir wollten ja nur schnell Cole alles Gute wünschen und sehen, wie es unserem kleinen Jungen so geht."

Mit diesen Worten kniff sie Jay liebevoll in die Wange. Dieser errötete leicht, während aus den Reihen der Ninja unterdrücktes Kichern zu hören war. Cole beugte sich zu Max hinunter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Jays Eltern erzählen immer witzige Geschichten aus seiner Kindheit und nennen ihn 'kleiner Jay'. Er mag das aber gar nicht."

"Es ist höchste Zeit, Edna!", rief Jays Vater von der gegenüberliegenden Reling aus. Er hatte sich Helm und Fliegerbrille bereits wieder aufgesetzt. Zu Jay gewandt setzte er hinzu: "Komm doch nach deiner Mission mal auf dem Schrottplatz vorbei."

"Ja, genau, mach das", bekräftigte Edna, nun ebenfalls wieder mit Helm und Fliegerbrille angetan.

Im nächsten Augenblick waren die Walkers über die Reling gesprungen und hatten ihre Jet-Packs gestartet, die extrem leise und umweltfreundlich auf Seifenblasenbasis arbeiteten.

"Auf Wiedersehen!", riefen sie, bereits in der Luft, und Edna fügte noch hinzu: "Und pass mir gut auf meinen kleinen Jay auf, Nya!"

"Natürlich, das mache ich doch immer", erwiderte Nya lachend.

Dann waren die beiden Erfinder auch schon verschwunden.

Auf der Bounty brach nun ein Heidenlärm aus. Kai, Cole und Lloyd begannen schallend zu lachen und Kai rief seiner Schwester zu: "Ja, Nya, pass gut auf, dass keine kleinen Gegenstände herumliegen. Jay könnte sie verschlucken!"

"Und achte darauf, dass sein Milchfläschchen nicht zu heiß ist", prustete Lloyd.

"Und dass er immer frische Windeln anhat", gab nun auch Cole seinen Senf zu.

"Seeehr witzig, ihr Knalltüten!", rief Jay verärgert aus.

Der Gesichtsausdruck des blauen Ninja wurde genauestens von Zanes Optik erfasst. PIXAL analysierte die Gemütsverfassung des Blitzninja, kam zu dem Schluss, dass Jay geringfügig leiden musste und sendete das vereinbarte Alarmsignal an Zane.

'Danke, PIXAL', kommunizierte der Nindroid unhörbar an seine innere Helferin. 'Jay ist mein Bruder und wenn es ihm hilft, wenn ich über ihn lache, dann tue ich es gern - auch wenn ich noch immer nicht verstehe, wieso.'

'Aktiviere Schadenfreude-Unterprogramm', kam PIXALs Antwort ebenso still zurück.

Im nächsten Augenblick ließ der Eisninja wieder das schadenfrohe Kichern ertönen, das dem Meister des Blitzes durch Mark und Bein ging.

Die anderen Ninja hielten kurz überrascht inne in ihrem eigenen Gelächter, doch der Klang dieses metallisch scheppernden Gekichers aus dem Mund ihres sonst so ernsten weißen Bruders ließ sie nach nur wenigen Augenblicken nur um so lauter lachen.

Kai und Lloyd hatten bereits Lachtränen in den Augen und hielten sich die Bäuche. Skylor lehnte gegen Kais Schulter und versuchte, ihr lautes Gelächter mit dem Hemd des Feuerninja ein wenig zu dämpfen. Selbst Max konnte nicht anders als laut und schallend loszuprusten, während Cole neben ihm sich voller Begeisterung auf die Schenkel schlug.

Nur Nya stimmte nicht in den allgemeinen Trubel mit ein. Besorgt sah sie zu ihrem Freund hinüber, der wie ein begossener Pudel inmitten der johlenden Schar stand und die Fäuste ballte.

"Na warte, Zane!", murmelte der blaue Ninja so leise, dass noch nicht einmal Nya es hören konnte. "Das sollst du mir büßen!"

"Das reicht jetzt, Leute, hört auf!", rief der Wasserninja laut, doch es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis auch der letzte Lacher verklungen war.

Wortlos nahm die schwarzhaarige junge Frau ihren Freund bei der Hand, zog ihn das Treppchen hinunter, das zur Tür unter der Brücke führte, und verschwand mit ihm unter Deck.

* * *

 **A/N: Vielen Dank an _Little Bear_ für die Kommentare zur Rohfassung dieses Kapitels.**


	16. Unregelmäßigkeiten im Raumzeit-Kontinuum

**A/N: Wegen Fronleichnam kommt dieses Kapitel schon heute. Das nächste ist dann wieder planmäßig am Samstag dran.**

* * *

Die Zurückgebliebenen wechselten einige Blicke miteinander, teils betroffen, teils verwundert.

"Ich kenne Jay nicht so gut wie ihr", brach Skylor schließlich das Schweigen. "Meint ihr, er ist beleidigt?"

"Ach was!", rief Kai aus. "Der kriegt sich schon wieder ein. Wir lachen schließlich alle naselang übereinander."

"Das ist korrekt", schaltete sich Zane ein. "Laut PIXALS Analyse kommt es im Schnitt fünf- bis sechsmal am Tag vor."

"Schon, aber Jay sah wirklich ziemlich gekränkt aus", wandte der Bernsteinninja ein.

"Mach dir mal keine Sorgen um den Blitzer, Skylor", beruhigte sie Cole. "Jay ist selbst ein ziemlicher Witzbold, der über Andere lacht und ihnen Streiche spielt. Glaub mir als seinem besten Freund: Er mag Gelächter."

"Das kann ich nur bestätigen", pflichtete Zane dem schwarzen Ninja bei. "Wie ihr wisst, hat er vor ein paar Tagen extra ein Unterprogramm zu meiner Humorfunktion hinzugefügt, das es mir gestattet, über den Schaden meiner Mitmenschen zu lachen, sofern er nur geringfügig ist. Dies stärkt nämlich den Zusammenhalt und macht unser Team noch leistungsfähiger, auch wenn der, über den gelacht wird, zuerst gekränkt ist. Jay gefällt es, wenn ich schadenfroh über ihn lache."

"Nya schien es aber nicht gefallen zu haben", gab Skylor zu bedenken.

"Darauf darfst du nichts geben! Meine Schwester hat seit einiger Zeit einen größeren Narren an ihm gefressen als je zuvor." Der rote Ninja zuckte die Schultern, bevor er fortfuhr: "Die beiden hängen nur noch zusammen 'rum und sind ständig besorgt umeinander. Fast schon ekelhaft, wie sie miteinander tun. Beachte sie am besten nicht weiter."

Nun ließ sich auch der grüne Ninja vernehmen: "Apropos, erinnert ihr euch noch an den Tag, an dem wir den kleinen Nelson im Krankenhaus besucht haben?"

"Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran!", stöhnte Kai genervt. "Du meinst diese Sache auf dem Krankenhausdach, oder?"

"Was war denn da?", fragte Max neugierig, nachdem er dem Gespräch der Ninja bisher schweigend gefolgt war.

"Da hat Nya sich sehr merkwürdig verhalten", begann Cole zu erzählen. "Zuerst war sie total zickig zu Jay, obwohl er ihr nur beim Airjitzu helfen wollte, und dann plötzlich, von einer Minute auf die andere ..."

"... fällt sie ihm knutschend um den Hals!", vollendete der Feuerninja Coles Satz, wobei er verächtlich schnaubte.

Max machte ein Gesicht, als ob er in eine Zitrone gebissen hätte.

"Und noch etwas war seltsam", fügte Lloyd hinzu. "Nya hat doch behauptet, sie könne noch kein Airjitzu. So hat der ganze 'Streit' überhaupt erst angefangen. Ja, und dann plötzlich hat sie es doch gekonnt. Einfach so! Und was mich persönlich dabei am allermeisten gewundert hat, war dieses ... dieses komische Gefühl ... als ob ich die Szene schon mal erlebt hätte - aber anders, nicht wie bei einem normalen Déjà-vu-Erlebnis."

"Mir ging es genauso", bestätigte Cole.

"Mir auch", sagte Kai.

"Was heißt Descha ... Dingsbums?", fragte Max.

"Déjà-vu-Erlebnis. Das ist, wenn man glaubt, den Augenblick schon einmal erlebt zu haben. Das ist dir sicher auch schon mal passiert. Da macht dein Gehirn einen Fehler und vergleicht den Moment mit sich selbst", erklärte der Erdninja seinem jungen Freund.

"Es ist überaus unwahrscheinlich, dass mehrere Personen gleichzeitig ein Déjà-vu-Erlebnis haben", ergriff der Nindroid nun das Wort. "Dazu kommt, dass auch ich eine Unregelmäßigkeit im Raumzeit-Kontinuum registriert habe. Es war, als ob für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zwei Zeitlinien parallel existierten. PIXAL hat keine Erklärung dafür finden können."

Die Ninja wechselten bestürzte Blicke. So genau hatten sie sich noch nie über die Ereignisse auf dem Krankenhausdach unterhalten. Was konnte es nur zu bedeuten haben, dass Zane zwei Zeitlinien gespürt hatte?

Aber Kai brachte das Gespräch zurück zum Ausgangspunkt, bevor noch jemand Vermutungen äußern konnte: "Wie dem auch sei, jedenfalls tut Nya seit jenem Tag immer furchtbar besorgt um Jay und verteidigt ihn ständig. Echt, man darf sich nicht den geringsten Spaß mit ihm erlauben, ohne dass man es mit ihr zu tun bekommt. Von daher hat es überhaupt nichts zu sagen, dass sie nicht mit uns über Jay gelacht hat. Glaub mir, Skylor, Jay hat die ganze Sache sicher schon längst wieder vergessen. Lasst uns endlich weiter Karten spielen, diesmal mit Max und Cole."

* * *

 **A/N: Kais Einstellung zu Jay und Nyas innigem Verhältnis zueinander bzw. zu den Ereignissen auf dem Krankenhausdach ist hauptsächlich von seiner Reaktion auf den Kuss in Folge 64 abgeleitet und entspricht der Einstellung der beiden Jungen, für die diese Geschichte ursprünglich geschrieben wurde. Ich persönlich finde es eher ein wenig unglaubwürdig, dass Kai mit Abscheu auf den Kuss reagiert hat, aber sei's drum.**


	17. Ein ernstes Gespräch unter Deck

**A/N: Dieses Kapitel ist ebenfalls womöglich ein wenig schwierig für jüngere Kinder.**

* * *

Doch Kai irrte sich gewaltig, wenn er glaubte, der blaue Ninja sei über das schadenfrohe Gelächter der Anderen hinweg. Nya hatte ihren Freund in ihr Schlafzimmer gezogen, wo er jetzt mitten im Raum stand und noch immer geladen aussah. Die Wassermeisterin setzte sich auf ihr Bett und betrachtete ihn kritisch: "Was ist nur los mir dir, Jay?"

"Was mit _mir_ los ist?! Mit mir!?", explodierte der Meister des Blitzes. "Frag lieber, was mit den Anderen los ist! Warum muss ich immer der Depp sein!"

"Aber Jay, wir lachen doch ständig übereinander! Jeder über jeden. Niemand meint es böse."

"Ich bin es aber leid!", brauste Jay auf.

Seine Freundin sah ihn nur schweigend an.

"Entschuldige, Nya", fuhr der blaue Ninja nun viel leiser und mit einem Hauch von Bestürzung in der Stimme fort. "Ich ... ich wollte natürlich nicht _dich_ anschreien."

Er seufzte und nahm neben ihr auf dem Bett Platz. "Es ist nur ... irgendwie bin ich immer der Dumme. Zuerst darf ich keine Videospiele machen, sondern muss langweilige Teetütchen sortieren, und dann machen sich alle ständig über mich lustig. Und dann dieses blöde Gekicher von Zane ..."

"... das du selbst programmiert hast, wohlgemerkt!", warf Nya ein.

"Schon ... aber ... er übertreibt es einfach! Und er lacht nur über mich, nicht über die Anderen. Und beim Training hat er damit angegeben, wie gut er über Sensei Wus Teesorten Bescheid weiß, nur um mich mundtot zu machen. Er hat es auf mich abgesehen."

"Jetzt tust du deinem Bruder aber Unrecht, Jay. Du weißt genau, dass Zane gar nicht dazu in der Lage ist. Er hat die besten Absichten, aber er muss seiner Programmierung folgen."

Jay schwieg. Natürlich hatte Nya Recht damit, dass Zane seiner Programmierung folgen musste und dass er selbst höchstpersönlich das Schadenfreude-Unterprogramm installiert hatte. Aber andererseits war es wirklich auffällig, dass der Nindroid bis auf das erste Mal ausschließlich über Jays Missgeschicke gelacht hatte. Das Programm mochte vom blauen Ninja stammen - die Kontrolle darüber, wann es eingesetzt wurde, lag jedoch einzig und allein bei Zane. Darum fand Jay, dass er seinen Bruder in Weiß durchaus für sein Verhalten verantwortlich machen konnte.

Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke, wie er den Kicherattacken des Nindroiden ein Ende bereiten und sich sogar an ihm für die bisherigen Demütigungen rächen konnte! Dann würde _er_ über Zane lachen! Doch Nya hätte sicher kein Verständnis dafür. Nein, natürlich nicht. Deswegen durfte sie jetzt auf keinen Fall Verdacht schöpfen. Er musste das Gesprächsthema wechseln - weg von Zane und dem vermaledeiten Schadenfreudeprogramm.

Nya kam ihm dabei, ohne es zu ahnen, entgegen. Sie hatte das ungewöhnliche Schweigen ihres Freundes fast mit Besorgnis zur Kenntnis genommen. Plötzlich fiel ihr auch ihre Beobachtung vom Vormittag wieder ein: Jay war irgendwie aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten. Das hatte der Sensei offenbar auch gespürt, obwohl er nicht wusste, was sie wusste. Sanft ergriff sie Jays Hand und fragte leise: "Hast du ... wieder einen Albtraum gehabt? Du weißt schon ..."

Sie brach ab. Es war ihr sichtlich unangenehm, über dieses Thema zu sprechen, doch Jay verstand sie sehr gut, ohne dass sie deutlicher werden musste. Das war eine todsichere Ablenkung, wenn auch eine unangenehme.

"Es ist Monate her, aber die Angst verfolgt mich noch immer. Oh, Nya, es ist, als ob es schlimmer würde statt besser! Was ist, wenn doch noch jemand diese verwünschte Teekanne findet? Ich habe mir schließlich nicht gewünscht, dass sie niemals gefunden _werden wird_ , sondern lediglich, dass sie niemals gefunden worden wäre. Was, wenn jemand - vielleicht sogar Klaus! - den Dschinn befreit und er sich - wie wir beide - an alles erinnern kann? Wenn er sich an uns rächen will! Nadakhan ..."

"Sprich den Namen nicht aus!", unterbrach ihn Nya barsch, wobei sie seine Hand unwillkürlich ganz fest drückte.

Der Meister des Blitzes hielt überrascht inne und musterte seine Freundin mit Besorgnis. Für einen Augenblick hatte sich ihr ganzer Körper verkrampft, und obwohl sie versuchte, ihm ermutigend zuzulächeln, zeugten die Schweißperlen auf ihrer Stirn deutlich von innerer Anspannung.

"Bitte, Jay. Sprich nicht weiter darüber", fuhr sie sanfter fort. "Wir waren uns doch einig, dass wir alles möglichst schnell wieder vergessen wollten."

"Wie könnte ich das jemals vergessen, Nya? Diese entsetzlichen Momente kurz vor meinem letzten Wunsch, als ... als es dir ... so schlecht ging ..."

Er stockte. Nya schwieg, doch er konnte spüren, wie ihre Hand zitterte.

Schließlich holte der Wasserninja tief Luft und brach das Schweigen: "Das ist alles nie geschehen. Es war in einer anderen Zeitlinie, an die nur wir zwei uns erinnern können, warum auch immer. Oh, Jay, wir müssen es einfach vergessen! Wie einen bösen Albtraum! Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass diese ... Dinge unser Leben überschatten. Seien wir einfach froh darüber, dass wir wieder zueinander gefunden haben. Blicken wir nach vorne, nicht zurück!"

"Das möchte ich ja!", rief der blaue Ninja gequält aus. "Aber ... aber ... ach, ich wü..." Er hielt entsetzt inne und suchte nach anderen Worten: "Es ist nur so, dass ich dem Sensei und Misako und meinen Eltern gerne alles erzählen würde, damit sie mir Ratschläge geben könnten."

"Wir dürfen nicht darüber sprechen, Jay! Niemand sollte über alternative Zeitlinien Bescheid wissen", beschwor Nya ihren Freund. Sie seufzte, bevor sie fortfuhr: "Wir haben bereits genug Durcheinander mit Zeitreisen gestiftet."

Jay seufzte ebenfalls. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass seine Freundin Recht hatte, doch anders als sie verarbeitete er traumatische Erlebnisse am besten, indem er ausführlich über sie sprach. Da er das in diesem Fall nicht durfte, wuchs eine innere Unruhe in ihm, die sich schließlich in überhöhter Reizbarkeit äußerte.

"Es ist eben so unfair!", nahm der Meister des Blitzes den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf. "Die Anderen machen sich über mich lustig, als ob ich irgendein Trottel wäre. Dabei verdanken sie mir wahrscheinlich ihr Leben - und sie ahnen nicht mal etwas davon! Ohne mich wären sie bis in alle Ewigkeit in diesem vermaledeiten Seelenschwert geblieben! Ich habe Kopf und Kragen riskiert, musste erleben, wie mir nacheinander alles genommen wurde, was mir lieb und teuer war - nicht mal meine eigene Herkunft ist noch dieselbe - und um ein Haar ... hätte ich sogar dich für immer verloren! Durch meinen letzten Wunsch habe ich die Zeit zurückgedreht und all die schlimmen Dinge ungeschehen gemacht und diese neue Zeitlinie begonnen, in der wir wieder ... zusammen sind und ganz Ninjago hat es mir zu verdanken, dass es noch existiert - aber niemand zeigt auch nur einen Hauch von Anerkennung, weil niemand davon weiß! Das ist nur schwer zu ertragen! Insbesondere, wenn sie dann noch über mich lachen!"

"Wir müssen eben einfach stark sein, Jay", erwiderte Nya.

"Leichter gesagt als getan! Und du hast gut reden, Nya. Noch immer sprechen die Leute davon, wie du das Urböse in Stiix besiegt und dadurch Ninjago vor dem Untergang bewahrt hast. Jeder, der bisher Ninjago gerettet hat, wurde von den Bürgern bewundert: Lloyd, Zane, Garmadon, ja, sogar Kai und Skylor. Für Zane und Garmadon wurden sogar Statuen errichtet, Lloyds Abbild steht im Museum, überall gibt es Action-Figuren von Kai ... aber Jay ist der liebenswürdige Trottel, über den jeder lacht! Wenn sie nur wüssten!"

Der blaue Ninja hielt verärgert inne. Nya wandte sich ihm zu, fasste nun seine beiden Hände mit den ihren, sah ihm fest in die Augen und sagte: "Mir hat auch niemand eine Statue errichtet und Action-Figuren gibt es von dir ebenfalls genug. Und was deinen Einsatz für Ninjago betrifft - _ich_ weiß, was du getan hast, und dafür werde ich dich ewig bewundern. Du hast sehr für Ninjagos Wohl gelitten."

Jay errötete leicht und schlug die Augen nieder.

"Du hast auch viel erdulden müssen, Nya", flüsterte er schließlich, "und ... ich bewundere dich für deinen Mut und deine Tapferkeit. Und du hast mich gerettet. Ohne dich hätte ich es nie geschafft."

"Es ist nicht wichtig, dass alle Welt einen für seine Heldentaten bewundert. Solange man nur selbst weiß, dass man das Richtige getan hat."

"Du hast Recht, Nya", stimmte Jay schließlich zu. "Es sollte mir genügen, dass _ich_ weiß, was ich getan habe. Und deine Bewunderung bedeutet mir unendlich viel."

Nach einer Weile setzte er seufzend hinzu: "Aber es ist unglaublich schwierig, nicht in Panik zu geraten, wenn sie das W-Wort sagen! Eines Tages werde ich mich noch verplappern!"

"Ach, mir dreht sich doch auch jedes Mal der Magen dabei um, aber wir müssen uns jeglichen Kommentar verkneifen!"

Jay seufzte laut auf. Sich Kommentare zu verkneifen gehörte nicht gerade zu seinen Stärken. Nya legte ihm tröstend einen Arm um die Schulter.

So saßen die beiden Ninja eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander. Jay fühlte sich zwar jetzt, nachdem Nya ihm ihre Bewunderung versichert hatte, besser als vorher, doch insgeheim nagte es noch immer sehr an ihm, dass er ständig zur Zielscheibe des Spottes erkoren wurde. Und nach wie vor beabsichtigte er, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

'Heute Nacht bist du fällig, Zane', dachte er im Stillen bei sich, und für einen Moment erschien ein teuflisches Grinsen in seinem Gesicht.

* * *

 **A/N: Chens Gehilfe wird im Original 'Clouse' geschrieben, in den deutschen Übersetzungen manchmal 'Klaus', manchmal 'Clouse'. Ich habe mich diesmal für die deutsche Variante entschieden, da mir der Gedanke gefällt, dass sich Ninjago aus mehreren Kulturen dieser Welt speist und darum asiatische, englische und eben auch deutsche und andere europäische Namen darin vorkommen. Das Urböse heißt im Original 'Preeminent'.**

 **Wie lautet wohl das "W-Wort", das Jay und Nya so fürchten? Jay hätte es hier um ein Haar selbst gesagt.**


	18. Anruf in Metallonien

Nachdem Max eine Weile mit den restlichen Ninja Karten gespielt hatte, wandte sich Cole mit einer Frage an ihn: "Es ist jetzt Zeit für den Anruf bei meinem Vater in Metallonien. Möchtest du mich in den Kontrollraum begleiten? Ich möchte nämlich, dass er dich kennenlernt."

Max dachte an die angenehme Kühle in diesem Raum und nickte. Selbst im Schatten war es jetzt an Deck kaum auszuhalten, denn die Sonne brannte erbarmungslos von einem wolkenlosen Himmel auf sie herab. Die einzige Erfrischung stellte der Fahrtwind dar, der ihnen den Gi aufblähte.

* * *

Im Kontrollraum ging Cole nur kurz an die Steuerkonsole, um zu überprüfen, ob der Autopilot die richtige Richtung beibehalten hatte. Nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass alles seine Ordnung hatte, begab sich der Meister der Erde zum Hauptcomputer in der Mitte des Raumes und winkte Max zu sich. Der riesige Monitor, der eine Karte von Ninjago angezeigt hatte, befand sich ebenso wie die kleineren, um ihn herum angeordneten Bildschirme im Energiesparmodus. Als der schwarze Ninja seine halbdurchsichtigen Geisterhände flink über die Tastatur huschen ließ, erwachte der kleine Monitor direkt über dem Hauptbildschirm summend zum Leben und zeigte eine überaus lange Zahl an, die Cole offenbar gerade eingegeben hatte.

"Lege doch mal bitte diesen Hebel dort ganz rechts um, Max", bat der Geist seinen jungen Freund. Der Novize gehorchte und augenblicklich verschwanden die Ziffern vom Display und machten einem Bild Platz, das an ein wildes Schneetreiben erinnerte. Gleichzeitig knackte und rauschte es aus den Lautsprechern, die sich zu beiden Seiten am Ende der bogenförmigen Konsolenleiste befanden.

"Es dauert immer ein Weilchen, bis die Videoverbindung zustande kommt, vor allem, wenn wir fliegen", erklärte Cole.

Endlich erschien auf dem kleinen Bildschirm ein einheitlich weißer Hintergrund und gleich darauf der Schriftzug: 'Verbindung wird hergestellt. Ziel befindet sich in Metallonien. Bitte warten Sie, bis der gewünschte Teilnehmer die Kommunikationsanfrage annimmt.'

Aus den Lautsprechern war jetzt ein Tuten zu vernehmen, so wie wenn man jemanden mit einem gewöhnlichen Telefon anruft.

"Was steht da?", wollte Max wissen und zeigte auf den Bildschirm.

Sein großer Ninja-Freund machte auf einmal ein ganz bestürztes Gesicht: "Ich dachte, du kannst lesen?! Denn wenn du nicht lesen kannst, dann ... dann ist diese ganze Mission ja völlig für die Katz'!"

"Natürlich kann ich lesen", beruhigte der Novize den schwarzen Ninja. "Aber das sind komische lange Wörter, die keinen Sinn ergeben."

"Ach so!", rief Cole erleichtert aus. "Ich verstehe. Das heißt nur, dass es jetzt bei meinem Vater in Metallonien klingelt und wir warten sollen, bis er rangeht."

"Warum ist dein Vater überhaupt in Metallonien?", fragte Max weiter.

"Weil er auf Tournee ist", antwortete Cole. Als er den noch immer fragenden Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen bemerkte, setzte er hinzu: "Weißt du, mein Vater ist nämlich Musiker und Teil eines Quartetts, das sich 'Die königlichen Schmiede' nennt. Zurzeit reisen sie durch Metallonien und treten fast jeden Abend in einer anderen Stadt auf. Das nennt man 'auf Tournee gehen'."

Max hatte den Ausführungen seines großen Freundes voller Staunen gelauscht. "Könnten wir nicht schnell mit der Bounty zu deinem Vater fliegen, anstatt ihn anzurufen?", fragte er.

Der Erdninja lachte kurz auf, bevor er antwortete: "Oh nein, das wäre ein viel zu großer Umweg. Wir würden Tage brauchen, da die Bounty nicht mit Überschallgeschwindigkeit fliegt, und außerdem würde es uns auch viel zu viel Treibstoff kosten. Metallonien liegt nämlich sehr weit weg von hier auf einem anderen Kontinent im Westen von Ninjago. Dort geht die Sonne sechs Stunden später auf und unter als hier, das heißt, jetzt ist dort noch früher Morgen."

In diesem Augenblick wurde das Tuten aus den Lautsprechern von einem Knacken abgelöst und bald darauf erschien auf dem Bildschirm das verzerrte und verpixelte Bild eines Mannes, der einen schwarzen Stahlhelm trug. Der Bart, der ihm von den Wangen bis zum Kinn und über der Oberlippe spross, war ebenfalls kohlrabenschwarz. Eine Furche zwischen seinen Augenbrauen ließ vermuten, dass er älter als Cole war, doch so alt, um sein Vater sein zu können, sah er hinwiederum nicht aus.

"Karlof voller Freude, sein altes Kumpel Cole wiederzusechen!", tönte es leicht abgehackt aus den Lautsprechern.

"Karlof?!", rief der Erdninja ungläubig aus. "Warum gehst du ans Telefon meines Vaters?"

"Ich jetzt sein Manager, Sekretär und Agent von 'Keniglich Schmieden'. Antworten Telefon meine Aufgabe. Karlof kennen nicht nur Flugzeig unter Erde bauen, sondern auch gut eier Sprack'. Doch du sagen - du jetzt sein Papa?!"

Coles geistergrünes Gesicht färbte sich leicht gelblich - das passiert nämlich, wenn Geister erröten.

"Das ist Max, ein junger Freund und unser neuer Novize", stellte der Erdninja vor. "Max, darf ich dich mit Karlof, dem Elementarmeister des Metalls, bekannt machen? Unter seiner Anleitung haben wir einen Felsenbrecher gebaut, mit dem wir uns aus Chens unterirdischer Nudelfabrik befreien konnten. Schön, dich zu sehen, Karlof! Aber sag mal, wo ist denn jetzt mein Vater?"

"Er noch auf Chotelzimmer, aber kommen sicher gleich cher. War langes Nacht gestern, mit große Auftritt vor Kenigs-chaus. Hoho, Keniglich Schmieden chaben gesungen fir keniglich Familie! Wie gechen andere Ninja? Alles gut mit Elementarkraft?"

"Ja, uns allen geht es gut und wir haben noch unsere Elementarkräfte. Nya ist jetzt ein Wasserninja."

"Karlof sagen Gluckwunsch! Samurai-Mädchen jetzt sein auch Ninja und Elementarmeister mit Drache! Aber du sagen, diese Bild chier einfach nix gut. Ist verschoben und eckig und Farben sein falsch. Ich dich sechen in grien und chalb durchgesichtigt."

Dem schwarzen Ninja wurde voller Bestürzung bewusst, dass Karlof noch gar nichts von seinem Geisterdasein wusste!

"Äh, Karlof ...", begann er zögernd, "die Farben sind ganz richtig ... es ist nur so ..." Er seufzte, bevor er fortfuhr: "Ich bin jetzt ein - Geist!"

"Du sein was?!", rief der Metallmeister am anderen Ende der Verbindung aus. "Mit eich Ninja immer Magie im Spiel! Erst Zauber von Klaus, dann Garmadon gechen in Verfluchtes Welt, um zu befreien Generäle von Anacondrai, damit sie chelfen besiegen bese Krieger von Chen auf Pfad von Ältesten, und jetzt mein gutes Kumpel Cole sein geworden Geist?!"

"Ja, also ... das ist eine lange Geschichte ..." Cole war es sichtlich unangenehm, Karlof die Umstände zu schildern, unter denen er zum Geist geworden war. "Wir waren in einem verfluchten Tempel, und da ich nicht bis Sonnenaufgang wieder draußen war, wurde ich in einen Geist verwandelt. Aber jetzt besteht die Aussicht, dass ich wieder ein Mensch werde - und darüber möchte ich mit meinem Vater sprechen."

"Gut, gut. Es gerade geklopft an Tier - das sein sicher dein Vater."

* * *

 **A/N: Karlofs Akzent ist im Deutschen ein wenig ausgeprägter als im englischen Original.**


	19. Ein Lied für Cole

Aus dem Hintergrund war jetzt eine männliche Stimme zu hören: "Mit wem sprechen Sie da so früh am Morgen, Karlof? Falls es um Autogramme geht, sagen Sie ihnen ..."

"Nix Autogramme. Das sein Eier Sehnchen aus Ninjago!"

Augenblicklich erschien ein zweiter Mann neben dem Metallmeister. Die Falten um Augen und Mund sowie das nun leicht graumelierte Haupthaar verrieten, dass er sich bereits im mittleren Alter befand. Einstmals musste sein Schopf ebenso kohlrabenschwarz gewesen sein wie der schmale, sehr gepflegt wirkende Schnurrbart und die buschigen Augenbrauen, die eine unverkennbare Ähnlichkeit mit denen des Erdninja aufwiesen und nicht so recht zu seiner eleganten Frisur mit dem korrekt gezogenen Seitenscheitel passen wollten. Sie verliehen seinen Gesichtszügen eine etwas herrische Note. Er trug ein braunes Jackett, aus dessen linker Brusttasche die Spitze eines roten Taschentuchs hervorlugte, das in der Farbe genau zu der Fliege passte, die den Ausschnitt seines schneeweißen Hemdes zierte.

"Ja, ist denn das die Möglichkeit, Cole!", rief er freudestrahlend aus. "Hast du von meinem grandiosen Auftritt gestern vor dem metallonischen Königshaus erfahren und willst mir gratulieren?"

"Njet, njet", schaltete Karlof sich ein, noch bevor Cole antworten konnte. "Er chaben adoptiert ein kleines Junge ..."

"Waaas?", rief der Musiker entgeistert aus. "Cole, ist das wahr? Was hast du dir nur dabei ge..."

"Nicht doch, Papa! Karlof macht nur Spaß! Karlof, mach die Fliege!"

"Ho, Karlof nicht wollen machen Ärger. Karlof jetzt machen Nudeln fir Frihstick von Keniglich Schmieden. Doswidanja, mein Freind Cole und neies kleines Freind Max."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich der Metallmeister und zog sich zurück.

Nachdem Cole und Max ihm ein 'Auf Wiedersehen' zugerufen hatten, nahm der Erdninja das Gespräch mit seinem Vater wieder auf: "Nein, Papa, ich wusste nichts von deinem Auftritt."

Die Enttäuschung im Gesicht des Musikers war trotz der schlechten Bildqualität deutlich zu erkennen.

"Aber sicher war er ein großer Erfolg und natürlich gratuliere ich dir und dem Quartett dazu!", setzte Cole hastig hinzu.

Jetzt strahlte sein Vater und begann sogleich, ihm den gestrigen Abend in aller Ausführlichkeit zu schildern. Er zählte sogar alle Lieder auf, die die 'Königlichen Schmiede' dabei gesungen hatten, einschließlich der Zugaben. Max hampelte vor Langeweile bereits von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Endlich machte Coles Vater eine Atempause, die der Erdninja geschickt ausnutzte: "Papa, ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen."

Er griff Max unter die Arme, hob ihn hoch und setze ihn sich auf die Schultern, damit der Junge seinen Vater besser sehen konnte. Doch offenbar war er aufgeregter, als er dachte, denn sein Körper war so durchlässig, dass Max durch ihn hindurchsank, bis er mit den Füßen auf dem Boden aufkam. Der Novize befand sich sozusagen innerhalb des Geistes, was ein merkwürdiges Gefühl war.

"Oh, Entschuldigung!", rief Cole erschrocken aus und trat zur Seite, so dass Max frei stand.

Dann vergewisserte sich der Geist, dass sein gesamter Körper fest war, nicht nur seine Hände, und setzte den Jungen abermals auf seine Schultern. Diesmal sank dieser nicht ein.

"Papa, das hier ist Max, ein siebenjähriger Junge aus Ninjago City. Er ..." Der Erdninja brach ab und schluckte. "Er kann mir dabei helfen, wieder ein richtiger Mensch zu werden! Max, das ist mein Vater Lou."

Sodann berichtete Cole von dem Gedicht in der alten Schriftrolle, die Misako gefunden hatte, und von der bevorstehenden Mission auf dem Feld von Sensei Yin. Lou hörte aufmerksam zu und brach schließlich in Jubelrufe aus: "Das sind ja wundervolle Neuigkeiten, mein Sohn! Wenn alles klappt, wirst du bei unserem nächsten Treffen wohl wieder ein Mensch sein."

Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er ein wenig nachdenklich fort: "Hm, eigentlich schade ... weißt du, die Jungs vom Quartett und ich haben uns nämlich überlegt, dass du mal mit uns zusammen auftreten könntest ... als Geist, meine ich. Das Publikum wäre sicher von den Socken, wenn du auf der Bühne durch Wände gehen oder dich unsichtbar machen würdest ... Könntet ihr eure Mission nicht um ein paar Monate verschieben?"

Jetzt war es an Cole, enttäuscht zu sein. Bevor er jedoch etwas darauf erwidern konnte, ließ sich Max vernehmen: "Ich muss die Zauberworte lesen, solange ich noch sieben bin. In ein paar Monaten bin ich schon acht. Dann wirkt der Zauber nicht."

"Und außerdem möchte ich so schnell wie möglich wieder ein Mensch werden, damit ich mit meinen Geschwistern und Max schwimmen gehen kann, bevor der Sommer vorbei ist", setzte der Geist fast ein wenig ärgerlich hinzu.

Sein Vater stellte mit leichter Bestürzung fest, dass seine Worte Cole verletzt haben mussten. Darum beeilte er sich zu antworten: "Natürlich, mein Junge. Du hast ja Recht. Ich freue mich ja auch, wenn du so bald wie möglich kein Geist mehr bist. Und ich möchte, dass du eines weißt: Was immer auch morgen geschieht - ob du wieder ein normaler Mensch wirst oder für immer ein Geist bleibst - du wirst immer mein Sohn sein, und ich liebe dich so, wie du bist."

Nach einer kurzen Pause setzte er hinzu: "Das inspiriert mich zu einem neuen Lied."

Er fing an zu summen, wobei er den Kopf im Takt hin- und herbewegte, und schließlich sang er:

" _Egal ob Tänzer, Ninja oder Geist.  
Selbst wenn man ihn wieder einen Menschen heißt.  
Cole ist mein Sohn,  
und bleibt mein Sohn,  
und ich bin mächtig stolz auf ihn!_"

Max spürte, wie Cole wieder durchlässig zu werden drohte. Der Geist fühlte es wohl auch, denn er nahm den kleinen Novizen hastig von seinen Schultern und stellte ihn sicher auf dem Boden ab, bevor er sich wieder seinem Vater auf dem Bildschirm zuwandte. Seine Stimme klang ein wenig brüchig, als er sagte: "Oah, danke Papa!"

* * *

 **A/N: Vielen Dank an ShinyShiny9 für die Hilfe bei der Darstellung von Lou.**


	20. Das Feld von Sensei Yin

Als der Autopilot der Bounty meldete, dass der Flugsegler das eingegebene Ziel erreicht hatte, stand die Sonne schon ein ganzes Stück tiefer am Himmel. Es waren auch Wolken aufgezogen, doch abgekühlt hatte es nicht. Vielmehr war die sengende Hitze in eine unangenehme Schwüle übergegangen.

Nya hatte die Steuerung der Bounty nun wieder selbst in die Hand genommen und flog in geringer Höhe Schleifen über das Gebiet, das 'Sensei Yins Feld' genannt wurde. Zane und Jay befanden sich bei ihr im Kontrollraum und beobachteten aufmerksam einige der Monitore. Die Sensoren des Flugschiffes scannten das Gelände nach verborgenen Gefahrenquellen wie etwa Landminen oder unterirdischen Hohlräumen.

Gleichzeitig standen die vier restlichen Ninja an unterschiedlichen Stellen über die Reling gebeugt und nahmen das Terrain ganz genau in Augenschein. Max stand neben Cole auf der Steuerbordseite im Bug, nahe dem roten Drachenkopf aus Holz, und blickte ebenfalls angestrengt hinunter. Mittlerweile war ihm das Schwanken des Schiffes nicht mehr ganz so unangenehm, wenngleich er sich auch noch lange nicht so sicher auf seinen Planken bewegte wie die Ninja.

"Da ist nur Gras", sagte er schließlich etwas enttäuscht.

"Ja, besonders abwechslungsreich ist die Gegend nicht gerade", stimmte der Erdninja ihm zu. "Wenn wir nur wüssten, wo genau wir morgen früh hinmüssen! Das Feld ist riesig."

"Wenn die Jungs im Kontrollraum mit dem Scannen fertig sind, nehmen wir die Drachen und drehen noch eine Runde ganz dicht über dem Boden", bestimmte Lloyd, der auf der Backbordseite im Bug stand.

Plötzlich stieß Max einen kleinen Schrei aus und zeigte aufgeregt nach vorne. Cole folgte seinem ausgestreckten Finger mit dem Blick und erkannte, was den Novizen in Erregung versetzt hatte: Vor ihnen zeichnete sich eine Stelle am Horizont ab, an der kein Gras zu wachsen schien. Schnell verständigte der Meister der Erde Lloyd, der wiederum Kai und Skylor vom Heck herbeiholte.

Auch im Kontrollraum schien man auf diese Unterbrechung in der Eintönigkeit der Prärielandschaft aufmerksam geworden zu sein, denn die Bounty änderte ihren Kurs, um geradewegs auf die kahle Stelle zuzusteuern. Eine kurze Zeit später befand sich der Flugsegler genau über der Unregelmäßigkeit. Nya ließ den Anker werfen, dann gesellte sie sich zu ihren Brüdern, Skylor und Max an der Reling auf der Steuerbordseite des Bugs.

"Es ist kreisrund", bemerkte Kai.

"Und gepflastert", fügte Cole hinzu.

"Kein einziger Grashalm wächst zwischen den Pflastersteinen", beobachtete Lloyd. "Soweit man das von hier oben erkennen kann."

"Vielleicht hat Sensei Yin ja einen Gärtner, der regelmäßig Unkraut jätet?", schlug Jay zaghaft vor.

Mit diesem kleinen Scherz wollte er die Stimmung in der Gruppe prüfen. Nachdem er nach seinem Gespräch mit Nya wieder an Deck erschienen war, waren die kartenspielenden Ninja nämlich auffällig still geworden und hatten sich verstohlene Blicke zugeworfen. Bevor aber noch jemand auf die Neckereien von zuvor zu sprechen kommen konnte, hatte Nya gemeldet, dass die Bounty sich dem Feld von Sensei Yin nähere, und von da an hatte sich jeder im Team nur noch um die Aufgabe gekümmert, die Lloyd ihm daraufhin zugewiesen hatte. Nur Kai hatte auf einen Blick Skylors hin für einen Moment so ausgesehen, als ob er etwas sagen wolle.

Jetzt ergriff Cole, der Jays Absicht durchschaut hatte, das Wort: "Na klar, Jay. Sensei Yin lässt ihren Gärtner die Grashalme zwischen den Steinen rupfen, aber die ganze Wiese hier bleibt ungemäht!"

Dabei grinste er den blauen Meister des Blitzes aufmunternd an. Dieser schmunzelte, als er antwortete: "Vielleicht ist der Rasenmäher ja kaputt. Du könntest mit deiner Sense aushelfen, Cole."

Skylor nahm mit Erleichterung zur Kenntnis, dass die Spannung in der Gruppe sich löste. Wahrscheinlich hatte Kai Recht damit gehabt, dass Jay sich die derben Scherze seiner Kameraden nicht zu Herzen nehmen würde.

Lloyd lenkte die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf ihre Mission: "Wenn wir den Scan mit der Bounty beendet haben, fliegen wir noch mal auf unseren Drachen über das Feld. Vielleicht finden wir ja doch noch einen Hinweis auf das, was uns morgen erwartet. Zane, haben die Sensoren der Bounty irgendwelche Gefahrenquellen gefunden?"

"Negativ", verneinte der Nindroid. "Laut PIXALs Analyse handelt es sich bei dem bisher untersuchten Teil des Feldes um ein ganz gewöhnliches Stück Wildnis."

"Nicht ganz", ertönte Misakos Stimme hinter den Ninja. Sie schwenkte eine Schriftrolle über ihrem Kopf. "Es ist ein altes Schlachtfeld. Sensei Yin war die Generalin der Ninjago-Armee. Leider fiel sie aber in der Schlacht, wie ich dieser Schriftrolle entnehmen konnte."

"Damit ist es also klar: Wenn Sensei Yin noch hier ist, dann höchstens als Geist! War ja klar!" Jay war wieder ganz in seinem zweiten Element: Panik.

Sensei Wu war zusammen mit Misako an Deck erschienen und wandte sich nun an Nya: "Wenn ihr mit dem Scannen fertig seid, parkst du die Bounty besser auf dem Boden, am Rande des Feldes. Hier draußen brauchen wir keine hysterischen Fan-Mädchen zu fürchten und in der Luft verbrauchen wir nur unnötigerweise Treibstoff."

Nya verbeugte sich mit einem Rei und verschwand sogleich im Kontrollraum.

Lloyd wies Cole und Kai an, den Anker zu lichten. Skylor und Max begleiteten die beiden auf die Backbordseite des Bugs, wo die mächtige Ankerkette durch ein Loch in den Planken nach unten verschwand. Ein gutes Stück unterhalb des Decks trat sie durch ein weiteres Loch in der Bordwand wieder nach außen und führte senkrecht nach unten.

"Irgendwie mag ich den Boden hier nicht aufwühlen", sagte Cole. "Es liegt etwas Ehrfürchtiges über diesem Ort, das nicht gestört werden sollte. Ich werde den Anker vorsichtig aus der Erde lösen, dann zieht Kai die Kette hoch. Max, du kommst mit mir - das wird lustig!"

Bevor noch jemand etwas dazu sagen konnte, nahm der schwarze Ninja den jungen Novizen Huckepack und sprang über die Reling in die Tiefe! Max schrie vor Schreck auf, doch sogleich jauchzte er vor Vergnügen. Sein Geisterfreund fiel nämlich nicht wie ein Mehlsack zu Boden, sondern schwebte ganz langsam und sachte der Erde entgegen - gerade schnell genug, um bei Max ein angenehmes Kribbeln im Bauch zu verursachen, etwa so wie auf einer Schiffschaukel.

Unten angekommen benutzte Cole seine Elementarkraft, um den Anker aus dem Erdreich zu lösen. Dann gab er Kai, der über die Reling gebeugt zu ihnen nach unten blickte, ein Zeichen, worauf dieser den Knopf betätigte, der die Ankerwinde in Gang setzte. Die gewaltige Metallkette straffte sich, dann erhob sich der Anker und verschwand nach oben.

Der schwarze Ninja ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder und griff mit der rechten Hand in die vom Anker aufgelockerte Erde.

"Irgendetwas Besonderes ist hier am Werk, Max. Ich kann es spüren. Diese Erde ist durchdrungen von ... ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll. Von einer guten Macht - ja, so fühlt es sich an. Hier, probier du mal."

Mit diesen Worten drückte der Geist dem kleinen Jungen einen Klumpen Erde in die Hand. Max betastete ihn mit den Fingern der anderen Hand, konnte aber nichts Außergewöhnliches feststellen. Die Erde fühlte sich locker, weich, ein wenig feucht und angenehm kühl an und verströmte einen charakteristischen Geruch, der den Jungen an Buddeleien im Garten erinnerte.

"Es ist ganz normale Erde", sagte er. "Man kann sich damit das Gesicht braun machen - schau, Cole, so!"

Mit diesen Worten rieb der Novize sich die braunen Krümel über beide Wangen, Stirn und Kinn. Dann grinste er den Erdninja freudestrahlend an.

"Nur gut, dass dein Gi nicht weiß ist", sagte dieser lächelnd. "Du spürst also keine besondere Kraft oder so was?"

Max schüttelte den Kopf, wobei einige Erdkrümel sich von seinem Gesicht lösten.

"Vielleicht irre ich mich ja. Aber nichtsdestotrotz habe ich das Gefühl, dass dies ein guter Ort ist und uns keine Gefahr droht", fuhr Cole fort.

"Sagt mal, macht ihr da unten ein Picknick oder was?", kam die Stimme des Feuerninja von oben. "Der Anker ist längst eingezogen; Nya möchte losfliegen! Jetzt aber schnell an Bord!"

"Ich glätte nur noch schnell die Ankerstelle", rief Cole seinem ungeduldigen Bruder zu.

"Wozu das denn?!", empörte sich dieser.

Doch der schwarze Ninja beachtete ihn nicht, sondern bewegte seine Hände dicht über der Erdoberfläche hin und her. Max beobachtete fasziniert, wie die vom Anker aufgewühlten Erdkrumen den Bewegungen seines Freundes folgten, bis die Stelle wieder ganz eben dalag. Nur ein paar ausgerissene Pflanzen zeugten davon, dass hier kürzlich die Ruhe des Ortes gestört worden war.

"Jetzt fühle ich mich irgendwie wohler", sagte Cole mit einem zufriedenen Blick auf sein Werk. "Gib mir deine Hand, Max. Wir fliegen mit Airjitzu zurück an Bord."

Nachdem sich die Blase um den Jungen und den Erdninja geschlossen hatte, stiegen sie sachte nach oben. Diesmal fühlte es sich an wie auf einem Riesenrad auf dem Rummel.

Coles Hand erschien ihm warm und fest, kein bisschen durchlässig. Die Zuversicht, die den Geist bei der Berührung mit seinem Element überkommen hatte, übertrug sich nun auch auf den Jungen. Mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln auf den Lippen und einem Gefühl von Ruhe und Frieden im Herzen kamen die beiden auf der Bounty an.


	21. Drachenkapriolen

Es war ein unvergleichlicher Anblick, als die sechs Elementardrachen sich von der auf dem Boden stehenden Bounty majestätisch in die Lüfte schwangen, zunächst in verschiedene Richtungen davonstoben, um dann schließlich in größerem Abstand zueinander gemeinsam Kurs auf das Feld von Sensei Yin zu nehmen. Um keine böse Überraschung zu riskieren, hatte Nya die Bounty wieder in Schleifen über den Rest des Feldes fliegen lassen, damit Jay und Zane auch den übrigen Teil des Terrains noch scannen konnten. Außer Gras hatten sie jedoch nichts gefunden.

Schließlich hatte Nya den Flugsegler auf Wus und Misakos Rat hin in einem kleinen, lichten Birkenwäldchen am anderen Ende von Sensei Yins Feld geparkt. Lloyd hatte Zane angewiesen, auf Grundlage der eingescannten Karten und Sensordaten ein dreidimensionales holografisches Abbild des Geländes in den Kontrollraum zu projizieren. Wie sich zeigte, war das Gebiet annähernd kreisrund und die gepflasterte Stelle befand sich genau in ihrem Zentrum. Jeder der sechs Elementardrachenmeister hatte daraufhin ein Sechstel des Feldes zur näheren Untersuchung zugewiesen bekommen. Ausgangspunkt für die Erkundung sowie Treffpunkt nach getaner Arbeit sollte die kreisrunde gepflasterte Stelle in der Mitte des Feldes sein.

Max hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Cole zu begleiten. Der schwarze Ninja saß hinter dem Jungen und ließ sein Reittier fast senkrecht in schwindelnde Höhen steigen. Das Kribbeln in Max' Bauch war nun so stark wie auf einer Achterbahn und er jauchzte vor Vergnügen, als Cole den Drachen sich auch noch schraubenartig um die eigene Achse drehen und Loopings fliegen ließ. Dabei achtete der Ninja selbstverständlich sehr gut darauf, dass der kleine Novize nicht herunterfallen konnte.

"Lloyd hat gesagt, dass jeder ganz niedrig und langsam über sein Sechstel des Feldes streifen solle, aber auf dem Weg dorthin können wir ruhig ein wenig Spaß haben!", rief Cole vergnügt aus.

"Juhuuu!", schrie Max laut, als der Geist ihr Reittier aus geballter Elementarenergie in Wellenlinien auf und ab fliegen ließ. Es fühlte sich wirklich an wie auf der Achterbahn, nur noch viel, viel besser! Denn erstens dauerte es länger und zweites war Cole bei ihm - der Meister der Erde persönlich! Welches Kind in Ninjago würde ihn wohl nicht beneiden, wenn es ihn jetzt sehen könnte!

Die anderen Ninja vollführten auf dem Weg zu ihrem Stück des Feldes ähnliche Kapriolen wie der Erdninja. Kai hatte Skylor hinter sich genommen und versuchte ihr dadurch zu imponieren, dass er ganz schnell steil in die Höhe stieg, nur um im nächsten Moment wieder ebenso steil und schnell nach unten zu schießen. Die junge Frau im Bernstein-Gi zog ihn schalkhaft am Ohr und rief lachend: "Was soll denn das, Kai! Du willst wohl, dass mir mein Mittagessen wieder hochkommt?!"

"Wenn dir das nicht gefällt, wie wär's dann damit?", erwiderte Kai und ließ im selben Moment seinen Drachen verschwinden!

"Kai, bist du wahnsinnig?!", schrie Skylor entsetzt auf und klammerte sich mit aller Kraft an seine Schultern.

Der Feuerninja lachte jedoch nur und vollführte im Fallen einige charakteristische Hand- und Fußbewegungen. Augenblicklich bildete sich eine rötliche Airjitzu-Blase um die beiden jungen Leute und sie begannen wieder zu steigen.

Skylor drückte sich weiterhin fest an den roten Ninja und zischte ihm ins Ohr: "Na warte, du Scheusal! Wenn du das nächste Mal in mein Nudelrestaurant kommst, setze ich dir das allerschärfste Gericht vor, das die Speisekarte hergibt, und tue noch eine extra Ladung Chili dran!"

Allerdings lachte sie bei diesen Worten schon wieder.

"Nur immer zu, meine Liebe! Du hast wohl vergessen, dass ich der Meister des Feuers bin! Mir macht es nichts aus, wenn mir Flammen aus Mund und Ohren schlagen!"

Bei dieser Vorstellung mussten sie beide lachen.

Schließlich rief Kai seinen Elementardrachen wieder herbei, denn Airjitzu ließ sich weder für längere Zeit am Stück ausführen, noch war es dazu geeignet, weitere Strecken in der Horizontalen zurückzulegen.

Zane, der in der Regel so ernste und vernünftige Nindroid, ließ sich von der ausgelassenen Stimmung seiner Kameraden anstecken. Aus einem Hohlraum in seinem rechten Arm holte er den stark zusammengefalteten mechanischen Falken hervor, ließ ihn per Knopfdruck auf seine normale Größe wachsen und warf ihn schließlich in die Luft. Der silberne Metallvogel stieß einen krächzenden Schrei aus, dann begannen er und der weiße Eisdrache in der Luft ihre Bahnen zu kreuzen und sich dabei schließlich auch noch um die eigene Längsachse zu drehen, was durch ihren gewaltigen Größenunterschied urkomisch aussah.

Jay und Nya flogen - wie könnte es anders sein - dicht nebeneinander her und gaben vor, sich gegenseitig spielerisch zu rammen. Im letzten Moment wich aber der jeweils Andere immer geschickt nach oben oder unten aus.

Plötzlich hielt Nya jedoch in diesem Spiel inne und schoss ganz unvermittelt kerzengerade nach oben in den Himmel. Ihr Freund erschrak heftig und folgte ihr auf dem Fuße. Doch schon bald darauf sah er sie wieder sinken und beeilte sich, eine Position direkt neben ihr einzunehmen.

"Regenwolken!", rief die Wassermeisterin aus, kaum dass Jay in Hörweite war. "Noch sind sie nicht soweit, aber sie hängen schon ziemlich tief und ich kann spüren, wie die Tropfen sich in ihnen bilden."

Der blaue Ninja warf einen prüfenden Blick nach oben und sah, was Nya meinte. Gleichzeitig spürte er ein vertrautes Kribbeln durch seinen Körper fließen, das überhaupt nichts mit dem gemeinsam hatte, welches Max beim Fliegen empfand.

"Das gibt nicht einfach nur Regen, sondern ein Gewitter! Ich kann die elektrische Spannung fühlen, die sich langsam aufbaut", sagte er mit besorgter Miene.

"Nach meiner Schätzung geht es in etwa anderthalb Stunden los", fuhr Nya fort. "Wir müssen Cole warnen. Du weißt ja, wie heftig so ein Gewitterschauer während der Regenzeit ausfallen kann."

Lloyd war der Einzige, der keine übermütigen Flugkunststücke vollführte, und das hatte einen guten Grund: Hinter ihm saß seine Mutter Misako, einen Schriftrollenköcher über die Schulter geschlungen und ein Klemmbrett mit Stift und Notizblock unter den Arm gesteckt. Sie wollte die gepflasterte kreisrunde Stelle genauer unter die Lupe nehmen, während die Ninja das restliche Feld absuchten. Zur Bewachung der Bounty war Sensei Wu an Bord zurückgeblieben.

Der grüne Ninja war schon fast an der Stelle angekommen, wo er seine Mutter absetzen wollte, als es plötzlich in seinem Kommunikator, den er um den Arm trug, knackte.

"Nya an alle Anderen: Achtung, es bilden sich Regenwolken. In etwa anderthalb Stunden wird es ein Gewitter geben. Bis dahin sollten wir unbedingt wieder auf der Bounty sein, vor allem Cole! Over."

"Ihr habt es gehört, Leute", sprach der jugendliche Anführer in seinen Kommunikator. "Hört auf mit den Faxen und beeilt euch mit der Suche, damit wir rechtzeitig fertig werden. Lloyd over und out."


	22. Unter die Lupe genommen

**A/N: Disclaimer:  
'Ninjago - Masters of Spinjitzu' is owned by The LEGO Group - not by me.**  
 **Alle Rechte an der Serie 'Ninjago - Meister des Spinjitzu' gehören der LEGO Group.**

* * *

Obwohl die Ninja Lloyds Befehl unverzüglich Folge leisteten, dauerte es doch eine ganze Weile, bis jeder sein Sechstel des Feldes abgesucht hatte, denn das Gebiet war einfach riesig.

Zunächst hatte es Max Spaß gemacht, mit Cole zusammen auf dem Drachen dicht über dem Boden zu fliegen und dabei Hände oder Füße nach den hohen Gräsern auszustrecken. Doch nach einiger Zeit wurde es ihm zu eintönig und er begann sich zu langweilen. Der schwarze Ninja spürte, wie Max immer lustloser wurde, und gab sich alle Mühe, dem Jungen ein wenig Abwechslung zu bieten.

Er erzählte ihm von den Abenteuern, die er mit den anderen Ninja bereits erlebt hatte, doch irgendwie konnte er die Aufmerksamkeit des kleinen Novizen nicht so recht fesseln.

'Wenn nur Jay jetzt bei uns wäre', dachte Cole bei sich. 'Der wüsste schon, wie er Max unterhalten sollte. Er würde Witze machen und die Geschichten richtig spannend erzählen. Ich hingegen weiß oft nicht die richtigen Worte zu finden.'

Nachdenklich blickte er auf den Kommunikator an seinem linken Unterarm. Das Gerät war von Nya so entworfen worden, dass es aussah wie ein goldener Armreif mit einem großen schwarzen Schmuckstein. Kein Nichteingeweihter würde vermuten, dass es sich hierbei nicht um Zierrat, sondern um ein elektronisches Multifunktionsgerät handelte. Erst kürzlich hatte Nya, die Tüftlerin des Teams, einen Metalldetektor eingebaut. Cole hatte ihn zu Beginn des Fluges eingeschaltet, doch bisher hatte er nicht ein einziges Mal angeschlagen. Auch jetzt blieb das Display im schwarzen Stein ganz dunkel.

Mit einem Mal kam dem Meister der Erde eine Idee.

"Max", wandte er sich an den Jungen, der lustlos vor ihm auf dem Drachen kauerte und an seinen Fingern lutschte, "du kannst mir einen Gefallen tun."

Schnell drückte er mit der rechten Hand einige winzige Knöpfe, die ganz unauffällig am Armband angebracht waren. Dann fuhr er fort: "Würdest du bitte den Monitor hier für mich im Auge behalten? Dann kann ich auf den Boden schauen, ob es dort irgendwelche Auffälligkeiten gibt."

Der Novize blickte neugierig auf den schwarzen Stein von Coles Armband und jauchzte vergnügt auf: "Das ist ja ein Videospiel!"

Tatsächlich war nun über dem Stein, sozusagen in der Luft, ein dreidimensionales holografisches Abbild der Umgebung zu sehen, das sich den Flugbewegungen des Drachen entsprechend veränderte.

"Nein, nein", lachte der schwarze Ninja. "Das ist eine holografische Karte der Umgebung. Zane hat sie in den Kommunikator geladen. Bitte schau sie dir gut an und sage mir, wenn etwas rot blinkt."

Voller Eifer beugte sich Max nun über das Kommunikator-Display.

Cole war mit sich zufrieden. Jetzt schien der Flug seinem jungen Freund wieder Spaß zu machen. Wahrscheinlich würde nichts aufblinken, denn sie hatten das Gelände ja bereits von der Bounty aus grob gescannt und nichts als Gras gefunden, und bisher hatte der Metalldetektor ja auch beim genaueren Scan aus der Nähe nicht angeschlagen. Aber immerhin war Max beschäftigt und musste sich nicht langweilen.

Der Erdninja wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Boden zu. Gras, Gras und nochmals Gras, wohin er auch blickte! Kein einziger Baum, nicht mal das winzigste Sträuchlein war zu sehen. Dafür spürte der Meister der Erde wieder diese sonderbare, beruhigende Macht, die von seinem Element ausging. Es war, als sei der Boden durchtränkt von heilsamer Energie, die aus ihm aufstieg wie Luftblasen aus einem Glas Limonade und jede Faser seines Geisterkörpers erfasste, bis sein Herz ganz leicht und frei von allen Sorgen wurde.

'Seltsam', dachte Cole bei sich, 'dass ein ehemaliges Schlachtfeld soviel Frieden und Zuversicht ausstrahlt. Moment mal - ein Schlachtfeld? Ja, das hat Misako gesagt! Auf einem Schlachtfeld liegt für gewöhnlich auch nach Jahrhunderten noch Metall herum! Selbst wenn nach der Schlacht alle Waffen und Rüstungen als Beute weggeschleppt werden - irgendetwas bleibt immer liegen: eine abgebrochene Speerspitze, ein verbeulter Helm, ein zerborstener Schild ... Hier ist etwas Merkwürdiges am Werke, aber etwas Gutes.'

* * *

Als die Ninja endlich alle wieder bei Misako auf dem gepflasterten Rund versammelt waren, hatte der Himmel sich mit tiefhängenden, schwarzen Wolken fast ganz zugezogen. Aus der Ferne war bereits ein leises Grollen zu vernehmen. Die Schwüle war schier unerträglich geworden und allen Anwesenden rann der Schweiß in Rinnsalen über das Gesicht. Dennoch waren sie alle bemerkenswert ruhig und gelassen, wie Cole verwundert feststellte. Nicht einmal Jay beschwerte sich oder zappelte nervös herum.

Alle standen um Misako herum und lauschten aufmerksam ihrem Bericht.

"Mit bloßem Auge kann man nichts erkennen", erklärte die Archäologin. "Aber wenn man den Boden durch dieses Artefakt aus Mondenstein betrachtet, kann man ganz schwache Markierungen ausmachen."

Sie hielt einen flachen, annähernd runden, handtellergroßen Stein in die Höhe, der milchig-weiß schimmerte, aber dennoch transparent wirkte. Dann hielt sie das Artefakt wie eine Lupe genau über die Mitte des gepflasterten Platzes und ließ die Ninja und den Novizen nacheinander hindurchsehen.

"Da ist ja ein Kreuz!", rief Max verwundert aus. "Das war doch vorher nicht da!"

Um sich selbst von der Wahrheit seiner Worte zu überzeugen, ging der Junge in die Hocke und steckte den Kopf unter den Mondenstein.

"Jetzt ist es weg!"

Lloyds Mutter lächelte und sprach: "Es ist noch immer da, Max, aber du kannst es nicht sehen. Es ist nur bei Mond- oder Sternenlicht sichtbar - oder eben, wenn man durch einen Mondenstein blickt, der ein wenig von der Kraft des Erdtrabanten in sich trägt. Heutzutage kennt sich kaum noch jemand mit dieser Kunst aus, aber zur Zeit von Sensei Yin und Sensei Yang wurden solche Artefakte noch hergestellt. Das Kreuz hier in der Mitte ist die auffälligste Markierung, die ich gefunden habe. Am Rand der kreisrunden Fläche befinden sich in regelmäßigen Abständen schwach zu erkennende Striche. Ansonsten konnte ich nichts entdecken. Keine verborgene Inschrift, keinen Hinweis auf Sensei Yin, keine Anweisungen ... gar nichts. Habt ihr etwas gefunden?"

Alle verneinten. Bei niemandem hatte der Metalldetektor angeschlagen; auf dem ganzen Feld schien nicht ein einziger Nagel, nicht eine einzige Münze im Erdreich zu stecken. Hüfthohes, wogendes Gras war das Einzige, das es hier zu geben schien.

"Nun", fuhr Misako fort, "die genaue Untersuchung des Feldes hat uns zwar nicht zeigen können, was euch morgen hier erwartet, aber immerhin können wir verborgene Fallen oder Ähnliches ausschließen. Ich schlage vor, dass ihr morgen früh einfach hierher kommt. Die Markierungen müssten im letzten Sternenlicht vor der Morgendämmerung gut zu erkennen sein - besser als durch den Mondenstein bei Tageslicht."

"Möchte noch jemand etwas ergänzen?", fragte Lloyd in die Runde. "Das Gewitter kann jeden Augenblick losgehen und wegen Cole sollten wir unverzüglich zur Bounty zurückkehren."

"Moment, ich habe noch eine Frage", ließ sich der schwarze Ninja vernehmen. Er zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor er fortfuhr: "Hat noch jemand - etwas gespürt? So eine ... eine Art gute Kraft, die aus der Erde kommt?"

Die Ninja blickten Cole erstaunt an und verneinten. Nur Lloyd sagte schließlich mit nachdenklicher Miene: "Jetzt, wo du es erwähnst - ich dachte, es sei bloß Einbildung gewesen ... Ich kann spüren, dass dies hier eine ganz besondere Erde ist. Aber es ist nur so ein Gefühl, das ich nicht näher einordnen kann."

"Dieser Ort ist ... gut!", rief der Geisterninja aus. "Wir brauchen keine Angst wegen morgen zu haben. Sensei Yin will uns nichts Böses."

"Das wollen die Regenwolken auch nicht und trotzdem können sie für dich zur tödlichen Gefahr werden", sagte Nya mit besorgtem Blick zum Himmel. "Ich fürchte, wir sind zu spät dran. Die ersten Tropfen fallen!"

Max schrie vor Schreck auf: "Soll das heißen, dass Cole sich jetzt auflösen muss?!"

"Nicht, wenn wir es verhindern können!", antwortete Kai. "Meine Schwester hat da so eine besondere Technik. Pass auf!"

Mit Verwunderung sah Max, wie Nya ihre Arme zum Himmel emporstreckte.

"Kommt alle ganz dicht zu mir, vor allem du, Cole", befahl sie.

Sogleich scharten die Ninja und Misako sich um sie. Cole nahm den jungen Novizen an die Hand und stellte sich genau hinter den Wasserninja; die Anderen umringten den Geist. Jay ging ein Stück voraus und hielt einen Arm nach oben wie eine Antenne. Lloyd stellte sich ans hintere Ende der Gruppe und beobachtete mit kritischem Blick den Himmel.

"Abmarsch!", rief Nya und die gesamte Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung.

Voller Staunen beobachtete Max, wie die Regentropfen durch Nyas Wasserkraft von ihrer kleinen Schar abgelenkt wurden, so dass sie niemanden von ihnen berührten. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte nach oben, was im Laufen gar nicht so einfach war. Es sah so aus, als sei die marschierende Gruppe von einer unsichtbaren Glaskuppel umhüllt, an der die Regentropfen abprallten.

Skylor war ebenfalls sichtlich beeindruckt, doch alle Anderen benahmen sich so, als sei Nyas Leistung nichts Besonderes.

"Wie praktisch!", rief Max schließlich aus. "Auf diese Weise braucht ihr nie Regenschirme."

"Oh", antwortete Nya, "dir mag es praktisch erscheinen, aber für mich ist es wirklich anstrengend. Ich brauche volle Konzentration. Deshalb funktioniert es auch nicht im Fliegen. Da muss ich mich schon auf den Drachen konzentrieren."

"Ich weiß sehr zu schätzen, was du für mich tust, Nya", ließ sich Cole nun vernehmen.

"Warum ist Jay nicht bei uns in der Blase?", fragte Max und deutete auf den blauen Ninja, der der Gruppe auf seinem Elementardrachen vorausflog.

"Jay fungiert als Blitzableiter", antwortete Zane. "Nya mag uns vor dem Niederschlag schützen, aber den Blitzen wären wir dennoch ausgeliefert."

Als ob er die Worte des Nindroiden bekräftigen wollte, fuhr in diesem Augenblick ein Blitz aus dem Himmel hernieder, genau auf die Gruppe zu! Doch Jay reagierte sofort. Was er genau tat, konnte Max nicht erkennen, aber der Blitz änderte ganz plötzlich seine Richtung und bewegte sich zur Seite! Er sah fast so aus wie ein Abbiegepfeil auf einem Verkehrsschild.

Der blaue Ninja flog seinen Drachen genau über die am Boden laufende Schar und rief: "Zane, schalte besser deinen Falken ab. Die starke elektrische Spannung könnte ihm sonst womöglich schaden."

Der Meister des Eises nickte und drückte den 'Aus'-Knopf seines mechanischen Begleiters. Einige Augenblicke flackerte noch ein bläuliches Licht in dessen Augen und die Flügel flatterten kurz auf, bevor das bemerkenswerte Tier auf einen Bruchteil seiner ursprünglichen Größe zusammenschrumpfte. Zane verstaute den komprimierten Falken in einem Hohlraum seines rechten Armes.


	23. Angriff der Killerwespen

Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis die Ninja, Misako und Max endlich auf der Bounty ankamen. Sensei Wu hatte sich bereits über Kommunikator bei ihnen gemeldet und besorgt gefragt, ob sie in Schwierigkeiten steckten. Dank Nya und Jay waren jedoch alle wohlauf - nur Jay war klatschnass, was dem blauen Ninja aber an diesem heißen Tag nichts ausmachte.

Da sie wegen ihrer Mission am folgenden Tag sehr früh ins Bett mussten, ordnete der Sensei ein frühes Abendessen an und Kai, der mit Kochen an der Reihe war, verschwand augenblicklich in der Kombüse. Skylor begleitete ihn, um ihm zu helfen. Die Anderen richteten zuerst ihre Ausrüstung - Waffen und Werkzeuge - für die Mission her, dann entspannte sich jeder auf seine Weise.

Jay - mittlerweile wieder trocken und umgezogen - forderte Max zu einer weiteren Videospiel-Partie heraus, worauf der Novize nur zu gerne einging. Zane und Nya sahen den beiden Spielern zu, während Cole und Lloyd auf dem Sofa saßen und Comics lasen.

"Gestern hattest du Anfängerglück, Max", fing der blaue Ninja an. "Sei also nicht traurig, wenn heute ich gewinne."

"Bisher sieht es aber nicht so aus", bemerkte Nya trocken.

"In der Tat", meldete sich nun auch der Nindroid zu Wort. "Max verfügt bereits über mehr als doppelt so viele Goldtaler wie du und seine Lebensenergie befindet sich noch im dunkelgrünen Bereich, während die deine auf gelb steht."

"Das gehört alles zu meiner Taktik", erwiderte Jay leicht gereizt, ohne vom Bildschirm aufzusehen.

Er musste zugeben, dass Max in der Tat ein geschickter Spieler war. Schon dreimal hatte der Junge ihm eine Pizza vor der Nase weggeschnappt und dadurch seine Lebensenergie aufgeladen und auch die Goldtaler sammelte er viel schneller ein als der Meister des Blitzes. Fehlte nur noch dass - oh nein! Max hatte tatsächlich 2000 Taler beisammen, wofür er sich im Spiel eine undurchdringliche Rüstung kaufen konnte. Damit war er praktisch immun gegen die Angriffe der Killerwespen, die sich als Folge umso zahlreicher auf Jays Avatar stürzten.

"Schnell, spring unter die Käseglocke und schlafe eine Runde, um deine Lebensenergie zu regenerieren!", rief Nya ihrem Freund zu, doch es war bereits zu spät: Die Killerwespen hatten dem Avatar des blauen Ninja bereits soviel Lebensenergie abgezapft, dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. 'Game Over' blinkte es über dem liegenden blauen Männchen und im nächsten Augenblick war der ganze Bildschirm ausgefüllt von Max' freudestrahlender Spielfigur, die auf einem Siegerpodest stand und einen Lorbeerkranz aufgesetzt bekam.

'Herzlichen Glückwunsch!', stand darunter. 'Du hast den Rekord gebrochen. Trage deinen Namen in die Liste der Sieger ein.'

"Das ... das glaub ich jetzt einfach nicht!", stammelte Jay und starrte fassungslos auf den Bildschirm.

"Und wieder wurde der Meister der Videospiele von einem Kind geschlagen!", rief Cole aus. "Gib mir fünf, Max!"

Der Novize lachte, drehte sich zur Couch um und stieß seine Handfläche gegen die seines Geisterfreundes. Lloyd nickte Max anerkennend zu und bedachte Jay mit einem schadenfrohen Blick. Der blaue Ninja hatte erst kürzlich damit angegeben, bei diesem Videospiel die unangefochtene Nummer Eins zu sein. Nun war er eines Besseren belehrt worden.

In Zanes Kopf arbeitete es ohne Unterlass. PIXAL hatte Jays Gesichtsausdruck sowie die Reaktionen der Anderen genau gescannt und analysiert. Nun schickte sie das vereinbarte Signal und im nächsten Moment brach der Nindroid wieder in schadenfrohes Gelächter aus, in das alle Anderen außer Nya bald einstimmten.

Die Wassermeisterin strich ihrem Freund tröstend über den Rücken und raunte ihm zu: "Es ist nur ein Spiel, Jay. Kein Grund zur Aufregung."

Eines kleinen Schmunzelns konnte sie sich allerdings auch nicht erwehren, denn der blaue Ninja blickte einfach zu bedröppelt aus der Wäsche und irgendwie hatte er nach seiner Angeberei diesen Dämpfer schon auch ein wenig verdient. Dies war eine ganz andere Situation als die mit Ed und Edna am Nachmittag.

Jay hingegen empfand Zane gegenüber den gleichen Ärger wie kurz nach dem Besuch seiner Eltern. Sein erster Impuls war, sich auf seinen Bruder zu stürzen und ihn kräftig mit den Fäusten zu bearbeiten. Doch seit dieser einen Körper aus Titan besaß, war ein solches Vorgehen viel schmerzhafter für die angreifenden Fäuste als für den Nindroiden.

Dann fiel dem Meister des Blitzes wieder ein, was er sich vorgenommen hatte.

"Du hast Recht, Nya. Es ist nur ein Spiel", sagte er zu seiner Freundin gewandt und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Innerlich aber lachte er wie ein Schurke und dachte bei sich: 'Du bist ja so was von fällig, Zane!'

* * *

Der restliche Abend verlief weitgehend friedlich und ereignislos - mit einer spektakulären Ausnahme. Kai hatte mit Skylors Hilfe ein köstliches Nudelgericht zum Abendessen zubereitet, welches allen vorzüglich mundete. Allerdings hatte der Bernsteinninja die während des Drachenfluges ausgestandenen Ängste nicht vergessen. Als der Feuerninja seine Aufmerksamkeit gerade Lloyd zuwandte, der auf der anderen Seite neben ihm saß, zückte Skylor blitzschnell ein kleines rotes Fläschchen aus den Falten ihres Gi und träufelte ein paar Tropfen daraus über eine Stelle von Kais Essen.

Kurz darauf fuhren alle Anwesenden erschrocken auf, als der rote Ninja einen Schrei ausstieß und anschließend in ein nicht enden wollendes Husten ausbrach. Sein für gewöhnlich gelbes Gesicht leuchtete nunmehr fast so rot wie sein Gi und seine braunen Haarspitzen standen noch weiter vom Kopf ab als sonst.

"Das ist nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf das, was dich das nächste Mal in meinem Nudelhaus erwartet, _Meister des Feuers_!", lachte Skylor, während sie dem nach Luft ringenden Ninja ein Glas Wasser einschenkte.

Nachdem der erste Schreck überwunden war, brach die gesamte Tischgesellschaft in lautes Gelächter aus. PIXAL signalisierte Zane, dass Kais Leid nur geringfügig war, worauf der Nindroid sein schadenfrohes Kichern erschallen ließ, was Jay jedoch gar nicht mitbekam, da er selbst so sehr mit Lachen beschäftigt war.

Der Feuerninja war mittlerweile wieder zu Atem gekommen und stimmte nun selbst in den allgemeinen Heiterkeitsausbruch mit ein. Zusammen mit Skylor klärte er seine Familie über die Vorgeschichte dieses Zwischenfalles auf.

"Du hast also deinen Passagier mutwillig in Todesangst versetzt, Kai?", fragte Sensei Wu mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Welchen Nutzen hast du dir davon erhofft?"

"Äh ..., also, ich ...", stotterte der rote Ninja verlegen.

"Nun, du hast die Strafe für deinen Übermut bereits erhalten", fuhr der weise Spinjitzu-Meister fort. "Bei der Mission morgen verhältst du dich hoffentlich verantwortungsvoller. Das gilt für euch alle!"

Der Sensei blickte in die Runde, bevor er fortfuhr: "Coles Schicksal hängt von eurem Verhalten ab. Ihr wisst noch nicht einmal genau, was euch morgen auf dem Feld erwartet. Darum müsst ihr auf alles gefasst sein. Jeder muss sich vollkommen auf jeden verlassen können. Ihr seid mehr als nur ein Team - ihr seid eine Familie. Helft euch gegenseitig und ihr werdet Erfolg haben."


	24. Ein Schwertkampf im Abendlicht

Die Sonne stand nun schon sehr tief am Himmel, als Cole mit Max noch einen kleinen Abendspaziergang an Deck unternahm. Jetzt nach dem Gewitter war die Luft wieder klar und angenehm frisch. Es war noch immer warm, aber nicht mehr schwül. Zu Coles Glück war das Deck inzwischen wieder trocken.

"Schade, dass ich nicht mit dir trainieren konnte", sagte Max, als sie zusammen an der Reling standen und die milde Abendluft genossen.

"Ach so, weil ich beim Meditieren war. Was hättest du denn gerne mit mir trainiert?"

"Schwertkampf", antwortete Max wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

"Meinst du mit Katana oder Wakizashi?", fragte Cole.

Der Novize nickte voller Begeisterung.

"Mal sehen ... ah, ich weiß! Komm mit!"

Mit diesen Worten schritt der schwarze Ninja auf einen Waffenschrank zu, der neben der Tür zu den unteren Decks an der Wand angebracht war.

"Abgeschlossen!", murmelte er, nachdem er am Türknauf gezogen hatte.

Max machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht.

"Kein Problem für einen Geist!", schmunzelte der Erdninja und fuhr mit dem Finger ins Schlüsselloch.

Max wusste ja, dass sein Geisterfreund über erstaunliche Fähigkeiten verfügte, aber was er jetzt sah, verschlug ihm dennoch den Atem.

Zunächst wurde Cole gänzlich durchlässig, dann schien es, als verwandle er sich in grünen Nebel oder Rauch, und schließlich sah es so aus, als würde ihn das Schlüsselloch regelrecht einsaugen! Nur noch ein schwaches, grünliches Leuchten sowie ein paar geisterhafte Dunstschwaden zeugten noch von der Anwesenheit des Erdmeisters.

"Cole? Bist du noch da?", fragte Max ängstlich.

"Keine Sorge, ich stecke hier im Schlüsselloch!", ertönte die beruhigende Stimme des Geistes. "Gleich hab' ich's!"

Tatsächlich, mit einem leichten Knarren sprang die Schranktür auf und im nächsten Moment schlüpfte Cole auch schon wieder aus dem Schlüsselloch heraus. Er legte dem noch immer etwas ungläubig dreinschauenden Novizen eine wieder feste Hand auf die Schulter und grinste: "Es hat schon seine Vorteile, ein Geist zu sein. Ansonsten hätte ich jetzt erst zu Sensei Wu gehen müssen."

Siedendheiß wurde ihm plötzlich bewusst, dass er - sollte die Mission erfolgreich verlaufen - solche Kunststücke bald nicht mehr würde vollführen können. Er hatte sich in der Tat an seine Geistereigenschaften gewöhnt, wie der Sensei gesagt hatte.

"Die Waffen hier sind ja alle aus Holz!", rief Max enttäuscht aus und lenkte Coles Aufmerksamkeit damit wieder auf die Gegenwart.

Der schwarze Ninja lächelte: "Das sind die Übungswaffen für Anfänger. Hier, dieses Bokuto dürfte die richtige Größe für dich haben."

Max nahm das kurze Schwert - ein hölzernes Wakizashi - mit der linken Hand und fuhr damit ein paarmal prüfend durch die Luft.

"Oh, du bist Linkshänder!", rief Cole aus. "In diesem Fall werde ich auch mit links kämpfen; dann ist auch mein Vorteil nicht gar so groß."

Sodann erklärte der Erdninja dem Novizen geduldig die Grundlagen des Schwertkampfes - wie die Waffe zu halten, welche Körperhaltung die vorteilhafteste sei, wie die Füße zu stehen hätten und so fort.

Schließlich stellte Cole sich Max gegenüber auf, hielt sein Bokuto mit der breiten Seite nach vorne gekehrt empor und senkte den Kopf zum Rei. Der Novize achtete überhaupt nicht mehr auf seine Haltung, sondern stürmte mit einem lauten Schrei auf seinen großen Freund los.

"Halt!", rief der Erdninja. "Du hast den Rei vergessen."

Der Novize hielt inne, kehrte zu seiner Ausgangsposition zurück und verneigte sich mit erhobener Klinge vor seinem Gegner, bevor er abermals auf ihn losrannte. Lächelnd streckte Cole seinen Schwertarm aus und bewegte ihn fast spielerisch zur Seite. Bevor er noch wusste, wie ihm geschah, war Max entwaffnet und blickte auf die Spitze von Coles Holzwakizashi.

"Wenn du einfach nur wie ein Wilder drauflosstürzt, hat dein Gegner leichtes Spiel", erklärte der schwarze Ninja. "Versuch es nochmal, aber diesmal so, wie ich es dir gezeigt habe."

Beim zweiten Angriff achtete Max darauf, Hände und Füße richtig zu halten und sich geschmeidig zu bewegen. Diesmal dauerte es schon einige Augenblicke länger, bis der Meister der Erde dem Jungen das Schwert aus der Hand schlug.

"Weiter so, Max! Du bist auf dem richtigen Weg."

Nach einigen weiteren Angriffen, von denen jeder länger währte als der vorherige, beschloss Cole, Max ein paar Paradetechniken zu lehren.

"Verteidigung ist wichtiger als Angriff", sagte er. "Wer nicht angreifen kann, der lässt es eben einfach bleiben, aber wer sich nicht verteidigen kann, setzt unter Umständen sein Leben aufs Spiel."

Der schwarze Ninja zeigte Max die richtige Körperhaltung, dann fuhr er fort: "Das Ziel ist, die Klinge des Gegners zu treffen, bevor sie dich trifft. Vermeide es, dir eine Blöße zu geben. Dein Schwert sucht den Kontakt zur gegnerischen Waffe, dein Körper meidet ihn."

Wieder stellten sie sich zum Zweikampf auf und verneigten sich voreinander, doch diesmal griff der Geist den Novizen an.

"Denk daran, dass du nicht festgewachsen bist, Max. Weiche meinen Schlägen aus. Duck dich zur Seite oder nach hinten, ja, du kannst sogar eine Rolle oder einen Salto machen, um aus der Reichweite meiner Klinge zu kommen."

Max dachte daran, wie Lloyd ihn am Morgen auf die Beinarbeit von Kai und Skylor hingewiesen hatte und nickte.

Nach und nach gelang es dem Jungen, Coles Anweisungen immer besser in die Tat umzusetzen, so dass der Erdninja immer mehr Zeit dafür benötigte, Max zu entwaffnen.

"Ausgezeichnet!", rief der Meister der Erde schließlich aus. "Jetzt machen wir einen vollständigen Kampf, in dem jeder mehrmals angreift und pariert."

Wie selbstverständlich vollführte Max nun den obligatorischen Rei, bevor er mit einem lauten 'Ninja-Go!' zum Angriff auf den Geist überging. Dieser stieß ebenfalls den Ninja-Schlachtruf aus und rannte auf seinen kleinen Gegner zu. Im nächsten Augenblick kreuzten sich ihre Klingen.

Max rief sich den Kampf zwischen Skylor und Kai ins Gedächtnis zurück und versuchte, sich ebenso elegant, flink und geschmeidig zu bewegen wie die Ninja. Geschickt wich er Coles Schlägen aus, indem er rückwärts schritt, sich duckte oder gar zur Seite rollte. Gleichzeitig hielt er Ausschau nach einer Lücke in Coles Verteidigung, doch der Meister der Erde gab sich so leicht keine Blöße.

Wieder und wieder schlugen die Holzklingen aufeinander, doch nur selten berührten sie den Körper des Gegners. Der Erdninja lächelte seinem kleinen Freund anerkennend zu. Der Kampf bereitete ihm Vergnügen. Natürlich hätte er schon längst gewinnen können, wenn er seine übermenschliche Kraft eingesetzt hätte, aber das wäre dem Novizen gegenüber unfair.

So wogte der Kampf noch ein paarmal hin und her, bis der Geist schließlich sein Bokuto in einem günstigen Winkel unter Max' Klinge schob und so nach oben zog, dass dem Jungen das Schwert aus der Hand gerissen wurde. Es flog sich überschlagend im hohen Bogen durch die Luft und landete schließlich mit einem Klappern auf dem Deck unweit des Mastes.

Max schien zunächst etwas enttäuscht zu sein, fasste sich aber schnell wieder, als der schwarze Ninja das Bokuto aufhob und ihm reichte: "Gut gemacht, Max! Das war ein wirklich guter Kampf. Du bist ein wahrhaft würdiger Novize."

Mit einem abschließenden Rei bedankten die beiden Kämpfer sich bei ihrem jeweiligen Gegner. Während Cole noch die Übungswaffen im Schrank verstaute, erschien Lloyd an Deck und rief: "Max! Der Sensei sagt, du musst jetzt ins Bett!"

* * *

 **A/N: Ein Wakizashi ist dem Katana ähnlich, hat aber eine kürzere Klinge. Ein Bokuto ist ganz allgemein ein Holzschwert fürs Training.**


	25. Geisterstunde

**A/N: Die Obsternte ist im vollen Gange und fordert ganzen Einsatz, von daher weiß ich nicht, ob ich regelmäßig immer an den geraden Tagen zum Updaten komme, aber ich bemühe mich.**  
 **Das heutige Kapitel ist recht kurz, enthält aber ähnlich wie Kapitel 11, an das es inhaltlich anschließt, Gedanken zu Themen, die für kleine Kinder noch etwas schwierig sein könnten.**

 **Da das eigentliche Kapitel kurz ist, kann ich sozusagen als Ausgleich die Autornotizen ein wenig länger machen und mal auf die Gast-Reviews eingehen:**

 **Zoodirektor**  
 **Max hat nichts gegen Zoos an sich, bloß was dagegen, alle Tiere eines solchen darstellen zu müssen. :-P**  
 **Zugegeben, Jay hat sich in dieser Geschichte ein wenig in den Vordergrund gespielt - aber das macht er in der Serie auch. ;-)**  
 **Es ist einiges ungewöhnlich auf Sensei Yins Feld. ;-)**  
 **Vielen Dank für die Reviews. :-)**

 **Sunshine**  
 **Vielen Dank für das Review und herzlich willkommen. :-) Freut mich, dass Dir der Anfang gefällt und hoffe, der Rest findet ebenfalls Deinen Zuspruch. Du stößt zu einem günstigen Zeitpunkt dazu, denn jetzt kommt bald die eigentliche Handlung richtig in Fahrt.**

* * *

Cole blieb noch ein wenig an der frischen Luft, nachdem der Novize unter Deck verschwunden war. Nachdenklich lehnte er an der Reling und betrachtete die sinkende Sonne. Ganz in Gedanken ließ er seine Hände durchlässig werden und ins Geländer einsinken, dann zog er sie wieder heraus. Es war nur eine Spielerei, wie wenn man mit den Fingern trommelt oder mit den Füßen wippt, aber dadurch wurde ihm einmal mehr bewusst, wie selbstverständlich ihm seine Geistereigenschaften in den letzten Monaten geworden waren.

'Der Sensei hatte völlig Recht', dachte er bei sich. 'Man kann nicht nehmen, ohne zu geben. Aber darf ich deswegen kein Mensch sein wollen? Nein, ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen und bleibe dabei, auch wenn ich bedauere, meine Geistereigenschaften aufgeben zu müssen.'

Er stellte sich vor, wie es sein würde, wieder mit seinen Geschwistern schwimmen zu gehen und im Wasser zu planschen. Oder wie er ganz unbesorgt im Regen spazieren gehen könnte, ohne Regenschirm oder Nyas Hilfe. Er kicherte plötzlich bei dem Gedanken an eine Wasserbombenschlacht mit Jay.

Sicher, als Mensch würde er auch wieder krank werden und altern, wie der Sensei gesagt hatte. Aber war das wirklich so schlimm? Cole stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, wenn er nie älter werden würde. Irgendwann wären die anderen Ninja - außer Zane - alt und grau, aber er wäre noch immer der Geist eines jungen Mannes.

Ja, und irgendwann würden die Anderen schließlich sterben. Selbst Zane würde vermutlich irgendwann aufhören zu existieren. Sein Titankörper war zwar extrem haltbar, aber dennoch nicht unvergänglich, und auch seine Software könnte mit der Zeit aufhören zu funktionieren. Dann wäre Cole als Einziger noch übrig - ganz allein. Wollte er das? Wollte er wirklich ewig so bleiben, wie er jetzt war, und alle seine Freunde überdauern? Er dachte daran, was der Sensei über die Ewigkeit gesagt hatte.

Er schüttelte sich. Nein, er wollte ganz bestimmt nicht ewig existieren, auch nicht als ewig jugendlicher Geist mit tollen Fähigkeiten! Und er wollte auch nicht, dass sein Geisterdasein in einem einzigen Moment durch einen Schwall Wasser beendet würde, ohne dass er wüsste, was danach mit ihm passierte. Er wollte wieder ein ganz normaler Mensch werden, der sich verletzte, hin und wieder krank wurde, mit seinen Lieben zusammen alterte und irgendwann schließlich einmal das Zeitliche segnete und in das Reich der Erinnerung einging, wie alle Anderen auch.

'Aber solange ich noch ein Geist bin, sollte ich meine besonderen Fähigkeiten ausnutzen', sagte er sich und machte sich gleich einmal unsichtbar. Als er wieder erschien, grinste er von einem Ohr zum anderen. "Jetzt beginnt die Geisterabschiedsparty!"

Cole machte sich einen Spaß daraus, nach oben zu schweben und durch die verglaste Wand in den leeren Kontrollraum zu gleiten. Dort hielt er kurz inne, bevor er genüsslich an die Decke schwebte.

Doch warum sollte er dort aufhören? Er fuhr durch die Decke hindurch, so dass er sich über dem Schiff befand, und begab sich schließlich in den Ausguck auf dem Mast, zwischen den beiden quergestellten roten Segeln. Er tat so, als liefe er auf dem Segeltuch Schlittschuh, und stürzte sich dann ganz plötzlich in die Tiefe. Doch anstatt hart auf dem Deck aufzuschlagen, glitt er sanft durch den Boden, durch alle Decks hindurch bis hinunter in den Frachtraum. Nur so zum Spaß ergriff er von einer leeren Kiste Besitz und ließ ihren Deckel klappern.

Schließlich schwebte er rückwärts durch Wände und Decken zurück an Deck und ließ seinen Körper wieder fest werden.

"Sicher, es macht Spaß, meine Geisterfähigkeiten einzusetzen, aber ich bin bereit, sie gegen ein Leben als normaler Mensch einzutauschen." Nachdenklich griff er sich ans Kinn und setzte schalkhaft grinsend hinzu: "Auch wenn das heißt, dass ich mich wieder jeden Morgen rasieren muss."


	26. Blaue Blitze im Schlafsaal

**A/N: Dieses Kapitel ist meiner Tante Änne gewidmet, die heute 111 Jahre alt würde - oder, wie man in Hobbingen sagt, einundelfzig. :-)**

* * *

Jay lag im Ninja-Schlafsaal in seinem Bett und wartete. Von allen Seiten drangen die ruhigen, regelmäßigen Atemzüge seiner schlafenden Brüder an sein Ohr. Auch Max schlummerte friedlich in dem Futonbett, das Cole ihm am Tag zuvor in der Ecke zwischen seinem eigenen Fußende und der Wand hergerichtet hatte.

'So, Zane, jetzt ist es gleich soweit', dachte Jay bei sich, wobei ein für ihn ungewöhnliches, boshaftes Funkeln in seinen Augen erschien.

Vorsichtig und völlig geräuschlos erhob sich der blaue Ninja von seinem Lager und schlich barfuß und auf Zehenspitzen durch das dunkle Zimmer zum Bett des Nindroiden hinüber. Um zu sehen, wohin er trat, hatte der Meister des Blitzes eine winzige blaue Elektroflamme zwischen Daumen und Finger der linken Hand erzeugt. Neben den Ventilatoren und den Atemgeräuschen der Schlafenden war das leise Summen, das von diesem Flämmchen ausging, das einzige Geräusch, das im Schlafsaal zu hören war.

Am Ziel angekommen, leuchtete Jay dem weißen Ninja kurz ins Gesicht, dann ließ er den kleinen blauen Blitz verlöschen und hielt sein Ohr dicht neben Zanes Kopf. Jetzt kam es auf absolute Präzision an. Er musste das Zeitfenster ganz genau erwischen, sonst hätte er keine Chance. Angestrengt lauschte er auf ein ganz bestimmtes Geräusch, das nun jeden Augenblick - da! Da war es! Ein kaum hörbares, feines Surren verriet ihm, dass PIXAL gerade ihr System neu startete, um anschließend ihre allnächtliche Defragmentierungssitzung durchzuführen.

Ab jetzt blieben ihm weniger als zwei Minuten, in denen PIXAL komplett von Zane und dessen Wahrnehmung isoliert war, und folglich nicht mitbekommen würde, was er mit seinem Bruder anzustellen gedachte. Während der vergangenen zwei Stunden, in denen er wachgelegen und geduldig auf diesen Moment gewartet hatte, hatte er sich sein Vorhaben gründlich überlegt, so dass er jetzt ganz genau wusste, was zu tun war. Niemand kannte Zanes Baupläne und Funktionsweise besser als Jay - noch nicht einmal Nya. PIXALs allnächtlicher Moment der Abwesenheit erfolgte nach einem Algorithmus, der außer dem Nindroiden und seiner inneren Freundin nur dem blauen Ninja bekannt war.

Nachdem von PIXAL vorerst keine Gefahr drohte, hatte er nur noch dafür zu sorgen, dass Zane durch seine Aktionen nicht aufwachte. Er musste äußerst behutsam und geschickt vorgehen und durfte nicht das geringste Geräusch verursachen, denn auch im Schlaf waren die Sinne des Nindroiden schärfer als die eines gewöhnlichen Menschen. Aber wozu war er ein Ninja?

Überaus vorsichtig zog Jay die weiße Bettdecke zurück, bis Zanes Oberkörper frei lag. Dann hielt er seine rechte Hand ausgestreckt über Zanes Bauch. Er wagte kaum zu atmen. Alles musste ganz genau stimmen: Der Abstand seiner Hand zu Zanes Körper musste groß genug sein, damit die feinen Sensoren des Eisninja die Wärme, die von ihr ausging, nicht wahrnehmen konnten; er durfte aber auch nicht zu groß sein, denn sonst würde seine Blitzkraft nichts ausrichten können. Mittels eines wohlgezielten Stromstoßes beabsichtigte er, die Sensoren im Oberkörper des Nindroiden kurzzeitig außer Gefecht zu setzen, so dass dieser nicht spüren würde, wie das Bauchpanel geöffnet würde.

Er hielt einen Augenblick inne, um noch einmal alles nachzuprüfen und in Gedanken die nächsten Schritte durchzugehen. Das von ihm installierte Schadenfreude-Unterprogramm befand sich auf einem Chip in unmittelbarer Nähe des Humorhauptschalters.

'Zwei Dinge', wiederholte er im Geiste, 'erstens, Zane soll nicht mehr über _mich_ lachen, sondern stattdessen jedesmal, wenn Sensei Wu ihm einen direkten Befehl erteilt; zweitens, Zane darf nicht merken, dass das Programm verändert wurde.'

Obwohl die Zeit drängte und er genau wusste, was er zu tun hatte, zögerte er einen Augenblick. Wie er seinen Bruder aus Titan so vor sich liegen sah - so völlig arglos und nichtsahnend, so verletzlich und ausgeliefert - bekam er plötzlich Gewissensbisse. Was er vorhatte, ging bedeutend weiter als einem schlafenden Bruder einen Schnurrbart oder rote Punkte ins Gesicht zu malen. Solche Späße hatte jeder der Ninja bereits über sich ergehen lassen müssen.

Fast hätte Jay seine Hand wieder zurückgezogen, doch dann fiel ihm ein, wie Zane schadenfroh über ihn gelacht hatte, als seine Eltern gegangen waren.

'... kleine Gegenstände verschlucken ... Milchfläschchen ... frische Windeln ...', klangen ihm die Bemerkungen seiner Brüder im Ohr, übertönt von dem blechernen, entsetzlichen, schadenfrohen Gelächter des Nindroiden.

Mit einem entschlossenen Ruck presste Jay die Lippen aufeinander und runzelte die Stirn. Gleichzeitig schoss ein kleiner, heller Blitzstrahl aus seiner rechten Handfläche in den Körper des weißen Ninja. Es ging alles sehr schnell. Zunächst dachte Jay, dass alles nach Plan verlaufen wäre, doch zu seinem Entsetzen musste er feststellen, dass sein Blitz offenbar irgendetwas beschädigt hatte. Zumindest roch es plötzlich für einen Augenblick nach verbranntem Kunststoff. Er hatte wohl nicht _ganz genau_ die richtige Stelle getroffen und _ein bisschen_ zu viel Strom genommen! Was hatte er nur getan!

Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen betrachtete der blaue Ninja seinen Titanbruder. Dieser zuckte kurz zusammen und machte für einen Augenblick Anstalten, die Augenlider zu heben, doch dann entspannte er sich wieder und schlummerte weiter. Noch immer zuckten bläuliche Blitze über seinen Bauch.

Hastig drehte Jay den Kopf über die linke Schulter und blickte in den dunklen Schlafsaal hinein, doch keiner seiner Brüder schien aufgewacht zu sein. Der blaue Ninja wagte es nun nicht mehr, Zanes Bauchpanel zu öffnen, sondern versuchte, den Schaden, den er angerichtet hatte, mittels seiner Elementarkraft zu erspüren. Wie es schien, war der Humorhauptschalter deaktiviert und ließ sich nicht mehr aktivieren. Die blauen Blitze auf dem Oberkörper des Nindroiden waren nun gänzlich verloschen.

Jay blieben noch höchstens dreißig Sekunden, bis PIXAL wieder voll einsatzbereit wäre. Fieberhaft überschlug er die Sachlage. Der Humorhauptschalter war defekt. Da Zane jedoch für gewöhnlich nur den Nebenschalter im Arm bediente, bestand einige Aussicht, dass er den Schaden nicht sofort bemerken würde. PIXAL hatte nichts von der Sache mitbekommen, und da kein Protokoll von Jays Eingriff erstellt worden war, würde sie auch vorerst nichts davon erfahren. Auffliegen würde die Sache erst dann, wenn der Nindroid einen Witz nicht verstehen würde. Korrektur - erst wenn ihn jemand _fragen_ würde, warum er den Witz nicht verstehe, denn wenn der Humorhauptschalter deaktiviert war, merkte Zane nicht von selbst, dass er einen Witz nicht verstand.

Der blaue Ninja atmete auf. Bei der heiklen Mission, die ihnen am nächsten Tag bevorstand, waren Witze wohl eher unwahrscheinlich. Er selbst würde sich hüten, welche zu machen! Vielleicht würde Zane also gar nicht merken, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Und bis zu PIXALs nächstem "blinden Fleck" hätte Jay sicher einen Weg gefunden, den Schalter wieder zu aktivieren, und so müsste niemand in seiner Familie erfahren, was für finstere Pläne er mit dem Nindroiden gehabt hatte. Und das Allerbeste dabei: Mit dem schadenfrohen Lachen war es vorerst auch vorbei, denn wenn der Humorhauptschalter auf 'Aus' stand, würde auch das Schadenfreudeprogramm nicht ausgeführt werden.

Ein leises Klicken aus Zanes Kopf zeigte dem Meister des Blitzes an, dass PIXALs Neustart beendet war. Sie war zwar nun mit der Defragmentierung ihrer und Zanes Systeme beschäftigt - was in etwa dem REM-Schlaf eines Menschen entsprach -, würde aber sofort jegliche Manipulationsversuche mitbekommen und Zane aufwecken.

So schlich sich Jay, nachdem er den Eisninja fürsorglich wieder zugedeckt hatte, langsam und vorsichtig in sein Bett zurück. Da er dabei in Gedanken noch immer bei Zane und seinem eigenen Missgeschick war, bemerkte er gar nicht, wie hinter der blauen Stellwand an seinem Kopfende und über seinen Nachttisch hinweg ein kleiner blonder Kopf hervorlugte.

Max war einige Zeit zuvor aufgewacht, da er einen starken Druck auf der Blase verspürt hatte. Gerade, als er aus seinem Bett in der Zimmerecke zwischen Coles und Jays Bett schlüpfen wollte, hatte er durch das mit Papier verkleidete Fenster in der blauen Stellwand an seinem Fußende ein bläuliches Schimmern wahrgenommen, wie von einem elektrischen Blitz, nur viel schwächer und länger anhaltend. Neugierig war er daraufhin auf allen Vieren bis zum Ende der Stellwand gekrochen und hatte über Jays Nachttisch hinweg ins Zimmer gespäht.

Er sah, wie Jay über Zanes Bett gebeugt dastand und mit seiner Hand leuchtete. Dann verlosch das blaue Licht, und Max konnte nichts weiter erkennen. Gerade, als er den blauen Ninja fragen wollte, was los sei, erschien der blaue Blitz aus Jays Hand wieder, diesmal viel heller als zuvor (etwa so wie das Display eines Handys). Max konnte nicht feststellen, womit der Meister des Blitzes beschäftigt war, doch Jays wütend-entschlossener Gesichtsausdruck hielt ihn davon ab zu fragen. Er zog es vor, vorerst nichts zu sagen, sondern in seinem Versteck zu bleiben.

Kurz darauf erlosch der helle Blitz und wurde im nächsten Augenblick von dem wesentlich schwächeren blauen Flackern abgelöst, das Max anfangs beobachtet hatte. Es schien aber diesmal von Zanes Bauch zu kommen. Jay machte nun ein entsetztes Gesicht und drehte seinen Kopf kurz direkt zu Max! Der Junge duckte sich blitzschnell hinter den Nachttisch und wagte für einige Sekunden kaum zu atmen. Als er vorsichtig wieder über den Tischrand spähte, schien der blaue Ninja Zane zuzudecken. Dabei leuchtete er wieder mit einer kleinen Blitzflamme aus seiner linken Hand. Dann drehte er sich um und schlich auf Zehenspitzen direkt auf Max' Versteck zu! Der Junge erstarrte im ersten Moment vor Schreck, doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass der blaue Ninja ihn gar nicht bemerkt hatte, denn er schlüpfte ohne ein Wort unter seine Bettdecke. Der blaue Lichtschein verlosch.

Max wartete noch einige Pulsschläge, dann zog er sich geräuschlos rückwärts in sein Bett zurück. Er musste immer noch auf die Toilette. Also tat er so, als ob er gerade aufwachen würde, stand auf, gähnte und schlurfte zur Zimmertür, die Jays Bett genau gegenüberlag. Er erwartete, dass der blaue Ninja ihn ansprechen oder sogar ins Bad begleiten würde, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Jay stellte sich offenbar schlafend! An der Tür angekommen, drückte Max den grünen Knopf auf dem Kästchen rechts neben dem Türrahmen. Sogleich öffnete die ovale Schiebetür sich geräuschlos und ließ den Novizen auf den Gang hinaustreten.

Jay atmete erleichtert auf, nachdem sich die Tür hinter dem Jungen wieder geschlossen hatte. Wie gut, dass er erst jetzt aufgewacht war!

* * *

 **A/N: Vielen Dank an ShinyShiny9 für die Idee zu Jays Vorhaben.  
Was Zanes Funktionen anbelangt, habe ich mehr oder weniger Mutmaßungen angestellt. In der Folge _Tick Tock_ (auf deutsch _Der Nindroid_ ) befindet sich der Humorschalter in Zanes Bauch, doch in späteren Folgen schaltet er seinen Humor immer in einem Panel in seinem Arm an oder aus. Daher der Gedanke mit dem Haupt- und Nebenschalter. Die Sache mit PIXALs allnächtlicher Defragmentierungssitzung, die nach einem bestimmten Algorithmus erfolgt, ist reine Spekulation. :-)  
Die Einrichtung des Ninja-Schlafsaales basiert auf der Szene in Folge 49, in der Nya den kürzlich zum Geist gewordenen Cole tröstet.  
**


	27. Frühmorgens auf der Bounty

**A/N:**  
 **Zoodirektor: Noch ein klein wenig Geduld. ;-)**

* * *

"Max, wach auf! Es ist an der Zeit, zu unserer Mission aufzubrechen."

Nur mit großer Mühe öffnete Max die Augen - und schloss sie sofort wieder, da ihn ein geradezu aufdringlich helles Licht blendete! Einige Augenblicke später wagte er einen erneuten Versuch und erkannte den silbrig glänzenden Titankopf des Nindroiden, der sich über ihn beugte. Das Licht kam von der Lampe in der Zimmerecke. Noch immer benommen hob Max den Kopf. Warum fühlte es sich nur so an, als sei er aus Blei?

Zane lächelte den kleinen Jungen freundlich an: "Es ist vier Uhr morgens. In einer halben Stunde beginnt unsere Mission auf dem Feld von Sensei Yin. Nach meinen Berechnungen müssten dann gerade noch die Sterne sichtbar sein."

Max hatte dem weißen Ninja nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört. Alles, woran er momentan denken konnte, war Schlaf. Warum redete Zane nur ständig auf ihn ein? Apropos Zane, irgendetwas war doch mit dem Nindroiden gewesen, bloß was?

"Guten Morgen Max!", ertönte plötzlich Coles Stimme von der Tür her und unterbrach seine Gedanken. "Na, bist du bereit für deine wichtige Aufgabe heute?"

"Wäre er ein Nindroid, würde ich sagen, er habe noch nicht fertig gebootet", ließ sich Zane vernehmen.

"Kein Wunder, wenn man zu dieser unmöglichen Stunde geweckt wird! Draußen ist es noch dunkel. Nun, Max, wie schaut's aus?"

Max blinzelte ein paarmal. Dann fiel ihm mit einem Mal wieder ein, weshalb sie so früh aufstehen mussten! Cole sollte von seinem Geisterdasein erlöst werden! Mit Schwung warf er seine Bettdecke zurück und erhob sich, wobei er den Erdninja anlächelte. An den Nindroiden dachte er überhaupt nicht mehr.

* * *

Kurze Zeit später waren alle Ninja, Max, Sensei Wu und Misako um den langen Esstisch versammelt. Da niemand zu dieser nachtschlafenden Stunde großen Appetit verspürte und die Zeit sowieso knapp war, gab es zum Frühstück lediglich einen Milchshake für jeden.

Sensei Wu blickte in die Runde der müden Gesichter und seufzte innerlich. Laut sagte er: "Wir sollten wohl das wöchentliche Sonnenaufgangstraining wieder einführen - wenn ich euch so anschaue!"

Ein allgemeiner Aufschrei der Entrüstung ging durch die Reihen der Ninja und Lloyd hob sogar seine Hände in einer flehenden Geste empor und beschwor den alten Spinjitzu-Meister: "Bloß kein Sonnenaufgangstraining mehr! Bitte nicht, Onkel Wu!"

Der greise Lehrer sah seinen Neffen streng an und wies ihn bestimmt, aber nicht unfreundlich zurecht: "Im Dienst bin ich für dich 'Sensei' - genau wie für die Anderen auch."

"Entschuldigung, _Sensei_ ", murmelte Lloyd und deutete einen hastigen Rei an.

"Seid ihr alle bereit für die heikle Mission?", fragte Sensei Wu in die Runde.

"Ja, Sensei", antworteten die Ninja und Max im Chor.

"Die Ninja haben alle ihre Waffen", fuhr der weise Spinjitzu-Meister fort. "Da soll auch Max nicht unbewaffnet auf diese Mission gehen."

"Zumal wir keine Ahnung haben, was euch dort draußen erwartet", warf Misako ein.

"Cole hat mir erzählt, dass du dich im Schwertkampf bewährt hast, und auch Lloyd und Jay haben nur Positives von deinem gestrigen Training berichtet. Darum sollst du diese Sai bei dir tragen."

Mit diesen Worten überreichte der Sensei dem sprachlosen kleinen Jungen zwei kunstvoll gearbeitete Dolche mit zwei zusätzlichen, kürzeren Zinken, die auf jeder Seite parallel zur schmalen Hauptklinge verliefen. Max strahlte und blickte Cole an. Dieser nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und bedeutete ihm, sich mit einem Rei bei Sensei Wu zu bedanken, was der Novize sogleich in die Tat umsetzte.

Nun ergriff Misako wieder das Wort: "Denkt daran: In dem Gedicht heißt es 'sieben Ninja stehen füreinander ein'. Ihr müsst also zusammenhalten."

"Schiebt jegliche Geschwisterstreitigkeiten beiseite", fuhr Sensei Wu fort, "denn heute muss sich jeder bedingungslos auf jeden verlassen können. Ihr müsst bereit sein, den Anderen euer Leben anzuvertrauen. Geschwister schärft Geschwister."

Bei diesen Worten wurde es Jay abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Bildete er sich das nur ein oder warf ihm der Sensei einen strengen Blick zu? Wusste er wohl, was er heute Nacht mit Zane ...? Ein Knuff von Nya riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie sich alle erhoben hatten, um den Speisesaal zu verlassen.

"Hey, Blitzi, heute bist du aber alles Andere als schnell", rief Cole ihm im Vorübergehen zu.

Kai nickte zustimmend und fuhr, sich grinsend Lloyd zuwendend, fort: "Und wie er beim Rasieren vorhin doch tatsächlich eingeschlafen ist, weißt du noch?"

Der grüne Ninja kicherte: "Ja, ich dachte ich spinne! Er hätte beinahe angefangen zu schnarchen! Und wenn ich ihm den Rasierer nicht rechtzeitig aus der Hand gerissen hätte, hätte seine linke Augenbraue jetzt auch eine Lücke."

"He, hat der Sensei nicht gerade gesagt, dass wir heute nett zueinander sein sollen?", erwiderte der blaue Ninja sichtlich verärgert.

In Wirklichkeit jedoch störten ihn die Bemerkungen seiner Brüder weitaus weniger als der furchtbare Schrecken, der ihn plötzlich überkam. Würde Zane sein Schadenfreudeprogramm ausführen wollen und bemerken, dass sein Humorhauptschalter defekt war? Jay warf dem Eisninja einen beunruhigten Blick zu, doch dieser schien die Szene gerade gar nicht mitbekommen zu haben.

"Hey, wer wird denn gleich aus der Haut fahren!", lachte Kai beschwichtigend und klopfte seinem Bruder in Blau freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Hast wohl mal wieder schlecht geschlafen, was? Passiert dir ja öfters in letzter Zeit. Na ja, es war für uns alle eine kurze Nacht."

Bei diesen Worten fiel Max plötzlich wieder ein, was er in der Nacht beobachtet hatte. Was hatte Jay nur mit Zane gemacht? Und wie er den Nindroiden jetzt verstohlen musterte! Hatte der Meister des Blitzes etwa ein schlechtes Gewissen?

Auch Nya war Jays Unruhe nicht entgangen. Vorsichtig zupfte sie ihn am Ärmel, als sie nun alle auf die Tür zugingen, und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Wieder mal ein Albtraum, was?"

Ungewohnt heftig riss Jay sich von seiner Freundin los und rief viel lauter als nötig: "Fürs Protokoll: Ich habe heute Nacht wie ein Murmeltier geschlafen, okay? Ganz ohne jegliche ... Zwischenfälle!"

Damit stapfte er zur Tür hinaus, gefolgt von Nya, auf deren Gesicht sich nacheinander Verwunderung, Ärger und Besorgnis abzeichneten. Auch Max war höchst verwirrt. Wieso log Jay seine Kameraden an?

Als alle jungen Leute den Raum verlassen hatten, wechselten Sensei Wu und Misako einen bedeutsamen Blick.

"Das meintest du also damit, dass Jay sein inneres Gleichgewicht verloren habe", sagte die Archäologin schließlich.

Der greise Spinjitzu-Meister seufzte: "Ich kenne die Ursache nicht, aber fest steht, dass Jay in letzter Zeit ungewöhnlich unruhig und bisweilen sogar aggressiv und boshaft ist. Ich bin nicht im Bilde über die Zwistigkeiten unter meinen Schülern, aber irgendetwas belastet Jays Gemüt. Ich dachte, eine leichte meditative Übung wie das Sortieren meiner Teetütchen würde ihm zu innerer Ruhe verhelfen, aber ich fürchte, ich habe damit alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Ach, Misako, es hat sich so viel verändert, seit wir jung waren! Es fällt mir unglaublich schwer einzuschätzen, welche Wirkung diese neumodischen elektronischen Spielgeräte auf Verstand und Seele meiner heranwachsenden Schüler haben."

"Jays innere Unruhe muss einen anderen Grund haben, Wu. Er hat doch schon immer Videospiele gemacht und war dennoch meist fröhlich und unbeschwert. Aber heute werden wir uns wohl nicht weiter mit Jays Problemen befassen können. Heute ist Coles großer Tag."

Misakos Schwager nickte zustimmend: "Ja, heute ruht unser Augenmerk ganz auf dem Meister der Erde. Wenn Max erfolgreich ist, werden wir heute Abend keinen Geist mehr auf der Bounty haben."

Mit diesen Worten begaben sich die beiden älteren Leute an Deck, um die Ninja und Max zu verabschieden.

* * *

 **A/N: Das nächste Kapitel kommt voraussichtlich erst am Montag.**


	28. Auf die Plätze

Der Himmel war noch immer dunkel, wenngleich auch nicht mehr pechschwarz, als die Ninja mit ihren Elementardrachen auf dem gepflasterten kreisrunden Fleck landeten. Von den Wolken des Vortages war keine Spur mehr zu sehen, weshalb die Sicht auf den morgendlichen Sternenhimmel ungetrübt war. Wie Diamanten auf einem schwarzen Samtkissen funkelten die fernen Sonnen am Firmament. Max staunte, wie viele es waren. In seiner Heimatstadt Ninjago City überstrahlten Tausende von Straßenlaternen, Autoscheinwerfern, Leuchtreklamen und andere künstliche Lichtquellen Nacht für Nacht die natürliche Pracht der Himmelskörper. Hier ging das hellste Licht vom Mond aus, der - etwas mehr als halbvoll - noch hoch am Himmel stand. Die Luft war angenehm frisch und lau nach der gestrigen Hitze und erfüllt von Vogelgezwitscher, das den nahenden Tag verkündete.

Voller Erwartung sprangen die Ninja und Max von den Drachen ab und betrachteten den Boden.

"Seht nur, man sieht das Kreuz!", rief Max aufgeregt.

In der Tat, im fahlen Mondlicht war das weiße Kreuz, das sie am Vortag durch den Mondenstein gesehen hatten, deutlich zu erkennen. Es strahlte jetzt im Lichte des echten Mondes sogar noch viel kräftiger.

"Auch die Markierungen am Rand der Kreisfläche, von denen Misako gesprochen hat, sind deutlich zu erkennen", bemerkte Zane.

Diese Markierungen waren jedoch keine Kreuze, sondern einfache Striche - etwa so wie auf dem Zifferblatt einer analogen Uhr, nur nicht so viele.

"Es sind acht Striche, im gleichen Abstand voneinander um den Rand verteilt", stellte Nya fest.

"Sie leuchten nicht ganz so stark wie das Kreuz", sagte Lloyd.

Max war in der Zwischenzeit mehrmals um das Kreuz in der Mitte der Kreisfläche herumgegangen. Jetzt holte er tief Atem, sprang plötzlich in die Luft und landete mit beiden Füßen auf der weißen Markierung in der Mitte der kreisrunden Fläche.

Im nächsten Augenblick ertönte ganz plötzlich eine unbekannte, donnernde Stimme: "Wer stört die Ruhe dieses Ortes?"

Max erschrak so heftig, dass er beinahe umgefallen wäre. Schutzsuchend blickte er sich nach Cole um und war erleichtert, als der Erdninja seine Arme um ihn schloss.

Die Ninja waren ebenfalls beim Klang der polternden Stimme zusammengezuckt, denn es war niemand zu sehen, dem sie gehören könnte.

"Wer hat den Mut, auf meinem Kreuz herumzutrampeln, aber ist zu feige, mir seinen Namen zu nennen?", fuhr die körperlose Stimme fort. Sie klang zwar noch immer ein wenig polternd und tief, doch es war zweifellos die Stimme einer Frau.

Cole konnte sich nicht helfen: Trotz der gewissen Härte, die ihr anhaftete, hatte er das Gefühl, es mit einem guten Wesen zu tun zu haben. Dennoch antwortete er: "Wer spricht von Mut und Feigheit und zeigt dabei noch nicht mal sein Gesicht?"

"In der Regel ist es üblich, dass der Neuankömmling sich dem Hausherrn zuerst vorstellt, ebenso die Jugend dem Alter. Aber sei es drum! Ich bin Sensei Yin, die Herrin dieses Feldes!"

Während dieser Worte erschien ein grünliches Schimmern in der Luft über dem Kreuz; ein Schimmern, das nach und nach die Gestalt einer Frau in Samurai-Rüstung annahm. Sie schwebte etwa einen Meter über dem Boden und blickte in die Runde der erstaunten Ninja. Ihr Körper war von der gleichen grünen Aura umgeben wie Coles und wirkte auch genauso durchsichtig, doch im Unterschied zum Erdninja besaß sie statt der Beine ein nach unten spitz zulaufendes Dreieck aus grünen Dunstschwaden.

"Mein Name ist Cole", stellte sich nun auch der Erdninja vor, "und dies sind meine Freunde. Wir sind hier, weil ..."

Er stockte. Irgendwie fiel es ihm plötzlich schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Doch Sensei Yin half ihm, indem sie seinen Satz vollendete: "... ihr den Fluch von Yangs Tempel brechen möchtet."

"Genauso ist es", bestätigte Cole erleichtert.

Wieder überkam ihn das Gefühl von Zuversicht und Ruhe, das er bereits zuvor auf diesem Feld verspürt hatte.

"Du hast sieben Ninja und ein siebenjähriges Kind mitgebracht - wie es im Gedicht heißt?", fragte Sensei Yin weiter.

"Mit mir zusammen sind wir sieben Ninja und Max hier" - damit schob er den Jungen, der sich noch immer an ihn schmiegte, nach vorne - "ist ein siebenjähriger Junge aus Ninjago City, der die Zauberworte lesen wird."

"Bevor wir prüfen, ob die Bedingungen erfüllt sind, müsst ihr eure Plätze im Kreis einnehmen. Die Kunoichi und der grüne Shinobi mögen bitte vortreten."

Lloyd, Skylor und Nya begaben sich in die Mitte des Kreises. Jay, der nicht hinter Nya zurückstehen wollte, machte ebenfalls einen Schritt auf die Mitte zu.

"Seit wann bist du ein Mädchen, Jay?", fragte Nya amüsiert.

Für gewöhnlich vermied sie Späße auf Jays Kosten, doch nachdem er sie vorhin im Speisesaal derart angefahren hatte, obwohl sie lediglich besorgt um ihn gewesen war, hatte sie keine Skrupel, sich ein wenig über ihn lustig zu machen.

"Waas?!"

Jay blieb abrupt stehen und starrte seine Freundin aus weiten Augen an. Diese kicherte recht selbstzufrieden, als sie ihm zurief: " _Kunoichi_ heißt weiblicher Ninja."

Jay errötete und schielte unauffällig zu Zane hinüber, der jedoch keine Miene verzog.

"Ihr drei wartet mit Max hier, bis die anderen Shinobi ihre Plätze eingenommen haben", wies Sensei Yin sie an.

Jay warf Nya einen fragenden Blick zu, doch die hatte sich von ihm abgewandt. Dafür stieß Cole ihn an und raunte ihm ins Ohr: "'Shinobi' ist ein altertümliches Wort für 'männlicher Ninja' - diesmal bist du also mit gemeint."

"Ich rufe nun den schwarzen Shinobi!", ließ Sensei Yin ihre Donnerstimme erschallen.

"Das bin ich!", antwortete Cole.

"Meister der Erde, schwarzer Shinobi, dein Platz ist im Norden."

"O-kay ... äh, und wo genau ist Norden hier?", fragte Cole leicht verwirrt.

"Der Polarstern wird es dir zeigen."

Jay, der nicht gerade bester Laune war, traute seinen Ohren kaum. Zu Kai gewandt flüsterte er: "Was denn, der Polarstern? _Deswegen_ dieses ganze Theater mit dem In-aller-Herrgottsfrühe-Aufstehen, nur damit Cole anhand des Polarsterns feststellt, wo Norden ist?!"

"Ja", pflichtete Kai ihm bei. "Ein Kompass hätte es auch getan - und das auch bei Tageslicht."

"Ach was, Kompass!", zischte Jay. "Unser Nindroid hier hat ein eingebautes Navi!"

"Das ist korrekt", schaltete Zane sich ein. "Außerdem befindet sich in meiner Optik eine Himmelsrichtungsanzeige, die angibt, in welche Richtung ich gerade schaue. Derzeit ist es übrigens Westnordwest."

Währenddessen blickte Cole angestrengt in den Sternenhimmel hoch und überlegte fieberhaft, was Sensei Wu ihm und den anderen Ninja vor langer Zeit über die Sternbilder beigebracht hatte. Wie war das doch gleich gewesen? Der Polarstern war das Auge des Tigers? Oder die Nase des Drachen? Oder die Schwanzspitze der Schlange? Der Himmel war nun schon bedeutend heller als zuvor. Man konnte erahnen, dass er bald in tiefem Blau erstrahlen würde. Dementsprechend ließ der Glanz der Sterne immer weiter nach. Die schwächer leuchtenden Gestirne konnte man nicht länger mit dem bloßen Auge erkennen, aber der Polarstern war von mittlerer Leuchtkraft und müsste noch zu sehen sein.

"Jetzt weiß ich's wieder!", murmelte Cole bei sich. "Die Schwanzspitze der Schlange zeigt auf die Nasenspitze des Drachen und genau in der Mitte dazwischen befindet sich das Auge des Tigers - der Polarstern!"

Kurz darauf hatte er den gesuchten Himmelskörper entdeckt - ein wenig tiefer am Himmel, als er zunächst vermutet hatte. Er zog in Gedanken eine Linie vom Polarstern zum Horizont und von dort zu seinen Füßen und stellte fest, dass einer der Striche am Rand des Kreises genau darauf zu liegen kam. Wahrscheinlich sollte er sich genau auf diese Markierung stellen.

Während er seinen Platz einnahm, begriff er plötzlich, was es mit der gepflasterten Kreisfläche auf sich hatte!

"Das ist ein Kompass!"

Sensei Yin nickte ihm anerkennend zu: "Die erste Hürde ist genommen. Der Meister der Erde steht an seinem Platz im Norden des Kreises. Nun rufe ich den blauen Shinobi! Sein Platz ist im Osten, wo die Sonne aufgeht."

Jay trat vor und blickte sich suchend im Kreis um. Von den sieben Strichen, die noch frei waren, fielen vier schon mal weg, da sie Zwischenhimmelsrichtungen anzeigten. Der Strich genau gegenüber von Cole konnte auch nicht seiner sein, denn gegenüber von Norden liegt bekanntlich Süden. Blieben noch die zwei Striche, die sich jeweils 90 Grad rechts beziehungsweise links von Cole befanden. Einer von ihnen markierte den Osten - aber welcher? Jay versuchte, sich eine Landkarte vorzustellen und warf beim Nachdenken den Kopf in den Nacken - und wusste auf einmal die Lösung!

'Im Osten, wo die Sonne aufgeht', hatte Sensei Yin gesagt! Nun, zu Coles linker Seite war ein heller Streifen am Horizont zu erkennen - das erste Tageslicht! Rechts von Cole hingegen war der Himmel noch dunkel. Mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln stellte Jay sich auf den Strich, der Osten markierte.

Wieder nickte Sensei Yin: "Auch der Meister des Blitzes hat seinen Platz im Rund eingenommen. Nun rufe ich den weißen Shinobi, auf dass er sich dorthin stelle, wo der Mittag am höchsten strahlt."

Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern, stellte der Nindroid sich auf die Markierung, die Cole genau gegenüberlag.

"Der Meister des Eises steht ebenfalls richtig. Nun rufe ich den roten Shinobi, auf dass er seinen Platz im Westen einnehme, wo die Sonne allabendlich untergeht."

Kai blickte kurz in die Runde und zuckte schließlich lächelnd mit den Schultern: "Ist ja nur noch ein Platz frei. Aber selbst wenn ich als erster dran gewesen wäre, hätte ich den Westen gleich gefunden."

Siegessicher lief er auf Coles rechte Seite zu - und stellte sich auf den Strich direkt neben ihm! Sensei Yin blieb stumm.

"Eins weiter, Kai!", rief Cole ihm zu. "Du musst genau gegenüber von Jay stehen!"

"Ups!", entfuhr es Kai, doch gleich hatte er sich wieder in der Gewalt. "Hey, das kann jedem mal passieren - selbst mir!"

Jay hoffte inständig, dass Zane nicht auf die Idee käme, sein Schadenfreudeprogramm auszuführen. Glücklicherweise machte der Nindroid keine Anstalten dazu.

Als Kai schließlich auf dem Strich im Westen stand, fing Sensei Yin wieder an zu sprechen: "Nun steht auch der Meister des Feuers auf seinem Platz am Abend. Ich rufe nun den grünen Shinobi auf den Platz zwischen Morgen und Mittag."

Lloyd blinzelte ein paarmal, dann begriff er, was der schwebende Geist meinte und steuerte auf die Markierung im Südosten zwischen Jay und Zane zu.

"Auch der Meister der Energie befindet sich an Ort und Stelle. Ich rufe nun die hellblaue Kunoichi, auf dass sie den richtigen Platz für ihr Element finde."

Auf fast allen Gesichtern malte sich Verwunderung. Was sollte das heißen? Doch Nya trat ohne zu zögern vor und stellte sich auf den Strich im Südwesten.

"Feuer und Eis ergeben zusammen Wasser - darum ist mein Platz zwischen Zane und Kai", erklärte Nya.

Jay ließ einen kleinen enttäuschten Seufzer los, denn natürlich hatte er gehofft, seine Freundin würde sich neben ihn stellen. Er bereute seine heftige Reaktion im Speisesaal und sehnte sich danach, die Unstimmigkeiten zwischen ihnen so schnell wie möglich zu bereinigen. Doch die Mission ging natürlich vor.

"Die Meisterin des Wassers hat ihre Stelle im Rund gefunden. Nun rufe ich die bernsteinfarbene Kunoichi auf den Platz, an dem die Mittsommersonne ihren Abschied nimmt."

Skylor schaute kurz zwischen den letzten beiden freien Strichen hin und her und begab sich dann zielstrebig auf die Markierung zwischen Kai und Cole. Ihr Vater mochte ein Schurke sein, doch immerhin hatte er auf der Abgeschiedenheit ihrer Heimatinsel für eine erstklassige Schulbildung gesorgt. Mit ihrem Astronomielehrer zusammen hatte sie beobachtet, wie die Sonne am längsten Tag des Jahres im Nordwesten im Meer versank.

"Nachdem nun auch die Meisterin der Absorption an Ort und Stelle steht, ist nur noch ein Platz im Kreis frei. Den wirst du einnehmen, Kind Max aus Ninjago City."

Froh darüber, auch endlich etwas tun zu können, lief Max auf den freien Strich zwischen dem schwarzen und dem blauen Ninja zu. Er war erleichtert, neben Cole stehen zu dürfen, doch Jay war ihm seit der Nacht nicht mehr ganz geheuer. Kaum stand er auf dem Strich, als plötzlich alle Markierungen hell aufleuchteten und sich eine dicke weiße Linie um den Rand der Kreisfläche zog.

* * *

 **A/N: Vielen Dank an Firebearer für die Hilfe bei der Gestaltung der Generalin Sensei Yin.  
Was den ninjagischen Sternenhimmel angeht, so möchte ich mich nicht festlegen, ob er mit dem unseren identisch ist, aber die Ninjagier andere Konstellationen darin sehen als wir, oder ob es sich tatsächlich um einen ganz anderen Planeten mit anderen Sternen handelt.  
**


	29. Fertig

**A/N: Disclaimer:  
'Ninjago - Masters of Spinjitzu' is owned by The LEGO Group - not by me.**  
 **Alle Rechte an der Serie 'Ninjago - Meister des Spinjitzu' gehören der LEGO Group.**

* * *

Sensei Yin schwebte genau über dem Kreuz in der Mitte und blickte alle Anwesenden der Reihe nach an. "Es haben sich sieben Ninja und ein siebenjähriges Kind im Licht der letzten Sterne hier versammelt, um den Fluch von Sensei Yang zu brechen. Bevor es an die eigentlichen Aufgaben geht, gilt es zu prüfen, ob ihr die Bedingungen erfüllt. Im Gedicht heißt es 'ein siebenjähriges Kind, im Herzen so rein'. Ist das Kind Max reinen Herzens?"

"Äh ... na ja, also ...", stammelte Cole. "Wir gehen davon aus. Wir ... wir wissen nicht genau, was damit gemeint ist."

"Ein reines Herz bedeutet Selbstlosigkeit", erklärte der Geist in Samurai-Rüstung.

'Dann hat meine Mutter sich also geirrt - das mit dem "reinen Herzen" ist nicht bloß eine Floskel, sondern eine echte Bedingung', dachte Lloyd bei sich.

Sensei Yin schwebte direkt auf Max zu, der unwillkürlich Cole einen hilfesuchenden Blick zuwarf. Nachdem der Meister der Erde ihm aufmunternd zugenickt hatte, fasste der Novize sich ein Herz und blickte Sensei Yin, die nun direkt vor seinem Gesicht schwebte, fest in die Augen.

"Warum willst du Cole helfen, Max?", fragte sie bestimmt, aber nicht unfreundlich.

"Weil er meine Hilfe braucht", antwortete Max.

"Sicher gibt er dir dafür Süßigkeiten oder Spielzeug?", forschte Sensei Yin weiter.

Max schüttelte den Kopf: "Davon hat er nichts gesagt."

"Ah, ich sehe ein Paar Sai in deinem Gürtel. Ist das der Lohn für deine Hilfe?"

"Das ... das glaube ich nicht. Sensei Wu hat sie mir für die Mission heute gegeben, aber ich glaube, sie sind nur geliehen. Ich helfe Cole einfach so, weil er mein Freund ist."

Mit einem überaus zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck kehrte Sensei Yin auf ihren Platz über dem Kreuz zurück und verkündete: "Das Kind Max besitzt ein reines Herz. Während er sprach, blickte ich durch seine Augen in seine Seele, denn Worte können falsch sein. Doch Max sprach die Wahrheit: Er hilft dem Meister der Erde nicht aus Eigennutz, sondern weil dieser seine Hilfe benötigt. Würde er nur helfen, weil ihm ein Lohn in Aussicht gestellt wurde, dann wäre der Zauber wirkungslos und Cole müsste für immer ein Geist bleiben."

Cole packte das kalte Grausen bei dieser Vorstellung, doch es war ja glücklicherweise alles gut gegangen.

Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr der weibliche Geist fort: "Wie ist es um die anderen Bedingungen bestellt?"

"Äh, wie waren die noch gleich?", raunte Kai Nya zu.

Diese bedeutete ihm zu schweigen und zeigte auf Lloyd, der die Schriftrolle seiner Mutter Misako aus den Falten seines Gi zog. Doch noch bevor er die entsprechende Stelle gefunden hatte, fuhr Sensei Yin fort: "'Hast nicht durch eig'ne Schuld versäumt die rechte Zeit, sondern warst zum Opfer für Andere bereit'. Derjenige, der dem Fluch von Yangs Tempel zum Opfer fiel, darf nicht durch eigene Schuld bis nach Sonnenaufgang in dem Gebäude geblieben sein. Ich frage nun die Freunde des schwarzen Shinobi: Wie kam es, dass Cole den verfluchten Tempel von Sensei Yang nicht rechtzeitig verließ?"

Sofort antwortete Kai: "Weil er sich für das Team geopfert hat! Während wir Anderen nur daran dachten, unsere eigene Haut zu retten, ist Cole zurückgeblieben, um die Airjitzu-Schriftrolle zu holen, die wir dringend brauchten, um unseren Bruder Lloyd hier zu befreien."

"Ja, denn der Geist Morro hatte von mir Besitz ergriffen", setzte Lloyd die Erklärung fort. "Meine Brüder mussten ins Wolkenkönigreich gelangen, und dazu brauchten sie Airjitzu."

"Es ging nicht allein um Lloyds Rettung, sondern auch darum, Morro davon abzuhalten, ganz Ninjago und die anderen Welten dem Urbösen zu opfern, auch wenn wir das zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wussten", ergänzte Jay.

"Wenn Cole diese Airjitzu-Schriftrolle nicht weiter beachtet hätte, dann hätte er den Tempel rechtzeitig verlassen können, aber euer Freund Lloyd sowie alle Welten wären dem Untergang geweiht gewesen - sehe ich das richtig?", fragte Sensei Yin. Die Ninja bestätigten dies eifrig nickend.

"Was ich nicht ganz verstehe, ist, warum ihr die Schriftrolle nicht früher an euch genommen habt. Warum habt ihr bis zum letzten Moment gewartet?"

"Ha! Als ob wir das freiwillig getan hätten!", empörte sich Jay. "Dieser fiese Sensei Yang hat uns mit seinem Spuk hingehalten bis kurz vor Sonnenaufgang!"

"Ja", pflichtete nun auch Zane bei. "Es war exakt 5:55 Uhr, als Sensei Yang Cole die Schriftrolle übergab und uns sagte, dass wir das Gebäude verlassen müssten, ehe der letzte Glockenschlag des 6-Uhr-Läutens verklungen sei. Andernfalls würden wir zu Geistern werden und als solche in die Schar seiner Schüler eintreten."

"Einen Augenblick - Cole hatte die Schriftrolle bereits in der Hand, als ihr auf den Ausgang zugestürmt seid? Warum musste er sie dann erst noch 'holen'?", hakte Sensei Yin mit gerunzelter Stirn nach.

"Äh - weil ich sie habe fallen lassen", gestand Cole reumütig. "Ich ... ich bin gegen so einen Metallpfosten in der Eingangshalle gerannt und dabei ist mir die Schriftrolle aus der Hand gefallen."

"Dann war es also doch deine Schuld, dass du zu spät warst!", rief Sensei Yin.

"Nein, nein, ganz bestimmt nicht!", widersprachen die Ninja im Chor.

"Er ist doch nur gegen dieses Metallteil geknallt, weil wir so arg gezogen haben!", sprudelte Kai hervor.

Sensei Yin blickte ihn erstaunt an: "Ihr habt an eurem Bruder _gezogen_? Warum das denn?"

"Um nicht durch Sensei Yang voneinander getrennt zu werden, hatten wir uns mit einem Seil aneinander gebunden wie Bergsteiger", erklärte der weiße Ninja.

"Es war auch meine Schuld", warf Jay ein. "Cole war direkt hinter mir. Ich hätte mal nach ihm sehen können, aber alles, woran ich dachte, war, rechtzeitig aus diesem verfluchten Gebäude zu kommen. Ich wollte um nichts in der Welt ein Geist werden - und meine Hand hatte schon begonnen, durchsichtig zu werden!"

Die letzten Worte hatte Jay in seiner typisch panischen Art hervorgestoßen.

"Nach meinen Berechnungen hätte Cole die Schriftrolle aufheben und dennoch rechtzeitig den Tempel verlassen können - wenn wir nur ganz kurz stehengeblieben wären", ergänzte Zane.

"Aber keiner von uns hat mitbekommen, dass Cole die Rolle aus der Hand gefallen war", fuhr Kai fort.

"Was man euch nicht verübeln kann", setzte der Erdninja schnell hinzu.

Er hatte seinen Brüdern niemals einen Vorwurf gemacht, auch wenn er oft darüber nachgedacht hatte, wie die Dinge sich entwickelt hätten, wenn seine Teamkameraden auf ihn gehört hätten und kurz stehengeblieben wären.

"Wie dem auch sei", ergriff Sensei Yin nun wieder das Wort. "Wessen Schuld es auch war, dass Cole die Schriftrolle hat fallen lassen, fest steht, dass er die Wahl hatte, entweder sich selbst oder seinen Freund Lloyd und damit letztlich Ninjago samt aller restlichen Welten zu retten. Er hat sich dafür entschieden, sein eigenes Wohl zugunsten Anderer aufs Spiel zu setzen. Auch hat er offenbar die Schuld an seinem Missgeschick auf niemand anders abzuwälzen versucht. Ihr Anderen - seine Freunde, ja Brüder gar - setzt euch für ihn ein. Ich erkläre hiermit, dass auch diese Bedingung erfüllt ist: Cole hat nicht durch eigenes Verschulden versäumt, den Tempel rechtzeitig zu verlassen, sondern weil er bereit war, Opfer für Andere zu bringen."


	30. Los!

"So werde ich jetzt die Aufgaben verkünden", fuhr Sensei Yin fort.

Die Ninja im Kreis blickten sich gegenseitig fragend an. Von irgendwelchen Aufgaben hatte Misako nichts gesagt. Es hatte nur geheißen, dass Max sieben Zauberworte bis Sonnenuntergang vorlesen sollte, und zwar fehlerfrei. Allerdings hatte Sensei Wu die Vermutung geäußert, dass sicher noch andere Hindernisse zu überwinden seien.

Sie brauchten nicht lange zu rätseln, denn Sensei Yins Donnerstimme ertönte von neuem: "Um den Zauber zu vollenden, der Sensei Yangs Fluch brechen wird, sind sieben Gegenstände vonnöten. Jeder Ninja wird einen besorgen. Aber bedenkt, wie es im Gedicht heißt: 'Doch versagt auch nur einer - wirst ewig Geist du sein!' Cole wird also für immer ein Geist bleiben, wenn auch nur einer von euch seinen Teil nicht erfüllt. Gleiches gilt für den Fall, dass nicht rechtzeitig vor Sonnenuntergang alle Gegenstände vorliegen oder Max die Zauberworte aus der Schriftrolle zu spät oder falsch liest."

Die Ninja und Max wechselten einige Blicke miteinander und nickten sich gegenseitig vielsagend zu. Es war also nicht damit getan, dass Max sieben Worte vorlas, sondern jeder Ninja musste vorher noch einen mysteriösen Gegenstand herbeischaffen. So konnte es natürlich doch sein, dass die Zeit knapp werden würde.

Sensei Yin fuhr fort: "Der Meister des Blitzes erhält den Auftrag, ein Kästchen von einem hochgelegenen Ort zu holen."

"Äh, und wo genau soll dieser Ort sein?", fragte Jay mit gerunzelter Stirn.

"Folge dem Pfad nach Osten, dann wirst du ihn finden."

"Dem Pfad? Welchem Pfad denn? Hier gibt es weit und breit nur Gras; Gras, Gras, Gas, soweit das Auge reicht und - oh!"

Mitten in seiner Tirade hatte Jay sich umgedreht und zu seiner maßlosen Verwunderung einen deutlich erkennbaren Pfad erblickt, der von der Kreisfläche weg durch das wogende Gras schnurgerade nach Osten führte. Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, machte er sich auf den Weg und war den Blicken der Anderen bald entschwunden.

"Der Meister der Energie soll die goldene Saftblume aus dem Labyrinth des Südostens bringen."

Lloyd drehte sich um - tatsächlich, auch hinter ihm war wie durch Zauberei ein Pfad erschienen!

Nachdem auch der grüne Ninja verschwunden war, ergriff Sensei Yin wieder das Wort: "Die Aufgabe des Meisters des Eises ist es, aus dem Süden ein Stück Pergament zu beschaffen."

Max hatte diesmal ganz genau aufgepasst: Der Pfad erschien in dem Moment hinter Zane, in dem Sensei Yin das Wort 'Süden' aussprach.

"Die Meisterin des Wassers wird ausgeschickt, einen Schlüssel aus dem Südwesten zu holen."

Nya nickte den verbliebenen Teamkameraden zu und machte sich auf den Weg.

"Der Meister des Feuers möge aus dem Westen ein Schwert bringen, bei dessen Herstellung er selbst mitgewirkt hat."

"Ha!", rief Kai aus und rieb sich vergnügt die Hände. "Für diese Aufgabe hätte man keinen Besseren finden können! Bevor ich ein Ninja wurde, war ich nämlich Schmied!"

Wäre Nya noch da gewesen, hätte sie ihn bestimmt daran erinnert, wie krumm und verbogen seine Schwerter damals immer geraten waren.

"Nun ist es an der Meisterin der Absorption, eine Vogelfeder aus dem Nordwesten zu beschaffen", fuhr Yin fort, nachdem Kai davongeeilt war.

Skylor verließ den Kreis in der angegebenen Himmelsrichtung. Jetzt waren nur noch Cole und Max übrig. Der Novize warf seinem Geisterfreund einen besorgten Blick zu. Was würde aus ihm werden, wenn auch dieser weggeschickt würde?

"Cole, Meister der Erde, dein Auftrag ist es, im Norden einen Mörser aus der Tiefe zutage zu fördern."

"Darf Max mich begleiten?", fragte der schwarze Ninja. "Ich kann ihn doch nicht alleine hier zurücklassen."

Auf Sensei Yins Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln, als sie antwortete: "Für das Kind Max werde ich schon sorgen. Es spricht aber für dich, dass du dir Gedanken um ihn gemacht hast."

Dann schnipste der Samurai-Geist mit den Fingern und gebot Max sich umzudrehen. Der Junge gehorchte - und machte vor Verwunderung plötzlich ganz große Augen! Vor ihm lag unverkennbar der Megamonster-Vergnügungspark! Der Duft von Zuckerwatte und gebrannten Mandeln wehte verführerisch um seine Nase und verlockende Geräusche von Fahrgeschäften drangen an seine Ohren. Fragend blickte er von Cole zu Sensei Yin und wieder zurück. Nachdem beide ihm zustimmend zunickten, machte Max einen Freudensprung und lief mit einem lauten 'Ninja-Go!' auf den Lippen auf den Eingang des Vergnügungsparks zu. Gleichzeitig machte auch Cole sich auf den Weg nach Norden. Es war mittlerweile richtig hell und alle Sterne waren verblasst.

* * *

Weit weg auf der Bounty sah Misako vom Periskop im Kontrollraum auf und sagte zu ihrem Schwager Wu: "Die Kuppel ist unverändert. Ich kann nicht erkennen, was sich darunter abspielt. Sieh selbst."

Der greise Sensei presste sein Auge ans Okular und stellte die richtige Schärfe ein. Genau in der Mitte des Feldes - wahrscheinlich direkt über der kreisrunden Fläche, von der die Ninja und Misako berichtet hatten - erhob sich eine undurchsichtige, weiß-bläulich schimmernde Energiekuppel wie eine gewaltige Käseglocke. Sie war plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts erschienen, kurz nachdem Max seinen Platz im Rund eingenommen hatte. Seitdem war nicht mehr zu erkennen gewesen, was mit den Ninja und dem Novizen geschah.

Der weise Spinjitzu-Meister trat vom Periskop zurück und murmelte: "Hier ist ein Zauber am Werk, aber ein guter. Ich habe beim Meditieren eine Vision gehabt. Sensei Yin will nichts Böses; die Ninja sind nicht in Gefahr. Sie müssen sich aber bewähren, und diese Erfahrung kann ihnen niemand abnehmen. Vertrauen wir darauf, dass sie wissen, was zu tun ist."

* * *

 **A/N: Vielen Dank an ShinyShiny9 für die zahlreichen Aufgaben-Vorschläge.**


	31. Wie aus dem Boden gestampft

**A/N: Leider kam ich gestern vor lauter Gartenfrüchten und Walderdbeeren nicht mehr zum Hochladen. Dafür sind jetzt aber die schwarzen, roten und weißen Johannisbeeren und die roten Stachelbeeren abgeerntet. :-)**

 **Zoodirektor: Danke für das Review. Ganz recht, die Aufgaben erscheinen zunächst recht harmlos. ;-)**

 **Sunshine: Vielen Dank für das Review und die interessante Info. Gutes Argument, in der Natur gibt es eigentlich kein destilliertes Wasser. :-)**

* * *

Nachdem Jay einige Schritte auf dem Pfad nach Osten gelaufen war, drehte er sich um, um noch mal nach seinen Teamkameraden zu sehen. Zu seinem maßlosen Erstaunen war jedoch die kreisrunde gepflasterte Stelle verschwunden und von seinen Freunden und Sensei Yin fehlte jede Spur! Stattdessen war bis zum Horizont nur Gras zu sehen und der Pfad, auf dem er lief, führte ebenso schnurgerade nach Westen wie auf der anderen Seite nach Osten.

"Verstehe das, wer will. Soviel jedenfalls zum Thema, dass unser Pfad niemals geradlinig verläuft, Sensei Wu!", murmelte der blaue Ninja und wandte sich wieder nach Osten. Gleich darauf schloss er geblendet die Augen, denn über dem Horizont erschien nun wie ein gleißender Feuerball die Morgensonne. Jay spürte sofort ihre wärmenden Strahlen auf seinem Gesicht. Vorsichtig klappte er kurze Zeit später die Handflächen, die er schützend über seine Augen geschoben hatte, nach oben und blinzelte.

Unmöglich! Er schloss die Augen und öffnete sie erneut, dann rieb er sie mit den Fäusten - doch das Bild, das er sah, blieb unverändert: Vor ihm erhob sich plötzlich ein altes Schloss!

"Ich könnte schwören, dass das eben noch nicht da war! Und gestern haben wir doch auf unseren Drachen das ganze Feld abgesucht! So ein Riesengebäude wäre uns bestimmt aufgefallen!"

Kopfschüttelnd trat er näher. Das alte Gemäuer wirkte verfallen. Hier wohnte sicher schon lange niemand mehr. Er kratzte sich am Kopf.

"Was hat diese Sensei Yin doch gleich noch gesagt? Ich soll ein Kästchen von einem hochgelegenen Ort holen! Nun, in dieser ebenen, flachen Landschaft ist dieses Gebäude hier die einzige Erhebung. Vielleicht befindet sich das zu holende Kästchen ja dort drin."

* * *

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit war Lloyd im Südosten unterwegs. Genau wie Jay hatte er bald festgestellt, dass er die gepflasterte Stelle und seine Kameraden nicht mehr sehen konnte. Es schien nur noch die endlose Prärie und den Pfad zu geben. Der grüne Ninja blickte immer wieder nach links, wo er den nach Osten führenden Weg vermutete, auf dem Jay davongeeilt war, doch von seinem Teamkollegen in Blau war nicht die geringste Spur zu entdecken. Nur die aufgehende Sonne zeigte ihm an, wo Osten sein musste.

"Möchte mal wissen, wie weit es noch bis zu diesem mysteriösen Labyrinth ist und wie lange es dauert, bis ich diese komische goldene Saftblume gefunden habe. Hier ist doch weiter nichts als Gras - oh!"

Überrascht hielt der grüne Ninja inne. Zu beiden Seiten des Pfades standen plötzlich hochgewachsene Maispflanzen. Der Pfad führte mitten hinein in dieses Feld und verlor sich nach wenigen Metern im Dickicht. Lloyd überlegte einen Augenblick lang, dann setzte er entschlossen seinen Weg fort. Kaum hatte er die ersten Maispflanzen passiert, stellte er zu seiner Überraschung fest, dass der vormals kerzengerade Pfad sich plötzlich gabelte und um Ecken bog. Es war ein regelrechtes ...

"Labyrinth! Ich habe es gefunden!"

* * *

Unterdessen war Zane bereits eine ganze Weile nach Süden gelaufen. Genau wie die Anderen auch hatte er festgestellt, dass von Sensei Yins Kompass nichts mehr zu sehen war. Er war gerade dabei, mit PIXALs Hilfe mögliche logische Erklärungen für dieses Phänomen zu finden: "Es könnte sich um eine Art Tarnvorrichtung handeln. Womöglich wurden Einwegscheiben um die Kreisfläche errichtet, die dem Betrachter mittels ihrer Spiegelfunktion vorgaukeln, dass sich anstelle der Kreisfläche diese weite Grasebene mit dem schnurgeraden Pfad erstreckt."

"Diese Erklärung scheitert ebenfalls an der Tatsache, dass Materie nicht plötzlich aus dem Nichts erscheinen kann. Bei unserem gestrigen Scan des Feldes wurde nur pflanzliches Material und Erdreich entdeckt, keine Spur von Metall, Glas oder Kunststoffen", gab PIXAL zu bedenken.

"Sensei Yin ist ein Geist und verfügt als solcher über ungeahnte Fähigkeiten. Möglicherweise ist sie in der Lage, innerhalb von Sekunden Gegenstände aus einer der anderen Welten hier zu materialisier..."

"Warnung, unvorhergesehenes Hindernis auf Wegstrecke! Kollision erfolgt in 30 Sekunden!", unterbrach PIXAL die Ausführungen des weißen Ninja.

Zane blieb abrupt stehen. Während seiner Unterhaltung mit PIXAL hatte er kaum auf den Weg vor sich geachtet und darum nicht mitbekommen, wie plötzlich ein riesiger Gebäudekomplex direkt vor ihm erschienen war. Er erinnerte an das Kloster, in dem Sensei Wu die Ninja anfangs trainiert hatte, nur war dieses Gebäude um einiges gewaltiger. Genauso wie Wus Kloster war es von einer hohen Mauer umgeben, in der sich ein imposantes Tor befand. Der Pfad, dem der Nindroid bisher gefolgt war, führte genau auf die geschlossenen, riesigen hölzernen Torflügel zu.

"Dem Erscheinungsbild nach handelt es sich bei diesem Gebäude mit 92,7-prozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit um ein Kloster", ließ sich PIXAL wieder vernehmen.

"Nun, mein Auftrag lautet, ein Pergament zu beschaffen. In Klöstern werden in der Regel alte Schriftrollen aufbewahrt und selbst heute noch gibt es Orden, die nach wie vor Pergament herstellen und benutzen. Es erscheint mir ratsam, hier nach einem Stück davon zu fragen."

Mit diesen Worten schritt Zane auf das Tor zu und betätigte einen goldenen Gong, der sich statt einer Türklingel in einem der beiden Torflügel befand.

* * *

Währenddessen war Nya auf dem Südwest-Pfad unterwegs. Die Sonne stand links hinter ihr am Himmel, so dass sie selbst einen langen Schatten auf den Weg warf. Die Wassermeisterin betrachtete ihn nachdenklich und stellte fest, dass er nicht genau auf den Pfad vor ihr fiel, sondern ein Stückchen rechts davon die Gräser streifte.

"Um diese Jahreszeit geht die Sonne nicht genau im Osten auf, sondern ein kleines Stückchen nördlich davon. Dementsprechend zeigt der Morgenschatten nicht genau nach Westen, sondern ein Stückchen südlich davon. Mein Pfad verläuft etwas weiter links ... ich laufe also nach wie vor genau nach Südwesten - oh!"

Überrascht hielt die Wassermeisterin auf ihrem Weg inne. Während ihrer Schattenbeobachtungen hatte sie mehr auf den Boden geschaut als nach vorne, aber dennoch hätte sie es nicht für möglich gehalten, so etwas Großes einfach zu übersehen! Vor ihr stand nämlich plötzlich wie aus dem Boden gestampft ein Gebäude. Nya betrachtete es voller Verwunderung näher und entdeckte ein Schild, welches das mysteriöse Haus als Schlosserwerkstatt auswies. Sie konnte sich keinen Reim auf das plötzliche Erscheinen des Gebäudes machen und zuckte schließlich die Achseln.

"Hier finde ich wohl eher einen Schlüssel als im Gras. Sensei Yin hat gar nicht gesagt, ob es ein besonderer Schlüssel sein soll oder einfach nur irgendeiner. Hoffentlich finde ich den richtigen."

* * *

Auf dem nach Westen verlaufenden Pfad war Kai mittlerweile weit vorangekommen. Ungeduldig spähte er nach vorne, ob irgendetwas in Sichtweite käme, das zur Erfüllung seines Auftrags beitragen könnte.

"Ich soll ein Schwert schmieden - liebend gern, aber dazu brauche ich Eisen, Hammer und Amboss. Fürs Feuer kann ich ja selbst sorgen", setzte er schmunzelnd hinzu und betrachtete zufrieden seine rechte Hand. Nur so zum Spaß ließ er eine kleine Stichflamme daraus hervorschießen. Dann trieb ihn der Übermut dazu, sich einmal um die eigene Achse zu drehen und dabei abwechselnd aus jeder Hand einen Feuerball zu schießen, der gleich darauf in der Weite der Prärie verpuffte.

Schließlich stand Kai wieder mit dem Gesicht nach Westen, schoss eine Flamme aus seiner linken Hand ab - und erstarrte plötzlich in maßlosem Erstaunen, als sein feuriges Geschoss nicht wie seine Vorgänger einfach in der Luft zerstob, sondern etwas in Brand steckte - etwas, das eine Minute zuvor noch nicht da gewesen war!

Der rote Ninja riss die Augen auf - tatsächlich, genau vor ihm stand mit einem Mal eine etwas altmodisch anmutende Schmiedewerkstatt, ähnlich wie die seines Vaters, in der er das Handwerk erlernt hatte. Sein Feuerball hatte ein hölzernes Aushängeschild, das über der Tür angebracht war, in Brand gesteckt. Glücklicherweise fiel es zu Boden, bevor das Feuer auf andere Teile des Gebäudes übergreifen konnte. Schnell trat Kai die Flammen aus, bevor er sich der Tür zuwandte.

"Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, wie und woher diese Schmiede hier plötzlich aufgetaucht ist, aber jedenfalls werde ich hier wohl ein Schwert anfertigen können."

* * *

Skylor war zur gleichen Zeit im Nordwesten unterwegs. Auf ihrem Weg hatte sie immer wieder auf Vogelstimmen gelauscht. Je höher die Sonne schräg hinter ihr stieg, desto leiser schienen sie zu werden. Der Meisterin der Absorption war es ein Rätsel, wo in dieser baumlosen Gegend sie sich nur aufhalten konnten. Sie mussten entweder im Gras verborgen sein oder aber weit oben am Himmel über ihr ihre Kreise ziehen.

Sie blieb stehen und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtete sie das wolkenlose Blau.

"Wie soll ich bloß eine Vogelfeder beschaffen, wenn hier keine Vögel zu sehen sind? Vielleicht sollte ich lieber den Boden untersuchen, ob vielleicht irgendein Vogel eine Feder hat fallen lassen?"

Mit diesen Gedanken richtete Skylor den Blick wieder nach vorne - und zuckte überrascht zusammen! Genau vor ihr, mitten auf dem Pfad, erhob sich urplötzlich eine riesige Säule aus braunem Felsgestein!

* * *

Mit großen Schritten war Cole inzwischen auf dem Pfad nach Norden vorangekommen. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Würden alle Ninja rechtzeitig die geforderten Gegenstände finden? Würde Max die Zauberworte rechtzeitig und fehlerfrei vorlesen? Würde er sich heute Abend endlich, endlich wieder duschen können? Oder würde er immer - bis in alle Ewigkeit! - ein Geist bleiben?

"Ich mache mich mit diesen Gedanken nur verrückt", sagte er sich schließlich. "Ich würde besser daran tun, mich um meine Mission zu kümmern. Was soll ich aus der Tiefe holen? Einen Mörser? Was Sensei Yin mit all diesen seltsamen Dingen nur vorhat, bleibt mir ein Rätsel. Na ja, sie wird schon wissen, was sie für ihren Zauber braucht. Wo könnte dieser Mörser nur sein? Wir haben doch bei unseren Scans nichts als Gras gefunden!"

Nachdenklich blieb er stehen und blickte zum Horizont.

"Aus der Tiefe zutage fördern ...", murmelte er vor sich hin. "Aus der Tiefe ... aus welcher Tiefe denn? Hier ist alles so flach wie ... wie ein Schachbrett! Und außerdem hätten unsere Scans ihn gefunden!"

Er ließ sich auf seine Knie nieder und fuhr mit beiden Händen über den Boden. Wieder überkam ihn das Gefühl von Zuversicht, das er bei jeder Berührung mit dem Erdreich hier gespürt hatte.

"Hinter Sensei Yins Worten steckt eine andere Bedeutung als wir glauben, aber sie will uns bestimmt nicht betrügen. Sie ist eher so wie ... wie Sensei Wu, der auch oft rätselhafte Andeutungen macht, die wir zuerst ganz anders verstehen. Aber jedesmal hat sich uns der Sinn seiner Worte dann doch im richtigen Moment erschlossen. Genauso wird es auch hier mit Sensei Yin sein. Alles wird gut!"

Mit einem entschlossenen Ruck stand er auf - und ließ vor lauter Staunen die Kinnlade herunterfallen! Keine fünf Schritte vor ihm führte der Pfad, der noch vor wenigen Minuten ungebrochen bis zum Horizont verlaufen war, zum Rand einer Grube!


	32. Vielversprechende Entwicklungen

Seit geraumer Zeit schon durchstöberte Jay einen Raum nach dem anderen in dem rätselhaften, wie durch Geisterhand plötzlich aufgetauchten Schloss. Es war offenbar schon seit Langem nicht mehr bewohnt, denn alle Möbel waren mit weißen Planen abgedeckt und überall lag Staub herum.

"Es muss nicht gleich ein Wegweiser mit der Aufschrift 'Hier lang zum Kästchen, das Jay sucht' sein, aber _irgendein_ kleiner Hinweis auf seinen Aufenthaltsort wäre wirklich gut! Wenn ich Zimmer für Zimmer durchgehen muss, bin ich in drei Jahren noch nicht fertig!"

Der Meister des Blitzes hielt entmutigt inne. Was für eine hirnrissige Aufgabe! Wie hatte Sensei Yin gleich noch mal gesagt? Ein Kästchen von einem hochgelegenen Ort ... hochgelegen!

"Vielleicht sollte ich lieber zuerst im obersten Stockwerk suchen?", überlegte der blaue Ninja. "Vielleicht gibt es ja auch einen Turm oder so was."

Von neuem Mut beseelt öffnete er das nächste Fenster und rief seinen Drachen.

* * *

Über dem Maislabyrinth zog Lloyd auf seinem Elementardrachen seine Kreise. Von hier oben konnte er die Struktur des Irrgartens genau erkennen und sich ein möglichst effizientes Suchmuster zurechtlegen. Während der äußere Rand aus Maispflanzen bestand, glich der innere Teil eher einem tropischen Dschungel aus exotischen Bäumen und Lianen. Anders als im Maisteil konnte Lloyd hier kaum Wege erkennen, denn die Baumkronen bildeten eine zunehmend geschlossene Kuppel, die die Sicht auf den Boden verdeckte.

Genau in der Mitte des Urwaldes jedoch war eine Art Lichtung zu erahnen. Dem grünen Ninja kam es so vor, als höre er Wasser rauschen, und als er im Tiefflug über diese Stelle glitt, meinte er, etwas Goldenes aufblitzen zu sehen.

"Es muss nichts heißen, aber irgendwo muss ich mit der Suche ja beginnen. Und wenn mein Auftrag lautet, die goldene Saftblume zu finden, dann ist es vielleicht nicht ganz verkehrt, dort zu suchen, wo es golden blinkt."

Mit diesen Worten setzte er zum Sinkflug an und landete genau auf der Lichtung im Urwald.

* * *

In der Zwischenzeit war Zane von einer Nonne in grauer Kutte durch das Kloster geführt worden. Zur Freude des Nindroiden handelte es sich tatsächlich um einen jener Orden, die noch mit Pergament arbeiteten, und die Nonne hatte dem weißen Ninja bereitwillig die Werkstatt gezeigt, in dem das kostbare Material hergestellt wurde.

"Ich wurde ausgeschickt, um ein Stück Pergament aus dem Süden zu beschaffen. Wäre es möglich, bei Euch ein solches zu erwerben, ehrwürdige Schwester?", fragte Zane seine Begleiterin schließlich.

"Unsere Ordensregeln gebieten, dass dafür eine Gegenleistung erbracht werden muss", antwortete die Nonne.

"Selbstverständlich werde ich dafür bezahlen. Ich verfüge über Münzen im Werte von ..."

"Oh, wir legen keinen Wert auf die Anhäufung materieller Güter. Die erforderliche Gegenleistung ist vielmehr - geistiger Natur. Gewissermaßen."

Zane sah seine Begleiterin etwas unschlüssig an. "Auch zu dieser Art der Gegenleistung bin ich gerne bereit, sofern es nicht den ganzen Tag dauert. Das Wohl eines Freundes hängt davon ab, dass das Pergament eine gute Weile vor Sonnenuntergang vorliegt."

"Dann sollten wir uns unverzüglich in die Schreibstube begeben, wo die Hüterin der Pergamente Euch genauere Anweisungen erteilen wird."

* * *

In der Schlosserwerkstatt betrat Nya unterdessen bereits den dritten Raum. In den ersten beiden Zimmern war außer Spinnweben und ein paar zerbrochenen Möbeln nicht viel zu sehen gewesen. Wem immer die Werkstatt gehört haben mochte, schien sie endgültig verlassen zu haben.

'Ich glaube, es handelt sich um so eine Kombination aus Werkstatt und Wohnhaus, wie unsere eigene Schmiede "Zu den vier Waffen"', dachte Nya bei sich, als sie im jetzigen Raum eine alte Strohmatratze auf dem Boden erblickte. 'Eine einfache Schlosserei bräuchte auch nicht so viele Räume. Es gibt allein drei davon hier im Erdgeschoss und vermutlich noch ein paar im oberen Stockwerk.'

Der Wasserninja machte sich daran, eine Leiter hinaufzusteigen.

"Kein einziger Schlüssel im unteren Stock, auch nicht in den Türen", fasste Nya das Ergebnis ihrer bisherigen Suche zusammen. Die Innentüren waren wie in vielen alten Häusern Ninjagos Schiebetüren aus Papier und besaßen gar kein Schloss.

Im oberen Stockwerk bot sich der Wassermeisterin ein ähnliches Bild. Zwei der Räume waren praktisch leer und daher sehr schnell durchsucht - auch hier fand sich kein Schlüssel. Der dritte und hinterste Raum war durch eine zweiflügelige, kunstvoll verzierte hölzerne Schiebetür abgetrennt. Was Nyas Herz höher schlagen ließ, war ein an der Tür befestigtes Schild mit einem Schlüsselsymbol! Von neuem Mut beseelt streckte sie die Hände nach den Türgriffen aus.

* * *

Enttäuscht blickte Kai auf. Er hatte die Schmiede betreten und den vorderen Raum, der als Werkstatt diente, genau untersucht. Amboss und Esse waren vorhanden, ebenso ein Hammer und andere Werkzeuge, doch jegliches Rohmaterial, das zum Schmieden eines Schwertes in Frage kam, schien verrostet zu sein. Daraufhin hatte der Feuerninja das gesamte Gebäude durchsucht, aber nichts Brauchbares finden können.

Jetzt stand er wieder in der Werkstatt und wog nachdenklich den Hammer in der Hand. Zu allem Überfluss machte es plötzlich 'knick' und der schwere Metallkopf fiel laut polternd zu Boden, beinahe auf Kais Fuß. Offenbar war der Holzstiel des Werkzeugs morsch gewesen. Wütend schleuderte Kai den nutzlosen Griff in die Ecke.

"Jetzt langt's mir aber!", schrie er. "Wieso muss immer alles so kompliziert sein? Ich soll ein Schwert schmieden, schön, aber dann gebt mir gefälligst geeignetes Rohmaterial und eine Schmiede, die funktioniert!"

Um seinem Ärger Luft zu machen, trat der Meister des Feuers mit großer Heftigkeit gegen den Amboss - und erstarrte. Knarrend und ächzend schob sich die dahinter befindliche Wand zur Seite und gab den Blick auf einen Geheimraum frei!

* * *

Zum ungefähr zehnten Mal war Skylor bereits um die wie aus dem Nichts aufgetauchte Felsensäule herumgegangen. Merkwürdigerweise schien der Pfad plötzlich hier zu enden. Der Bernsteinninja hätte schwören können, dass der Weg vor dem mysteriösen Erscheinen der Gesteinsformation sich noch bis zum Horizont durch das Gras erstreckt hatte. Jetzt hingegen führte er im Kreis um die Säule herum und hinter ihr im Nordwesten erhob sich nur das endlose gräserne Meer, das sie am Vortag erkundet hatten.

"Mein Auftrag muss irgendetwas mit dieser seltsamen Säule zu tun haben. Bloß was? Sollte sich am Ende ein Vogelnest oben auf der Säule befinden?"

Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an dem spiegelglatten, braunen Felsen entlang nach oben, wo in schwindelnder Höhe tatsächlich etwas über den Rand der Säule hervorlugte.

"Es ist wirklich ein Vogelnest!", jubelte Skylor. "Und wirklich, es stecken ein paar Federn darin!"

* * *

Noch immer voller Verwunderung stand Cole am Rand der Erdgrube und blickte hinunter. Sie war nicht sonderlich tief. Ein Erwachsener konnte problemlos ihren Grund ertasten, wenn er sich am Grubenrand flach auf den Boden legte. Allerdings war sie mit Wasser gefüllt. Wasser! Cole trat einen Schritt zurück.

"Nun, der Graben ist nicht sonderlich breit. Ich könnte einfach darüber springen - von Schweben, Airjitzu und meinem Elementardrachen ganz zu schweigen -, um meinen Weg auf der anderen Seite fortzusetzen."

Sein Blick schweifte nach Norden - und abermals fiel ihm die Kinnlade herunter! Der Pfad, dem er bis vor wenigen Minuten gefolgt war, war verschwunden! Hinter der Grube erstreckte sich nur Gras!

'Irgendetwas muss es mit der Grube auf sich haben', dachte der Erdninja. 'Sonst würde Sensei Yin sie hier nicht erscheinen lassen. Wahrscheinlich soll ich gar nicht weiterlaufen, sondern den Mörser hier ... natürlich! _Aus der Tiefe holen!_ Der Mörser ist hier in dieser Grube!'

Vorsichtig ließ Cole sich auf die Knie nieder und spähte ins Wasser unter ihm. Tatsächlich! Auf dem Grund der Grube konnte er eine kleine goldene Schale ausmachen, in der eine Stange zu liegen schien.

"Schön und gut, aber wie komme ich an das Ding da unten 'ran, ohne das Wasser zu berühren?"

Er setzte sich seufzend auf. Als ob er seinen Unmut über die Situation bekunden wollte, begann sein Magen zu knurren.

"Es ist ja noch immer früh am Tag und mit leerem Magen kann ich nicht denken. Ich werde erst mal eine Frühstückspause einlegen."

Mit diesen Worten griff er an seinen Obi und machte einen Behälter davon los, der mit Hilfe zweier Netsuke daran befestigt war. Da niemand wusste, wie lange die Mission dauern würde, hatte jeder sicherheitshalber etwas Proviant mitgenommen. Bald schon kaute Cole mit vollen Backen.

* * *

 **A/N: 'Obi' heißt der schnallenlose Gürtel eines Gi.  
Eine Netsuke (sprich: nets-KE) ist eine kleine geschnitzte Figur, die bei der Befestigung eines Behälters am Gürtel als Gegengewicht dient. Im Deutschen Drachenmuseum in Lindenfels im Odenwald sind einige ausgestellt.**


	33. Eine alte Bekannte und verklemmter Humor

**A/N: Happy Fourth of July an etwaige Leser in den USA. ;-)**

 **Zwei Drittel der Geschichte sind geschafft, zumindest von der Anzahl der Kapitel her. Von der Anzahl der Wörter her ist es eher etwas mehr als die Hälfte.  
Dieses Kapitel enthält Szenen, die für jüngere Kinder womöglich ein wenig angsteinflößend sein könnten. Es ist aber nichts Schlimmeres als in den Folgen 48 und 59.**

* * *

Ächzend erklomm Jay die Stufen, die ins oberste Stockwerk des Schlosses führten. Zuvor hatte er auf seinem Drachen einen kleinen Rundflug über das ganze Anwesen gemacht, um die höchste Stelle des Gebäudes zu finden. Diese befand sich in keinem der vier Türme, sondern im Mittelteil. Da alle Dachfenster fest zugenagelt waren, war dem blauen Ninja nichts Anderes übrig geblieben, als das oberste Stockwerk von innen über das Treppenhaus aufzusuchen.

Zugegebenermaßen hatte er einen Augenblick mit dem Gedanken gespielt, mit seiner Blitzkraft ein Loch ins Dach zu schießen und sich so Zutritt zu verschaffen. Doch was, wenn er dabei unwissentlich das Kästchen zerstörte? Außerdem hätte Sensei Yin vielleicht etwas dagegen, wenn er ihr Schloss beschädigte, und würde Cole nicht in einen Menschen zurückverwandeln und alles wäre umsonst ...

"Aber gegen ein bisschen Airjitzu wird wohl nichts einzuwenden sein! Zyklon-do!"

Im nächsten Augenblick wirbelte eine blaue Airjitzu-Blase nach oben und kurz darauf stand Jay am oberen Ende der Treppe und blickte zufrieden hinunter. Dann wandte er sich um - und das Lächeln erstarb in seinem Gesicht. Vor ihm befand sich eine Tür mit der Aufschrift 'Dachboden'.

"War ja klar! Natürlich muss dieser 'hochgelegene Ort' ein Dachboden sein! Ein Aussichtsturm kam wohl nicht in Frage! Ich hasse Dachböden ... sie ... sie sind immer so staubig und voller Spinnen!"

Vorsichtig drückte er die Klinke hinunter, öffnete die Tür und spähte in den schummrigen Raum. Mit einer Handvoll elektrischer Blitze vor sich hin leuchtend begann er, den Speicher zu untersuchen.

"Wie ich es mir gedacht habe! Lauter altes Gerümpel und jede Menge Staub! Hatschi! So, und wo soll nun dieses Kästchen sein? Hinter dem alten Bild dort vielleicht oder unter dieser Decke?"

Immer, wenn Jay nervös war, begann er vor sich hin zu murmeln. Schon immer waren Dachböden ihm unheimlich gewesen und seit jener schicksalhaften Nacht in Sensei Yangs verfluchtem Tempel musste er sich zusammenreißen, um nicht allein beim Gedanken an einen Dachboden in Panik zu geraten.

Der sadistische Geistersensei hatte die vier Ninja damals mit einer Spukerscheinung von Morro auf den Speicher seiner Behausung gelockt, wo sie zu ihrem Schrecken feststellen mussten, dass sie bereits anfingen, durchsichtig zu werden! Sensei Yang wollte sie nämlich alle zu Geistern machen und in die Schar seiner Schüler einreihen. Jay erinnerte sich noch genau an den Schrecken, den er empfunden hatte, als er plötzlich durch seine Hand hatte durchblicken können wie durch ein Stück gefärbtes Glas.

Aber noch schlimmer war der Anblick der in Ketten gelegten Schüler von Sensei Yang gewesen. Wie traurig und verzweifelt sie aus ihren Geistergesichtern geblickt hatten. Und wie jung sie gewirkt hatten! Jay schauderte bei der Erinnerung daran.

"Dachböden sind gruselig. Man weiß nie, was einen hinter der nächsten Ecke erwartet. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn hier gleich ein Geist auftaucht oder aber ein Monster oder - aaaaaahhhhhh!"

Der blaue Ninja schrie aus Leibeskräften und starrte mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Pupillen auf die Kreatur, die plötzlich vor ihm aus einer Ecke gekrochen war. Es handelte sich um eine gigantische Spinne mit bedrohlich wirkenden Beißwerkzeugen. Ihr Körper war schwarz mit je einem rosa Streifen an jeder Seite und einem ebenfalls rosafarbenen Stachel hinten. Jay wusste sofort, dass er dieses Ungeheuer bereits früher einmal gesehen hatte. Es war nämlich keine gewöhnliche Riesenspinne, sondern ...

"Die Tigerwitwe!" Der Meister des Blitzes brüllte den Namen voller Entsetzen und Verzweiflung.

Alle seine Instinkte befahlen ihm wegzulaufen, doch die Angst lähmte seine Glieder, so dass er wie angewurzelt stehenblieb und mit schreckgeweiteten Augen auf das borstige Ungetüm blickte, das mehr als doppelt so hoch und mindestens dreimal so lang war wie er selbst. Anders als gewöhnliche Spinnen besaß die Tigerwitwe nur sechs Beine und einen dreigliedrigen Körper. Sie krabbelte ganz langsam auf Jay zu, wobei sie ihre Pedipalpen genüsslich auf- und zuklappte.

Der blaue Ninja schrie noch immer wie am Spieß und endlich löste sich die Starre seiner Glieder, als die großen, beigen, gezackten Mundwerkzeuge nur noch Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt waren. Jay machte einen Satz nach hinten, stolperte und fiel auf seinen Hosenboden. Voller Entsetzen beobachtete er, wie die Tigerwitwe ihre beiden Giftzähne, die Chelizeren, ausfuhr. Ein Tropfen des Giftes auf der Haut war bereits tödlich, wie er nur allzu gut wusste!

Er krabbelte so schnell er konnte rückwärts, dann nahm er schließlich all seinen Mut zusammen und schoss einen wohlgezielten Blitz auf den Kopf der Spinne ab. Das hielt sie für einen Augenblick auf - Zeit, die Jay nutzte, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und seine Haube aufzusetzen.

"Ninja-Go!", rief er und wirbelte in einem blauen Spinjitzu-Trichter durch den Raum.

Nachdem sich die Tigerwitwe vom Schock des Blitzes erholt hatte, eilte sie auf ihren erschreckend borstigen, langen, dünnen Beinen auf den blauen Ninja zu. Es war schwer, ihre Mimik zu lesen, doch Jay zweifelte keinen Augenblick daran, dass sie wütend war - extrem wütend und wahrscheinlich hungrig! Er sah sich nach dem Ausgang um - bloß weg hier, runter von diesem entsetzlichen Dachboden, raus ins Freie, zu seinen Freunden, zu Nya ...

Etwas unterbrach seine Gedanken. Dort in der Ecke hatte er etwas gesehen! Abrupt beendete er seinen Spinjitzu-Wirbel und schaute genauer hin: Nicht zu fassen, aber in einem riesigen Spinnennetz in der oberen Zimmerecke hing ein dunkelbraunes Holzkästchen, das mit Gold beschlagen war. Sollte es sich hierbei wohl um den Gegenstand handeln, den er beschaffen sollte?

Jay blieb keine Zeit zum Nachdenken, denn die gigantische Monsterspinne hatte ihn schon fast eingeholt. Als ob sie seinen Blick bemerkt hätte, schoss sie blitzschnell zwischen ihn und das Kästchen. Dann ging sie zum Angriff über.

Abermals rettete Jay sich mit Spinjitzu auf die andere Seite des Raumes. Welch Hohn des Schicksals, jetzt stand er genau vor der Tür! Jetzt wäre es ihm ein Leichtes, sich ins Freie zu flüchten, doch er zögerte. Wenn er ohne das Kästchen zurückkehrte, würde Cole für immer ein Geist bleiben! Sein bester Freund würde nie wieder seine menschliche Gestalt zurückerlangen, nur weil er zu feige gewesen war, mit einer Riesenspinne fertig zu werden. Zugegebenermaßen einer extrem giftigen Riesenspinne, die ihm an Körperkraft haushoch überlegen war ... aber dennoch!

Jay sah vor seinem geistigen Auge Coles trauriges Gesicht, die maßlose Enttäuschung in seinem Blick, wenn er ohne das Kästchen wiederkäme und somit alle Hoffnung zunichte wäre. Der Meister des Blitzes schüttelte sich. Nein, er durfte jetzt nicht aufgeben! Ninja gaben niemals auf! Cole hatte in Yangs Tempel die Mission erfüllt und die Schriftrolle gesichert, als alle Anderen nur daran dachten, ihre eigene Haut zu retten. Jetzt war es an ihnen, sich für Cole einzusetzen.

"Für Cole - Ninja-Go!"

* * *

"Mein Auftrag lautet, ein Gedicht zu schreiben, welches die Nonnen zum Lachen bringt?", wiederholte Zane ungläubig die Worte der Hüterin der Pergamente.

"Ganz genauso ist es", bestätigte diese. "Dies ist die Gegenleistung, die unsere Ordensregeln für die Herausgabe eines unbeschriebenen Pergaments vorschreiben."

"Und welche Gegenleistung wäre für ein beschriebenes Stück Pergament erforderlich?"

"Je nach Inhalt und Länge - zehn bis hundert lustige Gedichte."

Der Nindroid machte ein betroffenes Gesicht. Ausgerechnet heute sollte er ein humorvolles Gedicht schreiben, das ehrwürdige Nonnen zum Lachen brächte! Bereits am Morgen hatte er bemerkt, dass etwas mit seinem Humor nicht stimmte. PIXAL hatte ihm nämlich signalisiert, dass Schadenfreude angebracht sei, als Kai und Lloyd von Jays Einnicken im Bad erzählten, aber das Unterprogramm war nicht zu starten gewesen.

Der Humornebenschalter im Arm funktionierte einwandfrei, also musste der Fehler im Hauptschalter liegen. PIXAL hatte selbstverständlich sogleich eine Analyse seiner Systeme durchgeführt und bestätigt, dass es sich um einen Hardwareschaden handelte. Da die Zeit knapp bemessen war und ihre wichtige Mission im Vordergrund stand, hatte Zane beschlossen, die Untersuchung seines Humorhauptschalters zu vertagen.

Eigentlich hätte er Jay bitten wollen, sich die Sache mal kurz anzusehen, aber der Meister des Blitzes war ihm überaus müde und gereizt vorgekommen. Darum hatte er schließlich sein Vorhaben auf die Zeit nach der Mission verschoben. Und jetzt das! Jetzt hing Coles Erlösung davon ab, dass er ein witziges Gedicht schrieb!

Nachdem die Hüterin der Pergamente den Nindroiden in einer kleinen, kargen Zelle mit einem Schreibtisch, einigen Blättern Papier sowie Tintenfass und Füllfederhalter allein gelassen hatte, öffnete dieser sein Bauchpanel und untersuchte den Humorhauptschalter.

"Wie ist das nur möglich?!", rief er verwundert aus. "Der Schalter ist ja geschmolzen! Als ob eine ungeheure Energie auf ihn gewirkt hätte."

PIXAL ergänzte: "Er befindet sich in der 'Aus'-Stellung, was merkwürdig ist, denn bisher stand er grundsätzlich auf 'An' und ich habe keinerlei Hinweis darauf, dass er betätigt wurde. Ich bin alle Erinnerungsdateien seit dem letzten Ausführen der Humorfunktion durchgegangen."

"Dennoch steht unzweifelhaft fest, dass er von der 'An'- in die 'Aus'-Stellung bewegt und dort festgeschmolzen wurde", erwiderte der Nindroid.

"Dies könnte höchstens während meines nächtlichen Neustarts passiert sein", mutmaßte PIXAL.

"Völlig ausgeschlossen. Zu dieser Zeit befand ich mich im Schlafsaal, zusammen mit meinen Brüdern und dem Novizen Max. Kein Fremder hätte sich unbemerkt einschleichen und einen derart gravierenden Eingriff an mir vornehmen können, ohne auch nur einen der Anwesenden zu wecken. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er sich irgendwie Kenntnis darüber verschafft haben müsste, wann du in jener Nacht deinen Neustart durchführtest. Ich halte es für wahrscheinlicher, dass der gleiche Zauber, der dieses Kloster aus dem Nichts hat auftauchen lassen, auch für den Schaden an meinem Humorhauptschalter verantwortlich ist. Obwohl es merkwürdig ist, dass Sensei Yins Macht über die Grenzen ihres Feldes hinausragen sollte."

"Was gedenkst du jetzt zu tun?", fragte PIXAL.

Der Eisninja antwortete: "Wir müssen eben improvisieren. Bitte gib mir sämtliche Witze aus, die sich in unseren Datenbanken befinden, und analysiere sie auf gemeinsame Elemente. Dann recherchiere, ob du etwas über den Humor von Nonnen finden kannst. Ich werde mir in der Zwischenzeit eine Liste von Reimwörtern machen. Zusammen wird es uns doch sicher gelingen, diese Nonnen mit einem Gedicht zum Lachen zu bringen! Für Cole! Bruder schärft Bruder und Ninja geben niemals auf!"

* * *

 **A/N: Vielen Dank an Zoodirektor für den Hinweis, dass die Tigerwitwe mit dem dreigliedrigen Körper und den sechs Beinen typische Insektenmerkmale aufweist. Ihr allgemeines Erscheinungsbild, ihre Augen, Mundwerkzeuge und die Fähigkeit, Netze zu spinnen, sind hinwiederum charakteristisch für Spinnen, weshalb sie meist als solche bezeichnet wird, obwohl es fast wahrscheinlicher ist, dass sie ein Insekt ist, das zufällig gewisse Gemeinsamkeiten mit den Spinnen entwickelt hat.**

 **Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sich die Zoologen nicht einig darüber sind, zu welcher Gliederfüßerklasse die Tigerwitwe nun tatsächlich gehört. Leider sind genauere Untersuchungen dieser Tierart praktisch unmöglich, da es erstens nur noch ein einziges lebendes Exemplar auf einer weit abgelegenen Insel gibt, und zweitens dieses letzte Exemplar keinen Forscher in seine Nähe lässt, ohne ihn zu verspeisen. Das Skelett im Spinnennetz in Folge 59 spricht Bände. ;-)**

 **Pedipalpen (Kiefertaster) sind zu Mundwerkzeugen umgewandelte Beine bei Gliederfüßern. In dieser Geschichte sind damit die beigen, gezackten Mundwerkzeuge der Tigerwitwe gemeint, während die ausfahrbaren Giftzähne als 'Chelizeren' (typische Mundwerkzeuge bei Spinnentieren) bezeichnet werden.**


	34. Giftige Dämpfe, Wut und Trauer

Es hatte einige Mühe gekostet, die schweren hölzernen Türflügel zur Seite zu bewegen, doch nun blickte Nya in den sechsten und letzten Raum der verlassenen Schlosserei. Erstaunt zog sie die Augenbrauen hoch. Ganz im Gegensatz zu den übrigen Räumen war dieses Zimmer geradezu vollgestopft mit Möbeln und allerhand Gerätschaften.

"Du meine Güte, das kann ja eine Ewigkeit dauern, bis ich hier in diesem Durcheinander einen Schlüssel finde!", seufzte der Wasserninja.

Gerade, als sie den chaotischen Raum betreten wollte, stutzte sie.

"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!"

Prüfend sog sie die Luft ein - und hielt gleich darauf den Atem an! Instinktiv packte sie die Türgriffe, rollte die schweren hölzernen Flügel so schnell sie es vermochte wieder zu und lief weit in den davorliegenden Raum hinein.

Erst dann atmete sie kräftig aus und wieder ein. Auf ihren Wangen hatten sich rosa Flecken gebildet.

"Parfüm! Dieser verrückte Raum stinkt intensiv nach Parfüm! Wer in aller Welt versprüht bloß in einer Rumpelkammer im Obergeschoss einer alten Schlosserei Unmengen von Parfüm! Wo ich doch so furchtbar allergisch auf dieses Zeug bin!"

Sie lief zum Fenster, öffnete es und nahm einige tiefe Atemzüge von der reinen, frischen Luft, die hereinströmte.

"Es hilft nichts, ich muss noch mal rein in diese verseuchte Atmosphäre. Cole zählt auf mich."

Sie füllte ihre Lungen noch ein letztes Mal mit der Luft von draußen und wandte sich entschlossen wieder der Schiebetür zu. Ein weiterer Atemzug, dann hielt sie die Luft an und bewegte die Türflügel mit Wucht zur Seite.

Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte sie den Raum und stürzte auf das Fenster zu, um es zu öffnen. Doch leider waren alle Versuche vergeblich; der Griff ließ sich einfach nicht bewegen. Als ihr die Luft auszugehen drohte, rannte sie wieder hinaus aus dem Zimmer und ans offene Fenster im Vorraum. Hier holte sie erstmal keuchend Atem. Dann schloss sie die schweren Holzflügel und kehrte abermals ans Fenster zurück.

"Das Parfüm darf nicht in meinen Blutkreislauf gelangen, sonst bekomme ich einen Schock. Ich muss mich mit der Suche also sehr beeilen."

Erneut betrat sie mit angehaltenem Atem den verseuchten Raum. Diesmal hielt sie sich nicht erst lange mit dem Fenstergriff auf, sondern schoss einen harten Wasserstrahl aus ihrer rechten Hand auf die Scheibe ab. Doch das Glas dachte nicht daran zu zersplittern! Das Einzige, was Nya erreichte, war, dass sich am Boden unter dem Fenster eine Pfütze bildete.

Wieder zwang die Atemnot sie, den Raum zu verlassen. Beim nächsten Versuch wirbelte sie in einem hellblauen Spinjitzu-Trichter durch das Zimmer und trat gegen das widerspenstige Fenster, doch auch dies führte nicht zum gewünschten Erfolg. Unglücklicherweise rutschte sie auch noch in der von ihr selbst verursachten Wasserlache aus und schlug der Länge nach hin.

Voller Wut hieb sie beide Fäuste auf den Boden. Dann spürte sie, wie die Parfümdämpfe ihr in die Nase drangen. Schnell rappelte sie sich auf und stürzte nach draußen.

"Das blöde Fenster geht wohl vorerst nicht auf. Ich muss einfach schnell machen mit der Suche, vielleicht mit Spinjitzu. Am besten halte ich die Luft an und durchsuche immer einen Teil des Raumes, bis mir die Luft ausgeht. Ninja geben niemals auf! Für Cole - Ninja-Go!"

* * *

Ungläubig starrte Kai auf das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Er stand mitten im Geheimraum der alten Schmiede und überlegte, ob ihn irgendein Zauber in die Fertigungshalle von Borg Industries verschlagen hatte. Überall standen elektronische Geräte und Monitore. Das Auffälligste aber war ein gewaltiger Roboter, der einen Schmiedehammer in der Hand hielt und regungslos vor einem Amboss stand. Daneben befand sich etwas, das eine futuristisch anmutende Esse zu sein schien.

"Wenn das eine Schmiede sein soll, dann ist es jedenfalls die seltsamste, die ich je gesehen habe. Wie um alles in 16 Welten soll man hiermit bloß ein Schwert schmieden?"

Der Meister des Feuers trat näher an den Roboter heran. Jetzt erkannte er, dass auf dem Amboss vor diesem tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Schwertrohling lag. Er wurde von körperlosen Zangenarmen festgehalten, die an einer Schiene zwischen Amboss und Esse angebracht waren. Über Kabel waren sowohl die Zangenarme als auch der Roboter mit einem Computer verbunden, auf dessen Monitor eine Eingabeaufforderung blinkte.

Kai trat näher heran und las, was darüber stand: 'Bitte spezifizieren Sie die Parameter für das Roboter-Steuerprogramm.'

"Heißt das wohl, dass der Roboter mit diesem Computer gesteuert wird?"

Neugierig betrachtete der rote Ninja die Tastatur und schrieb schließlich: 'Schmiede ein Schwert für mich.'

Nachdem er die 'Enter'-Taste gedrückt hatte, gab es einen unangenehmen Brummton und auf dem Monitor erschien: 'Syntax Error. Bitte Eingabe korrigieren.'

Kai seufzte: "Maschinen! Verstehen die einfachsten Befehle nicht."

Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke.

' _Bitte_ schmiede ein Schwert für mich.', schrieb er diesmal.

Doch abermals brummte der Rechner und gab die gleiche Antwort wie zuvor. Der Feuerninja fühlte Ärger in sich aufsteigen. Doch er zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben und probierte eine neue Variante: 'Bitte Schwert schmieden.' - mit dem gleichen Ergebnis.

Wütend schlug er mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, so dass Maus und Tastatur einen Luftsprung machten. Dann erinnerte er sich an die Meditationsübungen, die Sensei Wu ihn zur Beruhigung ausführen ließ und atmete ein paarmal tief durch.

Von neuer Kraft erfüllt machte er sich daran, weitere Variationen von 'Schmiede ein Schwert' einzugeben, doch das Resultat war immer das Gleiche.

"Da wird ja der Hund in der Pfanne verrückt!", schrie er schließlich voller Zorn. "Woher soll ich denn wissen, was diese blöde Kiste hören will!"

Doch dann kam ihm eine Idee.

"Vielleicht gibt es ja so was wie eine Gebrauchsanweisung hier irgendwo? Womöglich steht da auch drin, welche Befehle dieses Ding versteht. Diese alte Blechkiste soll bloß nicht denken, dass sie mich so schnell kleinkriegt! Ninja geben niemals auf! Für Cole!"

Er machte ein entschlossenes Gesicht und begann, die Schubladen des Computertisches nach etwas zu durchsuchen, das ihm weiterhelfen könnte.

* * *

Lloyd machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. Was er vom Rücken seines Drachen aus für das Aufblitzen von Gold gehalten hatte, war in Wirklichkeit Sonnenlicht gewesen, das vom Wasser eines gemächlich dahinplätschernden Baches reflektiert wurde. Daraufhin hatte er erneut auf seinem Drachen das Labyrinth überflogen, aber diesmal im Tiefflug, um etwaige goldene Blumen gleich zu erspähen.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit war er bereits auf diese Weise unterwegs gewesen, ohne dass seine Suche von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen wäre. Jetzt näherte er sich wieder der Lichtung, auf der er zunächst gelandet war.

'Ich habe hier noch nicht so genau geschaut', dachte er bei sich, 'sondern bin gleich wieder losgeflogen, als ich merkte, dass das Aufblitzen vom Wasser kam.'

Der grüne Ninja sprang von seinem Elementardrachen herab und lief zu Fuß über die Lichtung bis zum geruhsam vor sich hin plätschernden Bach. Erst jetzt bemerkte er Felsen am anderen Ende der Lichtung, über die sich ein Wasserfall in den Bach ergoss, der sich an dieser Stelle seeartig ausweitete. Lloyd runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwie kam ihm dies alles plötzlich so vertraut vor ... wo hatte er nur ... _wann_ war er schon mal hier gewesen?

"Unmöglich!", schob er den Gedanken beiseite. "Dies ist das Feld von Sensei Yin und ich bin heute zum ersten Mal da."

Er sah sich ein wenig um und bemerkte, dass der Boden an einigen Stellen von ungeheuer großen Farnpflanzen bedeckt war.

"Da könnten sich gut und gerne Dutzende von goldenen Blumen darunter verstecken, unter diesen riesigen Wedeln. Ich muss sie wohl zur Seite biegen."

Doch das Einzige, das unter den gigantischen Farnwedeln verborgen war, waren hin und wieder Luftwurzeln lianenbehangener Bäume.

"Schon eine eigenartige Flora hier", bemerkte der Meister der Energie. "Dort drüber gibt es sogar Bäume mit rosa Laub! Und ist das hier etwa eine Bananenstaude? Sie trägt keine Früchte, aber die Blätter schauen so aus."

Voller Bewunderung beobachtete er einen Schwarm handtellergroßer Leuchtkäfer, die von der mutmaßlichen Bananenstaude auf den Wasserfall zuflogen und seinen Blicken schließlich entschwanden.

"Es ist so idyllisch hier! Die Vögel zwitschern, die Insekten sind nicht etwa nervige Stechmücken, sondern farbenfrohe Käfer, die wie Edelsteine glänzen ... Moment mal! Edelstein - Juwel ... jetzt weiß ich, woran mich dieser Ort erinnert! An die Oase in Hiroshis Labyrinth! Ich werde verrückt, das _ist_ sie! Mein Vater hat damals, als wir zusammen hier waren, gesagt, der Legende nach habe niemand zuvor dieses 'Juwel des Labyrinths' je erblickt."

Lloyd spürte, wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete und sein Herz schwer wie ein Mahlstein wurde. Sein Vater! Wie sehr er ihn vermisste! Sein Ninja-Alltag lenkte ihn für gewöhnlich von allen traurigen Gedanken ab, aber hier an diesem Ort kam ihm gleichzeitig mit all den schönen Erinnerungen an die Zeit, die er ganz allein mit seinem Vater hier verbracht hatte, auch die bittere Gewissheit, dass er ihn nie wiedersehen würde.

Tränen liefen dem grünen Ninja über die Wangen bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Garmadon sich zur Rettung Ninjagos von ihm in die Verfluchte Welt hatte verbannen lassen und Nya diese - abermals, um Ninjago vor dem Untergang zu bewahren - ein für alle Mal zerstört hatte.

Doch dann biss Lloyd die Zähne zusammen und schüttelte die traurigen Gedanken ab. "Ich bin nicht hier, um in Selbstmitleid zu zerfließen, sondern um die goldene Saftblume zu finden. Das bin ich Cole schuldig, der ein Geist geworden ist, um mich zu retten. Ninja geben niemals auf! Für Cole!"

* * *

 **A/N: Was Kais Computereingaben anbelangt, so habe ich mich hier auf das Niveau der beiden kleinen Jungen begeben, für die die Geschichte ursprünglich geschrieben wurde. Ganz so unbedarft im Umgang mit Computern dürfte selbst Kai nicht sein, dass er glaubt, mit Eingaben wie "Schmiede ein Schwert" oder dem "Zauberwort"** _ **bitte**_ **weiterzukommen. ;-)  
**


	35. Schwindelerregende Höhe und nasse Tiefe

Keuchend ließ Skylor sich ins Gras fallen. Ihr Plan, die braune Säule mittels Spinjitzu zum Wackeln zu bringen, so dass eine Feder aus dem Nest fallen würde, war fehlgeschlagen. Ebenso verhielt es sich mit dem Plan, mit ihren Waffen oder Erdklumpen nach dem Vogelnest zu werfen - Steine waren nicht aufzutreiben gewesen. Selbst mit ihrem höchsten Sprung hatte sie noch nicht einmal die Säulenmitte erreicht.

Alle Kletterversuche waren an der geradezu unnatürlich glatten Oberfläche des Gesteins gescheitert. Skylor hatte daraufhin versucht, mit einer ihrer Kunai-Klingen Haltegriffe für Hände und Füße in den Stein zu schlagen, doch das Einzige, was dabei herausgekommen war, war eine schartige Klinge mit abgebrochener Spitze. Die Säule schien nicht einmal Kratzer davongetragen zu haben.

'Das geht hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zu', dachte der Bernsteinninja grimmig, 'aber irgendwie muss die Aufgabe zu lösen sein. Wahrscheinlich will Sensei Yin uns testen. Sicher gibt es einen völlig unerwarteten Lösungsweg und ich soll meinen Grips anstrengen, um darauf zu kommen.'

Die ehemalige Meisterin der Absorption blickte sich suchend um. 'Was erwarte ich eigentlich, wir haben das Feld ja ausgiebig abgesucht und nichts weiter als Gras gefunden.'

Nachdenklich nahm sie einen Schluck Wasser aus ihrer Feldflasche, denn die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel und brannte heiß hernieder.

"Wenn ich doch auch einen Elementardrachen hätte oder wenigstens Airjitzu beherrschte! Dann wäre die Aufgabe ein Kinderspiel. Aber es ist ja klar, dass Sensei Yin es uns nicht leicht macht. Cole soll seine Rückverwandlung nicht geschenkt bekommen. Ich frage mich, ob die Anderen auch so große Schwierigkeiten haben, an den geforderten Gegenstand heranzukommen."

Sie seufzte. "Und niemand darf einen Fehler machen, wenn der Zauber gelingen soll! Also, Skylor, streng dich an! Wie bekomme ich eine Feder von dort oben herunter? Es _muss_ eine Möglichkeit geben! Und wenn ich eine Erdrampe um die Säule herum baue, auf der ich nach oben gelange? Nein, das würde Jahre dauern und außerdem habe ich noch nicht mal eine Schaufel. Wenn ich doch nur ein langes Seil hätte! Ich könnte mein Kunai daran befestigen und so werfen, dass es sich im Vogelnest verhakt, und dann am Seil hochklettern. Oder eben das Vogelnest zu mir runterziehen - was eben eher geht. So wie es aussieht, ist das Nest bestimmt nicht mehr bewohnt."

Nachdenklich hielt sie inne und strich sich mit der Hand ein paar der langen Halme aus dem Gesicht. Wie sie jetzt so inmitten der wogenden Gräser saß, konnte sie erkennen, dass es sich um ganz unterschiedliche Arten handelte. Manche waren hart, andere weich. Es gab kurze, lange, dicke, dünne ... und sogar etliche, die breit, biegsam und ziemlich reißfest wirkten!

Mit einem Mal hellte sich Skylors Miene auf. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie als kleines Mädchen auf der Insel ihres Vaters manchmal Seile aus Gräsern geflochten hatte.

"Einen Versuch ist es wert. Genug Material habe ich ja. Und wenn ich beim Graspflücken zufällig eine Vogelfeder finde, die der Wind runtergeweht hat, umso besser. Also dann ans Werk! Für Cole! Ninja geben niemals auf!"

* * *

Cole kniete am Rand der Grube und kratzte sich am Kopf. Wie um alles in der Welt sollte er nur den Mörser dort herausbekommen, ohne nass zu werden? Er hatte bereits erfolglos versucht, die kleine goldene Schale mit seiner Sense nach oben zu befördern. Leider war sie immer wieder von der Schneide geglitten und er hatte nichts weiter erreicht, als das Wasser zu trüben, so dass er immer erst noch warten musste, bis die aufgewirbelte Erde sich wieder gesetzt hatte und er den Mörser wieder sehen konnte, bevor er den nächsten Versuch wagen durfte.

Schließlich hatte er eingesehen, dass er auf diese Weise nicht zum Ziel gelangen würde.

"Es ist noch nicht mal tief! Wenn ich kein Geist wäre, könnte ich einfach hineinlangen und mir diesen vermaledeiten Mörser schnappen! Es ist zum Verrücktwerden! Um die Aufgabe zu erfüllen, die ich bewältigen muss, um kein Geist mehr zu sein, müsste ich bereits wieder ein Mensch sein! Was will Sensei Yin nur damit bezwecken?"

Er ließ sich entmutigt ins Erdreich einsinken. Sofort verspürte er wieder die heilsame, Zuversicht spendende Wirkung des Bodens.

"Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn! Ich spüre deutlich, dass Sensei Yin es gut mit uns meint, und dennoch stellt sie mich vor eine unlösbare Aufgabe! Oder gibt es eine ganz offensichtliche Lösung und ich bin bloß zu beschränkt, um sie zu erkennen? Wenn ich einen Magneten hätte, könnte ich den Mörser vielleicht aus dem Wasser ziehen - sofern er aus einem magnetischen Metall besteht. Aber ich habe ja keinen!"

Abermals kroch der schwarze Ninja zum Grubenrand vor und blickte zu dem goldglänzenden Objekt seiner Begierde hinab.

"Wenn ich ihn nicht aus dem Wasser holen kann, kann ich vielleicht irgendwie das Wasser abfließen lassen, indem ich mit meinen Erdkräften Entwässerungsgräben ziehe!"

Sogleich begann er seine Kräfte walten zu lassen, um an der gegenüberliegenden Grubenwand unter der Wasseroberfläche Risse anzubringen, durch die das lebensbedrohliche Nass ins umliegende Erdreich abfließen sollte. Doch wie groß war seine Bestürzung, als er feststellte, dass genau das Gegenteil einzutreten schien! Die Grube wurde nicht leerer, sondern schien sich im Gegenteil weiter mit Wasser zu füllen!

"Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Ich muss einen unterirdischen Strom oder so was freigelegt haben, der sich jetzt in die Grube ergießt!"

So schnell er konnte, verschloss der Erdninja die Risse wieder und atmete erleichtert auf, als er bemerkte, dass der Wasserspiegel nicht mehr stieg. Allerdings stand das Wasser nun deutlich höher in der Grube und reichte bis fast hinauf zum Rand.

"Sensei Yin macht es mir nicht leicht, auch wenn sie es gut mit mir meint", sagte Cole voller Grimm. "Na gut, dann muss ich das Wasser also auf die altmodische Art loswerden - ohne Elementarkraft. Ninja geben niemals auf!"

Er atmete tief durch, dann nahm er seine Thermoskanne, trank den darin befindlichen Tee aus und band eines seiner Kniebänder darum. Vorsichtig, um ja nicht zu spritzen, ließ er die geöffnete Flasche an der Schnur ins Wasser gleiten. Nachdem sie sich mit Flüssigkeit gefüllt hatte, zog er sie ebenso vorsichtig wieder heraus und goss ihren Inhalt auf den Boden. Es war ein höchst anstrengendes und langwieriges Geschäft, das seine volle Konzentration erforderte und an seinen Kräften zehrte.

Nach geraumer Zeit hielt er daher erschöpft inne und nahm einen weiteren Teil seines Proviants zu sich. Plötzlich gellte ein markerschütternder Schrei an sein Ohr!

"Das ist Jay! Er steckt in Schwierigkeiten!"

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhr er auf und blickte in die Richtung, aus der er die Stimme seines Bruders vernommen hatte. Dort stand plötzlich ein riesiges, wenn auch verfallenes Schloss, das Cole bisher nicht bemerkt hatte. Er nahm sich aber nicht die Zeit, sich darüber zu wundern, sondern schwang sich auf seinen Elementardrachen und flog auf das alte Gemäuer zu.

"Bruder schärft Bruder, Jay. Ninja-Go!"

* * *

 **A/N: Vielen Dank an Skylark Starflower für den Begriff 'Kunai' - e** **in messerähnliches Vielzweckgerät im alten Japan, das von den Ninja unter Anderem als Kletterhilfe benutzt wurde und das ziemlich genauso aussieht wie die Werkzeuge, die Skylor in Skybound in ihrem Beingurt trägt.**


	36. Rettung aus höchster Not

**A/N: Disclaimer:** **  
** **'Ninjago - Masters of Spinjitzu' is owned by The LEGO Group - not by me.**  
 **Alle Rechte an der Serie 'Ninjago - Meister des Spinjitzu' gehören der LEGO Group.**

 **Auch in diesem Kapitel könnte es für jüngere Kinder zu heftig zugehen – aber wie zuvor nicht schlimmer als in Folge 59 der Serie.**

 **Zoodirektor: Danke für die Reviews. :-) Ganz recht, Riesenspinnen / -insekten gibt es nur in Geschichten. Und ja, Du bist da auf der richtigen Spur, was die Aufgaben der Ninja betrifft.** **;-)**

* * *

Entschlossen trat Jay der angreifenden Tigerwitwe in den Weg und schoss Blitze auf sie ab.

"Nimm das, du Monster!"

Unglücklicherweise hielt das die Riesenspinne nur kurzzeitig auf. Kaum hatte sie sich von dem Elektroschock erholt, setzte sie ihren Angriff mit doppelter Heftigkeit fort. Jay wehrte sich mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte. Er schwang sein Nunchaku über dem Kopf und ließ es mit aller Wucht auf eines der widerlich borstigen Beine herabsausen. Doch der Tigerwitwe schien dies überhaupt nichts anzuhaben. Es machte sie nur noch wütender.

Erneut schoss der blaue Ninja Blitze auf seine Gegnerin ab, um ein paar Sekunden Zeit zu gewinnen, dann wirbelte er mit Spinjitzu zurück in die Zimmerecke, in der das Kästchen im Spinnennetz hing. Mit einem kurzen Airjitzu-Sprung schwang er sich hinauf - und blieb zu seinem maßlosen Entsetzen selbst an den klebrigen Spinnweben hängen! In Panik zappelte er hin und her, um sich zu befreien, doch die fingerdicken Fäden aus Spinnenseide wickelten sich nur noch fester um seine Gliedmaßen.

Schon sah er die Tigerwitwe auf sich zueilen - höhnisch lachend, wie er meinte. Voller Entsetzen bemerkte er, wie das Gift bereits an den beiden ausgeklappten Fangzähnen herunterlief! Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung packte er den Griff seines Nunchaku und zielte genau auf den Kopf des abscheulichen Ungeheuers. Doch da seine Arme von den Klebefäden festgehalten wurden, konnte er keinen Schwung holen und erreichte nichts weiter, als dass seine Waffe auf seinen eigenen Schädel niedersauste.

"Au!", schrie er auf und ließ vor Schreck den Griff los. Mit einem lauten Scheppern fiel das Nunchaku zu Boden, direkt vor die Füße der Tigerwitwe. Diese kickte es mit einer lässigen Fußbewegung nach hinten weg und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Opfer zu. Jay schoss einen Blitz ab, doch da er seine Arme mittlerweile gar nicht mehr bewegen konnte, vermochte er den Blitz nicht zu lenken, so dass er ein ganzes Stück an seiner Gegnerin vorbeischoss. Die Riesenspinne machte triumphierend einen Schritt auf den hilflos im Netz zappelnden Jay zu.

Der blaue Ninja schloss die Augen, um die entsetzlich scharfen, von grünem, schleimigem Gift triefenden Chelizeren nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Sein Herz klopfte bis zum Halse und vor seinem inneren Auge sah er sein bisheriges Leben wie einen Film im Zeitraffer rückwärts vor sich ablaufen. Er sah auch die Ereignisse aus der gelöschten Zeitlinie - Nya, vom Gift geschwächt, in seinen Armen ... gleich würde er selbst spüren, wie Tigerwitwengift im Körper eines Menschen wirkte. Gleich wäre alles vorbei - und er hatte keine Gelegenheit, vorher noch mal mit den Anderen zu sprechen.

'Vergib mir, dass ich versagt habe, Cole. Es tut mir leid, dass ich deinen Humorschalter kaputtgemacht habe, Zane. Leb wohl, Nya, und sei mir bitte nicht mehr böse', dachte er bei sich in Erwartung des Tigerwitwenbisses.

Doch der blieb aus. Stattdessen bebte plötzlich das Netz, in dem er hing, und eine vertraute Stimme rief: "Wirst du wohl meinen Freund in Ruhe lassen, du Bestie!"

Ungläubig öffnete Jay die Augen. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, ließ sein Herz vor Freude hüpfen! Die Tigerwitwe hatte ihm den Hinterleib zugekehrt, so dass er genau auf ihren rosa Stachel blickte, und wehrte sich mit all ihrer Kraft gegen einen Angreifer, der in einem braunen Spinjitzu-Wirbel mit geistergrüner Aura um sie herumkreiste. Ihr Kopf schnellte nach vorn und ihre Mundwerkzeuge bohrten sich in den Wirbel aus Braun und Grün.

Voller Entsetzen schrie Jay auf: "Pass auf, Cole! Tödliches Gift!"

Doch der Geisterninja lachte nur, denn die Chelizeren fuhren durch ihn hindurch wie durch Nebel oder Rauch, und auch das Gift tropfte harmlos zu Boden.

"Mir kann das Zeug nichts anhaben", grinste der Meister der Erde hinter seiner Ninjamaske, als er endlich stehenblieb.

Die Tigerwitwe packte mit ihren Pedipalpen zu, doch auch diese fuhren natürlich durch den Geist hindurch.

"Meine Güte, Blitzi! In was für eine missliche Lage hast du dich da wieder gebracht!"

"Ich hatte alles unter Kontrolle, bis du aufgetaucht bist, um meine Lorbeeren einzuheimsen", erwiderte Jay scheinbar verärgert. In Wirklichkeit jedoch wäre er seinem Freund und Bruder am liebsten um den Hals gefallen, um ihn fest an sich zu drücken.

"Na klar", grinste Cole. "Das habe ich nie bezweifelt. Warte, ich kümmere mich gleich um dich. Ich will nur vorher diese lästige Beißerei abstellen, die fängt nämlich an zu nerven."

Tatsächlich hatte die Tigerwitwe in der Zwischenzeit immer wieder sowohl ihre Chelizeren als auch ihre Pedipalpen auf den schwarzen Ninja niedersausen lassen - mit dem immer gleichen Ergebnis!

Nun schwebte Cole nach oben, und als er sich auf Höhe des Spinnenkopfes befand, fuhr er mit einer schnellen Bewegung gänzlich in ihn hinein! Jay hielt den Atem an. Gewiss hatten er und die anderen Ninja in den vergangenen Monaten einige Male erlebt, wie Cole von etwas Besitz ergriff, aber wie er nun in ein Lebewesen hineinfuhr, noch dazu eine Tigerwitwe, war wirklich kein alltäglicher Anblick.

Um die Riesenspinne leuchtete es grün auf, dann veränderten ihre acht unterschiedlich großen Augen allmählich ihre Farbe von schwarz zu grün. Cole kontrollierte nun den gigantischen Spinnenkörper und ließ ihn ins entgegengesetzte Ende des Raumes marschieren.

Kurze Zeit darauf schwebte der Geist alleine und mit zurückgeschobener Ninjahaube wieder in Jays Gesichtsfeld und grinste: "Hab' das Riesenbaby schlafen gelegt."

Dann holte er seine Sense vom Rücken und schnitt seinen Bruder in Blau vorsichtig aus dem Spinnennetz los. Dieser schob ebenfalls seine Ninjahaube zurück, sobald er wieder auf dem Boden stand.

"Hier, ich glaube, das gehört dir", sagte der schwarze Ninja und reichte Jay dessen Nunchaku, das er zuvor vom Boden aufgelesen hatte. "Ach, und pass auf, wo du hintrittst. Das Biest hat sein Gift überall hingespritzt."

Der Meister des Blitzes erstarrte auf der Stelle und war in den nächsten Augenblicken sehr damit beschäftigt, den Boden eingehend auf Giftlachen zu untersuchen. Sobald er sicher war, wo er gefahrlos hintreten konnte, machte er die notwendigen Bewegungen und schwebte einen Moment später in einer Airjitzu-Blase aus der Gefahrenzone.

Kurz darauf landete Cole neben ihm. Jay fiel auf, dass eines seiner Kniebänder fehlte.

"So, das wäre geschafft!", sagte der Erdninja. "Ist das wohl das Kästchen, das du holen solltest?"

Damit hielt er seinem Bruder die kleine braune Holzschachtel unter die Nase.

"Sag bloß, du hast es aus dem Netz geschnitten?!", rief Jay entsetzt aus.

"Hey, ganz ruhig! Du musst dich nicht gleich so überschwänglich bedanken", entgegnete Cole leicht verärgert.

"Ach, du verstehst das nicht, Erdklumpen!", fuhr der blaue Ninja aufgeregt fort. "Das war _mein_ Auftrag! Was, wenn das jetzt als Fehler zählt, dass ich es nicht _eigenhändig_ aus den Spinnweben geholt habe?!"

Coles geistergrünes Gesicht nahm einen blasseren Farbton an. Er schluckte. Schnell drückte er seinem Freund das Kästchen in die Hand.

"Du wirst es eigenhändig zur Kreisfläche zurückbringen. Dann hast du deinen Auftrag ausgeführt. Sensei Wu und Misako sagten doch, wir sollten zusammenhalten. Ich ... ich glaube nicht, dass es so wichtig ist, wer genau das Ding aus dem Spinnennetz geholt hat."

"Wollen wir's mal hoffen", antwortete Jay voller Zweifel.

Dann wechselte er das Thema: "Sag mal, wie bist du eigentlich so plötzlich hier aufgetaucht?"

Jetzt grinste der Erdninja wieder. "Ich bin ein Geist. Ich kann durch Wände und Decken schweben."

Der blaue Ninja verdrehte die Augen. "Sehr witzig, Erdklumpen! Ich meine, woher wusstest du, dass ... dass ich ... na ja, Hilfe brauchte?"

"Machst du Witze, Blitzi? Du hast so laut geschrien, dass es vermutlich bis nach Ninjago City zu hören gewesen war!"

"Echt jetzt?", fragte Jay unangenehm berührt.

"Wenn ich es dir doch sage! Ich dachte schon, du würdest lebendig gegrillt oder so was. Na ja, war ja so ähnlich", antwortete Cole grinsend.

"Aber ... aber wie warst du so schnell hier? Du standest doch im Norden der Kreisfläche und ich bin ein ganzes Stück nach Osten gelaufen ..."

Der Geisterninja zuckte die Schultern. "Und ich bin ein ganzes Stück nach Norden gelaufen, bis zu dieser ... Grube, aus der ich den Mörser holen sollte. Dann habe ich dich schreien hören. Als ich aufschaute, stand da plötzlich dieses Schloss und ich bin deiner Stimme auf den Dachboden gefolgt."

"Kapiere, wer will! Dieses Feld hier hat einige seltsame Eigenschaften! Vor allem, was seine Geografie betrifft!"

"Genau. Entfernungen scheinen sich beliebig zu verändern. Von daher ist es besser, wenn du dich gleich mit dem Kästchen auf den Weg zu Sensei Yin machst. Nicht, dass du noch zu spät kommst, weil die Entfernung größer geworden ist oder so. Ich sorge inzwischen dafür, dass diese Monsterspinne uns nicht weiter belästigt."

Zu Coles Erstaunen blieb Jay betreten stehen.

"Was ... was genau hast du mit ihr vor, Cole?"

"Kommt drauf an, wie sie sich benimmt ... wieso?"

"Weil ... äh, weil ...", der blaue Ninja war nur selten um Worte verlegen. "Zane hat gesagt, dass es nur noch dieses eine Exemplar einer Tigerwitwe gibt. Und es wäre doch schade, wenn du sie ... du weißt schon."

Fassungslos starrte der Erdninja seinen besten Freund an. "Jay, das Vieh hätte dich fast zum Frühstück verspeist und du machst dir Gedanken um Artenschutz? Und wieso 'Tigerwitwe'? Sag, hast du vielleicht schon etwas Gift abbekommen und phantasierst jetzt?"

Besorgt fasste der Geist nach der Stirn seines Bruders. Dieser wich ihm unmutig aus. Siedendheiß fiel ihm ein, dass Cole sich an die Geschehnisse auf der Tigerwitweninsel nicht erinnerte, da sie in der gelöschten Zeitlinie stattgefunden hatten!

Zu dumm, jetzt hatte er sich verplappert! Nya wäre das nicht passiert. Und wie sollte er Cole jetzt zu dem bewegen, was er eigentlich _wirklich_ wollte?

"Äh, Zane hat mir von dieser Spinnenart, dieser Tigerwitwe, erzählt, okay? Und ..."

Plötzlich hatte er einen Einfall. "Und Sensei und Misako erzählen uns doch immer, dass selbst das schlimmste Gift für irgendetwas gut ist ... als Heilmittel oder so. Na ja, und da dachte ich, also ... es wär' vielleicht ganz gut, wenn wir eine Probe davon mit auf die Bounty nehmen. Für alle Fälle."

Cole blickte seinen besten Freund entgeistert an. "Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

"Stell dir mal vor, einer von uns erkrankt plötzlich an einer seltenen Krankheit und dieses Tigerwitwengift ist das Einzige, was ihn wieder gesund machen kann. Da wäre es doch praktisch, wenn wir etwas davon in unserer Hausapotheke hätten und nicht erst ... sonst wohin reisen müssten, um es zu besorgen."

"Ich weiß nicht, Jay. Das erscheint mir doch alles ein bisschen absurd."

"Komm schon, Cole. Du könntest im Handumdrehen eine Feldflasche mit dem Gift füllen, ohne dass es dich in Gefahr brächte oder dir auch nur sonderlich Mühe machen würde. Glaub mir einfach, dass es unheimlich nützlich für uns sein könnte, okay?"

Der Erdninja kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte Jay kritisch. "Du sagtest, das Gift sei tödlich. Bist du sicher, dass du nicht vorhast, dein Nunchaku damit zu bestreichen oder es deinen Feinden unters Essen zu mischen?"

"Waaas?!" Der blaue Ninja machte ein entsetztes Gesicht. "Niemals! Wo denkst du hin, Cole! Ich will es nur als ... Heilmittel!"

Der Geist seufzte. "Na schön, Blitzi. Ich fülle eine Feldflasche mit dem Zeug, wenn es dich glücklich macht. Obwohl ich bezweifle, dass wir es jemals brauchen werden."

'Hoffentlich brauchen wir es nie!', dachte Jay bei sich. 'Aber falls doch noch jemand die Teekanne von Tyrahn findet ... mir ist jedenfalls wohler, wenn ich dem Dschinn nicht mit leeren Händen entgegentreten müsste.'

Gemeinsam begaben sie sich zu der gigantischen Tigerwitwe, die noch immer auf Coles Geheiß hin friedlich in einer Ecke schlummerte. Die Giftzähne hatte sie wieder eingeklappt.

"Ich werde wohl noch mal Besitz von ihr ergreifen müssen", seufzte der Geist. "Trink deine Flasche leer und gib sie mir, Jay."

Sorgfältig deponierte der schwarze Ninja die leere, geöffnete Feldflasche auf dem Boden vor dem riesigen Untier. Dann hieß er Jay zurücktreten und schlüpfte erneut in den abscheulichen Spinnenleib.

Der blaue Ninja beobachtete fasziniert aus sicherer Entfernung, wie plötzlich Leben in die Tigerwitwe kam. Sie schob in Präzisionsarbeit eine Chelizerenspitze in die Feldflasche und begann, das tödliche grüne Sekret abzusondern. Schließlich zog sie den Giftzahn wieder heraus und fiel zurück in ihre bewegungslose Starre.

Im nächsten Augenblick verließ Cole ihren Körper und verschloss die Feldflasche fest. Während er sie vorsorglich an seinem eigenen Obi verstaute, was Jay ganz recht war, sagte er: "So, das hätten wir. Jetzt siehst du zu, dass du schnellstmöglich mit dem Kästchen zu Sensei Yin kommst, während ich mich wieder meiner Aufgabe zuwende. Die Tigerwitwe lassen wir einfach hier zurück. Sie wird noch ein ganzes Weilchen schlafen, und bis sie aufwacht, sind wir längst über alle Berge."

"Okay. Ach, und Cole - danke!"

* * *

 **A/N: Das ist meine Abrechnung damit, dass in Folge 59 Jay in die „Höhle der Spinne" geschickt wurde, obwohl Cole völlig gefahrlos an das Gift hätte kommen können. :-)**

 ** _Erdklumpen_** **entspricht** ** _Dirtclod_** **im Original, genau wie in der offiziellen Übersetzung.** ** _Blitzi_** **ist meine Vorstellung einer deutschen Version von** ** _Zaptrap_** **– irgendwie ist mir dieser Spitzname für Jay bisher nicht auf DVD begegnet (wo ich die offizielle deutsche Übersetzung nachschauen könnte), sondern nur in Fanfictions.**

 ** _Chelizeren_** **sind die Giftzähne der Tigerwitwe,** ** _Pedipalpen_** **ihre seitlichen, gezackten Mundwerkzeuge.**


	37. Wahrscheinlich witzig

**A/N:**  
 **Zoodirektor: Woah, danke für das Lob! :-D Genau, die Szene auf der Tigerwitweninsel in Folge 59 hat mich im Prinzip zum letzten Kapitel inspiriert. Und dank der gelöschten Zeitlinie hat man ziemlich große dichterische Freiheit, ohne dem Canon zu widersprechen. :-)**

* * *

Zane legte den Stift aus der Hand und betrachtete kritisch sein Werk.

"Unter Berücksichtigung aller zur Verfügung stehenden Daten wird das Gedicht mit 85,6-prozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit die Nonnen zum Lachen bringen", ließ sich PIXAL vernehmen.

"Das ist zwar ein hoher Prozentsatz, aber leider keine Garantie für Erfolg. Wenn ich versage, wird Cole für immer ein Geist bleiben."

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Zellentür und auf Zanes 'Herein' trat eine junge Nonne ein.

"Habt Ihr Euer Werk vollendet, Meister des Eises? Dann habt die Güte, mir in den Aufenthaltsraum zu folgen."

Im besagten Raum waren Bänke in mehreren Reihen hintereinander aufgestellt, auf denen die Nonnen nun Platz nahmen und erwartungsvoll zu einem Rednerpult am Ende des Raumes blickten. Die junge Ordensschwester bedeutete dem Nindroiden, sich dahinter aufzustellen. Zane gehorchte.

Nachdem Stille eingekehrt war, erhob sich die Hüterin der Pergamente und sprach: "Nun, Meister des Eises. Ihr habt unsere ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Beginnt nun mit Eurem Vortrag."

Der Titanninja räusperte sich, strich sein Blatt Papier glatt und fing an zu lesen:

"Ein Ninja und ein Geist  
die waren weit gereist,  
um einen Clown zu sehen,  
der konnte auf Händen gehen.  
Doch die Vorstellung fiel aus.  
Der Clown, der blieb zu Haus  
und stampfte stattdessen Butter  
für seine Schwiegermutter."

Nachdem Zane geendet hatte, blickte er auf - und starrte zu seinem Entsetzen ausnahmslos in ernste, nüchterne Gesichter. Es herrschte Totenstille. Dann war hier und da ein vereinzeltes Räuspern oder Füßescharren zu vernehmen. Schließlich erhob sich die Hüterin der Pergamente und sprach: "Nun, Meister des Eises, Ihr habt Euch redlich bemüht. Dafür zollen wir Euch Respekt."

Auf einen Wink von ihr begannen die Nonnen, verhalten zu klatschen.

Nachdem der bescheidene Applaus verklungen war, fuhr die Pergamenthüterin fort: "Eure Aufgabe habt Ihr jedoch nicht erfüllt. Es ist Euch nicht gelungen, uns zum Lachen zu bringen. Darum darf ich Euch das Pergament nicht aushändigen. Es steht Euch jedoch frei, einen weiteren Versuch zu wagen."

Wieder zurück in seiner Zelle ließ der verzweifelte Nindroid PIXAL gegenüber seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf: "Der erste Versuch ist fehlgeschlagen. Womöglich scheitert Coles Rückverwandlung an meiner Unfähigkeit, ohne meine Humorfunktion Andere zum Lachen zu bringen. Selbst wenn es mir im zweiten Anlauf gelingen sollte, den Ordensschwestern ein Lachen abzuringen, so dass ich das Pergament bekomme, bin ich nicht sicher, ob Sensei Yin dies zählen lässt, denn im Gedicht heißt es eindeutig: 'Versagt auch nur einer - wirst ewig Geist du sein.'"

"Wir können Geschehenes nicht ungeschehen machen, und solange auch nur ein Funken Hoffnung besteht, müssen wir alles tun, um Cole zu helfen", erwiderte PIXAL.

"Du hast Recht", pflichtete Zane ihr bei. "Es geht hier nicht um irgendwelche Wahrscheinlichkeiten, sondern um meinen Bruder. Machen wir uns also erneut ans Werk."

Nachdem er eine ganze Weile gearbeitet hatte, ging plötzlich die Zellentür auf und herein spazierte zu Zanes maßloser Verblüffung - Jay! Einen Augenblick starrten die beiden Ninja sich gegenseitig sprachlos an, dann murmelte Jay: "Na so was, das ist ja gar nicht die Toilette."

"Wie um alles in der Welt kommst du bloß hierher?", fragte der Nindroid entgeistert.

Der blaue Ninja zuckte die Schultern, stellte ein braunes Holzkästchen, das er bisher mit beiden Armen an sich gedrückt hatte, behutsam auf dem Tisch ab und antwortete: "So ganz genau weiß ich das auch nicht. Ich war auf dem Rückweg zu Sensei Yin, als ich plötzlich ... na ja, ein natürliches Bedürfnis verspürte. Gerade als ich mich umblickte, ob mich auch keiner sehen könne, ist dieses seltsame Nonnenkloster vor mir aufgetaucht! Mann, stell dir bloß vor, wie peinlich mir das war! Na ja, ich hab dann jedenfalls mal geklopft, beziehungsweise gegongt, und eine nette Ordensschwester hat mich reingelassen und mir den Weg zum Gäste-WC erklärt. Aber wie's aussieht, habe ich mich in der Tür geirrt. ... Und jetzt erzähl mir, was _du_ hier treibst!"

"Mein Auftrag von Sensei Yin lautet, ein Pergament zu beschaffen. Auf meinem Pfad nach Süden kam ich zu diesem Kloster und die Hüterin der Pergamente versprach mir zu geben, was ich brauche, wenn ich als Gegenleistung ein lustiges Gedicht erfände, das die Nonnen zum Lachen brächte."

Zane hielt inne, denn er bemerkte, wie das Gesicht seines Bruders plötzlich von aschfahler Blässe überzogen wurde. Ob ihm nicht gut war? Doch außer einem überraschten 'Was?!' sagte er nichts, und so fuhr der Nindroid fort: "Es ist eine außerordentlich glückliche Fügung, dass du hier erschienen bist. Möglicherweise kannst du mir helfen, meine Humorfunktion wieder in Gang zu setzen."

Er öffnete sein Bauchpanel und Jays Augen fielen ihm vor Entsetzen fast aus dem Kopf, als er den in der 'Aus'-Stellung festgeschmolzenen Humorhauptschalter erblickte. Zane runzelte die Stirn. Wenn Jay ein solches Gesicht machte, war der Schaden sicher nicht leicht zu beheben. Er hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Meister des Blitzes mit passenden Werkzeugen und Ersatzteilen unterwegs wäre, aber er hatte gehofft, dass sein Bruder möglicherweise die Humorfunktion mit seiner Elementarkraft würde in Gang setzen können.

Endlich fand Jay seine Sprache wieder: "Du meine Güte! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es gleich _so_ schlimm sein würde ... also, das ... das kann ich nicht so einfach aus dem Stegreif reparieren."

"Kannst du die Humorfunktion mit deiner Blitzkraft aktivieren?"

Zu Zanes großer Überraschung reagierte Jay überaus schockiert. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen und er trat einen Schritt zurück, die Hände in Abwehr vor sich haltend.

"Oh nein, oh nein! Das wäre viel zu gefährlich! Wer weiß, was ich noch alles ... ich meine, das Risiko, lebenswichtige Systeme zu beschädigen, wäre viel zu hoch! Amm, nimm's mir nicht übel, Zane, alter Kumpel, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich dringend ... also, bis gleich!"

Und schon war er zur Tür hinaus.

Der Titanninja hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. "Jays Körpersprache wies auf ein schlechtes Gewissen hin. Doch warum sollte er eines haben?", fragte er PIXAL.

"Vielleicht tut es ihm über die Maßen leid, dich warten zu lassen, während er sein natürliches Bedürfnis befriedigt. Außerdem ist es ihm höchst wahrscheinlich sehr peinlich, darüber zu reden."

"Das wird es sein. Scham und Schuld sind recht leicht zu verwechseln."

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis der blaue Ninja wieder in Zanes Zelle erschien. Bevor der Nindroid ein einziges Wort sagen konnte, sprudelte Jay hervor: "Weißt du was? Ich habe mir Folgendes überlegt: Bei deinem Humorschalter kann ich vorerst nichts ausrichten, aber mit dem lustigen Gedicht könnte ich dir helfen. Lass mal sehen!"

"Ich halte das für keine gute Idee. Schließlich war es _mein_ Auftrag, das Pergament zu beschaffen, also muss auch _ich_ das Gedicht schreiben", entgegnete der Eisninja.

"Das wirst du auch - aber _ich_ diktiere es dir."

"Das ... also, das erscheint mir doch recht unehrlich. PIXAL meint auch, das wäre Betrug. Ich sollte ein Gedicht _erfinden_ ..."

"Sieh dich hier mal um", flüsterte Jay verschwörerisch. "Siehst du hier irgendwelche Überwachungskameras?"

"Ich verstehe nicht, was Überw..."

"Mensch, Frosti! Wir sind hier unter uns. Niemand schaut zu. Die Nonnen werden niemals merken, dass das Gedicht nicht von dir ist!"

"Aber möglicherweise Sensei Yin."

"So? Aber ihr Auftrag lautete lediglich, ein Pergament zu holen, oder? Das mit dem Gedicht ist eine Sache ganz allein zwischen den Nonnen und dir. Sobald du das Pergament bei Sensei Yin ablieferst, hast du ihren Auftrag erfüllt und es braucht sie nicht zu interessieren, wie du daran gekommen bist."

"Ich weiß nicht recht ... 'versagt auch nur einer - wirst ewig Geist du sein', hieß es. Mein erstes Gedicht war bereits kein Erfolg. Jetzt ist meine einzige Chance, die Scharte mit einem zweiten ..."

"Dein _erstes_ Gedicht? Du _hast_ also schon eins geschrieben?"

"Ja, aber es hat die Nonnen nicht zum Lachen gebracht."

"Zeig her!"

Zane kam der Aufforderung seines Bruders nach.

"Was zum ... Zane, was um aller Welt hast du dir dabei nur gedacht? Was soll daran witzig sein?"

"Nun", begann der Nindroid, "PIXAL hat eine Analyse aller Witze in meinen Datenbanken durchgeführt und recherchiert, welche Informationen zum Humor von Nonnen verfügbar sind. Leider waren diese nur sehr dürftig. Darum konnten wir nur eine sehr allgemeine Prognose erstellen."

"Was? Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof!", erwiderte der Meister des Blitzes ungeduldig.

"Laut PIXALs Recherchen finden 82,3 Prozent aller Menschen Clowns witzig, bei Schwiegermüttern sind es sogar über 90 Prozent ..."

"Du meine Güte, Zane!", unterbrach Jay seinen Bruder entgeistert. "Sag bloß, du hast einfach irgendwelche Sachen genommen, die laut irgendeiner Statistik Leute witzig finden, und hast sie so lange rumgewälzt, bis sie sich reimen?!"

"Nein, nein, nicht 'irgendwelche Sachen', sondern die mit dem höchsten Witzigkeitsfaktor", verteidigte sich der Nindroid.

"So? Wie groß ist denn der 'Witzigkeitsfaktor' für 'Ninja' - und wie bitteschön der für 'Geist'?"

"Oh, die darf man nicht einzeln betrachten, sondern als Held-Gegner-Paar. Nonnen gefällt es, wenn Gegner friedlich miteinander umgehen."

Eigentlich hatte der Eisninja noch mehr sagen wollen, doch er brach ab, als er bemerkte, wie Jay mit den Augen rollte und sich mit der Hand an die Stirn schlug.

"Wie würdest _du_ denn vorgehen, wenn du nicht einfach so erkennen könntest, was witzig ist und was nicht?", fragte der Nindroid leicht gekränkt.

Jay seufzte. "Nichts für ungut, Frosti, aber jetzt schreib, was ich dir diktiere, ja?"

"Ich denke immer noch, dass ich allein ..."

"Ach was! Hat der Sensei uns nicht ermahnt, zusammenzuarbeiten? Es geht um Coles Erlösung! Da sollte uns jedes Mittel recht sein! Außerdem ... das Kästchen hier, das ich holen sollte - also, das hat eigentlich Cole beschafft."

"Was denn, Cole? Wo ist er jetzt? Und wieso war er im Osten?"

Jay zuckte die Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Er war plötzlich da, als ich ... äh, als ich ihn dringend brauchte. Jetzt ist er zu seiner Aufgabe zurückgekehrt. Und er zählt auf uns! So, und jetzt nimm endlich deinen Stift und schreib:

Es war einmal ein Mann,  
der hatte gar nichts an,  
und als er auf die Straße lief,  
die Polizei sogleich man rief."

"Das ist ein ungeeignetes Gedicht."

"Wieso das denn?"

"Nonnen lachen nicht über unbekleidete Leute."

"Da könnte was dran sein", gab Jay zu. "Na schön, dann eben ...

Ein schuss'liger Spinjitzu-Meister  
nahm statt Seife einmal Kleister.  
Doch das machte ihn nicht froh,  
denn die Hände klebten so."

Doch auch diesmal schüttelte der Nindroid den Kopf.

"Auch wenn 58,9 Prozent der Witze in meiner Datenbank Schadenfreude beinhalten, so sind Nonnen bekannt für ... Jay? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Der blaue Ninja war bei der Erwähnung des Wortes 'Schadenfreude' merklich zusammengezuckt und blass geworden. Jetzt scharrte er aufgeregt mit dem Fuß und nestelte nervös an seinem Gi herum.

"Jay? Ist dir nicht gut?"

"Waas? Oh, nein, alles bestens!"

Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr Jay unverhofft fort: "Ha! Jetzt habe ich ein gutes Gedicht!"

Kurze Zeit später stand Zane abermals am Pult im Aufenthaltsraum und blickte in die Reihen der vor ihm sitzenden Nonnen. Er holte tief Luft und las:

"Die Großmutter ist hochbetagt,  
wird von Schwerhörigkeit geplagt.  
Sagt man zu ihr: 'Die Sonne scheint',  
versteht sie nur: 'Die Tonne greint'.  
Und aus einem 'Gemüsetopf'  
wird gleich bei ihr ein 'Hosenknopf'.  
Des Enkels erster Wackelzahn  
wird leicht verdreht zu 'Dackelhahn'.  
Und fragt man sie nach 'Butter',  
holt sie die Schwiegermutter!  
Da kann man wohl nichts machen,  
doch hat man was zu lachen."

Bereits nach wenigen Sekunden war vereinzeltes Kichern zu hören gewesen. Jetzt dröhnte der ganze Saal vom hemmungslosen Gelächter, Johlen, Füßestampfen und Klatschen der Nonnen. Zane blickte zufrieden in die Runde, obwohl er nicht nachvollziehen konnte, wieso ehrbare Ordensschwestern über die Missgeschicke einer hörgeschädigten alten Dame lachen konnten. Dann wandte er den Kopf zur Tür und zwinkerte verstohlen dem dort stehenden Jay zu.

Nachdem endlich wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, erhob sich die Hüterin der Pergamente und sprach: "Fürwahr, Meister des Eises, Ihr habt Eure Aufgabe gar trefflich erledigt. So folgt mir nun in die Bibliothek, um Euren wohlverdienten Lohn zu empfangen."

* * *

 **A/N: Vielen Dank an Sunshine für die Rückmeldung zu den Gedichten.**


	38. Mit Scannerblick

**A/N: Schönen** _ **Quatorze Juillet**_ **an etwaige französische Leser. :-)**

 **Zoodirektor: Das passt zu der gesteigerten Aggressivität, die die anderen in der letzten Zeit bei Jay festgestellt haben. Er ist wirklich derzeit neben der Spur. Danke für das Review. :-)**

* * *

Nya hatte es aufgegeben zu zählen, wie oft sie bereits mit angehaltenem Atem in den parfümverseuchten Raum hineingewirbelt und halb erstickt wieder herausgestürzt war. Gerade stand sie wieder am offenen Fenster des Vorraums und keuchte. Langsam packte sie die Wut. Zornerfüllt stieß sie den Fuß gegen die Wand und rief: "Was soll bloß dieser Unfug mit dem Parfüm? Warum soll ausgerechnet _ich_ einen Raum durchsuchen, der von Parfümdämpfen erfüllt ist!"

Sie trommelte mit den Fäusten auf das Fensterbrett. "Ich war schon zigmal drin in dem verseuchten Zimmer, aber bisher habe ich bloß einen winzigen Bruchteil des Raumes untersucht! Wenn das so weitergeht, bin ich übermorgen noch nicht fertig mit Suchen!"

Sie schnaufte ein paarmal. Dann hellte plötzlich ein Lächeln ihr Gesicht auf. "Ha, ich hab's! Ich baue mir einfach einen Parfümfilter, der die giftigen Dämpfe von meiner Nase fernhält. So was wie eine Tauchermaske, bloß dass sie eben Parfüm abhält und nicht Wasser. Hier müsste genug Material dafür herumliegen und auch Werkzeug habe ich gesehen ... oh nein! Das liegt ja auch alles in dem vermaledeiten Parfümraum!"

Nach dieser Erkenntnis war es mit Nyas Selbstbeherrschung ein für alle Mal vorbei. Laut schreiend warf sie sich auf den Boden und bearbeitete ihn mit Fäusten und Füßen, bis ihr die Puste ausging. Erschöpft hielt sie inne.

"Nya? Alles in Ordnung?"

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhr die Wassermeisterin auf und blickte sich um. Vor ihr stand Zane! Wie peinlich, dass sie sich so hatte gehen lassen, und, schlimmer noch, einer ihrer Brüder Zeuge ihres Ausbruchs geworden war! Glücklicherweise war es 'nur' Zane und nicht etwa - sie errötete bei der Vorstellung - und nicht etwa Jay! Auch Kai und die Anderen hätte sie jetzt nicht gerne um sich gehabt, denn mit Sicherheit hätten diese sie noch lange an diesen Vorfall erinnert. Der Nindroid hingegen war taktvoll und würde diese Szene nicht weiter erwähnen, wenn sie ihn darum bäte.

"Äh, ja ... alles okay, Zane. Nicht der Rede wert", murmelte sie und klopfte ihren Gi ab. "Ich ..., ach, ich bin nur ein wenig frustriert, weil meine Aufgabe fast unlösbar ist!"

"Wie lautet dein Auftrag?", erkundigte sich der Eisninja.

"Ich soll einen Schlüssel beschaffen. Er kann sich nur in diesem Raum dort vorne befinden, aber, stell dir vor! Irgend so ein Verrückter hat das Zimmer mit Parfüm vollgepumpt! Völlig irre, oder? Wo ich doch so allergisch dagegen bin!"

"Ich erinnere mich noch genau daran, als Jay dich vor Jahren einmal beeindrucken wollte und Kai ihm riet, er solle sich mit Parfüm einsprühen."

"Ja, das war ein übler Scherz, den mein Bruder mit dem armen Jay damals getrieben hat. Und du hast auch noch mitgemacht!"

Beschämt senkte der Nindroid den Kopf.

Nya fuhr fort: "Wie dem auch sei. Die Parfümkonzentration in diesem Raum ist mindestens hundertmal, was sage ich, tausendmal so stark wie das, was Jay damals verströmt hat. Wenn ich mich nicht vorsehe, erleide ich einen Schock."

"Deine Wangen weisen bereits rosa Flecken auf", bemerkte der Eisninja.

"Wirklich? Oh nein! Das ist das erste Anzeichen!"

"Vielleicht kann ich dir ja bei deiner Suche behilflich sein, Nya? Bruder schärft Schwester."

"Zane, das wäre einfach wunderbar! Aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob das erlaubt ist. Ich meine, die Schlüsselsuche ist schließlich _meine_ Aufgabe und du ... ja genau! Müsstest du nicht im Süden nach einem Pergament suchen?"

"Das ist bereits erledigt", strahlte Zane und fuhr mit der Hand an seinen Obi, in dem Nya nun eine braune Rolle stecken sah.

"Sag mal, Zane, wie kommt es denn, dass du auf dem Rückweg aus dem Süden plötzlich bei mir im Südwesten aufgekreuzt bist?"

"Es verhält sich in der Tat recht merkwürdig mit den Entfernungen und Richtungen hier. Laut meines Richtungsanzeigers bin ich auf dem Rückweg zu Sensei Yin die ganze Zeit nach Norden geflogen. Dann habe ich mich kurz mit PIXAL unterhalten und war darum einen Augenblick abgelenkt und im nächsten Moment hörte ich dich schreien und sah dieses Gebäude hier, von dem ich bisher keinerlei Aufzeichnung hatte, in Richtung Westsüdwest. Natürlich habe ich mich sofort hierher begeben, um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung mit dir ist."

"Äh, ja, danke. Das war natürlich sehr aufmerksam von dir", sagte Nya, unangenehm berührt, dass Zane ihr Geschrei erwähnen musste. "Bitte sage den Anderen nicht, dass ich so wütend war, okay?"

"Wie du möchtest, Nya", bestätigte der Eisninja und fuhr dann fort: "Personen und Objekte scheinen hier nach Belieben aufzutauchen und zu verschwinden. Eigentlich hätte ich Jay in dieser ebenen Landschaft auf dem Pfad vor mir sehen müssen, denn er hat das Kloster nur kurz vor mir verlassen. Selbst wenn er seinen Elementardrachen genommen hätte, hätte ich ihn zumindest als Punkt am Himmel wahrnehmen müssen. Aber da war nichts. Rein gar nichts."

"Kloster? Dann hat dein Pfad dich also zu einem Kloster geführt? Aber wieso Jay? Was hatte _er_ dort zu suchen?"

"Eine Toilette."

"Was?"

"Ganz recht. Er verspürte auf dem Rückweg zu Sensei Yin ein natürliches Bedürfnis. Es war eine glückliche Fügung, denn so konnte er mir bei der von den Nonnen gestellten Aufgabe helfen."

"Was musstest du denn machen?"

"Ein lustiges Gedicht schreiben, das die Nonnen zum Lachen bringt."

"Kein Problem für dich mit deinem Humorschalter."

"Das ist es ja gerade. Der Schalter ist ..."

Zane zögerte einen Augenblick, dann öffnete er entschlossen sein Bauchpanel.

Nya stieß einen kurzen Entsetzensschrei aus. "Du meine Güte, Zane! Wie ist denn das nur passiert?"

"Ich kann es nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, doch vermute ich, dass Sensei Yins Magie dafür verantwortlich ist."

Sorgfältig klappte der Nindroid sein Bauchpanel wieder zu.

"Sobald wir wieder auf der Bounty sind, werde ich mir deinen Humorschalter vornehmen. Doch jetzt gilt es, einen Schlüssel zu finden. Ich ... also, ich weiß nicht so recht, ob ich deine Hilfe annehmen darf. Es käme mir so vor, als ob ich versagt hätte. Und nicht einer von uns darf versagen, wenn wir Cole erlösen wollen."

"Genau das Gleiche habe ich auch zu Jay gesagt, als er mir helfen wollte. Doch er erinnerte mich an die Worte des Sensei, dass wir uns gegenseitig unterstützen sollten."

"Sicher, das sollten wir, aber ... was, wenn das alles eine Art Test ist? Wenn Sensei Yin unsere Standhaftigkeit prüfen will? Sie stellt einem jeden von uns eine schwere, jedoch nicht vollkommen unlösbare Aufgabe. Gerade, wenn wir am Verzweifeln sind, schickt sie einen aus dem Team vorbei, der die Aufgabe mit Leichtigkeit lösen kann. Was, wenn sie damit nur prüfen will, ob wir uns vor unseren Aufgaben drücken und sie auf Andere abwälzen?"

"In diesem Fall wäre Cole bereits verloren, denn ich habe mir von Jay helfen lassen und der sich wiederum von Cole."

Für eine Weile herrschte betretenes Schweigen. Schließlich nahm der Meister des Eises den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf: "Jay hat argumentiert, dass er mir ja nicht bei der von Sensei Yin gestellten Aufgabe hilft, sondern nur bei der der Nonnen, die ich zur Erlangung des Pergaments lösen musste. Wenn du nun den Schlüssel eigenhändig aus diesem Raum holst - nachdem _ich_ dir sage, wo genau er sich befindet, so dass du dich den für dich toxischen Parfümdämpfen nur minimal aussetzen musst - dann hättest du doch deine Aufgabe eigenhändig erfüllt. Sensei Yin kann nicht von dir verlangen, dein Leben auf diese höchst alberne Weise aufs Spiel zu setzen."

Nya überlegte kurz. Wenn man es so betrachtete, hatte Zane Recht! Ihren eigentlichen Auftrag, einen Schlüssel aus dem Südwesten zu holen, würde sie ja schließlich ausführen.

"Einverstanden", nickte sie schließlich. "Du suchst den Schlüssel, ich hole ihn."

Ohne auch nur einen weiteren Moment zu verlieren, betrat der Nindroid den mit Gerümpel vollgestopften Raum und schloss - aus Rücksicht auf Nya - die hölzerne Schiebetür hinter sich. Die Wassermeisterin kehrte zum geöffneten Fenster zurück und wartete. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um ihre Brüder und Skylor. Ob sie alle ihre Aufgaben meistern würden? Ob sie wohl alle auf solch unerwartete Schwierigkeiten stoßen würden? Ob es ihnen gelingen würde, Cole zu erlösen? Immerhin hatten Zane und Jay ihre Gegenstände gefunden und Jay war vielleicht bereits damit bei Sensei Yin angekommen.

Jay ... Nya seufzte innerlich. Was war nur in letzter Zeit mit ihm los? Wenn es nur die Albträume wären, die sie beide seit dem Abenteuer mit dem Dschinn Nadakhan und seinen Luftpiraten plagten, würde er doch offen mit ihr darüber reden! Warum war er heute Morgen so abweisend, ja, geradezu grob zu ihr gewesen? Und diese fixe Idee, dass Zane es auf ihn abgesehen hätte! Auch die Art, wie er damit angegeben hatte, in 'Angriff der Killerwespen' unschlagbar zu sein, war untypisch für ihn. Sicher, er hatte schon immer viel auf seine Videospielkünste gehalten, aber seine kürzliche Prahlerei war nicht wie üblich nur nervig, sondern fast schon aggressiv gewesen.

Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Schiebetür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und brachte sie zurück in die Gegenwart. Zane schlüpfte aus dem Zimmer, kaum dass der Türspalt breit genug dafür war, dann schloss er die Tür wieder sorgfältig.

"Der einzige Schlüssel, der sich in diesem Raum befindet, liegt in der dritten Schreibtischschublade, in der südwestlichen Zimmerecke."

"Natürlich! Im Südwesten! Wow, Zane. Das hast du aber schnell herausgefunden!"

"PIXAL war mir beim Scannen des Raumes behilflich", sagte der Nindroid bescheiden. "Hier ist eine Aufnahme vom Zielort."

Mit diesen Worten schaltete er seine Augen in den Projektormodus und spielte einen kurzen holografischen Film ab, der Nya genau zeigte, wohin sie sich begeben müsse.

"Interessant. Der Schlüssel könnte von Form und Größe her zu Jays Kästchen passen", bemerkte Zane, als er Nya nun auch eine Nahaufnahme des von ihr gesuchten Objektes zeigte.

"Das wäre das erste, was in Sensei Yins verrückter Welt einen Sinn ergeben würde", murmelte die Meisterin des Wassers.

Dann holte sie noch einmal tief Luft, hielt den Atem an, riss die Schiebetür auf und stürzte sich mit Spinjitzu in den verseuchten Raum. Dank Zanes Information hatte sie den besagten Schreibtisch in der Südwestecke sofort gefunden und einen Augenblick später hielt sie bereits einen kleinen goldenen Schlüssel mit einem auffällig breiten Bart in der Hand.

Nicht eine Sekunde länger als nötig verweilte sie in der verpesteten Luft, sondern wirbelte so schnell sie konnte wieder hinaus.

"Zane!", rief sie, sobald sie wieder Luft geholt hatte. "Ich habe ihn! Vielen Dank für deine ... Zane? Zane! Wo steckst du?"

Doch der Titanninja war spurlos verschwunden.


	39. Man braucht mehr als nur Feuer

**A/N: Vielen Dank für 50 Reviews! :-D**

* * *

 **Man braucht mehr als nur Feuer, um ein Schwert zu schmieden**

In der Roboter-Schmiede hatte Kai unterdessen das Unterste zuoberst gekehrt und jede Menge Papier auf dem Boden verstreut. Doch eine Gebrauchsanweisung für den computergesteuerten Roboter hatte er nicht auftreiben können.

"Jetzt reicht's mir aber!", rief er schließlich wütend aus. "Was soll das alles eigentlich? Erst heißt es, Max müsse etwas vorlesen. Dann sollen wir Ninja irgendwelche idiotischen Sachen herbeischleppen. Ich soll ein Schwert schmieden, aber ständig werden mir Steine in den Weg gelegt!"

Voller Wut trat er dem riesigen Roboter ans Schienbein und verzog gleich darauf das Gesicht vor Schmerzen.

"Au! Der ist ja härter als Zane!"

Eine Weile hüpfte er auf einem Bein zwischen all dem Papier, den Kabeln und Gerätschaften herum, bis der Schmerz nachließ.

"So geht es nicht. Ich bin nun mal kein Computerfreak. Außerdem hieß es ja, dass ich das Schwert schmieden solle, nicht so ein oller Roboter."

Er trat näher an die Esse heran und studierte sie eingehend. Obwohl sie ganz anders aussah als die, die er in seiner eigenen Werkstatt 'Zu den vier Waffen' benutzt hatte, verstand er doch ihren Aufbau und konnte sich erschließen, wie mit ihr umzugehen sei.

"Hier müsste die Flamme sein", murmelte er und schoss eine Kostprobe seines Feuers an die entsprechende Stelle der Esse.

"Ja, genau! Hier wird das Metall erhitzt, dann auf den Amboss überführt ... wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich das nicht hinbekäme!"

Natürlich war die Esse, ebenso wie der Amboss, auf die enorme Größe des Roboters abgestimmt und damit zu hoch für ihn, um bequem daran zu arbeiten. Aber dieses Problem ließ sich leicht lösen, indem er sich einfach etwas zum Draufstellen suchte. Als Kind hatte er oft auf einem Holzklotz gestanden, wenn er seinem Vater assistierte. Notfalls konnte er auch im altmodischen Teil der Werkstatt arbeiten, in dem die Geräte Normalgröße besaßen. Auf jeden Fall aber bräuchte er Werkzeug.

Er lief zurück in den anderen Teil der Schmiede und kehrte kurze Zeit später mit einer Zange zurück.

"Der einzige Hammer weit und breit ist der, den der überdimensionale Roboter hier festhält. Also, wenn er schon nicht kooperativ ist, dann muss er mir wenigstens sein Werkzeug leihen."

Mit diesen Worten machte der rote Ninja sich daran, den Schmiedehammer aus dem Griff des Roboterarmes zu winden. Doch dessen Finger hielten den Stiel des Werkzeuges so fest wie ein Schraubstock. Vergebens zog, riss und rüttelte Kai daran.

"Das glaub ich einfach nicht! Jetzt lässt der Riesenrobo den Hammer nicht los!"

Doch dann kam ihm eine Idee. Er kehrte zum Computer zurück und gab ein: "Bitte Hammer loslassen."

Doch wieder erhielt er als Antwort nur die bekannte Phrase, die er allmählich gründlich satt hatte: 'Syntax Error. Bitte Eingabe korrigieren.', verbunden mit dem unangenehmen Brummton.

"Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Da versucht man's im Guten ... Aber jetzt habe ich ein für alle Mal genug! Es geht schließlich um Cole! Ich habe keine Zeit für diesen Zirkus hier."

Er ging zurück zum Roboter, zückte sein Katana vom Rücken und versuchte, die um den Hammergriff geklammerten Finger mit der Klinge aufzubiegen. Doch vergebens, sie saßen so fest, dass er noch nicht mal die Spitze seines Schwertes zwischen Hammerstiel und Stahlfinger schieben konnte.

"Möglicherweise kann ich ja den Roboterarm einfach manuell bewegen. Dann müsste ich den Hammer gar nicht aus diesem Schraubstock befreien."

Er packte die Stahlfaust mit beiden Händen und zerrte mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, daran - doch sie rührte sich nicht einen Millimeter von der Stelle.

Der Meister des Feuers spürte, wie erneut Zorn in ihm emporstieg. Am liebsten hätte er diesen albernen Blechkameraden kurz und klein geschlagen. Doch er beherrschte sich und ging stattdessen wieder in den altmodischen Teil der Werkstatt, um nachzusehen, ob er nicht vielleicht doch noch irgendwo einen Hammer fände.

'Notfalls', dachte er mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit bei sich, 'muss ich halt den kaputten Hammer mit dem morschen Stiel reparieren - oder den Hammerkopf ohne Stiel benutzen.'

Suchend blickte er sich nach einem geeigneten Stück Holz um, als plötzlich ganz unerwartet eine vertraute Stimme an sein Ohr drang: "Zane? Zane! Bist du vielleicht hier drin? Warum hast du nicht auf mich gewartet?"

Kai stürzte aus der Schmiede heraus und stieß unsanft mit Nya zusammen, die gerade hereinkommen wollte.

"Nya? Was um alles in der Welt machst du denn hier? Und warum rufst du nach Zane?"

"Kai?! Hast du Zane gesehen? Er war mit mir in dieser komischen Schlosserei, doch dann war er spurlos verschwunden. Und mein Kommunikator funktioniert nicht! Als ich das Gebäude verließ, stand auf einmal dieses Haus hier zu meiner Linken, und da dachte ich, er wäre vielleicht reingegangen."

"Was für eine Schlosserei denn?", wollte Kai wissen.

"Man müsste sie von hier aus sehen können. Schau, sie ist genau - oh!"

Nyas Kinnlade klappte nach unten, als sie bemerkte, dass ihre ausgestreckte Hand auf nichts weiter als wogendes Gras zeigte.

"Vielleicht habe ich mich geirrt und sie ist auf der anderen Seite."

Doch in welche Richtung die Geschwister auch blickten, von der Schlosserei war keine Spur mehr zu sehen.

"Sag mal, könntest du Zane vielleicht über deinen Kommunikator kontaktieren?", fragte Nya ihren Bruder schließlich.

Doch auch Kais Kommunikator reagierte auf keinen Knopfdruck.

"Tot! Genau wie meiner!", rief Nya verwundert aus. "Das ist kein Zufall."

"Hier ist es wie verhext", ließ sich Kai schließlich wieder vernehmen. "Möchte wetten, dass Zane nie hier vorbeigekommen ist. Aber sag, hast du den Schlüssel gefunden?"

Nya nickte und zog den kleinen goldenen Gegenstand aus den Falten ihres Gi hervor.

"Zane hat seinen Gegenstand auch bekommen, ebenso Jay", sagte sie.

"Und ich schlage mich noch immer mit diesem Roboter herum!", stöhnte Kai.

"Roboter?", Nya zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Ich mache euch gerne miteinander bekannt", antwortete Kai finster. "Ich finde, er hat Ähnlichkeiten mit deinem Samurai-X-Mech."

Die Geschwister begaben sich gemeinsam zum Schauplatz von Kais vergeblichen Versuchen, ein Schwert schmieden zu lassen.

"Der ist nicht mal halb so groß wie mein Mech! Mann, was für ein Chaos! Wer hat bloß das ganze Papier hier auf den Boden geschmissen?", fragte Nya mit gerunzelter Stirn.

"Äh - das war ich auf der Suche nach einer Gebrauchsanleitung für diesen Techno-Robo und seine beschränkte Steuerkonsole."

Über Nyas Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln, als sie den Monitor mit Kais Eingaben und dem dutzendmal wiederholten Begriff 'Syntax Error' erblickte. "Lass mich raten. Was auch immer du holen sollst, hat irgendwas mit diesem Roboter zu tun, und der lässt sich nur per Computerprogramm steuern?"

"Genauso ist es", presste Kai zähneknirschend hervor. Es war ihm äußerst unangenehm zugeben zu müssen, dass er etwas nicht konnte, aber er wusste auch, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, Nya etwas vorzumachen. Sie wusste genau, dass Computer alles Andere als seine Stärke waren.

"Als ob Sensei Yin mir extra Steine in den Weg legen wollte!"

"Was meinst du, ich musste den Schlüssel aus einem parfümverseuchten Raum holen und Zane musste, um an das Pergament zu kommen, ein lustiges Gedicht erfinden. Und sein Humorschalter ist defekt!"

"Das ist bestimmt kein Zufall."

Aufmerksam inspizierte Nya nun die gesamte Anlage aus Roboter, Esse, Amboss und Computer.

"Wie genau lautet die Aufgabe, die Sensei Yin dir gestellt hat?", fragte sie ihren Bruder.

"Ich soll ein Schwert schmieden und mitbringen."

"Wirklich? Wie war der genaue Wortlaut ihres Auftrages?"

"Was weiß denn ich ... ist doch auch egal."

"Das glaube ich nicht. Versuch dich zu erinnern."

"Bin ich ein Nindroid oder was? Warte - jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein! Sie sagte, ich solle aus dem Westen ein Schwert mitbringen, bei dessen Herstellung ich selbst mitgewirkt hätte."

"Aha! Mitgewirkt! Nicht komplett selbst gemacht. Allmählich kommt mir so ein Verdacht."

"Was meinst du damit?", fragte Kai mit gerunzelter Stirn.

"Zane hat mir geholfen, den Schlüssel zu finden, Jay hat ihm bei dem Gedicht geholfen und der wiederum hat von Cole Hilfe bekommen."

"Soll das heißen, dass keiner seine Aufgabe allein gemeistert hat?", rief der Feuerninja erstaunt aus.

"Zumindest wir drei nicht. Und du brauchst, wie es scheint, meine Hilfe", sagte Nya.

"Aber dann hätte ich ja bei meiner Aufgabe versagt!"

"Nein, nicht unbedingt. Darum habe ich nach dem genauen Wortlaut gefragt. Solange du auch nur einen Handgriff beim Schmieden dieses Schwertes tust, hast du 'mitgewirkt'."

"Schön, aber was für ein Handgriff soll das sein? Wie es aussieht, erledigt der Roboter zusammen mit diesen Zangenarmen hier die Handarbeit, während du dich ums Programmieren kümmerst. Oder soll ich wohl eintippen, was du mir diktierst?"

"Nein, nein", lachte der Wasserninja belustigt. "Du hast eine sehr viel wichtigere Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Die Esse ist kalt und ich sehe auch überhaupt kein Brennmaterial."

"Verstehe!", strahlte der rote Ninja. "Mein Feuer ist notwendig, um ein Schwert zu schmieden! Was vergeuden wir dann Zeit mit unnützem Geplapper! An die Arbeit!"

Voller Ungeduld schoss er eine Flamme aus seiner Hand.

"Halt, halt. Ich muss erst das Programm fertig schreiben", bremste Nya ihren tatendurstigen Bruder. "Aber wenn du dich nützlich machen willst, räum schon mal das Papier auf, das du auf den Boden geworfen hast."

"Im Ernst?"

Kai starrte seine Schwester ungläubig an, doch als diese ihn nur streng mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen anblickte, seufzte er schließlich und machte sich ans Werk.

Das eifrige Geklapper von Tastaturtasten sagte ihm, dass Nya auch nicht müßig war.

"Ah! Da ist ja die Gebrauchsanleitung!", rief sie schließlich erfreut aus.

"Waas?! Wo?"

Kai ließ den Stapel Papier, den er gerade mühsam vom Boden aufgelesen hatte, fallen und sprang so schnell er konnte zu seiner Schwester.

"Wie kommt es, dass du in ein paar Augenblicken findest, was ich stundenlang gesucht ... Moment mal! Die Anleitung befindet sich im Computer?"

Nya kicherte amüsiert, was Kai ziemlich ärgerte.

"Du hättest bloß die Online-Hilfe aufrufen müssen. Hier sind alle Befehle verzeichnet, die man eingeben muss", erklärte sie.

"Maschinen!", brummte Kai ärgerlich und wandte sich wieder seiner Aufräumarbeit zu.

Als er schließlich die letzten Papiere verstaute, war Nya mit der Programmierung des Roboters fertig und bat ihn, Feuer zu machen. Triumphierend begab sich der rote Ninja zur Esse und erzeugte voll Übermut eine Stichflamme aus seinen Händen. Ganz egal, was Nya ihm voraus hatte - über Feuerkraft würde sie nie verfügen! Dieses Talent hatte einzig und allein er von seinem Vater geerbt.

"He, dreh die Flamme kleiner, du Hitzkopf!", schimpfte Nya gutmütig. "Ich starte jetzt das Programm."

Was dann folgte, war ein Anblick, der beiden Ninja schier den Atem verschlug. Auf einen Tastendruck von Nya setzten sich die Zangenarme in Bewegung und legten den Schwertrohling vom Amboss auf die Esse. Dabei bewegten sie sich so schnell und geschickt, dass die Geschwister die einzelnen Bewegungen kaum ausmachen konnten.

Nachdem das Metall rot glühte, transportierten die Zangenarme es zurück auf den Amboss. Kaum lag es dort, setzte sich der riesige Roboter in Bewegung und bearbeitete das weiche Metall mit seinem gewaltigen Hammer. Auch er arbeitete viel schneller, als ein menschlicher Schmied es je vermocht hätte. Jede seiner Bewegungen war präzise und auf die Zangenarme abgestimmt.

Wie Kai als Sohn eines Schmiedes sehr wohl wusste, waren zur Herstellung eines Schwertes mehrere Wechsel zwischen Amboss und Esse nötig. Der Schwertrohling musste außerdem immer wieder abgekühlt und neu erhitzt werden. Er sah sich suchend um - und stellte schließlich erleichtert fest, dass sich neben dem Amboss in Reichweite des Roboterarmes tatsächlich ein Eimer mit Wasser befand.

"Nya!", rief er laut, um die Hammerschläge zu übertönen. "Ich komme jetzt allein zurecht. Vielleicht ist es besser, du gehst schon mal vor."

Der Wasserninja nickte zustimmend. "Ja, vielleicht finde ich Zane doch noch irgendwo. Eigentlich brauche ich mir ja keine Sorgen zu machen, dass er sich verläuft, unser Nindroid mit eingebautem Navi, aber irgendwie hat es mir gar nicht gefallen, dass er plötzlich weg war." Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr Nya fort: "Wenn das Schwert fertig ist, hört der Roboter von selbst auf zu arbeiten. Du musst dann nur noch 'END' eingeben, um auch das Computerprogramm zu beenden."

"Danke für deine Hilfe, Schwesterchen. Wir sehen uns! Und pass gut auf dich auf."


	40. Schein und Sein

**A/N:  
Zoodirektor: Vielen Dank für die Reviews. Ganz recht; Nya sagte damals ja sogar zu Ronin, dass man nur mit harter Arbeit und Ausdauer etwas erreichen könne und es sich nicht zu leicht machen dürfe. Freut mich, dass Dir die Kapitel gefallen haben. :-)**

* * *

Systematisch hatte Lloyd Farnwedel für Farnwedel nach oben gebogen und nach etwaigen goldenen Blumen darunter Ausschau gehalten, doch bisher war seine Suche nicht von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen. Er hielt kurz inne und seufzte, bevor er zu einem weiteren Fleck mit Farnkraut hinüberging.

"Allmählich verstehe ich, wieso die Möglichkeit besteht, dass wir bis Sonnenuntergang nicht fertig werden mit dem Erlösungszauber."

Gedankenverloren schob er einen weiteren Wedel nach oben - und war gleich darauf wieder voll bei der Sache! Vor ihm wuchs eine etwa gut fingerlange Blume aus dem Boden, deren Blüte golden glänzte! Falls es überhaupt eine Blüte war, denn sie glich eher einer Kapsel.

"Das muss die goldene Saftblume sein!", jubelte Lloyd und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. Doch bevor er sie pflücken konnte, spürte er plötzlich einen merkwürdigen Windhauch und blickte auf.

Vor Verwunderung fielen ihm fast die Augen aus dem Kopf! Das musste ein Traum sein!

"Vater?! Bist du's wirklich?"

Die Gestalt vor ihm lächelte gütig und sprach mit Garmadons Stimme: "Ich sagte dir ja bei unserer letzten Begegnung, dass ich immer bei dir sein würde, Lloyd. Weißt du noch, als wir das letzte Mal hier waren? Das Juwel des Labyrinths."

Lloyd war verwirrt. Der Mann vor ihm sah genauso aus wie sein Vater, sprach wie sein Vater und erinnerte sich offenbar an ihre gemeinsame Zeit hier. Doch das war unmöglich! Garmadon hatte sich für Ninjago geopfert und war mit der Verfluchten Welt zusammen untergegangen!

"Wer bist du?", fragte der grüne Ninja misstrauisch, nachdem er aufgestanden und die rätselhafte Erscheinung gründlich gemustert hatte.

"Ich kann verstehen, dass du dich wunderst, mein Sohn. Ich bin auch nicht wirklich hier. Was du siehst, ist nur mein Bild."

"Aber _wo_ bist _du_? Die Verfluchte Welt wurde vernichtet!"

"Ich konnte mich noch rechtzeitig von meinen Ketten befreien und gemeinsam mit Klaus fliehen. Doch aus Rache dafür, dass ich ihn damals in das Portal zur Verfluchten Welt hineingestoßen habe, hat er mich mit einem Bann belegt. Ich habe Monate gebraucht, um einen Weg zu finden, dich zu kontaktieren."

"Bann? Was denn für ein Bann? Ich verstehe überhaupt nichts! Wenn du nicht wirklich vor mir stehst, sondern nur dein 'Bild', wo bist _du_ dann? Ich meine - dein Körper. Oder bist du ein Geist?"

"Ich weiß selbst nicht genau, was ich eigentlich bin und wo ich mich befinde. Ich weiß nur, dass ich nicht einfach so zurück nach Ninjago gelangen kann. Dazu brauche ich deine Hilfe."

"Wenn du es wirklich bist, Vater, und ich dir helfen kann, wieder zurück zu uns zu kommen, als Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut ... dann ... dann würde ich natürlich alles für dich tun!", rief Lloyd und kämpfte mit den Tränen.

Sein Vater stand zum Greifen nahe vor ihm! Er sah genauso aus, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte: die grauen Haare, jede Falte in seinem Gesicht, der gütige Blick seiner Augen ... Er trug sogar die Zivilkleidung, die Lloyd ihm bei ihrer letzten Begegnung in der Verfluchten Welt eigenhändig angelegt hatte! Damals hatte der grüne Ninja vergeblich versucht, seinen Vater von seinen Fesseln zu befreien, und schließlich hatte Garmadon ihn gedrängt, sich um die Rettung Ninjagos zu kümmern. Nur die Kleidung hatte er unbedingt mit ihm tauschen wollen, da seine Sensei-Robe mit Kanji verziert war, die Unheil abwehren und im Kampf gegen böse Geister unterstützend wirken konnten.

Garmadons Bild hatte eine Weile nachdenklich geschwiegen. Nun fing es erneut zu sprechen an: "Es gibt einen Weg, der mich wieder zu euch bringt. Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich ihn gefunden hatte. Doch ich kann ihn nicht beschreiten. Noch nicht. Dazu brauche ich deine Hilfe."

"Was soll ich denn machen?", rief Lloyd ungeduldig. "Sag schon, wie kann ich dir helfen?"

Garmadon zögerte, bevor er antwortete: "Du musst die goldene Saftblume stehenlassen."

"Waas?! Aber die braucht Sensei Yin für Coles Erlösung!"

"Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, mich zurückzubekommen, Lloyd. Ich wünschte, es wäre anders, aber es ist, wie es ist."

"Aber wieso? Wieso darf ich die Blume nicht pflücken? Sie hat die ganze Zeit hier gestanden. Wenn sie einfach hier wachsen muss, damit du zurückkehren kannst, wieso bist du dann nicht schon längst wieder da?!" Lloyd schrie seine Verzweiflung geradezu heraus.

"Die Saftblume ist noch nicht erblüht. Um den Bann, der mich hält, zu brechen, musst du sie pflücken, wenn sie in voller Blüte steht. Das wird aber erst in einer Woche der Fall sein. Solange darf sie nicht gepflückt werden, sonst ist alles umsonst."

"Aber ich brauche sie noch heute! Der Zauber muss noch vor Sonnenuntergang vollendet sein, sonst bleibt Cole für immer ein Geist!", rief der grüne Ninja entsetzt aus.

Garmadon schwieg betreten.

"Vater, ich werde eine andere goldene Saftblume für Cole pflücken. Es wird ja wohl nicht nur diese eine hier in der Oase von Hiroshis Labyrinth geben."

Garmadon seufzte: "Leider irrst du dich da, mein Sohn. Von der goldenen Saftblume wächst immer nur ein Exemplar im gesamten Umkreis. Und sie ist extrem selten. So schnell wirst du keine andere finden."

"Dann nehme ich - bitte verzeih mir, Vater - diese hier für Cole und suche eben so lange, bis ich eine andere für dich finde oder bis hier eine neue gewachsen ist. Du ... du hast es monatelang unter deinem Bann ausgehalten, da wirst du es sicher noch ein wenig länger ertragen können."

"Das ist nicht der Punkt. Es ist nur so, dass der Weg nach Ninjago, für den ich die goldene Saftblume brauche, nur bis zum nächsten Neumond offen steht. Das ist in neun Tagen. Bis dahin wirst du keine zweite Blume finden."

"Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!", schrie Lloyd verzweifelt und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf.

"Mein Sohn, ich kann dich nicht vor die Wahl stellen, entweder mich oder deinen Freund zu retten. Dennoch musst du diese Entscheidung treffen. Wie immer du dich entscheidest, ich werde mit deiner Wahl einverstanden sein."

"Nein, nein! Es muss einen Weg geben, euch beide zu retten!", schrie Lloyd.

Jetzt war es mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung dahin. Die Tränen rannen ihm nur so über die Wangen. Er fiel auf die Knie, schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und schluchzte hemmungslos.

Nach einer Weile hob er den Kopf und blickte finster und entschlossen drein. "Ich habe mich entschieden. Es tut mir leid, Cole, aber ich werde meinen Vater nicht noch einmal hilflos zurücklassen. Was immer er ist, wo auch immer er ist - er leidet, denn er ist von seiner Familie getrennt. Cole hingegen hat es als Geist doch gar nicht mal schlecht. Er wird nicht krank, altert nicht, hat einen Haufen tolle Geisterfähigkeiten und vor allem: Er ist von Menschen umgeben, die ihn mögen! Es fällt mir bestimmt nicht leicht, aber wenn ich mich schon zwischen den beiden entscheiden muss, dann wähle ich meinen Vater."

Er stand auf und blickte dem Bild seines Vaters fest ins Gesicht: "Ich werde die Blume _nicht_ pflücken, Vater, sondern mit leeren Händen zu Sensei Yin zurückkehren."

"Was um alles in der Welt quatschst du da, Lloyd?"

Der grüne Ninja zuckte zusammen. Die Stimme, die diese Worte gesprochen hatte, gehörte nicht seinem Vater, sondern - Kai! Hastig wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und fuhr herum. Tatsächlich, da stand der rote Ninja und starrte ihn fassungslos an.

"Wie kommst du denn hierher?", fragte Lloyd und hoffte inständig, dass Kai seine verheulten Augen nicht auffallen würden.

"Was hast du da eben von deinem Vater gefaselt, und dass du mit leeren Händen zurückkommen willst?!", fragte der Feuerninja, anstatt zu antworten.

"Bist du vielleicht auch nur ein 'Bild'?", mutmaßte Lloyd und griff nach Kais Arm.

"He, was soll das! Willst du wohl prüfen, ob ich durchlässig bin wie ein Geist? Apropos, Cole zählt auf dich! Du darfst ihn nicht einfach hängenlassen!"

"Ach Kai, das will ich ja gar nicht, aber mein Vater ... er ... er braucht die Blume dringender! Er hat gesagt ..."

"Dein Vater? Lloyd, du phantasierst! Dein Vater ist ... nun ja, er ist mit der Verfluchten Welt untergegangen! Schon vor Monaten, an Neujahr."

"Bist du blind?", fuhr der grüne Ninja seinen Bruder an. "Er - bzw. sein Bild - steht genau vor dir! Er lebt! Und es gibt einen Weg, wie er zu uns zurückkehren kann!"

Kai kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte suchend an Lloyd vorbei. "Es tut mir leid, Lloyd, aber da ist niemand."

Der grüne Ninja drehte sich erschrocken um - und atmete erleichtert auf. Garmadons Bild stand unverändert da, nur seine Augen blickten sehr traurig.

"Mein Sohn", sagte er leise, "es ist nicht recht von mir, dieses Opfer von Cole zu verlangen."

"Vater, vielleicht lässt Sensei Yin mit sich reden, wenn ich ihr die Sache erkläre. Vielleicht kann sie sogar dir helfen!"

"Lloyd, mit wem redest du nur?", rief Kai und fasste nach Lloyds Schulter.

Zornig schüttelte dieser seine Hand ab und schrie: "Lass mich bloß in Ruhe! Ich werde meinen Vater retten!"

"Was auch immer du siehst - es ist eine Illusion, Lloyd! Sensei Yin lässt ihre Magie spielen, um uns Steine in den Weg zu legen. Sie spielt mit unseren Schwächen, um unsere Stärke zu prüfen."

Der rote Ninja fasste nun beide Schultern seines Bruders und schüttelte ihn freundschaftlich. Widerwillig ließ der grüne Ninja es geschehen, doch er schwieg trotzig.

"Lloyd. Du bist der grüne Ninja. Der Ultimative Spinjitzu-Meister! Der Enkel des Ersten Spinjitzu-Meisters! Du bist stark, Lloyd! Stärker als jeder Andere im Team! Benutze deine Stärke, um die Macht der Illusion zu brechen! Dein Vater ist nicht hier! Auch nicht sein Bild!"

Wütend riss Lloyd sich los und funkelte Kai voller Zorn an: "Du konntest meinen Vater noch nie leiden! Immer hast du ihm misstraut! Selbst nachdem er Sensei geworden war und einen Eid abgelegt hatte, niemals wieder zu Gewalt zu greifen, hast du in ihm noch den finsteren Lord von früher gesehen! Für dich ist es einfach, dich für Cole zu entscheiden!"

"Hey, Kleiner. Immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden", beschwichtigte Kai. "Ich habe den größten Respekt vor Sensei Garmadon und bin ihm zutiefst dankbar für die Rettung Ninjagos. Und natürlich möchte auch ich, dass er zu uns zurückkehrt. Aber glaube mir, wie immer das auch zugehen mag, es wird nicht auf Kosten von Coles Erlösung geschehen! Du musst dich nicht entscheiden."

"Er hat Recht", ertönte Garmadons Stimme. "Du musst keine Wahl treffen."

Lloyd war verwirrt. Wie war das gemeint? Was stimmte überhaupt noch?

"Bitte, Lloyd, vertraue mir! Jeder hat bisher eine fast unlösbare Aufgabe bekommen, an der er schier verzweifelt ist. Sensei Yin prüft uns!", sagte Kai mit Nachdruck.

"Cole hat gesagt, dass Sensei Yin uns nichts Böses wolle. Er spürte eine gute Kraft aus dem Erdreich steigen. Ich ... ich habe sie auch gespürt, wenn auch nicht so deutlich! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Sensei Yin mich so quälen würde."

"Das tut sie auch nicht. Lloyd! Konzentriere dich auf diese gute Kraft! Lausche in dein Innerstes. Das Bild deines Vaters entspringt deinem Wunsch, ihn wiederzusehen! Es ist nicht real! Deine Sehnsucht verwirrt dich!"

Zögernd schloss Lloyd die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Elementarkraft. Zwar besaß er keine Gewalt mehr über die ersten vier Elemente Feuer, Erde, Blitz und Eis wie zu Beginn seiner Laufbahn als Ninja, doch bisweilen spürte er beim Meditieren noch immer eine gewisse Verbundenheit mit ihnen. Er ließ seine Gedanken um die Erdkraft kreisen und spürte tatsächlich so etwas wie Zuversicht - genau wie Cole es am Vortag geschildert hatte.

"Sensei Yin würde dich nicht vor so eine schreckliche Wahl stellen, Lloyd", hörte er Kais beruhigende Stimme. "Es kommt alles aus deinen eigenen Gedanken. Seit du Sensei Garmadon in die Verfluchte Welt verbannen musstest, um Ninjago zu retten, hast du dich gefragt, wie du handeln würdest, wenn du die Wahl hättest."

Lloyd öffnete die Augen und blickte Kai nachdenklich an. Er schwieg. In seinem Inneren wogten die Gefühle hin und her. Doch allmählich begann er, klarer zu denken.

"Vielleicht gibt es tatsächlich eine Möglichkeit, deinen Vater zurückzuholen", fuhr Kai fort. "Wenn das so ist, _wirst du_ sie finden - mit Hilfe deiner Familie. Bruder schärft Bruder."

"Ich ... ich weiß nicht recht ...", begann Lloyd zögerlich. "Vielleicht hast du ja Recht. Aber ... aber trotzdem wäre mir wohler, wir würden die goldene Saftblume vorerst stehen lassen."

Er blickte auf und sah nach seinem Vater - doch sein Bild war verschwunden!

"Vater? Vater!", rief Lloyd aufgebracht.

Aber es war Kais Stimme, die antwortete: "Siehst du? Es war nur eine Illusion! Wenn du die Blume nicht pflücken magst, kann ich es für dich tun. Nya hat mir beim Programmieren geholfen. Zane hat für Nya den Schlüssel in einem Raum voll Parfüm gefunden. Jay hat für Zane ein lustiges Gedicht geschrieben und Cole hat Jay mit dem Kästchen geholfen."

Lloyd überlegte einen Augenblick, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Auf einmal war er sich ganz sicher.

"Nein. Du hast mir bereits genug geholfen, Kai. Du hast mich erkennen lassen, dass ich mich von meinen Wünschen und Sehnsüchten habe leiten lassen, anstatt mit der Realität fertig zu werden. Jetzt erkenne ich, wie unlogisch es war, was das Trugbild meines Vaters sagte. Er wusste nicht genau, wo und was er überhaupt war, aber über diese goldene Saftblume wusste er bestens Bescheid! Und dann diese seltsame Sache, dass er sie noch vor dem nächsten Neumond bräuchte - obwohl er nicht sagte, wie genau sie ihm dabei helfen würde, wieder zurückzukommen."

Der grüne Ninja holte tief Luft, bevor er fortfuhr: "Mein Vater ist von uns gegangen, aber solange wir uns noch an ihn erinnern, wird er weiter existieren. Er würde wollen, dass ich Cole helfe. Ich werde die Blume selbst pflücken!"

Mit diesen Worten bückte er sich, zückte ein Sai und schnitt die goldene Saftblume mit einem entschlossenen Ruck ab. Dann atmete er erleichtert auf.

"Ich wusste, dass du es schaffen würdest!", strahlte Kai den jüngeren Ninja an. "Lass uns nun zu Sensei Yin zurückkehren."

"Flieg du schon vor. Ich ... ich möchte noch ein paar Minuten allein sein."

Der rote Ninja nickte verständnisvoll und fasste kurz an den Griff des Schwertes auf seinem Rücken. Lloyd bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sein Bruder nun plötzlich _zwei_ Katana dort festgeschnallt hatte. Bevor er jedoch darauf eingehen konnte, fühlte er Kais Hand auf seinem Kopf. Der rote Ninja zauste ihm liebevoll die Haare, wie so oft. Diesmal nahm Lloyd es dankbar hin, ohne wie sonst zu protestieren.

"Wir sehen uns dann spätestens auf der Kreisfläche. Mach's gut, Kleiner."

Kaum hatte er dies gesagt, erzeugte Kai seinen Elementardrachen und schwang sich in die Lüfte.

Nachdenklich starrte Lloyd ihm hinterher, bis er zu einem winzigen roten Punkt am Horizont geworden war. Dann ließ der grüne Ninja sich zwischen den Farnen nieder und begann zu meditieren.

* * *

 **A/N: Irgendwie ist dieses Kapitel nicht ganz so geworden, wie ich es haben wollte, so sehr ich mich auch bemüht habe. :-( Lloyds "Schwäche" ist die noch immer unbewältigte Trauer um seinen Vater, die sein Urteilsvermögen trübt. Kais Stärke besteht darin, andere derart zu motivieren, dass sie alle Unsicherheit ablegen und das tun, was getan werden muss - so schwer es auch fällt. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Kai in der Serie immer dann über sich hinauswächst, wenn die Lage ausweglos erscheint und Teamkameraden zu verzagen drohen. Dann spricht Kai ihnen mit wahrem Feuereifer Mut zu. Als Beispiel sei die Szene in Staffel 5, Folge 49 genannt, in der er Cole auf dem heulenden Berg (Wailing Alps) dazu bringt, Airjitzu auszuprobieren. So in der Art sollte es auch in diesem Kapitel sein, aber irgendwie finde ich es nicht überzeugend, wie Lloyd schließlich einsieht, dass Garmadons Bild bloß eine Illusion ist und er die Saftblume doch pflücken sollte. Lloyds Sinneswandel kommt zu plötzlich und der Leser kann seine Gedankengänge dabei nicht richtig verfolgen.**

 _ **Kanji**_ **sind japanische Schriftzeichen chinesischen Ursprungs, die oft für Namen und Fremdwörter benutzt werden. In dieser Geschichte sind damit in der Regel die Symbole auf der Kleidung der Ninja und ihrer Sensei gemeint.**


	41. Zwei ganz unterschiedliche Väter

**A/N: Zoodirektor: Danke für das Review. :-)**

* * *

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang flocht Skylor nun schon Grashalme zusammen, doch das Seil, das dabei entstanden war, war noch nicht mal annähernd so lang, um auch nur bis zur Mitte der Säule zu reichen.

"In diesem Tempo kann das ja noch Jahre dauern!", stöhnte sie entmutigt und blies auf ihre Fingerspitzen, die allmählich wund zu werden drohten.

"Vielleicht sollte ich lieber die Umgebung absuchen, ob nicht doch vielleicht irgendwo eine Feder herumliegt?"

Sie blickte auf, um anhand des Sonnenstandes abzuschätzen, wie viel Zeit ihr noch blieb - und zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch!

Am Himmel war ein dunkler Punkt zu erkennen, der immer größer und größer wurde. Da flog etwas auf sie zu - vielleicht ein Vogel, der zufällig vorhatte, eine Feder ins Gras neben sie fallen zu lassen? Am Ende sogar der Vogel, dem das Nest auf der Säule gehörte? Nein, das war unwahrscheinlich, denn wenn das Nest noch bewohnt wäre, wäre sicher schon lange ein zugehöriger Elternvogel mit Nahrung für seine Jungen vorbeigekommen. Skylor stand auf, kniff die Augen zusammen und benutzte ihre Hand als Sonnenschutz. Nein, das war kein Vogel dort am Horizont, sondern - ein Elementardrache mit seinem Reiter!

Kurze Zeit später landete Lloyd neben ihr im Gras.

"Hallo Lloyd", begrüßte sie ihn. "Hast du die goldene Blume bekommen?"

Der grüne Ninja nickte. Er wirkte müde und abgekämpft.

"Bist du wohl auf dem Rückweg zu Sensei Yin aus Versehen zu weit geflogen?", forschte der Bernsteinninja weiter.

"Waas? Wieso zu weit?", fragte Lloyd verwirrt.

"Nun, du warst im Südosten, ich im Nordwesten, also genau diametral entgegengesetzt. Um hierher zu gelangen, musst du über die Kreisfläche geflogen sein. Aber vielleicht war Sensei Yin gar nicht mehr dort und du bist jetzt auf der Suche nach ihr?"

"Ich bin mit Sicherheit nicht über die Kreisfläche geflogen!", antwortete Lloyd. "Das hätte ich doch gemerkt!"

Er ließ sich leise seufzend im Gras nieder. Skylor betrachtete ihn kritisch. Irgendwie schien er in Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein.

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Lloyd?", fragte sie besorgt und setzte sich neben ihn. "Du wirkst so abwesend."

"Hm? Oh, ja, nein ... ich meine ... alles okay", versicherte Lloyd. "Äh, wenn das hier nordwestlich von der Kreisfläche ist, dann muss ich wohl doch zurück nach Südosten fliegen."

Nach einer Pause setzte er hinzu: "Aber irgendwie ist es schon seltsam, dass ich die Kreisfläche verpasst haben soll ... weißt du, Skylor ... vielleicht ist es kein Zufall, dass wir uns begegnet sind."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Nun ... vielleicht ... vielleicht brauchst du Hilfe bei deinem Auftrag?"

Skylor seufzte. Natürlich war ihr auch schon der Gedanke gekommen, wie leicht Lloyd für sie eine Feder aus dem Nest holen könnte.

"Ich soll eine Vogelfeder besorgen, aber es scheint weit und breit keine zu geben außer dort oben auf dieser Säule."

Der grüne Ninja folgte ihrem Finger und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als er das Vogelnest in schwindelnder Höhe erblickte. Dann nickte er plötzlich, so als ob er gerade die Lösung eines Rätsels gefunden hätte.

"Siehst du irgendeinen Sinn in dieser Aufgabe?", fragte Skylor erstaunt.

"Allerdings! Es ist so, wie Kai sagte: Sensei Yin legt uns Steine in den Weg! Jeder hat eine Aufgabe bekommen, die für ihn praktisch unlösbar war! Kai musste programmieren, um ein Katana zu bekommen, und ich ..." Er brach ab und seufzte.

"Und du?", hakte der Bernsteinninja nach.

Doch Lloyd wandte den Kopf ab und schwieg.

"Du hast die Saftblume bekommen, sagst du. Aber offenbar war das, was du dafür tun musstest, sehr anstrengend für dich", versuchte Skylor dem grünen Ninja auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Dann stutzte sie. War das möglich? Kämpfte der mächtigste Ninja von ganz Ninjago etwa mit den Tränen?

"Lloyd", sagte sie sanft und berührte vorsichtig seinen Gi.

Da kehrte er ihr sein Gesicht zu und lächelte krampfhaft. "Mir erschien ein Trugbild von meinem Vater, das mir erzählte, ich dürfe die Blume nicht pflücken, wenn ich ihn jemals wiedersehen wolle."

Skylor schwieg betroffen. Ihr war nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr Lloyd seinen Vater vermisste. Garmadon musste ihm viel bedeuten. Wie unterschiedlich die Menschen doch waren!

"Ich bin froh darüber, meinen Vater nie wieder sehen zu müssen", erwiderte sie finster und bereute diesen Satz im nächsten Moment, als sie Lloyds entsetztes Gesicht sah.

"Das ... das hatte ich ja ganz vergessen! _Dein_ Vater ist ja ebenfalls mit der Verfluchten Welt untergegangen! Sofern Klaus ihn nicht irgendwie vorher befreit hat", stammelte der grüne Ninja schließlich.

So war das also! Lloyd war nicht entsetzt über ihre Herzlosigkeit, sondern darüber, dass er vergessen hatte, dass auch sie an jenem schicksalhaften Tag ihren Vater verloren hatte. Nur, dass ihr Vater Ninjago hatte vernichten wollen, während Lloyds Vater es durch sein Opfer gerettet hatte. Ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern, hatte er sich selbst in die Verfluchte Welt verbannen lassen, damit die Anacondrai-Generäle daraus befreit werden konnten, um Chens Armee von falschen Anacondrai aufzuhalten.

Nun schmückte Garmadons Statue zusammen mit den Standbildern vergangener Helden den Pfad der Ältesten, während ihr Vater Chen allenfalls einen Platz in der Galerie der Bösewichte und Superschurken einnahm.

"Schon in Ordnung. Er hat seine gerechte Strafe bekommen", sagte sie.

Nach einer Pause fügte sie ein wenig unsicher hinzu: "Es ... es tut mir leid, dass alles so gekommen ist. Mein Vater ist schuld daran, dass dein Vater sich opfern musste."

Da legte der grüne Ninja hastig seine Hand auf ihren Arm und sagte beschwichtigend: "Du kannst nichts dafür. Ich ... ich bin kein bisschen wütend auf dich oder so. Du kannst nichts für die Verbrechen deines Vaters."

Der Bernsteinninja seufzte erleichtert auf: "Wie schön, dass wenigstens du so denkst! Leider gibt es noch immer viele Leute, die mich für die Taten meines Vaters verantwortlich machen. Na ja, anfangs habe ich ihn ja auch bei seinen üblen Machenschaften unterstützt."

"Aber dann hast du Kai geholfen, uns Elementarmeistern unsere Kräfte zurückzugeben, die Chen gestohlen hatte", warf Lloyd ein.

"Ihr wart wenigstens ehrlich und nett zu mir, während mein Vater ..." Sie stockte, als die bittere Erinnerung in ihr hochstieg. "Mein eigener Vater hat nur gelacht, als Garmadon mich als Geisel nahm. Mein Leben war ihm völlig egal!"

"Das glaube ich nicht! Er ... er war sich nur hundert Prozent sicher, dass mein Vater dir nichts tun würde. Er kannte seinen ehemaligen Schüler eben gut", meinte Lloyd.

Doch Skylor schüttelte den Kopf und entgegnete bitter: "Glaub mir; ich war ihm gleichgültig. Ihn interessierte lediglich meine Elementarkraft, die er für die Verwirklichung seiner größenwahnsinnigen Pläne brauchte. Immer drehte sich alles nur um ihn! Nicht ein einziges Mal hat er gefragt, was andere Leute wollen!"

Wut, Enttäuschung und Bitterkeit stiegen bei diesen Worten in ihr empor.

"Als ich ihm nicht mehr helfen wollte, hat er mich gefangen genommen! Und ..." Sie schluckte bei der Erinnerung daran. "Und was glaubst du, wem ich den Verlust meiner Elementarkraft verdanke? Nachdem Kai seinen Elementarstab zerbrochen hatte, hat mein Vater stattdessen mich für seinen Anacondrai-Zauber benutzt. Jawohl, benutzt! Ich war für ihn nur Mittel zum Zweck!"

Sie schnaubte vor Wut und Enttäuschung und warf ihren roten Pferdeschwanz in den Nacken. Ihre Augen brannten verdächtig. Nach einigen Augenblicken fuhr sie mit leiserer Stimme fort: "Was mit mir passieren würde, war ihm völlig egal! Ich hatte die Kräfte aller Meister absorbiert, wie du weißt, und zusammen mit den besonderen Kristallen aus der Höhle war ich für ihn nur noch so was wie ein wandelnder Elementarstab. Nachdem er sich und seine Anhänger mit Hilfe der in mir gespeicherten Elementarkräfte in Anacondrai verwandelt hatte, hat er sich nicht mehr um mich gekümmert. Es war ihm auch völlig egal, dass ich durch den Zauber meine eigene Elementarkraft zusammen mit den von den anderen Meistern absorbierten verloren hatte."

Sie blickte den grünen Ninja an und lächelte traurig. "Er hat nie etwas für mich empfunden. Er wollte nur Macht. Um jeden Preis."

Nach einer Pause sprach sie weiter: "Darum habe ich ihm in der letzten Schlacht auf dem Pfad der Ältesten nicht geholfen, sondern mich auf eure Seite gestellt. Und stell dir vor, er hat sich noch darüber aufgeregt, dass ich ihn verrate! Nach allem, was er mir angetan hat, hat er erwartet, dass ich noch immer treu zu ihm stehe! 'Rette mich, Skylor!', hat er mir zugerufen, als General Arcturus ihn packte und in die Verfluchte Welt schleuderte. Doch ich dachte nicht im Traum daran! Von mir aus sollte er dort versauern, dieser egoistische Halunke!"

Skylor zitterte vor Erregung bei diesen Worten, so sehr sie sich auch um Beherrschung bemühte.

Lloyd machte ein betroffenes Gesicht und erwiderte: "Mein Vater war ganz anders. Selbst als er durch das Gift des Großen Schlangenmeisters vollends böse geworden war, hat er sich noch um mich gesorgt. Er wollte nicht gegen mich kämpfen, der Prophezeiung zum Trotz. Sogar als er vom Overlord besessen war, schien sein guter Kern durch."

Skylor seufzte: "Dein Vater hatte immer Gutes in sich, das weder der Große Schlangenmeister noch der Overlord auslöschen konnten. Mein Vater hingegen war nie von einer bösen Macht besessen und dennoch immer selbstsüchtig. Eigentlich ist es ungerecht, dass sie beide mit der Verfluchten Welt untergegangen sind."

Eine Weile schwiegen sie beide. Schließlich nahm der grüne Ninja den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf: "Mein Vater hat auch viel Böses getan. Er hat viel Leid über Ninjago gebracht. Als er ... als er sich verbannen ließ, schien er Trost in dem Gedanken zu finden, dass durch sein Opfer seine schlimmen Taten gesühnt werden würden." Er seufzte und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, bevor er fortfuhr: "Ich wünschte so sehr, dass es einen Weg gäbe, ihn zurückzuholen! Das ... das Trugbild sagte, er sei zusammen mit Klaus aus der Verfluchten Welt geflohen, bevor diese unterging. Wenn es doch nur wahr wäre!"

Skylor legte Lloyd tröstend einen Arm um die Schulter. "Das hört sich jetzt vielleicht verrückt an, aber ich beneide dich. Ich wünschte, ich hätte Grund, meinen Vater zu vermissen. Alles, was ich derzeit für ihn empfinde, ist maßlose Wut. Ihm habe ich es zu verdanken, dass ich jetzt keine Möglichkeit habe, an das Vogelnest auf dieser Säule zu kommen! Hätte er mir meine Kraft nicht geraubt, hätte ich einen Elementardrachen, auf dem ich bequem nach oben fliegen könnte, anstatt diese dämliche Grasschnur hier zu flechten!"

Lloyd setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf. "Du meine Güte! Jetzt hätte ich ja fast vergessen, weshalb wir heute hier sind! Soll ich schnell zum Nest hochfliegen und dir eine Feder bringen?"

Skylor zögerte. Wäre es gemogelt, wenn sie sich auf diese Weise von Lloyd helfen ließe?

"Ich ... ich weiß nicht recht", sagte sie schließlich. "Was, wenn Sensei Yin es nicht zählen lässt und Cole deswegen für immer ein Geist bleiben muss?"

Der grüne Ninja nickte verständnisvoll. "Das könnte in der Tat passieren. Andererseits hatten einige von uns bei ihrer Aufgabe Hilfe von anderen Teamkollegen. Aber wie wäre es, wenn ich dich auf meinem Drachen oder in meiner Airjitzu-Blase nach oben nehme und du die Feder eigenhändig holst?", schlug er vor.

Skylor dachte einen Moment darüber nach, doch so recht gefallen wollte ihr auch diese Möglichkeit nicht.

"Wenn ich doch nur selbst Airjitzu könnte!", seufzte sie.

Zu ihrer Verblüffung sprang Lloyd plötzlich auf und rief vergnügt: "Das ist es! Du machst selbst Airjitzu!"

"Wie denn?", fragte Skylor leicht verärgert.

Doch der grüne Ninja war nicht zu bremsen: "Du kannst doch Spinjitzu, oder? Gut! Ein Spinjitzu-Meister kann innerhalb eines Tages Airjitzu lernen. Meine Brüder haben nicht wesentlich länger dazu gebraucht."

"Wir haben aber keinen ganzen Tag Zeit!", warf der Bernsteinninja ein.

"Brauchen wir auch nicht. Nya hat es wie gesagt von einem Moment auf den anderen gekonnt. Und auch Morro ..." Er stockte kurz. "Auch Morro hat diese Kunst in wenigen Augenblicken gelernt. Komm, ich zeige dir, wie es geht!"

Zögernd stand Skylor auf und steckte die halbfertige Grasschnur gedankenverloren unter ihren Obi. Womöglich war die Sache einen Versuch wert. Wahrscheinlich waren ihre Aussichten, Airjitzu zu lernen, größer als die, ein Grasseil zu flechten, mit dessen Hilfe sie die Säule erklettern könnte. Bereitwillig ließ sie sich daher nun von Lloyd die richtige Körperhaltung sowie die Bewegungen für Hände und Füße zeigen.

Nachdem die ersten Versuche fehlgeschlagen waren, gelang es ihr schließlich, vom Boden abzuheben und etwa einen Meter hoch zu fliegen. Vor Freude darüber klatschte sie in die Hände und rief: "Jetzt kann Kai ruhig seinen Drachen verschwinden lassen!"

Doch da löste sich ihre orange Airjitzu-Blase plötzlich auf, so dass sie gleich wieder auf dem Boden aufkam.

Nach einer geraumen Weile fleißigen Übens konnte sie die Blase bereits wesentlich länger aufrechterhalten und wagte schließlich den alles entscheidenden Sprung zum Vogelnest. Zu ihrer größten Freude schwebte sie tatsächlich ohne Zwischenfall bis zur Spitze der Säule und stand einige Augenblicke in der Luft, um das Vogelnest gründlich zu inspizieren. Schließlich zog sie die größte und prächtigste Feder aus dem Astgeflecht heraus und rief übermütig: "Ninja-Go!"

Das hätte sie lieber bleibenlassen sollen, denn offenbar hatte sie dadurch ihre Körperhaltung vernachlässigt. Ihre Airjitzu-Blase verschwand und im nächsten Moment sauste sie senkrecht nach unten! Sie stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus - doch noch bevor sie sich Gedanken über einen Sturz machen konnte, spürte sie plötzlich einen Widerstand unter sich, der ihren Fall bremste. Lloyd hatte sie mit seinem Elementardrachen aufgefangen!


	42. Hilfe zur Selbsthilfe

Cole setzte sich schnaufend auf und blickte missmutig auf die Grube vor ihm, die noch immer fast randvoll mit Wasser gefüllt war.

"Vielleicht hätte ich doch Jay bitten sollen, mit mir zu kommen und zu helfen. Oh Mann, wenn ich nur daran denke! Er müsste nur einmal in die Grube fassen und hätte den blöden Mörser! Eine Sache von fünf Sekunden für ihn - für mich dagegen eine stundenlange Plackerei!"

Er seufzte. "Wenn wir nur wüssten, was im Sinne des alten Gedichtes als 'Versagen' gilt! Jay hat wahrscheinlich Recht damit, dass jeder seine Aufgabe selbst erledigen soll. Von daher muss ich wohl tatsächlich selbst 'den Mörser aus der Tiefe' holen. Hoffentlich lässt Sensei Yin gelten, dass Jay das Kästchen nicht selbst aus den Spinnweben geschnitten hat. Man ... man kann schließlich argumentieren, dass mit dem 'hochgelegenen Ort' der Dachboden des Schlosses gemeint war, nicht zwingend das Spinnennetz in der Ecke."

Seufzend nahm er seine Sisyphos-Arbeit wieder auf und kippte eine Fuhre Wasser nach der anderen so vorsichtig wie möglich ins Gras.

"Und wenn ich ... und wenn ich Jays Feldflasche zu Hilfe nähme? Klar, dann müsste ich natürlich sein kostbares Spinnengift ausschütten, aber ich wäre doppelt so schnell! Ein zweites Knieband habe ich ja."

Der Erdninja dachte einen Augenblick über diese verlockende Möglichkeit nach.

"Wenn Jay so sehr an diesem Spinnenzeugs hängt, könnte ich ihm ja notfalls nach Erledigung meiner Aufgabe neues besorgen. Falls das wirklich ratsam ist. Ich meine, was will Jay wirklich mit diesem Teufelszeug? Das mit dem 'Heilmittel für alle Fälle' nehme ich ihm nicht ab. Das war bloß eine Ausrede. Andererseits kann ich mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass er ernsthaft vorhat, damit jemanden zu vergiften. Was also will er nur damit? Vielleicht ist es für irgendein Experiment? Am Ende etwas, das Nya beeindrucken soll? Keine Ahnung wie, aber wenn Jay so seltsam ist und Geheimnisse hat, hat es eigentlich immer mit Nya zu tun.

Apropos seltsam - in der letzten Zeit ist Jay überhaupt nicht mehr er selbst. Ständig träumt er schlecht, versucht es aber vor uns Anderen zu verheimlichen. Er ist so leicht reizbar und scheint gar keinen Spaß mehr zu verstehen. Und wie er damit angegeben hat, der Beste in diesem doofen Killerwespen-Spiel zu sein! Das war echt nicht mehr witzig. Mann, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber ich vermisse seine dämlichen Wortspiele geradezu. Und ich kann mich gar nicht mehr erinnern, wann ich sein markantes 'Hähä' zuletzt gehört habe."

Der Meister der Erde nahm Jays Feldflasche vom Gürtel und betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Ausschütten oder nicht ... er wäre doppelt so schnell! Doppelt so schnell! Womöglich würde dies den Unterschied zwischen Scheitern und Erfolg ausmachen. Jay würde es sicher verstehen. Es ging schließlich um die Erlösung seines besten Freundes! Dennoch zögerte Cole. Es war nicht recht. Jay vertraute ihm, dass er sein kostbares "Heilmittel" sicher auf die Bounty zurückbrachte. Außerdem war ja gar nicht gesagt, dass er mit zwei Feldflaschen schnell genug sein würde. Am Ende wäre er selbst dann nicht rechtzeitig fertig und hätte Jays Schatz ganz umsonst geopfert. Und womöglich wäre die Tigerwitwe dann auch gar nicht mehr da, so dass er den Schaden nicht mehr ersetzen könnte.

'Ganz einfach. Ich werde Jay fragen, ob ich sein Gift auskippen darf. Ich kontaktiere ihn einfach über meinen Kommunikator', dachte er bei sich und machte sich an seinem linken Handgelenk zu schaffen.

"Funktioniert dein Kommunikator?"

Cole zuckte vor Schreck zusammen und blickte überrascht auf. Hinter ihm stand Skylor und sah ihm interessiert über die Schulter.

"Skylor! Wie kommst du denn so plötzlich hierher?"

Der Bernsteinninja grinste: "Auch wenn ich nicht offiziell zu Wus Ninja-Team gehöre, beherrsche ich die Kunst des Anschleichens."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und fuhr fort: "Ehrlich gesagt bin ich auf der Suche nach der Kreisfläche - und nach Lloyd. Wir waren zusammen unterwegs, doch da er ... erschöpft war, konnte er mich nicht lange auf seinem Drachen mitnehmen. Wir haben vereinbart, dass ich am Boden und Lloyd aus der Luft nach der Kreisfläche suchen und wir über unsere Kommunikatoren in Verbindung bleiben. Aber irgendwie ist hier alles wie verhext! Die Kreisfläche ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und mein Kommunikator ist mausetot."

Sofort drückte Cole ein paar Knöpfe an seinem Gerät. "Meiner auch!"

Die beiden Ninja blickten sich einen Augenblick mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Dann wies Skylor auf die am Boden liegende Thermoskanne, um die eines von Coles Kniebändern geschlungen war, und fragte: "Was treibst du hier eigentlich? Erzähl mir nicht, du hast so einen Durst bekommen, dass du jetzt Wasser aus dieser Grube schöpfst?"

Der Erdninja seufzte: "Natürlich nicht. Wasser ist für mich tödlich, wie du weißt - auch zum Trinken. Nein, ich schöpfe Wasser aus dieser Grube, weil sich darin der Gegenstand befindet, den ich holen soll - ein Mörser."

Skylor starrte den Geist mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Sag bloß, du hast im Ernst vor, die ganze Grube vor Sonnenuntergang mit dieser ... dieser Thermoskanne hier auszuschöpfen?! Das ist ja die reinste Schinderei!"

"Was du nicht sagst!", stöhnte Cole. "Doch was bleibt mir Anderes übrig? Äh, Skylor? Was machst du da?"

Mit Entschlossenheit im Blick krempelte die Meisterin der Absorption die Ärmel ihres Gi hoch und ließ sich auf die Knie nieder.

"Warte, Skylor, warte! Du willst mir nur helfen, aber am Ende verdirbst du alles, wenn du den Mörser für mich da hochholst. Sensei Yin gab _mir_ den Auftrag, 'den Mörser aus der Tiefe zu holen', und bestimmt will sie meine Ausdauer oder so was testen. Du weißt ja - 'versagt auch nur einer, wirst ewig Geist du sein', hieß es in dem Gedicht."

Skylor blickte Cole eine Weile nachdenklich an, dann hellte sich ihre Miene auf.

"Ich habe eine Idee!", rief sie. "Ich helfe dir dabei, dir selbst zu helfen. So, wie Lloyd es bei mir gemacht hat."

Sie nestelte an ihrem Obi herum, als ob sie ihn lösen wollte. Cole fühlte sich plötzlich unbehaglich. Wollte Skylor etwa ihre Uwagi ablegen? Doch warum?

Plötzlich stieß der Bernsteinninja einen überraschten Schrei aus und knotete sich den Obi wieder zu. "Das ist ja noch viel besser! So ist das blöde Grasseil wenigstens zu was gut!"

"Was ... was hast du nur vor?", stammelte Cole.

Skylor blickte auf und lächelte: "Keine Sorge. Du wirst den Mörser eigenhändig 'aus der Tiefe holen'! Ich befestige ihn bloß an diesem Grasseil, das ich für meine Aufgabe geflochten hatte, bevor Lloyd mir Airjitzu beibrachte."

"Waaas? Lloyd hat dir Airjitzu beigebracht? Wieso denn das?"

"Weil sich die Vogelfeder, die ich besorgen sollte, auf der Spitze einer gigantischen Säule befand. Versteh doch, Cole! Sensei Yin hat jedem von uns eine Aufgabe gestellt, die ihm ungemein schwer fällt oder gefährlich für ihn ist. Eine Herausforderung. Und offenbar kommt jedesmal 'rein zufällig' jemand vorbei, der die Aufgabe im Handumdrehen lösen könnte. Bei mir war es Lloyd, bei ihm Kai, bei diesem Nya, bei ihr Zane, bei diesem Jay ..."

"Du meine Güte, und Jay habe ich geholfen!", fiel Cole ein, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

"Lloyd erwähnte es. Jay brauchte also auch Hilfe mit seinem Gegenstand?"

"Ja. Er ..." Cole zögerte, ob er wirklich alle Details preisgeben sollte. "Er befand sich in einer misslichen Lage. Sozusagen in Lebensgefahr."

"Lass mich raten - du hast ihm dank deiner Geistereigenschaften geholfen?"

"J-ja", gab Cole überrascht zu.

"Dann hat also keiner seine Aufgabe allein gelöst, sondern Hilfe von einem Teamkollegen erhalten, weil er ansonsten zwangsläufig gescheitert wäre", fasste der Bernsteinninja zusammen. "So, und jetzt sträub dich nicht länger gegen meine Hilfe, Cole. Dein Sensei sagte doch auch, wir würden Erfolg haben, wenn wir uns helfen. Wenn die Herausforderungen ohne jegliche fremde Hilfe gemeistert werden sollten, dann wärst du jetzt schon längst verloren."

"Du weißt wirklich, wie du jemandem Mut machst, Skylor!", erwiderte Cole sarkastisch.

Doch er hinderte sie nicht daran, den Mörser aus der Grube zu fischen - wie schnell und einfach das bei ihr nur ging! - und ihn am Grasseil zu befestigen.

Vorsichtig ließ Skylor den Mörser wieder auf den Grund der Grube herab, wobei sie peinlich darauf achtete, dass das Seilende, das Cole anfassen würde, trocken blieb. Schließlich lächelte sie den Erdninja an und hielt ihm den geflochtenen Strick hin. Cole zögerte einen Augenblick, doch dann griff er entschlossen zu. Sein Herz klopfte vor Aufregung bis zum Halse, und er musste alle Willenskraft aufbieten, um seine Hände undurchlässig zu machen, so dass er das Seil packen konnte. Er atmete tief durch, dann zog er ganz langsam und vorsichtig den Mörser herauf. Skylor war so umsichtig gewesen, auch den Stößel ins Seil zu knoten, so dass er auch bei ruckartigen Bewegungen des Seils nicht auf den Grund der Grube zurücksank.

Als der Mörser endlich komplett das Wasser verlassen hatte, bewegte Cole das Grasseil so, dass die goldene Schale auf dem Boden neben der Grube zu liegen kam und dabei das in ihr befindliche Wasser ausgekippt wurde. Er fühlte plötzlich unbändigen Stolz sowie Freude in sich aufsteigen und strahlte Skylor an: "Ich hab's geschafft! Hier ist der Mörser!"

"Warte kurz!", rief der Bernsteinninja und eilte auf den golden blinkenden Gegenstand zu. Sie knotete beide Teile geschickt vom Seil los, dann trocknete sie sie sorgfältig mit einem Stofftaschentuch ab, bevor sie sie Cole überreichte.

Der Geist war mittlerweile neben sie geschwebt und drückte ihr das Grasseil in die Hand. "Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe, Skylor. Und wie aufmerksam von dir, den Mörser abzutrocknen." Er verstaute beide Teile sorgfältig in seinem Gi, bevor er fortfuhr: "So! Nach dem, was du erzählt hast, haben die Anderen ihre Gegenstände bereits alle gefunden. Jetzt kommt es noch auf Max' Lesekünste an. Lass uns zur Kreisfläche zurückkehren!"

"Wenn wir sie finden können!", warf Skylor mit gerunzelter Stirn ein. "Wie gesagt war sie vorhin wie vom Erdboden verschluckt."

"Wir müssten doch einfach nur dem Pfad nach Süden folgen. Dann müssten wir zwangsläufig bei ihr ankommen."

"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Genau das habe ich ja vorhin gemacht. Ich bin meinen Pfad zurückgegangen - und schau, wohin er mich geführt hat!"

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sensei Yin uns absichtlich in die Irre führt. Es wird schon alles seinen Grund haben."

An dieser Stelle wurde ihr Gespräch plötzlich durch Geräusche unterbrochen, die aus Südosten zu kommen schienen. Cole und Skylor drehten ihre Köpfe in diese Richtung und lauschten. Es klang fast wie Musik - Jahrmarktsmusik! Über das Gesicht des Erdninja huschte ein Lächeln. "Ich glaube, wir brauchen gar nicht mehr zurück zur Kreisfläche. Sensei Yin ist vermutlich im Megamonster-Vergnügungspark, zusammen mit Max."

"Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte der Bernsteinninja verwundert.

Der Geist deutete in die Richtung, aus der die Musik kam: "Sensei Yin hat Max dorthin geschickt und sie sagte, sie würde sich um ihn kümmern. Lass uns hinfliegen. Ich nehme dich auf meinem Drachen mit. Ich fühle mich nämlich gerade so gut, dass ich locker Energie für zwei habe!"


	43. Wieder vereint

**A/N: Disclaimer:** **  
** **'Ninjago - Masters of Spinjitzu' is owned by The LEGO Group - not by me.**  
 **Alle Rechte an der Serie 'Ninjago - Meister des Spinjitzu' gehören der LEGO Group.**

 **Zoodirektor: Vielen Dank für die netten Reviews zu den letzten beiden Kapiteln. :-D**

 **Tut mir leid, habe es gestern einfach nicht mehr geschafft, das fällige Kapitel hochzuladen. Dafür gibt es jetzt halt heute und morgen eines. :-)**

* * *

Cole und Skylor waren noch nicht lange unterwegs, als sie bereits die Fahrgeschäfte des Megamonster-Vergnügungsparks vor sich auftauchen sahen. Die gewaltige Achterbahn, das turmhohe Kettenkarussell und das Riesenrad mit den Fischmaulgondeln waren unverkennbar. Nachdem sie eine kleine Schleife über den Park geflogen waren, erblickte der Erdninja seinen jungen Freund Max an einem Süßigkeitenstand und setzte zur Landung an.

"Hallo Cole!", begrüßte der Novize seinen Geisterfreund freudestrahlend und fuhr sogleich fort: "Stell dir vor, hier ist alles kostenlos! Ich habe mir Zuckerwatte und eine Riesentüte Schokobonbons besorgt - magst du auch welche?"

"Gerne!", lächelte der Erdninja und bedeutete Max, die Tüte auch Skylor hinzuhalten. "Alles kostenlos, sagst du? Gibt es auch Kuchen?"

Der Junge nickte eifrig.

"Äh, Cole, wir sind doch eigentlich nicht zum Schlemmen hergekommen, sondern um Sensei Yin zu finden!", ließ sich Skylor vernehmen.

"Mm, natürlich", murmelte der schwarze Ninja undeutlich zwischen zwei Bissen Marmorkuchen. "Aber deswegen brauchen wir ja nicht gleich in den Hungerstreik zu treten."

"Oh, Cole, es ist einfach so cool hier!", rief Max voller Begeisterung. "Komm, ich zeige dir, was mir hier am besten gefällt. Die große Achterbahn! Die Anderen warten dort auf mich."

Der Novize griff ungeduldig durch den Ärmel seines Geisterfreundes hindurch.

"Moment mal - die Anderen? Meinst du die Ninja?"

"Ja, die Ninja und meine Klassenkameraden."

"Ist Sensei Yin auch dort?", fragte Skylor.

Der blonde Junge schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie hat gesagt, sie kommt später wieder her. Sie ist gegangen, als Lloyd hier auftauchte. Vorher ist sie mit mir Achterbahn gefahren, und Kettenkarussell, und in der Geisterbahn hat sie die falschen Geister gruseliger gemacht! Sie ist voll cool!"

"Los, Skylor, gehen wir zu den Anderen", sagte Cole. "Vielleicht taucht Sensei Yin dann ja auch auf."

Doch vorerst sah es nicht danach aus. Die Ninja begrüßten die Neuankömmlinge erfreut, erzählten aufgeregt von ihren Erlebnissen und zeigten die mitgebrachten Gegenstände. Dann fuhr Cole mit Max und ein paar Jungen aus dessen Klasse Achterbahn, wobei der Geist sich zum Vergnügen der Kinder unsichtbar machte, um anschließend an einer anderen Stelle des Wagens wieder aufzutauchen.

Auf die Achterbahn folgten das Riesenrad, das Kettenkarussell, die Geisterbahn, sowie einige Buden mit Geschicklichkeitsspielen wie Ballwerfen oder 'Spritz-den-Geist-nass'. Die übrigen Ninja beteiligten sich ebenfalls begeistert an den Zerstreuungen. Schließlich wurde Cole aber doch ein wenig nervös, als er nach der Sonne sah und erschrocken feststellte, dass sie schon im Südwesten stand. Es war bereits später Nachmittag!

"Wo bloß Sensei Yin bleibt?", fragte er in die Runde, als die Ninja sich gerade auf einer Bank vor dem Teehaus einen erfrischenden Eistee gönnten, während Max mit seinen Freunden zwischen ein paar Felsen in der Nähe Verstecken spielte.

"Ich dachte schon, du würdest gar nicht mehr rufen!", erscholl da die polternde Donnerstimme des Geistersensei.

Im nächsten Augenblick materialisierte die Generalin sich vor den Augen der erstaunten Ninja. Sie hob die rechte Hand und schnipste mit den Fingern. Sofort begann sich alles um die Gruppe junger Leute zu drehen. Max stieß einen Schrei aus und flitzte so schnell er konnte zu Cole. Es war, als befänden die Ninja und der Novize sich im Auge eines Tornados oder eines gewaltigen Spinjitzu-Wirbels - nur dass sie selbst stillstanden.

Als der mächtige Strudel schließlich vorbei war, stellten die Ninja und Max überrascht fest, dass sie sich wieder auf der Kreisfläche befanden - jeder an seinem alten Platz. Vom Megamonster-Vergnügungspark fehlte jede Spur. Auch Max' Klassenkameraden waren verschwunden. Sensei Yin schwebte über dem weißen Kreuz in der Mitte des Kreises und blickte ernst in die Runde.

"Habt ihr die geforderten Gegenstände gebracht, ihr Ninja, auf dass der Zauber vollzogen werden kann?"

Ein siebenstimmiges 'Ja!' war die Antwort.

"Meister des Blitzes, hast du das Kästchen von dem hochgelegenen Ort geholt?"

"Äh, ja, gewissermaßen", stammelte Jay und errötete leicht. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Coles Hilfe erwähnen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Auf einen Wink Sensei Yins hin trat er in die Mitte des Kreises und überreichte ihr die kleine Holzkiste.

"Meister der Energie, hast du die goldene Saftblume aus dem Labyrinth des Südostens gebracht?"

"Hier ist sie", rief Lloyd, ein wenig blass um die Nase, und brachte sie in die Mitte.

"Meister des Eises, hast du aus dem Süden ein Stück Pergament beschafft?"

"Nun ...", der Nindroid zögerte. "Genau genommen habe ich diese Aufgabe nicht allein bewerkstelligt, sondern dabei PIXALs Hilfe in Anspruch genommen. Ebenso die von Jay. Alleine hätte ich versagt."

"Mensch, Frosti!", presste der blaue Ninja zwischen den Zähnen hervor und schlug sich gegen die Stirn. "Musst du das an die große Glocke hängen?!"

Sensei Yin hob die Augenbrauen, sagte aber nichts, als sie das Pergament entgegennahm.

"Meisterin des Wassers, hast du den Schlüssel aus dem Südwesten geholt?"

Nya trat vor und zog den kleinen goldenen Schlüssel aus ihrem Gi. Sie öffnete den Mund, besann sich aber anders und überreichte den Gegenstand schweigend.

"Meister des Feuers, hast du ein Schwert aus dem Westen gebracht, bei dessen Herstellung du selbst mitgewirkt hast?"

"Sicher doch", antwortete Kai und schritt selbstbewusst nach vorn.

"Meisterin der Absorption, hast du eine Vogelfeder aus dem Nordwesten beschafft?"

Skylor trat vor und gab ihren Gegenstand ab.

"Meister der Erde, hast du im Norden einen Mörser aus der Tiefe zutage gefördert?"

"Sozusagen", murmelte Cole, als er vortrat. Ihm wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Würde Sensei Yin es gelten lassen, obwohl niemand seine Aufgabe allein gemeistert hatte? Aber andererseits hatte Skylor Recht damit, dass die Aufgaben so angelegt gewesen waren, dass jeder ohne Hilfe gescheitert wäre.

"Alle Gegenstände, die für den Zauber nötig sind, liegen bereit. Doch was hat es mit der Aussage des weißen Shinobi auf sich? Warum und inwiefern hat der Meister des Blitzes ihm geholfen?"

"Um in den Besitz eines Stücks Pergament zu gelangen, musste ich ein lustiges Gedicht erfinden, das die Bewohnerinnen eines Nonnenklosters zum Lachen brächte. Nachdem ich an dieser Aufgabe gescheitert war, erschien Jay und diktierte mir ein Gedicht, das den gewünschten Erfolg hatte. Streng genommen hat _er_ sich das Pergament verdient."

Sensei Yin blickte den blauen Ninja ernst an und fragte: "Stimmt das?"

Jay wurde ganz ungemütlich unter diesem Blick. "Ja - nein! Also eigentlich ... na ja, irgendwie schon, aber ... oh Mann, wenn das so ist, dann hat das Kästchen aber streng genommen Cole geholt ..."

Er hielt erschrocken inne und schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund. Zu dumm, jetzt hatte er sich verplappert!

"Meister der Erde, wie verhält es sich damit?"

"Nun ja, also ..." Cole warf Jay einen schuldbewussten Blick zu, bevor er fortfuhr: "Jay hing neben dem Kästchen in einem gigantischen Spinnennetz fest und wurde von einer unglaublich großen Riesenspinne attackiert. Da musste ich ihm doch helfen! Ich habe ihn mit meiner Sense aus dem Netz geschnitten, und wo ich schon mal dabei war, habe ich das Kästchen auch gleich losgemacht. Ich habe mir wirklich nichts Böses dabei gedacht, Ehrenwort!"

Nya schlug bei der Erwähnung der Riesenspinne entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund und blickte bestürzt zu Jay hinüber.

"Hat noch jemand seine Aufgabe nicht allein gemeistert?", fragte Sensei Yin streng in die Runde.

Die Ninja blickten sich gegenseitig an, dann gab schließlich einer nach dem Anderen zu, auf welche Weise ihm Hilfe zuteil geworden war.

"Das war's dann wohl", sagte Cole schließlich niedergeschlagen nach Beendigung der Geständnisrunde. "Jetzt werde ich für immer ein Geist bleiben müssen, weil wir alle bei unseren Aufgaben versagt haben."

Zur Überraschung aller Anwesenden fing Sensei Yin plötzlich an, amüsiert zu kichern. Schließlich brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus, was ungefähr so klang, als ob ein Elefant mit aller Kraft in eine blecherne Gießkanne trompetete.

Die Ninja wechselten erstaunte bis verärgerte Blicke miteinander und Zane stellte zu seiner größten Verblüffung in Übereinstimmung mit PIXAL fest, dass das dröhnende Lachen des Geistersensei offenbar schadenfroh war!

'Allerdings erscheint es mir in dieser Situation nicht angebracht', bemerkte er still gegenüber PIXAL, 'denn der Schaden, den Cole gerade erleidet, ist alles Andere als geringfügig.'

Der Erdninja begann angesichts ihres Verhaltens ernsthaft daran zu zweifeln, dass Sensei Yin es gut mit ihm meinte. Er spürte heftigen Zorn in sich aufsteigen und wollte gerade zu einer Rede ansetzen, als die Generalin ihr Gelächter mit einem plötzlichen Räuspern beendete und ihrerseits zu sprechen begann: "Ihr müsst schon entschuldigen, aber dieses Missverständnis ist einfach zu köstlich!"

"Missverständnis?!", riefen die Ninja ungläubig aus.

"Gewiss doch", bestätigte Sensei Yin. "Jeder von euch hat den geforderten Gegenstand hier abgeliefert, nicht wahr?"

"Aber Ihr sagtet doch 'jeder Ninja wird _einen_ Gegenstand besorgen'", warf Zane ein.

"Und genau das habt ihr schließlich getan. So, wie ihr es geschildert habt, war auch der genaue Wortlaut meines Auftrages jedesmal erfüllt. Der Meister des Feuers hat bei der Herstellung des Schwertes auf nicht unbeträchtliche Weise mitgewirkt, der Meister der Erde hat den Mörser eigenhändig aus der Tiefe zutage gefördert und so fort."

"Aber keiner von uns hätte seine Aufgabe ohne Hilfe bewältigen können!", warf Cole ein.

"Nein. Doch warum glaubt ihr, dass dies vonnöten war?"

"In der alten Schriftrolle heißt es 'versagt auch nur einer, wirst ewig Geist du sein'", zitierte Zane. "Nun, ich habe bei meinem Gedicht versagt."

"Das ist ja gerade das Missverständnis!", rief Sensei Yin aus. "Das Versagen bezog sich nicht auf irgendwelche Aufgaben, sondern auf die vorherigen Zeilen des Gedichts: 'Liest die sieben rechten Worte aus diesem Buch ein siebenjähriges Kind, im Herzen so rein, und sieben Ninja stehen füreinander ein.' Nun, ihr habt vorbildlich füreinander eingestanden! Cole hat den blauen Shinobi vor der Riesenspinne gerettet."

"Das war doch selbstverständlich!", rief der Meister der Erde. "Für mich mit meinen Geistereigenschaften war das nicht weiter schwierig. Und auch wenn Jay eine Nervensäge ist ...", er warf seinem Bruder, der ein empörtes 'Hey!' hervorstieß, einen vielsagenden Blick zu, "... konnte ich ihn ja schlecht als Spinnenleckerli enden lassen."

"Der Meister des Blitzes half dem weißen Shinobi ohne zu zögern mit einem lustigen Gedicht aus."

"Na ja, also ...", stammelte Jay. "Äh, also eigentlich ..." Er holte tief Luft und sprudelte hervor: "Das war doch eine Selbstverständlichkeit."

Rasch senkte er den Kopf und hoffte, dass niemand sein schlechtes Gewissen bemerken würde. Ihm entging, dass Max ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte.

Sensei Yin fuhr fort: "Der Meister des Eises hat die hellblaue Kunoichi vor den schädlichen Auswirkungen der für sie giftigen Dämpfe bewahrt."

"Das war nur logisch", bemerkte der Nindroid.

"Die Meisterin des Wassers half dem roten Shinobi, die Maschinerie in Gang zu setzen, mit dem das Schwert geschmiedet wurde."

"Ehrensache", murmelte Nya.

"Der Meister des Feuers setzte die ihm eigene Überzeugungskraft ein, um den grünen Shinobi davon abzuhalten, auf die Worte eines Trugbildes hereinzufallen."

"He, was hätte ich denn sonst tun sollen? Ich muss doch auf meinen kleinen Bruder aufpassen!", lachte Kai.

"Der Meister der Energie verhalf der Bernstein-Kunoichi zu einer Vogelfeder, indem er sie eine für ihr weiteres Leben nützliche Kunst lehrte. So konnte sie ihren Gegenstand schließlich eigenhändig holen."

"Aber die Sache hätte ein böses Ende genommen, wenn Lloyd mich nicht mit seinem Drachen aufgefangen hätte", warf Skylor ein.

"Ein weiteres Beispiel dafür, wie gut ihr füreinander einsteht. Die Meisterin der Absorption schließlich hat den schwarzen Shinobi in die Lage versetzt, den Mörser eigenhändig aus der Tiefe zu ziehen."

Sensei Yin machte eine Pause und blickte anerkennend in die Runde, bevor sie fortfuhr: "Jeder von euch hat einem Kameraden in Not geholfen und seinerseits Hilfe erfahren. Merkt euch: Seid nicht zu stolz, Hilfe anzunehmen, wenn ihr in Not seid. Denn was einem von euch schier unmöglich ist, erledigt ein Anderer womöglich im Handumdrehen. Niemand kann alles, aber jeder kann irgendetwas besonders gut."

"Dann waren die Aufgaben also tatsächlich absichtlich so angelegt, dass wir uns gegenseitig helfen?", fragte Nya.

"Ja, genau!", schaltete sich nun auch Kai ein. "Zuerst hat jeder gedacht, seine Aufgabe sei leicht - ich zum Beispiel bin gut im Schmieden -" Er sah nicht, wie seine Schwester bei diesen Worten die Augen verdrehte. "- aber dann wurden uns Steine in den Weg gelegt, so dass die Aufgaben unlösbar erschienen."

"Und dann kam immer 'rein zufällig' jemand vorbei, der helfen konnte!", fuhr Skylor fort. "Sensei Wu sagte gestern Abend ja auch: 'Helft einander, und ihr werdet Erfolg haben.'"

"Jetzt verstehe ich erst voll und ganz, was der Sensei uns bei der Lagebesprechung sagte: 'Was einfach scheint, erweist sich als schwierig, und was ihr für schwierig haltet, erweist sich als einfach'", stellte Zane fest. "Wir hielten unsere Aufgaben zunächst für sehr einfach. Dann stellten sich unvorhergesehene Schwierigkeiten ein, die wir jedoch mit Hilfe eines Teamkameraden leicht überwinden konnten."

"Das ist ja meistens so, dass wir die Worte des Sensei zunächst nicht verstehen oder anders auffassen und sich ihre wahre Bedeutung uns erst im Nachhinein erschließt", ließ sich Cole vernehmen.

"Es ist wohl bei Sensei grundsätzlich so üblich, keine eindeutigen Anweisungen zu geben, sondern in Rätseln zu sprechen", sagte Skylor. "Ich dachte Ihr, Sensei Yin, wolltet unseren Einfallsreichtum oder unsere Ausdauer testen, doch es war unsere Hilfsbereitschaft, die auf dem Prüfstand stand."

"Eure Bereitschaft zu helfen und - mehr noch - sich helfen zu lassen habe ich geprüft. Es gibt durchaus Situationen, die man alleine nicht meistern kann, sondern in denen man auf die Hilfe von Anderen angewiesen ist. Das bedeutet natürlich nicht, dass ihr euch gänzlich auf die faule Haut legen und alle Arbeit Anderen überlassen sollt! Aber da habe ich bei euch keine Bedenken. Bevor ihr Hilfe annahmt, hat jeder von euch auf alle nur erdenkliche Weise versucht, seine Aufgabe selbst zu erfüllen. Dabei habt ihr Mut, Geschicklichkeit, Denkvermögen, Einfallsreichtum und Ausdauer bewiesen. Ihr handeltet ganz getreu dem Motto: Ein Ninja gibt niemals auf! Selbst vor gefährlicher, zermürbender, langwieriger und anstrengender Arbeit seid ihr nicht zurückgescheut. Ihr wart zum Äußersten entschlossen für die Erlösung eures Freundes und Bruders. Damit ist auch diese Bedingung des Gedichtes erfüllt."

Cole spürte bei diesen Worten unbändige Erleichterung und Freude in sich aufsteigen. Sie hatten also doch nicht versagt! Die Möglichkeit, wieder ein richtiger Mensch zu werden, war zum Greifen nahe! Er konnte vor Aufregung kaum still stehen bei dem Gedanken, endlich am Ziel seiner Wünsche angelangt zu sein.

* * *

 **A/N: "Spritz-den-Geist-nass" ist der Nachfolger von "Whack-a-Snake", welches wiederum eine ninjagische Version von "Whack-a-Mole" ist. Bei diesem Jahrmarktspiel muss man mit einem Hammer auf Maulwürfe schlagen, die nach dem Zufallsprinzip aus Löchern auftauchen. Da in Ninjago die Serpentinen lange Zeit als "böse" verteufelt waren, ist es nur nachvollziehbar, dass man im Megamonster-Vergnügungspark statt auf Maulwürfe auf Schlangen einschlug. Da sich nach den Ereignissen von "Rebooted" (** _ **Ninjago - Ein Neustart**_ **) das Verhältnis zwischen Serpentinen und Menschen nachhaltig verbessert hat, nahm ich an, dass "Whack-a-Snake" nicht länger politisch korrekt wäre und darum durch ein anderes Spiel ersetzt werden müsste. Spätestens nach "Possession" (** _ **Ninjago - Morro**_ **) waren Geister das neue "Feindbild", und von daher war es nur plausibel anzunehmen, dass man im Megamonster-Vergnügungspark nun mit Wasserpistolen auf Geisterattrappen schoss, die aus Löchern schwebten. "Hands of Time" (** _ **Die Meister der Zeit**_ **) zeigte jedoch, dass "Whack-a-Snake" wie zuvor im Megamonster-Vergnügungspark angeboten wurde. Vielleicht hat man es ja wieder hervorgeholt, als die Vermillion anfingen, ihr Unwesen zu treiben. ;-)**


	44. Magie bei Sonnenuntergang

**A/N: Durchsage an alle Leser in Europa und Asien: Am Freitag, dem 27. Juli 2018, zwischen 21:30 Uhr und 23:13 Uhr MESZ, gibt es einen sogenannten "Blutmond" - eine Mondfinsternis, bei der der Mond blutrot erscheint. Außerdem ist der Mars sehr hell, da er sich derzeit in großer Erdnähe befindet. Ein interessanter Abend für Astronomie-Interessierte. :-)**

 **Zoodirektor: Danke für das Review. Stimmt schon, ein paar Sachen werden mehrfach gesagt. Aber im realen Leben kommt das ja auch vor - um nicht zu sagen, es ist sogar die Regel. ;-)**

* * *

Sensei Yin machte sich nun an den von den Ninja gebrachten Gegenständen zu schaffen. "So werde ich nun den Zauber vorbereiten, auf dass das Kind Max noch vor Sonnenuntergang die Zauberformel lesen kann."

Neugierig traten die Ninja und Max näher an den Geistersensei heran und betrachteten interessiert sein Tun. Zunächst nahm Sensei Yin die Saftblume und warf sie in die goldene Schale des Mörsers. Dann nahm sie den Stößel und zerstampfte die goldene Kapsel mit einem wohlgezielten Schlag. Lloyd konnte sich einen leisen Aufschrei nicht verkneifen. Die kostbare, seltene Blume, für die er so viel Kummer und Aufregung auf sich genommen hatte - nur, um jetzt mitansehen zu müssen, wie sie in einem Mörser zerstoßen wurde!

Die Kapsel hatte einen lieblich duftenden, bernsteinfarbenen Saft enthalten, der sich nun in der Mörserschale mit den faserigen Pflanzenteilen zu einer zähflüssigen Soße verband. Schließlich stellte Sensei Yin den Mörser beiseite und nahm sich das Pergament und das Schwert vor. Mit wenigen geschickten Streichen schnitt sie sieben kurze, schmale Streifen vom Pergament ab, die sie behutsam auf den Steinboden vor sich legte.

'Was denn, sie brauchte das Schwert nur, um Papierschnipsel zu machen?', dachte Kai voller Empörung bei sich. 'Und dafür der ganze Zirkus mit dem Roboter!'

Dann ergriff die Generalin mit der linken Hand die Vogelfeder, tauchte sie in die goldene Flüssigkeit im Mörser und malte voller Sorgfalt auf jeden Streifen Pergament ein Kanji.

"Hey, das sind ja unsere Zeichen!", rief Jay verblüfft aus, als er die Schriftzeichen entzifferte.

"In der Tat", bestätigte Sensei Yin und händigte jedem der sieben Ninja den entsprechenden Pergamentstreifen aus, nachdem die Tinte getrocknet war. Sodann nahm sie das Kästchen und zeigte auf die Goldbeschläge an den Seiten. Die Ninja erkannten, dass es sich quasi um Schienen handelte, in die die Streifen mit den Kanji geschoben werden konnten.

Der Geistersensei wies einem jeden von ihnen seinen Platz zu: Cole auf der Oberseite, Zane auf der Unterseite, Kai auf der linken Seitenfläche, Jay auf der rechten, Skylor auf der Rückseite und Nya und Lloyd auf der Vorderseite links beziehungsweise rechts vom Schloss. Kaum befand sich der letzte Streifen an Ort und Stelle, da leuchtete das Schloss golden auf und gab ein Schlüsselloch frei, in das Sensei Yin nun den kleinen Schlüssel mit dem auffällig breiten Bart steckte. Nachdem sie ihn herumgedreht hatte, sprang der Deckel des Kästchens mit einem leisen Quietschen auf und gab den Blick auf seinen Inhalt frei.

"Eine Schriftrolle!", rief Kai aus.

"Es handelt sich um das Buch, aus dem das Kind Max die Zauberworte vorlesen soll."

"Waas?", machte Lloyd seiner Verwunderung lauthals Luft. "Dafür das ganze Theater! Wenn wir das eher gewusst hätten! Ich habe doch die Schriftrolle aus der Domu-Bibliothek bei mir! Aus der könnte Max doch auch vorlesen."

Doch Sensei Yin schüttelte den Kopf: "Das würde nichts nützen. Deine Schriftrolle ist nur eine Abschrift ohne Zauberkraft. Der Spruch wäre wirkungslos."

Cole stieß einen Entsetzensschrei aus.

"Außerdem", fuhr Sensei Yin mit einem etwas hinterhältigen Grinsen fort, "musstet ihr doch irgendwie beweisen, dass ihr füreinander einsteht und würdige Ninja seid. Deswegen musstet ihr die Gegenstände holen."

Mit feierlicher Miene griff sie nun die Schriftrolle aus dem Kästchen und hieß Cole, sich genau auf das weiße Kreuz zu stellen. Die Anderen platzierten sich ehrfurchtsvoll um ihren Geisterbruder herum. Die Sonne stand nun schon tief im Westen und machte alle Schatten lang.

"Nun, Cole, Meister der Erde, schwarzer Shinobi - bist du bereit?"

Cole nickte nur stumm. Die bedeutsame Stimmung verschlug ihm die Sprache.

Mit würdevoller Ruhe entrollte der Geistersensei die Zauberschriftrolle und hielt sie Max vor die Nase.

"Kind Max aus Ninjago City, lies nun die magischen Worte hier."

Damit deutete sie mit dem Finger auf eine bestimmte Stelle im Text.

Max holte tief Luft, überflog die entsprechende Zeile mit den Augen und las schließlich laut und vernehmlich und ohne zu stocken: " **Tempora mutantur et nos mutamur in illis.** "

Nachdem das letzte Wort des Zauberspruchs verklungen war, herrschte Stille. Die Ninja hielten gebannt den Atem an und blickten auf Cole, der unbeweglich und mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem weißen Kreuz stand. Max nestelte nervös an der Schriftrolle herum. Warum passierte denn nichts? Hatte er beim Lesen Fehler gemacht?

Cole spürte indessen, wie ihn ein angenehmes Gefühl von Festigkeit durchströmte. Es begann in seinen Fußsohlen und stieg hinauf bis zu seinem schwarzen Haarschopf. Als nichts weiter geschah, öffnete der Erdninja vorsichtig die Augen und schaute sich um. Er war umringt von seinen Freunden, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen. Zögernd blickte er an seinem Körper herab - und erschrak! Er war noch immer durchsichtig und von einer grünen Aura umgeben!

Voller Entsetzen hob er einen Arm und ließ ihn auf Jay, der ihm am nächsten stand, niedersausen. Widerstandslos fuhr der Arm durch den blauen Ninja hindurch, als wäre er eine holografische Projektion. Aber dennoch fühlte es sich für Cole anders an als in den vergangenen Monaten, wenn er durch jemanden hindurchgegriffen hatte.

"He, warum schlägst du mich?", empörte sich der Meister des Blitzes.

"Warum bin ich noch immer durchlässig?", rief Cole bestürzt aus und blickte zu Sensei Yin empor, die über den Köpfen der Ninja vor ihm schwebte. "Hat Max beim Lesen versagt?"

"Nein. Das Kind Max aus Ninjago City hat im Gegenteil sehr gut gelesen. Der Zauber ist vollendet, doch seine Wirkung setzt erst ein, wenn die Sonne vollständig hinter dem Horizont versunken ist."

Bei diesen Worten wurde Cole von grenzenloser Erleichterung erfasst und er stieß einen Freudenschrei aus, in den bald alle Anderen miteinstimmten. Schließlich wandte Cole sich nach Westen, um nach dem Sonnenstand zu sehen. Der glutrote Feuerball berührte eben mit der Unterseite den Horizont.

"Ein paar Minuten bleiben mir also noch, um mich von meinen Geisterfähigkeiten zu verabschieden", bemerkte der schwarze Ninja.

"Was das betrifft", ergriff Sensei Yin nun wieder das Wort, "so darf das Kind Max zur Belohnung für seine herausragende Leseleistung eine Geistereigenschaft bestimmen, die du behalten darfst - für immer."

"Ehrlich?" Cole verschlug es vor Freude fast die Sprache.

Die Anderen begannen aufgeregt zu tuscheln und verstummten erst, als der Geistersensei sich dem jungen Novizen zuwandte: "Nun, Kind Max? Welche Eigenschaft wählst du?"

Max überlegte kurz. Dann fiel ihm ein, was Cole am Vortag beim Mittagessen ganz leise vor sich hin gemurmelt hatte. Er holte tief Luft, sah Sensei Yin fest in die Augen und sagte: "Ich wähle Unsichtbarkeit."

Cole brach in laute Jubelrufe aus und drückte Max voller Dankbarkeit fest an sich. Doch da er aufgeregt war und der Zauber noch nicht wirkte, war sein Körper durchlässig und umhüllte den Jungen. Es sah fast so aus, als stecke Max in einem riesigen Wackelpudding mit Waldmeistergeschmack.

"Ups!", machte Cole und trat einen Schritt zurück. Wieder ganz fest geworden hob er Max empor, warf ihn freudestrahlend mehrmals in die Luft und fing ihn wieder auf. Schließlich nahm er ihn auf den Arm und schwebte mit ihm jauchzend über den ganzen Platz.

"Pass auf, Cole!", rief Kai ihm warnend zu. "Die Sonne ist gleich weg!"

Sofort schwebte der schwarze Ninja mit Max auf die Erde zurück und blickte nach Westen. In der Tat, gerade versank der oberste Rand der Sonnenscheibe hinter dem Horizont.

Als wirklich kein Fitzelchen mehr von ihr zu sehen war, spürte Cole, wie das angenehme Gefühl von Festigkeit in ihm stärker wurde. Wieder begann es in seinen Füßen und arbeitete sich nach oben. Der Meister der Erde senkte den Blick und stieß einen kleinen Freudenschrei aus! Seine Füße waren nicht mehr von der Geisteraura umhüllt, und während er zusah, wich der grüne Schimmer auch von seinen Beinen und schließlich von seinem Oberkörper und den Armen zurück. Er hielt eine Hand vors Gesicht - völlig undurchsichtig! Cole konnte seine Freude kaum fassen. Überglücklich blickte er auf und sah in die freudestrahlenden Gesichter seiner Kameraden.

"Mensch Cole, altes Haus!", rief Jay übermütig und schlug dem Erdninja begeistert so fest er nur konnte auf die Schulter. "Endlich kann ich das hier machen, ohne dass meine Hand durch dich hindurchgleitet und gegen irgendeinen harten oder spitzen Gegenstand dahinter stößt!"

Das war der Auftakt zu einer allgemeinen Umarmungsrunde. Alle wollten sich persönlich davon überzeugen, dass ihr Freund und Bruder tatsächlich kein Geist mehr war.

Nachdem der erste Jubel abgeebbt war, wandte Cole sich wieder Sensei Yin zu, die ruhig über der Kreisfläche schwebte und lächelnd auf die Ninja und Max herabblickte.

"Ich danke Euch von ganzem Herzen, Sensei Yin", sagte der Erdninja mit einem ehrfürchtigen Rei.

"Nicht mir schuldest du Dank, schwarzer Shinobi, sondern deinen Kameraden und dem Kind Max hier. Sie alle haben sich selbstlos für dich eingesetzt."

Cole drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um und verneigte sich auch vor ihnen tief. "Danke, dass ihr heute so viel für mich getan habt."

"War doch selbstverständlich!", rief Kai.

"Hey, Erdklumpen, deine Stimme klingt ja wieder normal! Das geisterhafte Echo ist weg!", stellte Jay verblüfft fest.

"Stimmt!", fiel nun auch Max ein. "Du klingst jetzt ein bisschen anders als vorher."

"Lass mal sehen, ob du echt noch unsichtbar werden kannst!", forderte der blaue Ninja seinen besten Freund auf.

Cole schien einen Moment nicht zu wissen, wie er es anstellen sollte, doch dann grinste er plötzlich von einem Ohr zum anderen und verschwand von der Bildfläche. Einige Augenblicke später beobachteten die Ninja und Max amüsiert, wie Jay plötzlich nach oben schwebte und schließlich über ihren Köpfen in der Horizontalen zum Stehen kam.

"He, was soll das?! Wirst du mich wohl loslassen! Na warte, ich verpasse dir gleich einen Blitz!", rief der blaue Ninja und strampelte verzweifelt mit Armen und Beinen.

Da wurde Cole schließlich wieder sichtbar und blickte - noch immer grinsend - nach oben in Jays Gesicht.

"Das würde ich an deiner Stelle bleiben lassen, Blitzi. Wenn ich mich erschrecke, lasse ich dich vielleicht fallen."

Während der Erdninja seinen Freund wieder auf die Füße stellte, lachten Max und die anderen Ninja schallend - bis auf Zane, der sich im Hintergrund hielt und den Kopf zur Seite drehte. Er unterhielt sich offenbar angeregt mit PIXAL. Auch Lloyd war ein bisschen weniger fröhlich und ausgelassen als seine Teamkameraden.

* * *

 **A/N: Die Kanji der Ninja sind natürlich die alten, die in Staffel 1 - 7 verwendet wurden (bevor der Film der Serie seine neuen Designs aufgedrückt hat).**

 **Die sieben Zauberworte sind, wie unschwer zu erkennen ist, ein lateinisches Zitat. Ich persönlich kenne es aus Asterix. ;-) Da Latein quasi die Ursprache vieler moderner europäischer Sprachen (u.a. des Englischen) ist, eignet es sich gut, um die alte Sprache Ninjagos darzustellen - so wie Englisch in der Originalserie das moderne Ninjagisch repräsentiert. Übersetzt bedeutet der "Zauberspruch"** _ **die Zeiten ändern sich und wir ändern uns mit ihnen**_ **, was für einen Verwandlungszauber ziemlich gut passt. Das Thema des steten Wandels zieht sich ja durch die gesamte Serie.**

 **Ich möchte mich nochmals bei ShinyShiny9 für all die Vorschläge und Infos zu den Stärken und Schwächen der einzelnen Ninja bedanken. Ohne Shinys Hilfe hätte ich diese Geschichte nicht zu Ende schreiben können.**


	45. Die Macht der Illusion

**A/N: Die Mondfinsternis war spitze, auch wenn der Mond eher dunkel grau-rot als blutrot war. Dafür hat man den Schützen sehr schön sehen können (soweit er in unseren Breiten eben über dem Horizont steht), der sonst vom hellen Mondlicht überstrahlt worden wäre. Jupiter, Saturn und Mars waren auch zu sehen, und der rote Planet konnte es an Helligkeit mit Jupiter aufnehmen.**

* * *

"Die Sonne ist untergegangen und mit dem scheidenden Tageslicht schwindet auch meine Macht", ließ Sensei Yin ihre Donnerstimme erneut ertönen. "Wenn ihr noch irgendwelche Fragen an mich habt, so stellt sie bald."

Die Ninja hielten inne und überlegten. Während der Mission hatten sie Dutzende von Fragen an den Geistersensei gehabt, doch jetzt so auf Kommando wollte ihnen keine mehr davon einfallen.

Schließlich aber fing Lloyd zu sprechen an: "Sensei Yin ... das ... das Trugbild meines Vaters ... ich ... ich ..." Er brach ab und sah den Geist hilfesuchend an.

"Du wünschtest, es hätte die Wahrheit gesagt, richtig?"

Der grüne Ninja nickte nur stumm. Sensei Yin blickte Lloyd eine Weile versonnen an, bevor sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen antwortete: "Nicht alles, was das Bild sprach, war falsch."

"Dann ... dann besteht tatsächlich Hoffnung für meinen Vater, zu uns zurückzukehren?", fragte Lloyd von neuem Mut beseelt.

"In der Tat. Als du derart verstört im Vergnügungspark auftauchtest, zog ich mich zur Meditation zurück, um mit Hilfe des sehenden Rauches herauszufinden, was deine Seele quälte und mehr noch, wie ich dir helfen könnte. Die Vision, die der Rauch mir enthüllte, lässt keinen Zweifel daran, dass Garmadon zusammen mit Klaus fliehen konnte, bevor die Verfluchte Welt zerstört wurde, und dass er unter einem Bann steht, der ihn daran hindert, vollends nach Ninjago zurückzukehren. Doch ob und wie genau dieser Bann zu brechen ist, entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis. Die goldene Saftblume hat aber keinesfalls etwas damit zu tun und auch die Frist bis Neumond war eine Erfindung des Trugbildes."

"Mein Vater ... lebt?!", rief Lloyd aus und machte einen Luftsprung. "Es besteht die Aussicht, ihn wiederzusehen?! Oh, das ist eine wundervolle Nachricht!"

"Freu dich aber nicht zu früh, grüner Shinobi. Wie ich Klaus und seine schwarze Magie kenne, wird der Bann nur äußerst schwer zu brechen sein. Und wahrscheinlich benötigt ihr auch wieder die Hilfe eines Kindes."

Bei diesen Worten trat Max hervor und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht: "Ich helfe den Ninja gerne noch mal."

Doch Sensei Yin schüttelte den Kopf und sprach: "Für die dunkle Magie, die Klaus verwendet, bist du noch nicht stark genug. Das Kind müsste mindestens neun volle Sonnenläufe erlebt haben, höchstens jedoch dreizehn."

"Das Kind müsste also zwischen neun und dreizehn sein?", fragte Lloyd.

"Mein Bruder wird in ein paar Tagen neun!", fiel Max aufgeregt ein. "Er wird euch sicher gerne helfen!"

Die Ninja wechselten einige Blicke untereinander und nickten Max anerkennend zu. Schließlich ergriff Cole das Wort: "Aber bevor wir ihn in ein gefährliches Abenteuer hineinziehen, müssten wir genau Bescheid wissen über das, was ihn erwartet."

"Wie gesagt kann ich keine näheren Angaben zu dem Bann machen. Ich vermute auch nur, dass Klaus einen jener dunklen Sprüche verwendet hat, für deren Aufhebung ein Kind im besagten Alter vonnöten ist. Studiert die alten Schriftrollen in der Domu-Bibliothek, um mehr zu erfahren", sagte Sensei Yin.

"Meine Mutter wird uns dabei sicher weiterhelfen können", schlug Lloyd vor.

"Und Sensei Wu!", ergänzte Nya.

"Pah, warum in verstaubten Schriftrollen schmökern? Wir knöpfen uns einfach diesen Klaus vor und zwingen ihn, den Bann aufzuheben!", rief Kai ungeduldig aus.

"Wir haben ihn ja bereits vor einigen Monaten gesucht", schaltete sich nun auch Zane ins Gespräch ein. "Aber seine Spur hat sich in Stiix verloren, wie ihr wisst. Seitdem haben wir nichts mehr von ihm gehört."

Jay und Nya wechselten einen bedeutungsvollen Blick miteinander.

"Mit Klaus habe ich auch noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen!", murmelte Skylor finster.

"Worauf warten wir dann noch?" Kai war mal wieder nicht zu bremsen.

"Halt, Hitzkopf!", gebot Cole ihm Einhalt. "Ein Abenteuer nach dem anderen. Erst müssen wir Max nach Hause bringen, und bevor es ganz dunkel wird, hätte ich noch ein paar Fragen an Sensei Yin."

"Ich auch!", rief Skylor. "Wenn Garmadon mit Klaus aus der Verfluchten Welt entkommen ist, ist es dann nicht auch möglich, dass ... dass mein Vater ebenfalls ..." Sie stockte und blickte verstört in die Runde.

"Sei unbesorgt, ehemalige Meisterin der Absorption. Meister Chen wurde von Klaus gewiss nicht befreit und seine Macht reichte nicht aus, um aus eigener Kraft zu entkommen. Dein Vater wird dich nie wieder behelligen."

Skylor atmete erleichtert auf und strahlte Kai an.

"Nun, Cole. Wie lauten deine Fragen an mich?", wandte Sensei Yin sich an den schwarzen Ninja.

"Warum habe ich jedesmal, wenn ich mit dem Erdreich in Berührung kam, so ein Gefühl von Zuversicht verspürt? Als ob eine gute Macht am Werke sei?"

Der Geist lächelte. "Nun, das ist schnell beantwortet. Auf meinem Feld ist in der Tat eine gute Macht am Werke. Die Macht von Ruhe und Frieden, die heilsam wirkt auf die Seele wie Balsam auf Wunden des Fleisches."

"Das Feld hat auf uns alle beruhigend gewirkt, zumindest als wir es gestern mit Misako zusammen untersuchten, aber nur ich konnte die gute Macht direkt spüren", berichtete Cole.

"Ich konnte sie so halbwegs erahnen", warf Lloyd ein.

"Das hängt mit der Erdkraft zusammen", erläuterte Sensei Yin. "Zu meinen Lebzeiten beherrschte ich dieses Element."

"Tatsächlich?", rief Cole überrascht aus. "Aber das bedeutet ja ... also, demnach wären wir ja verwandt! Zumindest um ein paar Ecken."

"Ganz recht, schwarzer Shinobi", nickte der schwebende Geist. "Wir sind vom gleichen Blute und vom gleichen Element. Darum konntest du meine Macht besonders gut wahrnehmen. Als ich in der Schlacht fiel und zum Geist wurde, beschloss ich, diesen Ort zu einer Stätte des Friedens und der Ruhe zu machen. Nachdem ich mein ganzes Leben lang Krieg führte und Wunden schlug, wollte ich in meinem Geisterdasein eine Heilerin sein und Frieden bringen. Darum opferte ich meine Elementarkraft auf dem Altar der Güte und erreichte dadurch, dass sich dieser Ort, der so viel Grauen und Leid gesehen hatte, unter dem heilsamen Einfluss der lichten Macht zu einem Schrein des Friedens wandelte. Alles, was an die Schrecken des Krieges erinnerte, verschwand für immer von hier."

"Darum also haben wir kein Metall gefunden!", rief Cole aus und schlug sich kurz an die Stirn. "Ich hab' mich nämlich schon gewundert, warum auf einem alten Schlachtfeld nicht ein Fitzelchen Metall im Boden steckt."

"Unsere Scans haben nur Gras und Erde angezeigt", meldete der Nindroid sich nun zu Wort. "Doch als wir unsere Aufgaben lösten, befanden sich hier Menschen sowie Gebäude aus Stein, Holz und Metall. Wie ist dies zu erklären?"

"Als Ausgleich für den Verlust meiner Erdkräfte, die ich aus freiem Willen opferte, erhielt ich als Geist die Fähigkeit zum Tornado der Schöpfung - allerdings nur in Form von Illusionen."

"Illusionen? Dann war nichts von all dem, was wir gesehen haben, real?", fragte Nya mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Das würde das plötzliche Auftauchen und Verschwinden der Schlosserei erklären."

"Also, dieser Riesenroboter fühlte sich jedenfalls _ziemlich_ echt an", wandte Kai ein und rieb sich den Fuß, mit dem er gegen das stahlharte Bein getreten hatte.

Sensei Yin schmunzelte: "Ich hatte mehrere Menschenalter lang Zeit, die Kunst der Illusion zu vervollkommnen. Außerdem wurden die Täuschungen aus euren Sehnsüchten, Ängsten und Unzulänglichkeiten gespeist. Darum wirkten sie so echt."

Die Ninja zogen die Stirn in Falten. Was sollte denn das nun wieder heißen?

"Meinen Scans zufolge war alles, was ich erlebte, _tatsächlich_ real!", warf Zane ein.

"So wie dem Träumer im Traum alles wirklich erscheint", entgegnete Sensei Yin und lächelte verschwörerisch.

"Soll das heißen, wir haben alles nur geträumt?", empörte sich Kai.

"Oh, ich weiß!", rief Jay freudestrahlend aus. "Das ist so wie damals im Digiversum, als wir den Overlord bekämpften. Da haben wir unser Bewusstsein doch in die Computerwelt einscannen lassen und virtuell haarsträubende Abenteuer erlebt, während unsere Körper die ganze Zeit unbeweglich auf Liegesesseln ruhten."

"Aber wenn das tatsächlich so ist", begann Lloyd zweifelnd, "habe ich dann so was wie eine Illusion in der Illusion erlebt? Ich meine, Kai konnte das Trugbild meines Vaters nicht sehen, wohl aber die Oase von Hiroshis Labyrinth."

"Was denn, dieser Urwald war Hiroshis Labyrinth? Oder vielmehr eine Illusion davon - in der Lloyd wiederum eine Illusion seines Vaters hatte, die ihm aber interessanterweise wahre Informationen gegeben hat?! Ach, da kommt man ja ganz durcheinander!" Kai griff sich mit beiden Händen an den Kopf und schüttelte ihn.

"Eure Erklärungen treffen im Wesentlichen zu", ergriff der Geistersensei wieder das Wort. "Doch ein Trugbild kann niemals wahre Botschaften vermitteln. Lloyd muss gespürt haben, dass sein Vater noch am Leben ist, und hat die richtigen Schlussfolgerungen gezogen."

"Oder aber", flüsterte Jay mit erschrockener Miene Nya ins Ohr, "er hat sich ganz arg _gewünscht_ , seinen Vater wiederzusehen, und Du-weißt-schon-wer hat ..."

Doch Nya schüttelte energisch den Kopf und legte ihm den Finger auf die Lippen, so dass er nicht weitersprach.

"Es könnte allerdings auch sein", fuhr Sensei Yin nachdenklich fort, "dass der echte Garmadon einen Weg in Lloyds Gedanken fand, die mittels meiner Illusionsgabe die Gestalt eines Trugbildes annahmen, welches tatsächlich eine wahre Botschaft übermittelte."

"Genug, genug! Mir platzt gleich der Schädel!", rief Kai gequält aus.

"Selbst meine kognitiven Schaltkreise sind überhitzt", gestand Zane. "Außerdem ist der Himmel bereits recht dunkel. Wer noch Fragen an Sensei Yin hat, sollte sie jetzt stellen."

"Wenn alles, was wir heute auf diesem Feld hier erlebten, eine Illusion war - war Max dann wohl gar nicht im Megamonster-Vergnügungspark?", wollte Cole wissen.

Sensei Yin lächelte: "Nein. Glaubst du, ich hätte ihn so viel Naschwerk essen lassen, wenn es keine Illusion gewesen wäre?"

"Was?!", rief Max entsetzt aus. "Die Zuckerwatte war nicht echt? Und die Schokobonbons auch nicht? Und dabei habe ich drei Stück für meinen Bruder aufgehoben! Und meine Klassenkameraden waren auch bloß eingebildet?!"

"Dann war der Kuchen auch nur eine Täuschung!", stellte Cole enttäuscht fest.

"Sei doch froh, dann bleibst du wenigstens schlank und kriegst keine Karies", tröstete ihn Skylor.

Doch Cole war bereits einen Gedanken weiter: "Wenn nichts hier echt war, dann ... dann waren auch die Gefahren nicht echt!"

"Heißt das, ich hätte gar keinen Parfümschock bekommen?", fragte Nya ungläubig.

"Und ich hätte mich nicht aufgelöst, wenn ich ins Wasser gegriffen hätte?" fuhr Cole noch viel ungläubiger fort. "Und Jays Riesenspinnengift war auch bloß eine Einbildung?! Mann, dann hätte ich es ja ohne Gewissensbisse auskippen können, um eine zweite Schöpfflasche zu bekommen - die ich allerdings gar nicht gebraucht hätte, weil ich ja einfach ins Wasser hätte greifen können!"

Coles Ausführungen wurden durch einen lauten Schrei des blauen Ninja unterbrochen: "Du wolltest ... du wolltest tatsächlich mein Tigerwitwengift wegschütten?! Und ich habe dir vertraut! So was nennt sich 'bester Freund' und betrügt einen hinter seinem Rücken! Ich dachte, _die_ Zeiten wären ein für alle Mal vorbei!"

Jays Tirade nahm ein jähes Ende, als Nya ihn unsanft in die Rippen boxte. Das fehlte noch, dass Jay wieder damit anfing, Cole ungerechtfertigte Vorwürfe zu machen!

"Beruhige dich, Blitzi. Ich habe es ja gar nicht weggekippt. Hier ist dein kostbares 'Heilmittel'." Er hielt Jay die Feldflasche vors Gesicht und schüttelte sie. "Aber wenn ich das hier richtig verstanden habe, dann ist es sowieso nicht echt und löst sich gleich in Wohlgefallen auf, wenn Sensei Yins Macht schwindet."

"Neeein!", schrie der Meister des Blitzes entsetzt auf und begann zu taumeln. Nya stützte ihn und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

"Jetzt mal ehrlich, Jay. Was hat es mit diesem Teufelszeug auf sich, dass du so daran hängst?", forschte Cole.

Doch der blaue Ninja befand sich in einem derart jämmerlichen Zustand, dass er nicht antworten konnte. Und das wollte etwas heißen! Nya strich ihrem zitternden Freund beruhigend mit der Hand über den Rücken und raunte ihm tröstende Worte zu.

"Was zum Falken soll das bloß?", fragte Cole erneut.

"Die Seele des blauen Shinobi ist so stark aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten, dass selbst meine Heilkunst sie nicht ins rechte Lot zu rücken vermag", antwortete Sensei Yin.

"Ach, und ein Schluck hochgiftiges Spinnengift macht ihn wohl wieder gesund oder was? Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn!"

"Nicht das Gift ist das Heilmittel, sondern die Worte, die der blaue Shinobi in seinem Herzen verschlossen hat. Erlaubt er erst dem Quell seines Geheimnisses zu sprudeln, wird der Schatten von seiner Seele gewaschen werden", erwiderte der Geistersensei rätselhafter denn je.

"Ich verstehe kein Wort!", schrie Cole verzweifelt. Ein Blick in die Runde der fragenden Gesichter ringsherum bestätigte ihm, dass er damit nicht alleine war.

Skylor murmelte: "Sagt' ich's doch: Sensei lieben es, in Rätseln zu sprechen."

"Ich habe noch eine Frage, Sensei Yin!", rief Nya laut, um die Aufmerksamkeit von Jays merkwürdigem Verhalten abzulenken. "Warum haben unsere Kommunikatoren nicht funktioniert?"

Der Geist der Generalin blickte sie unschlüssig an. Womöglich hatte sie die Frage nicht verstanden. Zur Erklärung hob Nya ihren rechten Arm empor und zeigte auf das Armband mit dem roten Stein.

"Nya an Zane. Nya an irgendjemanden - empfängt jemand mein Signal?"

Alle prüften ihrerseits ihre Kommunikatoren und schüttelten die Köpfe. Keines der Geräte gab auch nur den Hauch eines Lebenszeichens von sich.

"Das ist seltsam. Gestern funktionierten sie doch noch tadellos, auch auf diesem Feld. Oder ist das jetzt auch wieder bloß eine Illusion, dass sie kaputt sind? Doch warum?"

Nya mochte es nicht, wenn sie für ein Phänomen keine Erklärung fand.

"Die Sterne erstrahlen bereits hell am Himmel. Meine Zeit ist nun gekommen; meine Macht schwindet. Lebt wohl, ihr Ninja! Lebe wohl, Kind Max aus Ninjago City!"

"Lebt wohl, ehrwürdige Sensei Yin!", riefen die Ninja und Max im Chor und verneigten sich tief mit vor der Brust ineinandergeschobenen Händen.

Als sie sich wieder aufrichteten, war Sensei Yin verschwunden. Gleichzeitig leuchtete der weiße Strich um den Rand der Kreisfläche plötzlich hell auf, dann verschwand er, beginnend im Nordosten im Uhrzeigersinn, als ob ein unsichtbarer Radiergummi ihn auslöschte. Kaum war er vollkommen verschwunden, knackte es plötzlich in Nyas Kommunikator. Überrascht und erfreut zugleich drückte sie ein paar Knöpfe und sprach ins Mikrofon hinein. Zur grenzenlosen allgemeinen Verwunderung funktionierte nun jedes einzelne Gerät tadellos! Nya wischte sich erleichtert die Stirn. "Was bin ich froh, dass ich die Dinger nicht reparieren muss!"

Skylor hatte, noch während Nya sprach, das Kunai aus ihrem Beingurt gezogen, das bei dem Versuch, Griffe in die Gesteinssäule zu schlagen, beschädigt worden war. Voller Verwunderung stellte sie fest, dass es nun nicht mehr schartig war und auch keine abgebrochene Spitze mehr aufwies! Um eine mögliche Verwechslung auszuschließen, zückte sie nun auch die andere Klinge und hielt beide gleichzeitig dicht vor die Augen. Kein Zweifel. Irrtum ausgeschlossen. _Beide_ Kunai waren heil!

Zur gleichen Zeit zupfte Max Cole am Ärmel und sagte: "Weißt du, was schade ist? Dass ich die drei letzten Schokobonbons erst so spät in den Mund gesteckt habe. Sie haben sich aufgelöst, bevor ich sie schlucken konnte. Genau in dem Moment, als der weiße Strich verschwunden ist."

"Dann haben die Illusionen also nur so lange Bestand gehabt, wie der weiße Strich da war", schlussfolgerte Cole.

Jay, der diese Worte gehört hatte, tippte seinem besten Freund auf die Schulter. Er wirkte noch immer ein bisschen blass und wacklig auf den Beinen, und seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig, als er sagte: "Äh, Cole. Was ich da vorhin gesagt habe von wegen 'hinterrücks' und 'betrügen' - also, das ... das ist mir in der Aufregung nur so rausgerutscht. Das habe ich nicht so gemeint."

"Nichts für ungut, Blitzi. Das Kriegsbeil zwischen uns ist doch endgültig begraben."

"Ach, Cole ... dürfte ich ... dürfte ich meine Feldflasche wohl wiederhaben?"

"Klar doch, Jay. Hier."

Zitternd nahm Jay das Gefäß in Empfang. Dann zog er Nya beiseite und begab sich mit ihr zum Rand der Kreisfläche. Er kauerte sich nieder, öffnete zögernd die Flasche und neigte sie ein wenig. Als nichts geschah, neigte er sie stärker und stärker, bis sie mit der Öffnung nach unten senkrecht über dem Boden stand. Ein einziger Tropfen fiel schließlich aus ihr heraus, doch im blauen Schein des Blitzes, den er mit seiner linken Hand erzeugte, war deutlich zu erkennen, dass es sich dabei um Wasser handelte.

"Das Gift ist futsch, was?", ließ sich Cole vernehmen, der den beiden gefolgt war und Jay über die Schulter geschaut hatte. Der blaue Ninja blickte auf und Cole erschrak fast über den Ausdruck von Verzweiflung in dessen Gesicht. Nya rieb ihrem Freund beruhigend die Schultern.

"Die ganze Aktion mit dem Besitzergreifen der Tigerwitwe war für die Katz'", sagte der Meister des Blitzes schließlich müde.

"Immerhin hat es Spaß gemacht", versuchte der Erdninja seinen Bruder zu trösten. Nach einer Pause fragte er zögernd: "Warum ist das Zeug so wichtig für dich?"

Doch Jay seufzte nur und blickte zur Seite. Er biss sich auf die Lippen.

"Das kannst du nicht verstehen, Cole", murmelte er schließlich.

"Bitte frage nicht weiter", ließ sich nun auch Nya vernehmen und warf dem Erdninja einen eindringlichen Blick zu.

"Okay, okay. Behaltet euer kleines Geheimnis."

Mit diesen Worten zog sich Cole resigniert seufzend von dem Paar zurück und betrachtete die weißen Markierungen am Rand der Kreisfläche. Sie waren eindeutig zu erkennen, obgleich sie jetzt, allein im Sternenlicht, schwächer schimmerten als am frühen Morgen, als zusätzlich der Mond am Himmel gestanden hatte. Der Erdtrabant war noch nicht wieder aufgegangen.

Cole stutzte plötzlich. Die Markierungen - die Striche am Rand sowie das Kreuz in der Mitte - waren angeblich nur bei Mond- oder Sternenlicht sichtbar. Sie hatten ja selbst am Vortag ausprobiert, dass man sie bei Sonnenlicht nur mithilfe eines Mondensteins erkennen konnte. Warum aber war dann das Kreuz zu sehen gewesen, als Max im Abendlicht den Zauberspruch vorgelesen hatte? Er wusste noch genau, dass er sich auf Sensei Yins Geheiß darauf gestellt hatte. Natürlich war er vorhin aber viel zu aufgeregt gewesen, um sich über dessen Sichtbarkeit bei Sonnenlicht zu wundern.

Er forschte noch ein wenig weiter in seinem Gedächtnis und erinnerte sich, dass auch die Striche am Rand bei Sonnenlicht sichtbar gewesen waren - als Sensei Yin den Vergnügungspark durch ein Fingerschnipsen zum Verschwinden gebracht hatte. Allerdings war zu diesem Zeitpunkt der weiße Strich um den Rand des Kompasses noch da gewesen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Sensei Yin die Markierungen mithilfe ihrer Illusionsgabe bei Tag sichtbar gemacht.

Argwöhnisch betrachtete er seine eigenen Arme und Hände - und atmete erleichtert auf! Keine grüne Aura, kein bisschen Durchsichtigkeit!

"Das war also keine Illusion, sondern tatsächlich wahr! Ich bin wirklich und wahrhaftig kein Geist mehr!"

An einer anderen Stelle der Kreisfläche, ein wenig abseits der restlichen Ninja, klappte der Nindroid Zane sein Bauchpanel wieder zu.

'Offenbar sind einige Illusionen stärker als andere', teilte er PIXAL lautlos mit. 'Prüfen wir zurück an Bord der Bounty noch einmal, ob der Humorhauptschalter wieder funktioniert.'

Die Unterhaltung mit seiner inneren Freundin wurde unterbrochen, als Nya ihn ansprach: "Ach, Zane, was ich dich schon die ganze Zeit fragen wollte: Warum bist du plötzlich aus der Schlosserei verschwunden, als ich den Schlüssel holen gegangen bin?"

"Ich habe Jay draußen vorbeifliegen sehen und bin deshalb mit meinem Drachen zum offenen Fenster hinausgeflogen. Merkwürdigerweise war dann aber plötzlich der Megamonster-Vergnügungspark unter mir und die Schlosserei war verschwunden, in welche Richtung ich mich auch wandte."

"Na ja, wir wissen ja jetzt, dass alles hier auf dem Feld nur eine Illusion war", sagte Nya.

* * *

 **A/N: Man mag es bereits ahnen - eine Fortsetzung dieser Geschichte - diesmal für den älteren Bruder des kleinen Jungen, der für** _ **Max**_ **Pate stand - ist in Planung. Im Mittelpunkt steht Garmadons Rückkehr, und ich schwöre hoch und heilig, dass ich diese Idee ganz unabhängig noch lange vor den ersten Gerüchten von Staffel 8 hatte.  
"Was zum Falken" ist eine Anspielung auf Zanes mechanischen Vogel. ;-)**


	46. Ein weiteres Missverständnis geklärt

**A/N: Argh, sorry. Brauche wegen der anhaltenden Dürre gerade jede freie Minute, um Waldfrüchte zu pflücken, bevor sie vertrocknen. :-( Von daher lade ich die letzten vier Kapitel wahrscheinlich in größeren Abständen hoch als bisher, aber bis Mitte nächster Woche sollte alles über die Bühne gegangen sein.**

 **Zoodirektor: Danke für die Reviews. :-) Cole würde womöglich lieber mit Kuchen verglichen werden ;-). Oh ja, die Veränderungen in den neuen Staffeln sind sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig, und dass sie so willkürlich und ohne Erklärung daherkommen, macht die Sache nicht grad leichter. :-(**  
 **Gut, dass Du fragst! Es kommt in der Geschichte wohl echt nicht so gut raus. Die Illusionen arbeiten, wenn man so will, autonom. Sensei Yin hat lediglich "den Auftrag erteilt", dass jeder Ninja mit einer für ihn schwierigen Aufgabe betraut wird, die ein anderer im Team aber leicht lösen kann. Welche Gestalt die einzelnen Illusionen konkret annehmen, kann Sensei Yin weder beeinflussen noch vorhersehen. Deswegen wusste sie nichts von Garmadons Trugbild. Der "Zauber" verschafft sich gewissermaßen Zugang zum Unterbewusstsein der Ninja und erschafft auf der Basis der Erinnerungen und Gefühle, die er dort vorfindet, eine passende Illusion. Das Ganze funktioniert ein bisschen so wie Träume.**

* * *

Auf dem Rückflug zur Bounty war Cole schweigsam und nachdenklich.

"Warum bist du so still?", fragte Max ihn schließlich.

"Hm? Oh, ich ... äh ... Ach, mir geht nur grad' so viel im Kopf herum."

"Was denn?"

"Ach, alles Mögliche ... über meine Rückverwandlung in einen Menschen."

Plötzlich schmiegte der kleine Novize sich eng an den Erdninja und zog eine Falte von dessen Gi vor sein Gesicht.

"He, was hast du denn plötzlich, Max? Willst du ganz sichergehen, dass ich nicht mehr durchlässig bin?"

Doch der Novize schüttelte den Kopf. Da begriff Cole, dass Max vor etwas Angst hatte. Doch wovor? Sie waren doch schon früher geflogen und nie hatte Max so verschüchtert gewirkt.

"Warum verdeckst du denn dein Gesicht?", fragte der Erdninja freundlich.

"Jay soll mich nicht sehen", antwortete der Junge zur größten Verblüffung seines großen Freundes.

"Aber wieso denn nicht?", fragte dieser und blickte unwillkürlich nach rechts, wo Jay und Nya gemeinsam auf einem Drachen friedlich neben ihnen herflogen.

"Er ist unheimlich!", stieß der Novize hervor.

"Unheimlich? Ach, meinst du, weil er seinen Drachen mit Nyas verschmolzen hat? Das braucht dir nicht unheimlich zu sein. Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, wann die beiden das gelernt haben, aber manchmal, wenn einer von ihnen müde ist, halten sie sich an den Händen, wenn sie ihre Drachen rufen, und dann erscheint ein einziger Elementardrache aus Wasser und Blitz."

"Das ist es nicht. Jay macht ... unheimliche Sachen."

"Ach, du meinst wohl das mit dem Tigerwitwengift? Ja, das ist zugegebenermaßen ein wenig seltsam, aber deswegen brauchst du keine Angst vor ihm zu haben. Er ist echt ein ganz prima Kumpel."

"Aber er hat Geheimnisse vor euch."

"Wer hat die nicht? Es gibt eben Dinge, die sind zu privat, um sie mit Anderen zu teilen."

Max schwieg. Cole spürte, dass der Junge mehr zu sagen hatte, konnte sich aber beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was es sein könnte. Und was Jays Geheimnis anbelangte, so zweifelte er selbst im höchsten Maße daran, dass es sich einfach nur um eine gewöhnliche Privatsache handelte.

* * *

Als die Ninja und Max endlich auf der Bounty ankamen, wurden sie von Sensei Wu und Misako freudig begrüßt. Sie hatten ein köstliches Abendessen vorbereitet, und da Illusionssüßigkeiten nicht satt machen, stürzten sich alle acht Helden darauf wie hungrige Wölfe. Cole stand selbstverständlich im Mittelpunkt der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit und beantwortete geduldig die Fragen des Sensei und der Archäologin.

"Wir hatten ja ursprünglich vorgehabt, eure Abenteuer auf dem Feld durch das Periskop zu beobachten", berichtete Misako. "Doch kaum hatte Max seinen Platz im Kreis eingenommen, wölbte sich plötzlich eine Art Energiekuppel über die gepflasterte Kreisfläche, durch die wir nichts sehen konnten. Wu ist sogar auf seinem Elementardrachen hingeflogen, aber sie war wie ein undurchdringlicher Schutzschild, der erst verschwand, als es wieder völlig dunkel war und die Sterne am Himmel leuchteten."

Die Ninja und Max warfen einander vielsagende Blicke zu.

"Das war also der weiße Strich, der sich um den Rand der Kreisfläche gezogen hat! Es war diese Energiekuppel!", stellte Skylor fest.

"Innerhalb dieser Kuppel fand die Illusion von Sensei Yin statt", führte Nya den Gedanken fort. "Es war tatsächlich so wie damals im Digiversum, ganz wie Jay es vermutet hat. Wir sind die ganze Zeit auf unseren Markierungen stehengeblieben und alles, was wir erlebten, passierte nur in unserer Vorstellungskraft."

"Nicht zu fassen, dann sind wir also gar nicht meilenweit irgendwelche Trampelpfade durchs Gras entlanggelaufen?", wollte Kai wissen.

"Nein", antwortete Sensei Wu. "Wir haben das Feld die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Niemand hat die Energiekuppel verlassen."

"Energiekuppel ...", murmelte Nya versonnen vor sich hin. "Jetzt hab ich's! Wahrscheinlich hat diese Energie Interferenzen erzeugt, die unsere Kommunikatoren lahmgelegt haben! Erinnert ihr euch? Die Geräte funktionierten in dem Moment wieder, in dem der weiße Strich verschwunden war!"

"Jetzt haben wir zwar eine Menge Einzelheiten gehört, doch der große Zusammenhang der heutigen Ereignisse erschließt sich uns Daheimgebliebenen leider nicht", ergriff der Sensei jetzt das Wort. "Darum sollten die Ninja nun der Reihe nach von ihren Erlebnissen auf dem Feld von Sensei Yin berichten."

So geschah es. Zunächst berichtete Cole von Sensei Yins Erscheinen und dem Prüfen der im Gedicht genannten Bedingungen. Als er erwähnte, dass die Sache mit Max' 'reinem Herzen' durchaus keine Floskel, sondern bitterer Ernst gewesen war, verzog der Sensei seinen Mund zu einem vielsagenden Lächeln.

"Dachte ich mir's doch, dass es um die Selbstlosigkeit des jungen Helfers ging", murmelte er vor sich hin.

Als die Reihe an Lloyd kam, von Garmadons Trugbild zu berichten, stieß Misako unwillkürlich einen leisen Schrei aus und schlug die Hände vor den Mund.

"Stell dir vor, Mutter, Sensei Yin sagte hinterher, dass das Trugbild zum Teil die Wahrheit gesagt habe! Vater lebt und wir können ihn zu uns zurückholen!"

"Ja, wenn mein Bruder euch dabei hilft", ergänzte Max.

Lloyd berichtete daraufhin die restlichen Einzelheiten und Sensei Yins Vermutung hinsichtlich Klaus' Bannspruch.

"Oh, Wu, glaubst du, dass es wahr ist? Glaubst du, dass es tatsächlich sein kann?!" Die grauhaarige Archäologin konnte ihre Aufregung nicht verbergen.

"Wenn Klaus der Verfluchten Welt entkommen konnte, dann liegt es durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen, dass sich auch mein Bruder zu befreien vermochte. Dennoch sollten wir uns davor hüten, uns voreilig auf ein Wiedersehen zu freuen. Wenn wir zu lange bei dem verweilen, was fehlt, und unseren Wünschen und Sehnsüchten gestatten, unser Urteilsvermögen zu trüben, müssen wir womöglich die Trennung und Trauer erneut durchleben und sind am Ende elender als je zuvor."

"Ich werde sobald es geht die Domu-Bibliothek aufsuchen und alles über die in Frage kommenden Bannsprüche in Erfahrung bringen, damit unsere Aussicht auf Erfolg größer wird", beschloss Misako.

Während Zane von seinen Erlebnissen auf dem Feld von Sensei Yin erzählte, bemerkte Misako, dass Jay nervös auf seinem Platz hin und her rutschte. Er war an diesem Abend ungewöhnlich still.

"Das war mein Teil des Unternehmens 'Coles Rückverwandlung'", schloss der Nindroid seine Ausführungen. "Bemerkenswert ist jedoch die Tatsache, dass mein Humorhauptschalter _noch immer_ defekt ist, obwohl die anderen Illusionen doch schon längst verschwunden sind. Außerdem bestand der Hardwareschaden bereits am frühen Morgen auf der Bounty - bevor die Energiekuppel sich um die Kompassfläche schloss. Am Abend zuvor war jedoch alles in Ordnung gewesen."

Jay nestelte nervös am Kragen seines Gi herum, als ob ihm sehr heiß wäre. Zane deutete den unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck des blauen Ninja falsch und fügte zu ihm gewandt hinzu: "Es tut mir leid, dass ich heute nicht schadenfroh über dich lachen konnte, Jay."

"W-wie bitte?!" Der Meister des Blitzes traute seinen Ohren kaum.

"Nun, das Schadenfreude-Unterprogramm ist direkt an den Humorhauptschalter gekoppelt, und da dieser defekt ist - Jay? Ist dir nicht gut?"

Der blaue Ninja gab keine Antwort. Stattdessen erhob plötzlich Max seine Stimme: "Jay hat ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er in der Nacht irgendetwas mit Zane gemacht hat."

"Waas?!", riefen fast alle um den Tisch Versammelten aus und richteten ihre Blicke auf den blauen Ninja, der schuldbewusst den Kopf senkte und die Hände vors Gesicht schlug.

"Das sind die unheimlichen Sachen, die Jay macht, nicht wahr?", flüsterte Cole dem neben ihm sitzenden Novizen zu. Dieser nickte.

"Ich gestehe!", schrie Jay verzweifelt unter der Last der Blicke und seines ungemein schlechten Gewissens. "Ich bin ein ganz miserabler Bruder! Meinetwegen ist Zanes Humorhauptschalter kaputt!"

Nya hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen und öffnete den Mund vor Verwunderung. Jay hatte Zane beschädigt - und ihr gegenüber nichts erwähnt? Dann fiel ihr wieder die heftige Reaktion ihres Freundes vom frühen Morgen ein. Natürlich, er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt!

"Nun, Jay. Wir sind alle gespannt auf deine Erklärung", nahm Sensei Wu den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf.

"Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir so furchtbar leid! Zane, bitte verzeih mir!", sprudelte der Meister des Blitzes hervor. "Ich wollte dich doch nicht beschädigen! Ich wollte doch nur das Schadenfreudeprogramm ein wenig - ändern."

"Ach so. Aber warum hast du das nicht mit mir zusammen erledigt, sondern heimlich nachts meinen Humorhauptschalter manipuliert?"

"Weil ... na, weil ... weil ich befürchten musste, dass du ablehnen würdest."

"Wieso sollte ich?"

"Na, weil ... ach, du hast es die ganze Zeit auf mich abgesehen gehabt! Ständig hast du schadenfroh über mich gelacht! Und das habe ich einfach nicht länger ausgehalten!"

Jetzt war der Nindroid ehrlich verblüfft. "Du wolltest nicht, dass ich das Schadenfreude-Unterprogramm ausführe? Warum hast du es dann überhaupt installiert?"

"Oh, ich wollte schon, dass du es ausführst, aber natürlich wollte ich nicht, dass du _nur_ über _mich_ lachst!"

"Aber ... das habe ich doch gar nicht! Ich habe auch über Kai gelacht, als dieser sich blamierte, und als Skylor ihm scharfe Soße ins Essen träufelte -"

Der rote Ninja verdrehte an dieser Stelle die Augen und murmelte: "Ja, ich erinnere mich noch deutlich!"

"- und ich hätte auch über ihn gelacht, als du sagtest, er habe seine Abschlussprüfung im Pyjama absolviert, wenn der Sensei uns nicht zur Ordnung gerufen hätte", fuhr der Titanninja fort.

"Aber als ich Kai mit Skylor aufzog, hast du nicht gelacht", erwiderte Jay und bekam nicht mit, wie der Bernsteinninja ein entrüstetes Gesicht machte und dem armen Kai, der vor Verlegenheit fast so rot wie sein Gi wurde, ins Ohr flüsterte: "Ich glaube, da hat sich gerade noch jemand eine Extraportion Chili auf die Nudeln verdient."

"Inwiefern hat Kai denn da einen geringfügigen Schaden erlitten?", wollte Zane wissen.

"Ich sehe schon, ich muss das Unterprogramm um ein oder zwei Parameter erweitern ...", begann Jay, wurde aber von Sensei Wu unterbrochen: "Konzentriert euch auf das Wesentliche, anstatt euch in technischen Details zu verlieren. Worüber hast du, Jay, dich so geärgert, dass du deinen Bruder im Schlaf umprogrammieren wolltest?"

"Zane hat keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, über mich zu lachen! Ständig war ich der Dumme! Darum wollte ich das Programm so ändern, dass er nicht mehr über mich lachen kann und auch noch Ärger bekommt, weil er über Sensei Wus Befehle lacht. Aber dann habe ich aus Versehen mit meiner Blitzkraft den Humorschalter geschmolzen."

"Zane, was hast du dazu zu sagen?"

"Nachdem Jay so begierig darauf war, dass ich das Schadenfreude-Unterprogramm ausführe, wollte ich ihm natürlich die Freude machen. Und nachdem du, Sensei, gesagt hast, das Lachen über einen geringfügig Geschädigten sei förderlich für das Wohl des Betreffenden sowie der gesamten Gruppe, da hätte ich es für sehr undankbar gehalten, nicht so oft wie möglich über Jay zu lachen."

"Wann soll ich so etwas gesagt haben?", fragte der Sensei überrascht und bereute es im nächsten Augenblick.

"Das war gestern Vormittag, kurz bevor ich Misakos Daten zu Sensei Yins Feld eingescannt habe, Zeitindex ..."

"Schon gut, schon gut, ich erinnere mich. Aber habe ich wirklich gesagt, du solltest über Jay lachen?"

"Du sagtest, dass Lachen einer Situation den Ernst und womöglich auch die Peinlichkeit nähme und gut für den Ausgelachten sowie die ganze Gruppe wäre", zitierte der Nindroid. "Darum dachte ich, ich tue Jay einen Gefallen, wenn ich schadenfroh über ihn lache."

"Ich sehe, dass du auf diesem Gebiet noch einige Lektionen zu lernen hast, Zane", sagte Sensei Wu schmunzelnd.

"Du ... du wolltest mich gar nicht ärgern, sondern mir einen Gefallen tun?", rief Jay gerührt aus.

"Ja, als Dankeschön für die Erweiterung meiner Programmierung."

"Oh, Zane, und wie habe ich es dir nur vergolten!" Jay war offenkundig bestürzt und bereute seine Tat von ganzem Herzen.

"Ich schlage vor, dass Jay Zane zur Wiedergutmachung zu einem Ausflug einlädt - nachdem er ihn repariert hat", meldete sich der Sensei wieder zu Wort.

"Das tue ich gerne - beides!", rief Jay erleichtert aus. Er hatte schon befürchtet, für den Rest des Jahres Videospielverbot zu bekommen.

"Verzeihst du mir, Zane?"

"Natürlich. Du wolltest dich nur selbst schützen. Und verzeihst du mir, dass ich über dich gelacht habe?"

"Oh, schon geschehen! Ich weiß ja jetzt, dass es nicht böse gemeint war!", antwortete der blaue Ninja fröhlich. "Und weißt du was? Meine Eltern wollten doch, dass wir nach der Mission bei ihnen auf dem Schrottplatz vorbeikommen. Das tun wir morgen und dann baue ich dir den schönsten Humorschalter ein, den ich finden kann."

"Das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee", befand auch der Sensei. "Jetzt aber erzählt eure Erlebnisse von Sensei Yins Feld zu Ende."

Nachdem alle Ninja ihre Erzählungen beendet hatten, strich sich der alte Spinjitzu-Meister über den Schnurrbart und sagte: "Heute habt ihr eine wichtige Lektion gelernt: Es ist kein Versagen, in einer schier ausweglosen Lage die Hilfe eines Freundes anzunehmen. Selbst der Stärkste hat seine Schwächen, doch die Gruppe kann die Mängel der Einzelnen ausgleichen. Da ihr diese Weisheit beherzigt habt, ist euer Bruder Cole nun kein Geist mehr. Und da Max so selbstlos geholfen und sehr gut gelesen hat, durfte Cole sogar eine seiner besonderen Geistereigenschaften behalten."

Der Sensei blickte zu dem jungen Novizen hinüber, doch dieser war bereits vor geraumer Zeit eingeschlafen - den Kopf auf Coles Schoß gebettet. Der greise Meister lächelte bei diesem Anblick und fuhr fort: "Wir sollten nun alle zu Bett gehen, denn es war ein langer Tag."

"Ich möchte aber unbedingt vorher noch meinen Vater anrufen", warf Cole ein.

Sensei Wu nickte zustimmend: "Tu das, Cole, gleich nachdem du Max ins Bett gebracht hast. Ihr Anderen räumt in der Zwischenzeit den Tisch ab."

* * *

Nachdem alle jungen Leute den Speisesaal verlassen hatten, wandte sich Misako ihrem Schwager zu: "Cole ist so glücklich, wieder ein Mensch zu sein. Und nun ist auch Jays seelisches Gleichgewicht wiederhergestellt, jetzt, da wir wissen, was ihn die ganze Zeit bedrückte."

Doch Wu schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: "Nein. Jays eigentliches Problem liegt viel tiefer. Die Sache mit Zane war nur eine Folge dessen, was seine Seele so quält. Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, wie ich ihm helfen kann!"


	47. Reparatur

**A/N:  
Dr. Bug: Herzlich willkommen an Bord und vielen Dank für all die Reviews! :-D Mal sehen, wie ich gebührend darauf antworten kann, ohne dass die Autorennotiz länger wird als das eigentliche Kapitel ...  
Rückmeldungen wie "zu viele Details" sind ungemein nützlich, da man als Autor ja dazu neigt, die Leserperspektive zu vernachlässigen. Die vielen Details in Kapitel 8 gehen übrigens auf das Konto der beiden Jungen - die tatsächlich Kampfsport-Fans sind. ;-)  
Das Wetter in der Geschichte entspricht dem derzeitigen Wetter bei uns - von daher nur allzu verständlich, dass Cole wieder ein Mensch sein möchte. ;-)  
Es kommt bei Schadenfreude wohl immer auf die Umstände an. Hm, Kai könnte womöglich davon profitieren, öfter mal als Zielscheibe von Schadenfreude zu dienen. ;-)  
Genau - schönes Lied. ;-) Danke noch mal für die Noten.  
Ich kann Dir bei Gelegenheit ein paar Screenshots zeigen, auf denen der ninjagische Sternenhimmel zu sehen ist. Leider habe ich da aber bisher keine bekannten Konstellationen entdeckt. Sensei Yins Feld liegt auf dem 34. Grad nördlicher Breite. Der Grund, warum Cole den Polarstern "höher" vermutete, ist, dass er seine Astronomie-Lektionen noch in Sensei Wus altem Kloster erhielt, welches einige Grad weiter nördlich liegt.  
Vielen Dank noch mal für alle Reviews. :-)**

 **Zoodirektor: Genau, jeden dritten Tag - vorerst. ;-) Gute Frage - Freude ist mit Sicherheit dabei, aber ich will mich nicht verbindlich dazu äußern, welches Gefühl in Misako überwiegt. ;-) Danke für das Review. :-)**

* * *

Der nächste Tag versprach, wieder heiß und sonnig zu werden. Jay hatte noch am Abend zuvor bei seinen Eltern telefonisch seinen Besuch und Zanes Reparatur angekündigt und so wurden die Ninja bereits von Ed und Edna erwartet, als die Bounty am Schrottplatz ankam. Während die drei Walkers und Nya sich an die Wiederherstellung des Nindroidenhumors machten, flogen vier Elementardrachen mit insgesamt sieben Reitern zu unterschiedlichen Zielen in Ninjago City.

Kai brachte Skylor zu ihrem Nudelrestaurant, damit sie dort nach dem Rechten sehen könne. Sensei Wu und Misako begaben sich in die Domu-Bibliothek und ins Museum für Geschichte, um Nachforschungen über dunkle Bannsprüche anzustellen, während Lloyd im Polizeipräsidium Erkundigungen über Klaus einzog.

Cole und Max suchten unterdessen Max' Zuhause auf, um erstens vom glücklichen Ausgang des Abenteuers mit Sensei Yin zu berichten und zweitens, um Max' älteren Bruder zu fragen, ob er gewillt sei, bei Garmadons Rettung zu helfen. Zu seiner allergrößten Freude hatte der Ex-Geist festgestellt, dass er nach wie vor nicht nur seinen eigenen Körper, sondern auch seinen Drachen unsichtbar machen konnte - und mehr noch! Offenbar wurden auch Passagiere unsichtbar! Der Erdninja und der Novize machten sich einen Riesenspaß daraus, im Tiefflug durch die Straßenschluchten der Innenstadt zu düsen, ohne auch nur von einem einzigen Passanten bemerkt zu werden. Nur hin und wieder wunderte sich der ein oder Andere über einen ungewöhnlichen Luftzug über seinem Kopf, der ihm den Hut vom Haupte riss.

"Du glaubst ja gar nicht, wie nervig es sonst ist, wenn wir durch bzw. über die Stadt fliegen", berichtete Cole seinem jungen Freund. "Sobald uns irgendjemand sieht, fängt er gleich an zu kreischen und dann zücken alle ihre Handys und machen Fotos und Filme von uns und am nächsten Tag steht dann irgendein Schmarrn über uns in der Zeitung oder im Internet. Das ist alles Dareths Schuld, der als unser Manager dafür gesorgt hat, dass wir ständig Schlagzeilen machen. Dass unser Privatleben dadurch leidet, war ihm wurscht."

"Du findest es nicht schön, ein berühmter Star zu sein?", fragte Max erstaunt.

"Nein, wirklich nicht. Ein Ninja arbeitet schließlich im Verborgenen und für die gute Sache, und nicht, um ständig von einem Haufen kreischender Mädchen bewundert zu werden. Heh, ich glaube, Kai mag es allerdings ganz gern, wenn Mädchen ihm sagen, wie toll sie ihn finden. Wenn er da mal heute deswegen bloß keinen Ärger von Skylor bekommt!", grinste der schwarze Ninja. Wieder etwas ernster fuhr er fort: "Wie gesagt, dieser ganze Medienrummel ist gar nicht gut für uns. Er behindert uns in unserer Arbeit. Lloyd hat Dareth schon angewiesen, uns nicht mehr für das Fernsehen zu filmen, und seitdem ist es auch schon besser geworden mit den Fans. Aber ganz einfach unbehelligt durch die Straßen von Ninjago City schlendern können wir noch nicht."

"Da ist es ja richtig praktisch für dich, unsichtbar zu sein", stellte Max fest.

"Allerdings! Danke, dass du dir diese Geistereigenschaft ausgesucht hast. Ich frage mich, ob mein Vater und sein Quartett jetzt auch solche Probleme mit Fans bekommen, nachdem sie in Metallonien so erfolgreich waren."

"Glaubst du, dein Vater ärgert sich, dass du kein Geist mehr bist?", fragte der Novize besorgt.

Cole lächelte: "Nein, er ärgert sich ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich habe gestern Abend, als du schon geschlafen hast, mit ihm telefoniert und da war er sehr erfreut darüber, dass meine Rückverwandlung geklappt hat."

"Außerdem kannst du ja immer noch unsichtbar werden und damit in seiner Show auftreten."

"Das ist wahr!", rief Cole überrascht aus. "So weit habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Er kommt übrigens bald zurück nach Ninjago. So. Wo geht's jetzt lang zu eurem Haus?"

* * *

Währenddessen war die Reparatur von Zane bereits im vollen Gange. Er lag mit geöffnetem Bauchpanel auf dem Tisch der Werkstatt von Jays Eltern und war über Kabel mit einem Laptop verbunden. Am langwierigsten und mühsamsten war die Entfernung des alten, geschmolzenen Schalters gewesen. Jetzt war Ed gerade dabei, ein passendes Ersatzstück aus einer Schublade hervorzukramen.

"Möchte nur mal wissen, wie das passieren konnte", murmelte er vor sich hin.

Zane hatte aus Rücksicht gegenüber Jay nicht erwähnt, dass der blaue Ninja ihn hatte umprogrammieren wollen, sondern nur von einem Missgeschick gesprochen. Das war durchaus richtig, denn die Beschädigung des Schalters war auf jeden Fall ein Versehen gewesen.

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Jay?", fragte Edna besorgt. "Nicht, dass du was ausbrütest. Normalerweise hast du deine Blitzkraft doch gut unter Kontrolle, oder?"

"Na ja, Edna, aber ein Schussel ist er schon manchmal. Das musst du zugeben", wandte Ed ein.

"Hey!", empörte sich Jay. "Das klingt ja so, als ob ich ständig alles umwerfen oder stolpern würde ... aah!"

Bei diesen Worten rutschte der blaue Ninja auf einer Handvoll Kugellagerkugeln auf dem Boden aus und fiel hin.

"Aua!", rief er laut und rieb sich den Kopf, als er wieder aufstand.

"Du meine Güte, hast du dir wehgetan, Schatz?" Edna eilte auf ihn zu und untersuchte ihn auf etwaige Verletzungen.

Zur größten Verblüffung aller Anwesenden ertönte plötzlich unverkennbar das schadenfrohe Gekicher von Zane.

"Es ... hihihi ... tut mir leid ... hihihi ... ich kann es nicht kontrollieren!", rief der Nindroid gequält aus.

"Ups!", machte Nya. "Zane kann wirklich nichts dafür, Jay. Ich habe seine Humorfunktion über meinen Laptop hier aktiviert, um sie auf etwaige Softwareschäden hin zu untersuchen. Dabei habe ich auch die Steuerung des Schadenfreudeprogramms an den Rechner übertragen. Ich stelle es jetzt ab."

"Wisst ihr was? Es stört mich gar nicht mehr, wenn Zane über mich lacht. Ja, ich bin sogar froh, sein Gelächter wieder zu hören. So weiß ich wenigstens, dass er noch richtig funktioniert."

"PIXALs Diagnosescan ist ebenfalls zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass kein Softwareschaden vorliegt", meldete sich der Titanninja - nun wieder ernst - zu Wort.

"Meine Computeranalyse auch", bestätigte Nya.

"Dann muss also tatsächlich nur noch dieses Schmuckstück hier eingebaut werden", bemerkte Ed und hielt einen wunderschön silbrig glänzenden Schalter empor. Er zwinkerte Jay zu und schmunzelte: "Der ist hitzebeständig. Der schmilzt nicht so schnell, wenn du mal wieder - _aus Versehen_ \- deine Blitzkraft auf deinen Bruder lenkst."

Da begriff Jay, dass seine Eltern Bescheid wussten. Er beschloss, ihnen bei passender Gelegenheit die ganze Wahrheit zu erzählen.

In diesem Moment landete Lloyd mit seinem Elementardrachen auf dem Schrottplatz. Er sprang ab und lief zu der in einem Wohnwagen untergebrachten Werkstatt.

"Hallo allerseits. Wie kommt ihr voran?", begrüßte er die Anwesenden.

Nach einem kurzen Lagebericht von Nya und Jay fuhr er fort: "Wir treffen uns nachher alle auf der Bounty, um unsere Informationen zusammenzutragen. Ed und Edna sind auch herzlich eingeladen."


	48. Heilung

**A/N:**  
 **Zoodirektor: Dass Coles Drachenpassagiere unsichtbar werden, ist kein Bonus von Sensei Yin, sondern folgt nur ganz logisch aus der "Funktionsweise" von Elementardrachen. Nach meinem Verständnis ist ein Elementardrache die materialisierte Form von Elementarenergie des jeweiligen Elementarmeisters. Ist der Meister unsichtbar, so ist es auch sein Drache. Soweit so gut. Was Passagiere betrifft, so passen sie sich einfach dem Zustand des Elementarmeisters an. Ich dachte mir, wenn sie von anderer Leute Elementarenergie getragen werden können, dann ist es auch plausibel, dass sie unsichtbar werden, wenn der Meister unsichtbar ist. Außerdem sähe es ziemlich seltsam aus, wenn ein Passagier auf einem unsichtbaren Drachen einfach so im Sitzen durch die Luft segeln würde ... :-P Danke für das Review! :-)**

* * *

Es war bereits später Nachmittag und nicht mehr so heiß, als die mittlerweile dreizehnköpfige Gruppe schließlich auf dem Deck der Bounty versammelt war. Sensei Wu blickte in die Runde: Neben seinen sechs Ninja und Misako waren Jays Eltern, Skylor und Max anwesend und außerdem noch ein Junge mit braunem Haar, der ein wenig größer und älter war als der Novize, ihm aber in den Gesichtszügen ähnelte. Schließlich erhob er seine Stimme: "Bevor wir zu den Neuigkeiten, die wir über Klaus und seine dunkle Magie in Erfahrung gebracht haben, kommen, möchte ich Maxens Bruder Don ganz herzlich an Bord und in unserem Team willkommen heißen."

Alle blickten auf den größeren Jungen und riefen: "Willkommen, Don!"

Der Angesprochene lächelte etwas verlegen und machte schließlich, nachdem Max ihm etwas ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, einen Rei.

"Don hat sich bereit erklärt, uns dabei zu helfen, den finstren Bann zu brechen, der meinen Bruder Garmadon davon abhält, zu uns zurückzukehren. Noch wissen wir nichts Genaues über die Natur des Zaubers, aber wir haben Neuigkeiten von Klaus. Lloyd, du hast das Wort."

Der grüne Ninja trat vor, räusperte sich und hub an zu sprechen: "Wie die Polizei mir mitteilte, wurde Klaus, der, seitdem er der Verfluchten Welt entkam, ein Geist ist, zuletzt im Frühjahr in Stiix gesichtet, wie er ein mit Trümmern beladenes Frachtschiff durchsuchte. Die Bewohner der Stadt, die verständlicherweise nicht gut auf Geister zu sprechen waren, jagten ihn von Bord und durch das, was von Stiix noch übrig war - und dann verliert sich seine Spur."

"Wie Cole wird er herausgefunden haben, dass er sich unsichtbar machen kann, und seitdem jede Begegnung mit Menschen tunlichst vermieden haben", warf Sensei Wu ein.

"Allerdings", fuhr Lloyd fort, "gibt es Berichte über unerklärliche Zwischenfälle in verschiedenen Teilen Ninjagos, die womöglich auf sein Konto gehen. Vielleicht kann Zane, wenn er die entsprechenden Daten mit einer Landkarte abgleicht und etwaige Muster erkennt, Rückschlüsse auf Klaus' derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort ziehen."

Er blickte den Nindroiden an, der bestätigend nickte.

Lloyds Mutter setzte den Bericht fort: "Ich habe mich währenddessen gefragt, was Klaus in Stiix wohl gesucht haben mochte, bevor er gestört wurde. Was immer er vorhatte, wie ich ihn einschätze, wird er mit allen Mitteln versuchen, sein Ziel zu erreichen."

An dieser Stelle packte Jay das nackte Entsetzen. Unwillkürlich griff er nach Nyas Hand und warf ihr einen erschrockenen Blick zu.

"Darum", tönte Misakos Stimme weiter, "habe ich im Computer des Museums für Geschichte, in dem ich arbeite, nachgeforscht und herausgefunden, dass jenes Frachtschiff, auf dem Klaus sich befand, die Trümmer des Stiixer 'Museums für dunkle Magie und Artefakte' transportierte. Die meisten Objekte konnten gerettet werden und befinden sich nun in unserem Museum. Es ist jedoch denkbar, dass einige Artefakte versehentlich auf dem Trümmerschiff gelandet sind und Klaus darum dort gesucht hat, nachdem er in den für das Geschichtsmuseum bestimmten Kisten nicht fand, was er wollte. Ich habe eine Liste der verlorenen Objekte erstellt und drei Dinge in die nähere Auswahl genommen, an denen ein in dunkler Magie bewanderter Geist Interesse haben könnte. Da wäre zum einen der Dolch des Schicksals, mit dem man seine Zukunft beeinflussen kann, als Nächstes der Ring der Runkelnixe, der angeblich Geistern die Fähigkeit verleiht, Wasser zu ertragen, und schließlich die Teek..."

"Die Teekanne von Tyrahn!", schrie Jay plötzlich aus Leibeskräften. "Er wird sie finden, Nya! Ich wusste es! Am Ende hat er sie schon längst gefunden und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ..."

Da schob sich Nyas Hand über seinen Mund und hinderte ihn am Weitersprechen. Alle Anwesenden starrten den blauen Ninja voller Verwunderung an.

"Beachtet ihn nicht weiter", sagte Nya und grinste verlegen. "Er ... er redet nur von einem Videospiel, das er kürzlich gemacht hat."

Doch Misako schenkte Nyas Ausrede keinen Glauben und wandte sich an den Meister des Blitzes, der leichenblass mit gesenktem Kopf dastand und am ganzen Körper zitterte: "Die Teekanne von Tyrahn ist tatsächlich das letzte Objekt in meiner Auswahl, Jay. Was weißt du über sie?"

"Wie gesagt", schaltete Nya sich wieder ein, "er sprach von einem Videospiel ..."

Sie knuffte Jay unauffällig in die Seite.

"Nicht wahr, Jay? So war es doch!", setzte sie in beschwörendem Tonfall hinzu.

Doch ihr Freund blickte zur Seite und schwieg. Er biss sich auf die Lippe.

"Das wäre ja mal zur Abwechslung ein nützliches und lehrreiches Videospiel", bemerkte Sensei Wu. "Doch wie es scheint, haben Jay und Nya unterschiedliche Auffassungen darüber." Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er in strengem Tonfall fort: "Wenn ihr beide etwas über das verschollene Artefakt und Klausens Absichten wisst, dann redet! Euer Wissen könnte entscheidend für Garmadons Rettung sein!"

Jetzt war es Nya, die beharrlich schwieg und sich auf die Lippe biss.

Schließlich hob Jay den Kopf und blickte sie an. "Der Sensei hat Recht, Nya. Es geht nicht anders; wir müssen sie einweihen!"

"Nein, Jay, das dürfen wir nicht!"

Doch der blaue Ninja wandte sein Gesicht seinem Meister zu und sagte: "Klaus wollte Nadakhan, den Flaschengeist, befreien, um sich von ihm etwas zu wünschen. Ihr wisst vielleicht, dass ein Dschinn drei Wünsche erfüllen muss."

Und dann sprudelten all die Geschehnisse der gelöschten Zeitlinie, die er so lange für sich behalten hatte und die ihm Albträume beschert hatten, aus ihm heraus wie Limonade aus einer Flasche, die kurz vor dem Öffnen geschüttelt worden war. Nach anfänglichem Zögern schaltete sich auch Nya in die Erzählung mit ein.

Sie berichteten von den finsteren Machenschaften der Luftpiraten und ihres Anführers Nadakhan, der, um zum allmächtigen Herrscher Ninjagos zu werden, weder davor zurückgeschreckt war, vier der Ninja, Sensei Wu und Misako ins Schwert der Seelen zu bannen, noch Nya gegen ihren Willen zu heiraten. Jay hatte er besonders übel mitgespielt: Der blaue Ninja hatte als Gefangener auf dem Luftschiff des Unglücks Sklavenarbeit verrichten müssen und war von den Piraten zusätzlich während des sogenannten Spiels 'Scrap 'n Tap' schlimm geschlagen worden, damit er sich mit seinem dritten Wunsch "alles weg wünsche", so dass Nadakhan Macht über ihn bekäme, um ihn ins Seelenschwert zu bannen. Doch Jay war standhaft geblieben und hatte alle Qualen und Demütigungen tapfer ertragen.

Durch die Erfüllung seines ersten Wunsches, den er unbesonnen ausgesprochen hatte, hatte er erfahren, dass Ed und Edna nicht seine leiblichen Eltern waren, sondern ihn als Baby adoptiert hatten. Diese Erkenntnis hatte ihn bis ins Mark erschüttert. Doch es kam noch schlimmer. Einige Tropfen des Tigerwitwengifts, des einzigen Mittels, mit dem ein Dschinn aufgehalten werden konnte, landeten während des letzten Kampfes unglücklicherweise auf Nyas Brust. Während sie sterbend in Jays Armen lag, sprach dieser unbewusst seinen letzten Wunsch aus, der ihm von Herzen kam.

"Als ich Nya so matt und leblos in meinen Armen liegen sah, da sagte ich, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken: 'Ich wünschte, du hättest meine Hand gehalten und niemand hätte diese Teekanne überhaupt erst gefunden'. Nadakhan hörte diesen meinen dritten Wunsch und musste ihn erfüllen, ob er wollte oder nicht. Die Zeit drehte sich zurück bis zu jenem Moment auf dem Krankenhausdach, als ich Nya aufgefordert hatte, meine Hand zu ergreifen, um sie zu uns hoch auf die Plattform zu ziehen ..."

"Jetzt wird mir einiges klar!", unterbrach Cole den Meister des Blitzes. "Darum war Nya plötzlich wie ausgewechselt - erst zickig und dann _sehr_ freundlich."

"In der Tat _sehr_ freundlich", grummelte Kai und warf Jay und Nya einen zunächst finsteren, dann schelmischen Blick zu. "Darum haben sie plötzlich so ein inniges Verhältnis zueinander."

"Und darum konnte Nya plötzlich Airjitzu, obwohl sie doch noch eine Minute zuvor gesagt hatte, sie habe es noch nicht gelernt!", rief Lloyd aus. "Sie beherrschte die Technik, da ihr alle Erlebnisse der gelöschten Zeitlinie in Erinnerung geblieben sind - warum auch immer."

"Jetzt verstehe ich, warum ich eine Störung des Raumzeit-Kontinuums registriert hatte", ließ sich nun auch Zane vernehmen. "Es existierten tatsächlich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zwei Zeitlinien parallel nebeneinander."

"Und darum hatten wir dieses eigenartige Déjà-vu-Gefühl!", ergänzte der grüne Ninja. "Unglaublich, wie plötzlich alles einen Sinn ergibt!"

"Ja, selbst Jays verändertes Verhältnis zu seinen Eltern lässt sich jetzt erklären", sagte Kai. "Und die Albträume, die er ständig hat, aber vor uns zu verheimlichen versucht."

"Auch Jays eigenartiges Verhalten in Bezug auf das Tigerwitwengift ist jetzt nachvollziehbar!", fuhr Cole fort. "Er wollte für den Fall einer erneuten Begegnung mit dem Flaschengeist gewappnet sein."

"Ja, denn schließlich habe ich mir ja gewünscht, dass _bisher_ niemand die Teekanne von Tyrahn gefunden hätte, und nicht, dass sie _niemals_ gefunden werden wird. Da die neue Zeitlinie die alte mittlerweile schon lange überholt hat, kann die Teekanne jeden Moment gefunden werden, ohne dass mein letzter Wunsch verletzt würde", erklärte Jay.

"Und da Klaus wie gesagt niemand ist, der ein Vorhaben schnell wieder aufgibt, ist es vermutlich nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er sich die Teekanne beschafft", ergänzte Misako.

"Es sei denn, wir hindern ihn daran!", rief Kai voller Tatendrang.

"Es war richtig, uns über die Ereignisse der gelöschten Zeitlinie aufzuklären, Nya", richtete Sensei Wu nun das Wort an die Wassermeisterin. "Je mehr wir über unseren Gegner wissen, desto besser."

"Mag sein, aber eigentlich sollte man doch nicht ins Raumzeit-Kontinuum eingreifen", wandte Nya ein. "Wer weiß, was das noch für schädliche Folgen haben kann."

"Es war vielleicht so vorgesehen, dass wir heute von der gelöschten Zeitlinie erfuhren. Möglicherweise war das der Grund dafür, dass ihr, du und Jay, euch noch an die Ereignisse mit den Luftpiraten erinnern konntet", erwiderte der Sensei. "Jay wäre sicher ohne die Erinnerung an die traumatischen Erlebnisse glücklicher gewesen. Jetzt endlich verstehe ich, warum sein seelisches Gleichgewicht so aus den Fugen geraten ist. Kein Wunder, dass er uns in der letzten Zeit so verändert vorkam. Derartig tiefe Verletzungen der Seele bleiben nicht folgenlos und Gewalt erzeugt immer weitere Gewalt. Jay wurde von den Piraten schlecht behandelt und das führte dazu, dass er seinem Bruder Zane übel mitspielte."

Ed und Edna blickten einander kurz an und nickten kaum merklich.

"Dass die Piraten mich bei diesem unfairen Scrap 'n Tap geschlagen haben und ich mich nicht wehren konnte, weil ich mit einer Fußkette aus Rachestein gefesselt war, war schon schlimm genug. Aber noch viel schlimmer fand ich, wie sie dabei über mich gelacht haben! Vor allem beim zweiten Mal, als sie zuerst so getan hatten, als ob sie mit mir zusammen gegen Nadakhan meutern wollten, und sich dann darüber lustig machten, dass ich ihnen geglaubt hatte. Das war schier unerträglich." Jay verstummte bei der Erinnerung an jene furchtbaren Stunden.

"Mein armer kleiner Jay!", rief Edna erschüttert aus. Sie wollte ihn tröstend in den Arm nehmen, wurde aber von Ed daran gehindert, der spürte, dass dies ihrem Sohn nur zusätzlich peinlich wäre.

Schließlich fuhr Jay nachdenklich fort: "Vielleicht bin ich daher ein wenig empfindlich. Und als Zane dann über mich gelacht hat, weil ich als Einziger kein Videospiel mehr spielen durfte, und später, als sich alle über mich lustig gemacht haben, weil Mama mich manchmal 'ihren kleinen Jay' nennt, da habe ich mich ähnlich gefühlt wie bei diesem Piratenspiel."

"Ich hab' dir ja gesagt, dass du den Jungen nicht immer so nennen sollst, Edna!", zischte Ed seiner Frau ins Ohr.

"Das Gelächter der Anderen konnte ich nicht abstellen, aber Zanes schadenfrohes Gekicher schon. Ja, und das habe ich dann ja auch gemacht", setzte Jay seine Rede fort.

"Mensch, Blitzi, wenn wir gewusst hätten, wie sehr dir unser Gelächter an die Nieren geht, wären wir natürlich still gewesen", sagte Cole.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich gesagt habe, du würdest kleine Gegenstände verschlucken", meldete sich jetzt auch Kai zu Wort. "Und dass ich dir genüsslich vorgeschwärmt habe, wie viel Spaß wir beim Videospielen ohne dich hatten. Ehrlich gesagt hätte es mit dir bestimmt mehr Spaß gemacht."

Auch Cole und Lloyd entschuldigten sich für ihre Spötteleien und legten ihrem Bruder die Hände auf die Schultern.

"Schon gut, Leute, ihr braucht euch nicht zu entschuldigen. Von seinen Brüdern hin und wieder geneckt zu werden ist schließlich etwas ganz Normales - anders als wenn man von Luftpiraten einen üblen Streich gespielt bekommt."

Er atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus, bevor er fortfuhr: "Mann, irgendwie bin ich richtig froh, dass ich euch das alles erzählt habe. Ich fühle mich jetzt viel besser!"

"Das hat Sensei Yin ja vorausgesagt", bemerkte Zane.

Die Ninja blickten ihn verständnislos an.

"Was meinst du damit, Zane?", fragte Lloyd.

"Sensei Yin sagte doch: 'Erlaubt er erst dem Quell seines Geheimnisses zu sprudeln, wird der Schatten von seiner Seele gewaschen werden', und dass nicht das Spinnengift das Heilmittel sei, sondern die Worte, die Jay in seinem Herzen verschlossen habe", antwortete der Nindroid.

"Ach so!", rief Cole aus. "Diese Luftpiratengeschichte sind die Worte, die Jay in sich 'verschlossen' hatte!"

"Und jetzt, nachdem er sein Geheimnis mit uns geteilt hat, geht es ihm besser, weil seine Seele sich wie frisch gewaschen anfühlt - oder so ähnlich", grinste Kai.

"Bei mir ist das anders", meldete sich nun auch Nya zu Wort. "Ich wollte so wenig wie möglich über die ganze Sache reden, damit ich sie möglichst schnell wieder vergesse und die Erinnerung daran nicht mein ganzes Leben überschattet."

"So komisch das klingt, aber ich glaube, ich musste erst darüber reden, um es irgendwann einmal vergessen zu können - hähä", schaltete Jay sich wieder ein.

"Aber eines werden _wir_ dir nie vergessen, mein Freund", sagte Cole ein wenig feierlich. "Dass du Ninjago vor dem Untergang gerettet hast, genau wie Lloyd, Zane, Nya und Garmadon."

Jay strahlte bei diesen Worten.

"Womit wir wieder beim Thema wären", lenkte Lloyd die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf den Ausgangspunkt. "Um meinen Vater zurückzuholen, müssen wir Klaus finden."

"Immerhin wissen wir jetzt, was sein Plan ist. Das sollte uns bei der Suche nach ihm einen Vorteil verschaffen", ließ sich Misako wieder vernehmen.

"Doch heute können wir nichts weiter unternehmen, denn es ist schon spät", bemerkte der weise Spinjitzu-Meister. "Was wir über Klausens möglichen Bannspruch in Erfahrung gebracht haben, erzählen wir morgen, denn jetzt wird es höchste Zeit, das Abendessen zu kochen."

"Ich habe eine Idee!", rief Skylor. "Kai und ich könnten etwas aus meinem Nudelhaus besorgen, dann braucht ihr nicht zu kochen. Und die Rechnung geht auf mich."

"Kommt gar nicht in Frage", widersprach Cole. " _Ich_ gebe die Runde heute aus, um mich bei euch allen für eure Hilfe zu bedanken. Wartet, ich habe drinnen die Speisekarte von Skylors Nudelrestaurant. Ich hole sie rasch, damit sich jeder was aussuchen kann."

Mit diesen Worten drehte der Erdninja sich um und lief schnurstracks auf die Tür zu, die ins Innere der Bounty führte.

"He, Cole, die Tür ist ...", begann Skylor, doch da war es bereits zu spät. Mit voller Wucht war der Meister der Erde gegen das Holz geprallt.

"Au!", rief er aus und rieb sich den Schädel. "Na so was, jetzt hatte ich doch glatt vergessen, dass ich kein Geist mehr bin!"

Bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, ertönte plötzlich Zanes schadenfrohes Gelächter! Nach einem kurzen Moment der Verwunderung stimmten alle Anwesenden, einschließlich Cole selbst, in das Lachen mit ein.

"He, wisst ihr, was Cole jetzt ist?", rief Jay vergnügt. "Er ist ent-geistert! Hähä! Und das ist gut so, denn sonst wäre er ja ein Geisterfahrer, wenn er Auto fahren würde! Hähähähä!"

"Unser Blitzi ist wieder ganz der Alte; er kichert 'hähä' und macht geistlose Wortspiele", erwiderte Cole halb genervt, halb belustigt.

"Geist _lose_ Wortspiele? Du meinst, weil du - hähä - den Geist aufgegeben hast? Oder weil du gerade geistesabwesend warst?", fuhr Jay schalkhaft fort.

Zane lachte schallend.

"Also, Wortspiele, die selbst einen Nindroiden be _geist_ ern, können ja wohl nur geist _reich_ sein! Hähähä!"

"Gnade, Jay, alte Labertasche! Es reicht jetzt mit den Geisterwortspielen!", lachte Cole und tat nur so, als habe er genug.

"Kein Problem, ich habe noch andere Themen auf Lager! Was machen meine Eltern, wenn sie in der Wüste eine Schlange sehen? Sie stellen sich als höfliche Menschen natürlich hinten an! Hähä! Oh, und apropos Wüste und glutheiße Sonne und so - was ist ein Keks unter einem Baum? Ein schattiges Plätzchen! Hähähähä! Und wie ist die Milch von Kühen, die sich geärgert haben? Natürlich sauer!"

"Genug, Jay, genug! Lass Cole endlich die Speisekarte holen, sonst haben wir um Mitternacht noch immer kein Abendessen!", lachte Nya.

Die beiden Jungen hatten ebenfalls lauthals über die Wortspiele des blauen Ninja gelacht und Max sagte nun zu Cole: "Wenn Jay so witzig ist, finde ich ihn gar nicht mehr unheimlich."

* * *

 **A/N: Vielen Dank an Sunshine für die Keks-Scherzfrage.**  
 **Schön, dass Jay wieder lachen kann, nicht wahr? Er und Nya haben eine wichtige Lektion gelernt: Man sollte schlimme Erlebnisse wie Misshandlungen nicht einfach versuchen zu verdrängen, sondern sich Menschen anvertrauen, die einem nahe stehen. Es wird allerdings noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis Jay und Nya die traumatischen Erlebnisse vollends überwunden haben, aber immerhin ist jetzt endlich der erste Schritt dazu getan.**


	49. Glühwürmchen des Meeres

**A/N:**

 **Zoodirektor: Danke für das Review. :-) Freut mich, dass Dir die Szene mit den Wortspielen gefallen hat.**

 **Dr. Bug: Danke für den neuen Schwung Reviews. :-) Mir war gar nicht bewusst, was der Unterschied zwischen Labyrinth (nur ein Weg führt zum "Ziel") und Irrgarten (Ziel kann auf unterschiedlichen Wegen erreicht werden) ist. Wahrscheinlich war es wohl ein Irrgarten, denn die Illusion hat sich an Lloyds Vorstellungen von Maislabyrinthen orientiert.  
Humor - und Kunst! Allerdings ist Zane auch etwas mehr als nur ein technisches Gerät.  
Ganz genau! Die Gruppe gleicht die Schwächen der einzelnen aus. :-)  
Ja, Lloyd ist echt nicht zu beneiden. Sicher werden einige Fehlentscheidungen aufgrund von Hirngespinsten getroffen - es hat halt nicht jeder einen Kai an seiner Seite, der den Blick zurück auf das Wesentliche lenkt. ;-)**

* * *

Während Cole, Kai und Skylor das Abendessen holen waren, ergab sich für Ed und Edna die Gelegenheit, einmal mit ihrem Sohn - ihrem Adoptivsohn - allein zu sprechen.

"Ach mein kleiner Jay", begann Edna. "Wir hatten es dir ja schon die ganze Zeit sagen wollen, aber ..."

"Aber wir wussten einfach nicht ...", griff Ed ihren Satz auf.

"... wie ihr es mir schonend beibringen solltet", vollendete Jay. "Ich weiß. In der anderen Zeitlinie habt ihr mir das bereits erzählt."

"Es tut uns sehr leid, dass du die Wahrheit auf so schmerzliche Weise erfahren musstest, mein Sohn", sagte Ed.

"Aber du kannst dir sicher sein", fuhr Edna fort, "dass wir dich immer so liebhaben werden wie richtige Eltern."

"Ach Mama", erwiderte Jay und legte einen Arm um sie. "Ihr _seid_ meine richtigen Eltern. Das wart ihr schon immer und das werdet ihr auch immer bleiben."

"Dann wird sich zwischen uns nichts ändern, Sohnemann?", fragte Ed und legte seinen Kopf auf Jays Schulter.

"Niemals, Papa", bestätigte dieser und gab sich in den nächsten Augenblicken ganz der Familienumarmung hin.

Dann holte er tief Luft und erzählte, wie sich das "Missgeschick" mit Zanes Humorschalter tatsächlich zugetragen hatte.

* * *

Nach dem Abendessen ging Cole mit den beiden Jungen Don und Max auf dem Deck der Bounty spazieren. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und es war angenehm warm.

"Ah!", sagte Cole und streckte sich. "Jetzt bin ich kein Geist mehr, es ist noch immer Badewetter, aber trotzdem war heute keine Zeit zum Schwimmen! Was für ein Jammer!"

"Der Tag ist ja noch nicht ganz vorbei", meinte Max.

"Wir könnten doch jetzt noch schwimmen gehen!", schlug Don vor.

"Was denn, jetzt? In der Wüste?", wunderte sich Cole.

"Natürlich nicht!", lachte Don. "Ihr habt doch ein fliegendes Schiff _und_ Elementardrachen. Da könnten wir doch schnell einen Abstecher ans Meer machen. Das Wasser ist bestimmt noch schön warm."

"Du hast Recht!", rief der Erdninja strahlend aus. "Das machen wir! Ich kenne da eine hübsche kleine Bucht in der Nähe von Ninjago City, wo um diese Tageszeit sicher niemand mehr ist. Da fliegen wir auf den Drachen hin, schwimmen ein paar Runden und anschließend bringen wir euch beide nach Hause."

* * *

Kurze Zeit später schon landeten sechs Elementardrachen mit neun Passagieren in Badekleidung auf dem Strand der kleinen Bucht. Kai leuchtete mit seiner Flamme, Lloyd mit seiner grünen Energie und Zane mit seinen Augen, damit sie sehen konnten, wohin sie traten. Don hob den Kopf und blickte in den Himmel. Hier, weitab von der hell erleuchteten Stadt Ninjago City waren Tausende und Abertausende von Sternen zu sehen. Der Junge hielt einen Augenblick voller Bewunderung inne und betrachtete das Glitzern und Funkeln vor dem pechschwarzen Hintergrund des Firmaments.

Da schoss plötzlich ein weißer Lichtstrahl quer durch drei Sternbilder, für einen Augenblick hell aufflammend, bevor er vollends verlöschte.

"Eine Sternschnuppe! Ich darf mir etwas wünschen!", rief er aufgeregt.

Sofort blickten alle nach oben. Dons Sternschnuppe war natürlich schon lange nicht mehr zu sehen, doch kurze Zeit später erschien eine weitere und dann noch eine. Es war die Nacht der Flamingiden, eines Meteorstromes, der aus dem Sternbild des Flamingos zu kommen schien.

Jay hatte ebenfalls einen Blick auf eine Sternschnuppe erhascht. Über sein Gesicht breitete sich ein glückliches Lächeln aus, als er bei sich selbst dachte: 'Ich wünsche mir, dass Nadakhan niemandem mehr schadet.'

Cole war der erste, der einen Fuß ins Meer setzte. Obwohl er bereits am Abend zuvor auf der Bounty mit dem feuchten Element in Berührung gekommen war, ohne Schaden zu erleiden - er hatte sich gewaschen und reines Wasser getrunken -, zuckte er zuerst zurück beim Anblick der dunklen Wellen, die sanft gegen den Sandstrand plätscherten. Zu tief steckte noch die Angst der letzten Monate in ihm, sich bei Berührung mit Wasser unwiederbringlich in nichts aufzulösen. Doch als er schließlich all seinen Mut zusammennahm und erst den großen Zeh und dann den ganzen Fuß ins dunkle Nass streckte, fühlte er nur eine angenehme Berührung. Ermutigt watete er vollends hinein und tauchte ganz ein in die Fluten, die seinen Körper einhüllten wie eine lauschige Decke.

"Oh, es ist einfach wunderbar!", rief er voller Freude aus. "Ich hatte schon ganz vergessen, wie schön es ist, im Meer zu baden!"

Er machte ein paar kräftige Schwimmzüge in die offene See hinaus. Die Anderen folgten ihm.

"Seht her, ich bin nass von Kopf bis Fuß, aber ich löse mich nicht auf! Kein bisschen! Ich bin wirklich kein Geist mehr!"

Bei diesen Worten drehte er sich zu seinen Freunden um - und erschrak bis tief ins Mark! Um jeden Einzelnen von ihnen leuchtete nämlich - eine grüne Aura!

"Nein!", schrie er laut. "Schnell raus aus dem Wasser, mit Airjitzu oder den Drachen, bevor ihr euch auflöst! Ihr seid alle zu Geistern geworden!"

Alle Schwimmer fuhren erschrocken zusammen und blickten voller Sorge an sich herab. Nur Zane blieb ganz ruhig. Er hob eine Hand vor sein Gesicht und betrachtete das Wasser darin eingehend.

"Du hast dich von einem Naturschauspiel täuschen lassen, Cole", sagte er schließlich. "Der grüne Lichtschein kommt von Algen der Gattung _Noctiluca_ , die Biolumineszenz betreiben. Sie erzeugen Licht durch eine chemische Reaktion."

"Wie Glühwürmchen, bloß im Wasser", ergänzte Nya.

"Sozusagen 'Glühwürmchen des Meeres'!", strahlte Jay. "Und wir sind dann praktisch Leuchtninja!"

Darüber mussten alle nach dem ausgestandenen Schrecken herzlich lachen. Das neunfache, fröhliche Gelächter stieg aus den grünleuchtenden Wellen zum nächtlichen Sternenhimmel empor und verlor sich schließlich in den Weiten über dem Endlosen Ozean.

* * *

 **A/N: Die Flamingiden sind die ninjagische Version der Perseiden, deren maximale Tätigkeit bei uns zwischen dem 9. und 13. August - also demnächst - vorliegt. Ein Sternbild namens** _ **Flamingo**_ **gibt es in unserem Kulturkreis nicht, es ist aber denkbar, dass der Perseus in Ninjago als Flamingo interpretiert wird. Sofern Ninjago den gleichen Sternenhimmel hat wie die Erde. ;-)  
Leuchtalgen der Gattung **_**Noctiluca**_ **gibt es wirklich. :-) Ob man in ihrem Licht allerdings tatsächlich wie ein ninjagischer Geist aussieht, ist fraglich.**

 **Das war's also mit dieser Geschichte. Ich hoffe, sie war einigermaßen unterhaltsam. Vielen Dank für die Reviews. :-) Ob und wann die Fortsetzung kommt, ist leider noch völlig ungewiss. ^_^°**


End file.
